Tu eres mi campeon
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: luego de quedar en segundo en la liga kalos ash decide viajar otra ves por su region acompañado de una persona especial
1. De regreso a Casa

**bueno aqui un fic de mi pareja favorita jeje en el proximo cap aclarare dudas que tengan , agradesco los Reviews y bueno me falto escribir unas cosas aqui ya que lo publique tarde a escondidas jejeje**

 **"** _Dialogo"_ : **Pensamiento**

 _-Dialogo-_ **Humano**

 _- Dialogo-_ **Pokemon**

 **aclaro los dialogos de los Pokemons los pondre para que los entendamos pero Ash y sus amigos no lo entenderan por cualquier duda de esas**

Capitulo 1

Era la Final de la liga Pokemon de Kalos y Ash había armado un equipo Poderoso para disputar el Torneo llegando Hasta nada mas y Nada menos que la Final donde para sorpresa de el se enfrentaba a Alan ya a cada Uno le quedaba solo un Pokemon y ese Era el Charizard de ambos mientras Alan tenía el mega charizard X , Ash tenia al Mega Charizard Y , ambos Pokemons llevaban ya un tiempo Peleando y estaban muy agotados un solo ataque mas y todo seria Decidido

― _Charizard Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Alan

― _Charizard tu también!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos lanzallamas chocaron tal fue el golpe que ambos Pokemons recibieron la onda Expansiva causándoles daño

Ambos Pokemons estaban parados no se movían cuando de repente ambos volvieron a su Forma normal tanto Ash como Alan estaban asombrados el primero en caer seria el perdedor y por desgracia el que cayo primero fue el De ash seguido del de Alan pero primero toco el suelo el Charizard de Ash

― _Charizard ya no puede Continuar el ganador es Alan!_ ―Dijo el Referi levantando la bandera y ash solo se Arrodillo devolviendo a Charizard a su Pokebola

― _lo hiciste de Maravilla amigo tomate un descanso…_ ―Ash solo observaba el suelo apretando los Puños Pikachu bajo de su Hombro para verlo

― _Ash?_ _―_ pregunto Pikachu a su Entrenador

― _esta vez casi lo logramos Pikachu jeje llegamos a la final pero perdimos_ ―Dijo el acarisiandole la cabeza a su Pikachu

― _oye Ash_ ―Alan se hacerco y le extendió la mano

― _fue un buen Combate lo debo admitir si no fuera porque tu charizard toco el suelo primero tu hubieras ganado no te desanimes la próxima lo aras tienes todo lo necesario para ganar las ligas solo no te rindas_ ―Alan le sonrio y ash le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su mano

― _Jamas lo are y espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos me des la revancha_ ―Pidio Ash y Alan asintió con una sonrisa

― _de acuerdo ash_ ―Dijo el

Ya habiendo Terminado Ash , Clemont , Bonnie y Serena fueron al Hotel para descansar mañana decidirían que arian ahora

― _Ash fue una gran Lucha_ ―Le Felicito Clemont a ash mientras todos Cenaban bueno Ash devoraba todo lo que tenia en frente

― _gracias pero aun así no gane_ ―Dijo el mientras tenia la boca Llena

― _lo se pero aun así es un gran Logro haber llegado Hasta la final y estar así de cerca de Ganarla_ ―Explico Clemont

― _y ahora que aras ash ya que termino la Liga?_ ―Pregunto Serena curiosa ya que nadie había pensado nada sobre eso

― _volvere a Mi casa en Pueblo paleta ya eh estado lejos mucho extraño a mi mamá y a mis Pokemons y no se tal vez luego de una temporada vuelva a viajar por hay_ ―Dijo ash sonriendo

― _bien entonces cuando partirías? Es porque quiero pasar el mayor tiempo Posible con ustedes antes de que tomemos caminos diferentes_ ―Dijo Clemont y Ash se puso a pensar

― _creo que Pasado mañana , hoy quiero descansar mañana poner mis cosas en orden y partir en la mañana_ ―Dijo Ash y Clemont asintió

― _bien_ ―Dijo Clemont

― _Oye ash podríamos hablar un momento a solas?_ ―Pregunto Serena y Ash asintió Pikachu iba a ir pero Braixen apareció y lo detuvo

 _―Pikachu detente esto es algo que Serena quiere confesarle a Ash y me pidió que nadie interrumpa y tu estas incluido_ _―_ Dijo Braixen a Pikachu este no entendía

― _de que hablas Braixen?_ ―Pregunto Pikachu incrédulo

― _Serena le confesara lo que siente a Ash a eso voy por arceus eres igual de lento que ash jajaja son los compañeros perfectos_ ―Rio Braixen y eso le causo un poco de enojo a Pikachu

― _que graciosa_ ―Dijo el con Obvio sarcasmo

Mientras Ash y Serena afuera del Hotel

― _ash…quiero confesarte algo desde que te volvi a ver…_ ―Decia serena nerviosa

― _que cosa Serena?_ ―Pregunto el incrédulo

― _tu..me..me gustas… estoy enamorada de ti…_ ―Explico ella sonrojada mirando a otro lado

― _serena yo …no se que decir….eres una gran Amiga pero me temo que no puedo Corresponder a tus Sentimientos perdón …espero y podamos seguir Siendo Amigos_ ―Dijo Ash tranquilo tratando de no Lastimar a Serena ella seguía callada

― _esta bien Ash pero respondeme esto Hay alguien en tu corazón?_ ―Pregunto Ella y Ash asintió

― _quien es ash?_ ―pregunto ella

― _te Seré sincero aun no lo se con certeza solo es una Corazonada pero es una de las Chicas con las que Viaje pero lamento decirte que no eres tu serena_ ―Dijo el y Ella asintió llorando en silencio almenos trato y eso contaba

― _Comprendo espero y la encuentres que seas Feliz_ ―Dijo Ella limpiándose las lagrimas y sonriéndole

Ya ambos volvieron hacia el Hotel donde Bonnie y Clemont esperaban impacientes sobre lo sucedido incluso los Pokemons de Ash y Serena querían saber el Veredicto

― _y bien? Que sucedió hay afuera?_ ―Pregunto Bonnie Curiosa

― _Le confesé mis Sentimientos a Ash pero …_ ―No podía continuar la Frase serena le era difícil

― _pero no correspondi no quería lastimarla así que fui sincero_ ―Explico ash tranquilamente tanto Clemont y Bonnie dieron un suspiro

― _que lastima hacían linda pareja entonces Serena te casarias con mi Hermano?_ ―Pregunto Bonnie y Clemont le tapo la boca

― _Bonnie te dije que deje de decir eso yo mismo buscare esposa!_ ―Dijo el ya sonrojado Serena era su Amiga ademas le sorpendia que Bonnie al fin le preguntara

― _ademas Clemont no es mi tipo perdón_ ―Dijo Serena y Ash rio un poco

― _Pobre Clemont jaja_ ―Dijo el divertido

Mientras Los Pokemons

― _bien Greninja me debes medio mes de la mitad de tu comida_ ―Rio Pikachu y Greninja dio un suspiro

― _bien fue estúpido apostar contra Pikachu sobre este asunto_ ―Dijo el Pokemon tipo Agua

― _yo aprendi a la mala igual que tu Greninja_ ―Explico Charizard ya que a el le paso lo mismo la primera vez cuando aposto con Pikachu sobre la situación amorosa de su entrenador y amigo

Ya habían pasado los dos días y ahora estaban en ciudad Luminalia listos para despedir a Ash quien tenia un vuelo que tomar

― _bueno creo que esta es la despedida prométanme que nos volveremos a ver_ ―Dijo Ash a sus amigos ellos asintieron

― _la próxima vez que vengas a Kalos no dudes en visitarnos_ ―Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa

― _De extrañare ash_ ―Dijo Bonnie sonriéndole a su amigo mientras Dedenne estaba en su cabeza

― _yo también los extrañare_ ―Dijo ash mientras los abrazaba a los 3

― _que tengas mucha suerte ash_ ―Serena lo abrazo mas fuerte

― _Ash!_ ―el Profesor Sycarmore se acercaba corriendo junto a Dianta que al parecer para despedir a Ash

― _Profesor Sycarmore , Dianta que sorpresa_ ―Dijo ash al verlos ambos recuperaron la postura

― _solo..venia …a..despedirme…_ ―Dijo el Profesor Sycarmore agitado

― _igual que yo espero verte Pronto Ash_ ―Dijo Dianta sonriéndole

― _Ademas quería entregarte eso_ ―Dijo y de una Mochilla que tenia traia una incubadora con un Huevo Pokemon

― _vaya gracias pero de que Pokemon es?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver el Huevo

― _cuando nazca el Pokemon será un Fennekin pensé que te agradaría ya que vi el poder de tus Pokemons tipo Fuego_ ―Dijo el recordando cuando ash participaba en el Torneo donde uso a Infernape y Charizard

― _muchas Gracias_ ―Dijo el Feliz al ver el Huevo

― _esto será divertido ya quiero ver la reacción de Greninja jaja_ ―Dijo Pikachu en su Idioma donde solo Dedenne entendió

Ash se había despedido de sus Amigos y subió al Avion el tenia la Incubadora en su cuerpo observando aquel Huevo cuando nasca Fennekin será una gran adquisición a su Equipo , mientras pasaba el tiempo del Vuelo pudo observar que repetían el Combate Final del Torneo donde Ash y Alan luchaban

― _vaya que buen combate fue ese no se sabia cual de ambos iba a ganar_ ―Se escucho a un Joven observando aquello

― _yo le aposte a ese Chico Ash pero fue una lastima que no ganara_ ―se escucho a una Chica hablar

― _si es un buen entrenador pero no creía que ganaría yo podría vencerlo_ ―Dijo otro con aire arrogante

― _oh por favor cállate a ti te venció un novato con un Chespin que al aparecer era su primer combate_ ―Dijo aquel entrenador ese comentario iso que ash lanzara una pequeña carcajada los 3 se giraron para ver quien era

― _vaya pero si eres tu! Eres ash_ ―Se emociono la chica al verlo

― _eh si jeje_ ―Dijo el rascandoce la cabeza

― _te diriges a Kanto no es así?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintió

― _y para que vas hasta aya?_ ―Pregunto el otro Entrenador curioso

― _quería descansar un poco antes de viajar de nuevo por mi región_ ―Explico el

― _oh comprendo nosotros nos dirigimos a Johto pero tenemos que hacer una escala en Kanto_ ―Explico el entrenador

― _participaran en la liga de esa región?_ ―pregunto Ash

― _claro los 3 participaremos_ ―Dijo la Chica sonriéndole

― _pues buena suerte los lideres de esa región no son nada fáciles_ ―Explico Ash y los 3 asintieron

Así los 4 entablaron una conversación asta que El avión estaba por aterrizar donde se acomodaron y el Avion aterrizo ash se despidió de esos 3 ya que el se dirigía hacia la salida cuando noto a alguien esperándolo su viejo amigo y Rival Gary

― _vaya , vaya ash retorno a su hogar_ ―Dijo Gary sonriendo divertido al ver a su Amigo

― _Hola Gary_ ―Saludo Ash

― _que bueno verte_ ―Dijo el dándole una sonrisa retadora ash le imito así era la amistad de ambos siempre mesclada con rivaliad

Ash subió al auto de su Amigo y ambos fueron hacia Pueblo paleta mientras en el camino iban charlando

― _así que te encontraste con serena? Vaya ya la había olvidado desde el Campamento_ ―Explico Gary recordando a esa niña

― _si viaje con ella hasta hace 2 dias ella me confeso sus sentimientos_ ―Dijo el observando el Paisaje

― _que bueno Ash consiguió novia jajaja_ ―Se rio Gary mientras le estiro una mejilla a Ash este se lo quito rápidamente

― _pues la verdad la Rechace ya que yo no sentía lo mismo que ella_ ―Dijo Ash y Gary lo observo unos segundos antes de mirar el camino

― _y entonces quien es la futura señora Ketchum?_ ―Pregunto Gary en un pequeño tono de burla y intriga

― _pues la verdad aun no lo se pero estoy algo seguro fue con una de las chicas con las que viaje descartando a Serena_ ―Dijo el y Gary comenzó a Pensar

― _misty tal vez?_ ―Pregunto el y Ash negó

― _misty es una buena amiga pero ella no lo es_ ―Dijo el

― _May?_ ―volvio a Preguntar Gary el conocía a las chicas con las que viajo ash ya que mantenían contacto todos

― _ella ya tiene novio es Drew_ ―Dijo Ash

― _Iris?_ ―Pregunto el y Ash Negó y solo quedo una Candidata que iso que Gary riera divertido

― _ya se Dawn ella no es así?_ ―Pregunto y Ash solo miro a otro lado

― _ja! Lo sabia al fin ash dejo de pensar en las Batallas y comenzó a pensar en Mujeres ya estas madurando_ ―Dijo Gary divertido ash solo lo fulmino con la mirada

― _entonces cambiando de tema que aras ahora ash?_ ―Pregunto Gary

― _pensaba tomarme un descanso para luego viajar otra vez por Kanto quería ganar la Liga añil_ ―Dijo Ash y Gary asintió

― _me parece bien ademas creo que este año si la ganaras por lo que vi en tu combate en Kalos as mejorado bastante_ ―Explico Gary y ash solo miraba el cielo

― _lo se y no se tal vez luego del viaje acepte la Oferta de ser un Cerebro de la frontera_ ―Explico Ash ya que estuvo pensando en eso

― _si algo me dijo mi abuelo sobre esa oferta que te hicieron yo que tu la acepto mira que a casi nadie se le da esa Oportunidad_ ―Explico Gary y Ash asintió

― _lo se ademas ser un Cerebro me ayudara a cumplir mi sueño será un escalon mas en en mi sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon_ ―Dijo el y Gary asintió ya que tenia razón

Ya habiendo llegado a Pueblo Paleta pasaron directamente a la casa del Profesor Oak donde Ash bajo y entro pero para su Sorpresa no estaba solo el Profesor si no también varios de sus Amigos

― _bienvenido Ash!_ ―Gritaron la mayoría de sus Amigos

Todos lo habían ido a Recibir entre ellos estaban Misty , Brock ,Max,May,Dawn,Cilant,Iris ,Su madre,El Profeso Oak , Cynthia cosa que le extraño a ash , incluso Scott y Tracey

― _vaya que gusto verlos a todos_ ―Dijo Ash feliz de verlos

― _Felicidades por ser el Segundo mejor en la liga Ash_ ―Explico Brock y Ash asintió

― _gracias la verdad , no es por sonar mal educado pero como sabían que venia Cynthia?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso de verla

― _pues recibi una llamada de Dianta y me dijo que venias para aquí así que porque no venir a saludarte_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _yo vine para dos Razones ash una para Felicitarte de tu lugar en la liga ademas para decirte que la oferta sigue en pie_ ―Dijo el y Ash asintió

― _Scott quería decirte que acepto tu Ofera pero primero quisiera competir en la Liga Añil para estar perfectamente listo para ser un Cerebro de la Frontera_ ―Explico Ash y Scott asintió feliz

― _esta Bien ash eso Puedo aceptarlo pero mientras descanzas podemos ponernos al corriente para tu Lugar como Cerebro pero primero hay disfrutar de esta Pequeña Bienvenida echa por tus amigos y Familiares_ ―Dijo Scott

― _Ash hijo que bueno es verte otra vez te extrañe Mucho_ ―Delia Abrazo a Ash y este correspondió al Abrazo

― _yo también te extrañe mucho mamá_ ―Dijo el abrazándola

― _es un sabor muy dulce el que se puede ver en esta situación_ ―Dijo Cilant sonriendo en su pose traidiconal cuando dice esas cosas

― _tu lo has dicho_ ―Dijo brock igual de sonriente

― _bien ash dinos como te fue en tu viaje?_ ―Pregunto curiosa Misty

― _pues me ah ido bien capture una gran variedad de Pokemon , tengo un tipo agua que de seguro te encantara Misty_ ―Dijo el y Misty estaba ansiosa por ver cual era

Ya habiendo terminado la Reunion Ash fue hacia la parte de atrás donde la mayoría de sus amigos lo siguieron

― _YA VOLVI!_ ―Grito Ash y de la nada el suelo comenzó a temblar

― _que esta pasando?―_ Pregunto Iris al ver como el suelo se movia

― _yo que ustedes me aparto por un momento de Ash_ ―Dijo Tracey un poco alejado todos lo hicieron

En eso una manada de diferentes Pokemons se hacercaron deprisa hacia ash quien sonreía con los brazos abiertos sabia que le iba a doler y algo lo tiro y era una de sus Pokemons mas emocionadas al verlo Bayleef

― _Ash! Que bueno que vuelves te extrañe mucho _ ―Bayleef se ariciaba con ash sonriedo ash le paso la mano por su cabeza acarisiandola

― _yo también estoy feliz de verte Bayleef_ ―Dijo el sonriendo cuando sintio que algo le mordió la cabeza

― _Guible auch jaja yo también te extrañe_ ―Dijo ash mientras era mordido por su Pokemon así todos fueron recibiendo los cariño de su entrenador algunos como Bayleef , Guible y Gliscor no se separaban de Ash , mientras otros como Swellow , Staraptor ,Noctowl y Monfesan sobrevolaban esperando su turno para saludar a su entrenador al igual que los mas orgullosos de el

― _bien Ash nos enseñaras los Pokemons que capturaste en Kalos?_ ―Pregunto May curiosa y Ash asintió

― _amigos quiero presentarles a nuevos integrantes de la Familia_ ―Dijo el y saco a sus Pokemon de los que aun no habían visto estos eran Hawlucha,Greninja,Noivern y Goodra

― _vaya jamás había visto un Greninja de esta Forma_ ―Dijo el Profesor al ver el rostro del Greninja de Ash que tenia las partes negras y Rojas

― _lo se según me dijeron en Kalos es cuando la amistad de un Pokemon y el entrenador es muy fuerte sucede eso_ ―Explico Ash

― _y pikachu y tus colores parecidos a los de Ash? No que los Mejores amigos eh? jajajaja_ ―Se reia Infernape hacia el Pokemon Amarillo

― _eso sucede en la evolución Final que aun no me sucede que no decido pero tal vez lo haga mas adelante ademas eso solo sucede con los Pokemons de kalos_ ―Explico el Raton y sus Amigos solo rieron ante tal excusa

― _oye ash vamos hacia adentro así seguimos Platicando_ ―El Profesor Oak los hablo a todos

― _si tienes razón Profesor pikachu porque no te quedas con los demás así se ponen al dia_ ―Dijo Ash y fue hacia adentro


	2. Viejos Amigos

**Bueno aqui un Nuevo cap aclaro que a este Fic no lo actualizare todos los dias si no 3 veces por semana dos veces seguidas y la otra un dia despues osea que el Proximo cap lo publicare el Sabado sin mas les dejo el cap agradesco todos los Reviews que me han dejado y me motivan a seguir**

Capitulo 2

Mientras Pikachu se ponía al dia con sus Amigos Ash fue hacia la sala de la casa para hablar con el Profesor Oak y sus Amigos quienes esperaban para escuchar sobre sus múltiples aventuras todos mientras escuchaban estaban asombrados no cavia duda Ash era un imán de Pokemons Legendario y Problemas más problemas que Pokemon por lo que contaba

― _no cabe duda Ash tu eras lo que hacía Emocionante nuestros Viajes_ ―Explico Misty recordando los múltiples encuentros con Legendarios mas Pokemons extraños junto a Ash

― _si nuestros viajes ya no son tan interesantes desde que no estás_ ―Sentencio Max por los viajes que había hecho con May y Drew

― _es cierto tú eras el que ponía ese sabor Picante en cada Aventura_ ―Dijo Cilan recordando los viajes con el entrenador

― _y hablando de aventuras que harán amigos?_ ―Pregunto Ash a sus amigos

― _pues yo debo volver al Gimnacio de ciudad celeste debo tener todo listo para que dentro de poco ya que nunca faltan los entrenadores que vienen muy temprano para ganar las medallas y entrenar_ ―Explico Misty

― _Cilan y Yo iremos a Sinnoh para ver las cosas de haya_ ―Dijo Iris y Cilan asintió

― _yo debo volver a mis Estudios como Doctor pero estaría terminando cuando comience la liga Añil así que ten presente que te veré en el lugar_ ―Dijo Brock dándole su aprobación con su mano

― _Max tendrá su Pokemon pronto así que lo acompañare en su viaje por Hoenn_ ―Explico May junto a su Hermano

― _yo bueno aun no tengo nada previsto vine a saludarte a demas de que no se a donde ir ahora pensaba tomarme un descanso_ ―Explico Dawn ya que ella no había hecho planes sobre que hacer después

― _te gustaría viajar con migo Dawn?_ ―Pregunto ash y ella asintió

― _claro a demas me encantaría ver los Pokemons de la región_ ―Explico Dawn feliz

Mientras todos Charlaban Gary fue a ver el Huevo Pokemon que Trajo Ash por encargo de su abuelo este al acercarse observo que comenzaba a brillar

― _hey! Vengan esta por nacer!_ ―Grito Gary y todos fueron a ver al Huevo

― _me pregunto que pokemon será_ ―Dijo May observando que el Huevo brillaba en eso dejo de brillar dejando ver a una Fennekin

― _aaww que linda!_ ―Dijo Dawn y May al mismo tiempo al ver a la Pequeña Pokemon

― _que Pokemon es ese Ash?_ ―Pregunto Max curioso al ver a la Pokemon Zorro

― _es Fennekin una de las Iniciales de Kalos es del Tipo Fuego_ ―Explico Ash mientras todos la observaban ella salto a los Brazos de su entrenador al parecer asustada

― _veo que ya conoce quien eres Ash_ ―Dijo Misty viendo a la Pokemon

― _si seria mejor que conozca a todos los demás no creen?_ ―Pregunto May y Ash asintió así que fue hacia donde estaban su Pokemons y los Hablo a todos

― _Amigos! Vengan hay alguien que quiero Presentarles!_ ―Grito Ash y todos Sus Pokemons se acercaron

― _Ella es Fennekin una nueva Integrante de la Familia por favor recíbanla bien_ ―Dijo Ash y bajo a Fennekin de donde estaba y se hacerco lentamente hacia los demás Pokemons quienes la saludaron cordialmente

― _No creen que deberían Dejar a sus Pokemons un rato así se conozcan con los nuevos?_ ―Pregunto Ash a sus Amigos

― _lo siento Ash pero yo ya debo volver al igual que Brock mañana comenzamos todo solo vinimos a saludarte_ ―Explico Misty y Brock Asintio

― _así es solo tenía libre Hoy así que ya debo irme fue un gusto verte otra vez Ash_ ―Dijo Brock y comenzó a irse con Misty

― _Max y yo nos iremos mañana así que nos tendrás un rato mas jajaja bueno creo que sacare a mi Pokemon aunque solo traje uno_ ―Explico May sacando a su Pokemon que era Baziken

Charizard observo a Blaziken y de Inmediato le dio una mirada Retadora que ambos sintieron esa Descarga de Chispas

― _Que le pasa a Charizard?_ ―Pregunto Greninja al verlo

― _esta traumado porque uno de la Misma especie que Blaziken le derroto en la Liga Johto_ ―Explico Pikachu al ver a los Pokemons

― _Pikachu aquí hay alguien que quiere saludarte_ ―Dawn con una sonrisa medio malvada saco a una Conejita que solo al ver a Pikachu corrió hacia el

― _ella no …_ ―Fue lo único que dijo Pikachu cuando Buneary lo abrazo fuertemente

― _bien nosotros nos Vamos Charizard podrías ver a…_ ―Ash Observo la mirada Retadora de Charizard y Blaziken

― _Sceptille podrías ver a Fennekin? Ya regresamos_ ―Dijo Ash y se fueron con los demás

Mientras dejando solo a los Pokemons

― _Vaya Pikachu veo que tu novia es muy linda jajajaja_ ―Se reia Greninja de Pikachu quien era abrazado por Buneary

― _alguien que me ayude …_ ―Pidió el Raton

― _te las Arreglas solo Pikachu ven Fennekin te mostrare el lugar no te separes de mi_ ―Dijo Sceptille mientras era acompañado por una Tímida Fennekin Bayleef observaba eso y estaba roja

― _Emm…Bayleef?_ ―Sin Previo aviso Buizel fue levantado por los Latigos de Bayleef y lanzado hacia el estanque

― _Jamas pensé ver a Bayleef Celosa otra vez…_ ―Opino Pikachu al verla ya ni atención le prestaba que Buneary seguía abrazada a el

― _Pikachu como has estado? Te extrañe Mucho_ ―Buneary soltó a Pikachu para sonreírle Pikachu no sabia que hacer eran esas cosas que no podía Sacarse de encima con un Inpactrueno

― _si..yo también Buneary_ ―Dijo Pikachu un tanto callado Buneary lo observo

― _Que sucede Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Buneary el Suspiro

― _Buneary sabes que yo Hasta ahora te veo como una Amiga pero eres un poco como decirlo Infantil por tu actitud me pareces linda eso lo admito pero no se es eso te veo un poco Infantil…_ ―Explico Pikachu y Bunneary estaba con los Ojos Llorosos

― _tonto.._ ―Dijo ella y salió de hay hacia adentro para ir con Dawn

― _Pikachu eso si que fue muy Descortés además de Hiriente_ ―Unfesan estaba seria ya que ella al ser también Hembra comprendía ese dolor de Buneary aunque no lo aya pasado ella

― _Estoy de acuerdo con Unfesan Pikachu debes ir y Disculparte ahora_ ―Dijo Charizard un tanto serio por eso Pikachu comprendía que lo que dijo estuvo mal así que fue a Disculparse

Pikachu al entrar no encontró a Buneary pero si a Ash

― _Pikachu ya es Hora de Irnos a descansar mañana tendremos que atender unas cosas además de Entrenar_ ―Dijo Ash tomando a Pikachu y llendo por Fennekin

Cuando Ash fue a buscar a Fennekin Pikachu fue con los demás Pokemons que lo observaban

― _y lograste disculparte?_ ―Pregunto Unfesan aun seria

― _Pues aun no lo eh hecho no la encontré pero mañana lo are_ ―Dijo Pikachu y todos los Pokemons solo se limitaron a asentir

Pikachu se fue junto a Ash y Fennekin para descansar May y Max se quedaron con el Profesor Oak ya que a ellos los llevaría Gary hacia carmín al igual que Cilant y Iris quienes ya se habían despedido de Ash de ante mano ya que salen muy temprano , mientras Dawn se quedo en la casa de Ash por Petición de Delia ella acepto Gustosa , Pikachu no pudo dormir se comenzó a sentir Culpable por lo que dijo además se puso a Reflexionar si hubiera sido solo atracción Fisica por parte de Buneary ya se hubiera olivado de Pikachu con el tiempo Pero no al parecer ella enserio estaba enamorada de el así que Arrepentido fue hacia el cuarto donde dormía Dawn , Entro y vio a Buneary dormida el la despertó lentamente

― _Buneary Despierta Buneary_ ―Dijo Pikachu moviéndola un poco

― _Pikachu?―_ Dawn se despertó al escuchar al ratón eléctrico

Pikachu iso señas diciendo algo como que quería hablar con Buneary Dawn entendió eso y Sonrio divertida

― _ya entraste en razón verdad? Bien te ayudare_ ―Dijo ella y Despertó a Buneary

― _eh? Que sucede Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Buneary al ver bien y estaba Pikachu hay parado

― _Oh era tu_ ―Dijo ella y se quiso dormir otra vez

― _Buneary por favor quisiera disculparme por todo lo que te dije …veras comenze a pensar y veo que estaba muy equivocado yo pensé que tu solo sentías atracción Fisica pero me equivoque veo que en verdad me quieres o querías_ ―Dijo Pikachu un tanto Apenado por como la trato

― _Ven Pikachu_ ―Dijo ella y fueron a la Cocina de la casa

― _Pikachu escucha al principio fue solo atracción Fisica pero luego comenze a sentir mas que eso al ver como te enfrentabas a todo poniendo tu seguridad a un lado por la de los demás incluso hacerle frente al mismo Dios Arceus por proteger a todos eso iso que me enamorara de ti se que piensas soy un poco infantil pero puedo Madurar para ti si eso hace falta porque yo en verdad te Amo_ ―Dijo la Conejita y Pikachu se sentía peor que el Equipo Rocket

― _Buneary no quiero que Cambies pero no se que decir comenze a sentir algo por ti pero no estoy seguro no quiero interferí en tus sueños como se que tu no quieres Interferir en los mios por eso no se que decir ante eso_ ―Dijo Pikachu y Bunneary solo sonrio al escuchar que el sentía algo por ella

― _No interferiremos en el sueño de ninguno podemos hacerlos Juntos si eso quieres veras que estar con migo puede ser lindo entonces Me darias una Oportunidad?_ ―Pregunto Buneary y Pikachu comenzó a pensarlo en verdad ella tenia razón ademas que tan malo seria? El siempre pensó que si estaría con alguien seria con otra Pikachu pero al final el amor es muy raro así que porque no darle una Oportunidad a Buneary tal vez y sea una buena idea

― _Claro Buneary_ ―Dijo El rato y Buneary lo abrazo fuertemente Pikachu Correspondio

― _que lindo no crees Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash observando aquella escena junto a Dawn ambos tenían una sonrisa Cómplice por tal cosa ambos Pokemons lo observaron

― _creo..que ya es hora…_ ―Dijo Buneary sonriendo y Cerrando los Ojos

― _ya es hora? Para que?_ ―Pregunto Pikachu y la observo Buneary comenzó a brillar ella estaba Evolucionando Pikachu estaba asombrado jamás pensó que luego de eso Buneary evolucionaria así como así

― _Porque Buneary Evoluciono así de rápido Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash Curioso

― _veras Ash Buneary ah estado deteniendo su Evolucion hasta que Pikachu la acepte o Rechace de una vez y por lo que veo Pikachu la acepto y por eso dejo de Detenerla así evoluciona a Lopunny_ ―Explico Dawn sonriendo por su Pokemon y Ash asentía

― _cuando quieran dormir pueden ir al cuarto de cualquiera o dormir en el sofá_ ―Explico Ash a Pikachu y a la recién evolucionada Lopunny

Cuando se Fueron Pikachu y Lopunny fueron al sofá pero se dieron con que Mister Mine dormía hay así que decidieron charla un poco

― _Lo que dijo Dawn es verdad? Que Reprimias tu evolución solo por mi?_ ―Pregunto Pikachu y Lopunny asintió

― _ahora me siento peor que el Comienzo_ ―Dijo el y Lopunny rio divertida

― _yo lo hice por como te dije estoy enamorada de ti ademas estar de esta forma podría ser mas divertida las cosas dime no pensaste en evolucionar a Raichu?_ ―Pregunto Lopunny y Pikachu solo comenzó a Pensar

― _la verdad si lo considere porque mientras viajaba siempre perdia contra los Iniciales de cada Region cosa que me frustraba un poco porque puedo hacerle frente a Legendarios pero no a los Iniciales así que al terminar la liga y volver aquí iba a revisar las cosas de Ash en busca de una Piedra trueno que tiene_ ―Explico Pikachu ya decidido en evolucionar a Raichu

― _oh ya entiendo entonces si quieres Evolucionar pero como lo tomara Ash esa es la cuestión no crees?_ ―Pregunto Lopunny a lo que Pikachu asintió eso era Verdad que Pensaria Ash sobre aquel asunto sobre su Evolucion

― _Creo que es Hora de Dormir pikachu ―_ Lopunny tomo a Pikachu y se lo llevaba al Cuarto de Dawn

― _te divierte cargarme no es así?_ ―Pregunto el mientras se lo llevaban

― _si mucho jajajaja_ ―Se rio Lopunny para luego entrar y dormir juntos ambos

Al dia Siguiente Ash fue por Pikachu y lo encontró Durmiendo en el Cuarto donde estaba Dawn el sonrio y lo despertó

― _Pikachu Despierta tenemos mucho que Hacer Hoy_ ―Explico Ash a su Pokemon y este Despertó

También despertó a Dawn que al verlo en el cuarto se sonrojo

― _a…ash! .que…haces aquí?_ ―Pregunto ella nerviosa Ash se puso igual

― _vine a despertar a Pikachu pero tal parece que te desperté a ti también_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn solo lo observaba irse como queriendo escapar

Ya una vez despierto y ahora desayunando Ash devoraba todo lo que tenia en frente Scott y Cynthia fueron invitados a desayunar por la Madre de Ash los 3 incluida Dawn observaba a Ash tragar de esa forma

― _ya veo porque siempre tiene energía para las Batallas jajaja_ ―Rio Scott al ver a Ash

Una vez terminado de desayunar Cynthia se despidió de todos ya que tenia que tomar un barco de nuevo hacia Sinnoh quedando de los visitantes que tenían cosas que atender con Ash solo Scott

― _bueno Ash ya que quedamos nosotros y Dawn te parece tener todo ya preparado para ti viaje? Como cerebro de la Frontera se te ofrece cubrir tus gasto de viaje , tu propia arena a tu gusto , cualquier objeto que necesites piedra evolutiva mega pierda puedes pedirla solo dime , el lugar donde estará ubicada tu lugar podras elegir donde quieres que tu Gimnasio este Ubicado solo dime , tu estarías encargado de entregar la Insignia de la Perseverancia a los que te venzan_ ―Explico Scott y Ash solo se quedo Pensando por aquella ultima cosa

― _Porque el de la Perseverancia?―_ Pregunto Ash

― _es Facil Ash tu nunca te rindes aunque también podria llamarse Terquedad jajajaja_ ―Se rio Dawn mientras escuchaba la conversación

― _bueno Ash como y donde seria tu Arena Ash?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _bueno la Arena seria aquí en Pueblo Paleta pero no quiero Perturbar la tranquilidad del Pueblo_ ―Explico Ash y Scott comenzó a Pensar como podría Solucionar eso

― _Perdonen por interferir pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación así que porque no lo hacen en el Laboratorio mientras no molesten a los Pokemons_ ―Explico El Profesor Oak entrando acompañado de Delia quien fue a verlo y llegaron en medio de la charla

― _Me Parece bien podria Constriur unos Invernaderos para algunos elementos como el de Hielo y uno de Rocas para los Pokemons de ese tipo tener unos Globos aerostáticos para combates Aereos que le parece Profesor?_ ―Pregunto Scott y El Profesor asintió

― _me parece bien ademas me ayudara con la investigación de Pokemons en sus Climas acostumbrados_ ―Explico el Profesor

― _y como llamaras a tu Arena Ash?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _la zona de la Batalla por como lo dice el Profesor quedaría bien ademas que el Retador elija las Reglas del Combate yo no me acostumbro a una Rutina_ ―Dijo Ash decidido

― _bien está Decidido entonces comenzare con la Construccion cuando comienzes tu viaje así estará listo para cuando acabes_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash asintió

― _Oye Ash ahora recuerdo para que venía, ven alguien vino a verte otra vez , ademas acaba de Llegar la Pokebola de Talonflame desde Kalos_ ―Explico el Profesor con la Pokebola del Talonflame de Ash que había quedado en se lo enviara luego ya que quería que lo revisaran bien por cualquier cosa que tenga y ya había llegado

― _claro Profesor ya voy_ ―Dijo Ash y se fue hacia el Laboratorio acompañado de Scott y Dawn quien llevaba a Piplup junto a ella

― _ya me preguntaba donde esta Piplup―_ Dijo Ash en tono de broma al verlo

― _desde que llegamos ayer a descanzado en su Pokebola y No salió para nada por eso jaja_ ―Dijo Dawn riendo

Una vez que Llegaron el Profesor Oak llevo a Ash hacia el Jardin donde estaban los Pokemons hay todos los Pokemons de Ash estaban tranquilos cuando Vieron al Entrenador todos fueron a Saludarlo Ash los Saludo a todos y para luego observar al Profesor Oak

― _Profesor quien dice que vino a verme?_ ―Pregunto Ash y El Profesor Oak rio

― _es Pidgeot_ ―Dijo el y desde los Arboles pareciendo que competía contra Staraptor Pidgeot iso su entrada

― _Pidgeot! Qué bueno verte!_ ―Dijo Ash Feliz de ver a su primer Pokemon del tipo Volador

― _vaya Ash no sabía que tenias una Pidgeot_ ―Explico Dawn al ver al Pokemon

― _Pidgeot es Macho Dawn_ ―Dijo Ash y tanto el Profesor Oak,Dawn y Scott negaron

― _Ash tu Pidgeot es Hembra_ ―Dijo Scott cosa que le tomo por Sorpresa a Ash

― _que?!_ ―Dijo Ash con asombro el daba su vida diciendo que Era Macho Pikachu fue a saludar a la ave

― _Pidgeot! Que bueno verte otra vez como has estado?_ ―Pregunto Feliz Pikachu de Verla

― _Hola Pikachu pues bien , vine a Ver a Ash no puedo creer que siempre creyo que era Macho_ ―Explico Pidgeot un poco frustrada por eso

― _pues cualquiera se confundiría si lo pareces_ ―Comento Staraptor un poco Indiferente todos los Pokemons de Ash lo observaron

― _Sucedió algo antes de que Llegaramos?―_ Pregunto Pikachu a Charizard

― _Si veras esto Sucedió_ ―Charizard Comenzo a Contarle lo ocurrido a Pikachu

Flash Back

Era de mañana en el Laboratorio el sol ya había salido y los Pokemons de Ash ya hacían su rutina Staraptor , Swellow ,Noctwol y Unfesan hacían su Recorrido matutino por el Aire en los Territorios del Profesor Oak cuando observaon una Gran Parvada de Pidgey , Pigeotto y dos Pidgeot hacercarse mientras Staraptor y Swellow se preparaban para cualquier cosa Noctwol y Unfesan fueron a Pedirle ayuda a Charizard ya que eran muchos los que se Aproximaban

― _alto este digan sus Intenciones si quieren Pasar_ ―Staraptor hablo al ver a los Pokemon Cerca

― _Calma solo venimos a Despedir a nuestra Lider_ ―Explico el otro Pidgeot era un poco mas Pequeño que la Pidgeot de Ash pero se notaba que era Fuerte

― _Con que Propósito? Porque despedirse en este lugar?_ ―Pregunto Staraptor serio

― _vengo a Ver a Ash quiero volver a su Equipo_ ―Explico Pidgeot seria y Staraptor solo la observaba

― _cuando Fuiste Pokemon De ash?_ ―Pregunto Staraptor retadoramente

― _desde el Comienzo ahora dejame Pasar o quieres Pelear?_ ―Pregunto Pidgeot poniendoce en poscicion de lucha al igual que Staraptor

― _Creo que eso Responde a tu pregunta_ ―Explico Staraptor y atacocon As Aereo pero Pidgeot fue mas Rapida y lo intercepto con ataque ala mandándolo hacia el Estanque donde cayo sobre Totodile

― _Ya Vera…_ ―Dijo Staraptor Enojado fue a atacarla al igual que Pidgeot pero en eso Charizard se puso en Medio

― _Los Dos Deténganse ya Staraptor no pierdas mas tu Orgullo de lo que ya hiciste , Pidgeot es verdad que quieres volver?_ ―Pregunto Charizard Serio y Pidgeot Asintió

― _Bien Bienvenida_ ―Dijo Charizard y Pidgeot se despidió de los Suyos y bajo hacia el lugar del Profesor donde justo Salia Tracey para alimentar a los Pokemons hay vio bajar a Pidgeot junto a Charizard y ver a un Mojado Staraptor parecía que le golpearon en donde mas le duele el Orgullo

Fin Del Flash Back

Pikachu reia a Carcajadas al igual que Swellow , Noctwol y Unfesan por recordar aquello solo Staraptor miraba con una Mirdad Enojada a Pidgeot esta tenia una sonrisa Burlona

― _Lo que hubiera dado al estar hay jajajajaja_ ―Dijo Pikachu riendo para luego recibir un picotazo por parte de Staraptor

― _Oye! Eso dolio_ ―Se Quejo Pikachu

― _y Pikachu ya te disculpaste con Buneary?_ ―Pregunto Charizard y Pikachu Sonrio

― _Que Te Lo diga Ella_ ―Dijo el y la Pokebola de Dawn salió Lopunny

― _hola!―_ Saludo Lopunny sonriendo

― _Buneary evoluciono? Pero porque?_ ―Se Pregunto Staraptor al verla

― _bueno no se los Conte pero yo reprimía mi Evolucion Por Pikachu pero ya no mas así que Evolucione_ ―Dijo Lopunny sonriendo y levantando a Pikachu todos estaban en Shock ante eso y Pikachu apenado

― _esperen a que Sceptille y Infernape se enteren ahora me debne todo un año de la mitad de su comida jajaja_ ―Se Rio apretando los Dientes CHarizard de solo imaginar la Exprecion de Sceptille y Infernape que apostaron con Charizard

― _Pikachu sin Ofender pero no crees que ahora es una gran diferencia de Tamaño entre ambos? Digo solo mira como Lopunny te levanta_ ―Dijo Quilava al ver eso

― _Lo se por eso le Pedire a Ash la Piedra trueno que tiene Decidi Evolucionar a Raichu_ ―Explico Pikachu y todos Asintieron el Pokemon se Libero del abrazo de su Pareja y fue hacia Ash quien hablaba con el Profesor Oak y Scott

― _Pika, Pika Chu!_ ―Se escuchaba a Pikachu Ash lo observo vio que Señalaba a Lopunny

― _que sucede algo malo Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Pikachu Negó y volvió a Señalar a Lopunny

― _Ash creo que Pikachu lo que quiere Decir es que no se Siente comodo con la Diferencia de Tamaño y quiere Evolucionar no es así Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y pikachu asintió

― _Es eso cierto Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Pikachu volvió a asentir

― _bien entonces ire por tu Piedra trueno aun la tengo Guardada Ash te dire que cuando Pikachu evolucione ser un muy Poderoso Raichu ya que mientras mas Fuerte la Pre Evolucion mas Poderosa será la Evolucion Final_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak y fue hacia adentro en busca de La Piedra

― _Amigo ahora si conozcan a otro de mis Pokemon de Kalos sal Talonflame!_ ―Ash lanzo la Pokebola y salió de Hay Talonflame

― _vaya Ash tu Talonflame si que se ve Muy Hermosa y Fuerte_ ―Dijo Scott observando al Pokemon

― _Scott Talonflame es Macho_ ―Dijo Ash seguro y Scott negó

― _Ash eres un poco despistado tu Talonflame es Hembra_ ―Dijo el y Ash se quedo otra vez en Shock

― _debo revisar si los Pokemons que atrapo son Macho o Hembra_ ―Dijo Ash y todos Rieron

Talonflame se Hacerco al grupo de las 6 Aves de Ash , los demás Pokemon la observaron

― _un placer soy Talonflame ―_Se Presento la Pokemon

― _hola soy Pidgeot , ella es Unfesan , ellos son Noctwol , Swellow y el enojado es Staraptor _ ―Presento Pidgeot a los Demás Pokemon

― _Talonflame eres rápida?_ ―Pregunto Swellow al ver a la Pokemon por su Aspecto lo parecía

― _claro que lo soy porque la pregunta?_ ―Pregunto Talonflame Swellow sonrio desafiante

― _Te Parece una Carrera el Primero que le de la vuelta completa a todo el territorio del Laboratorio gana_ ―Dijo el Confiado

― _Acepto_ ―Dijo Talonflame y ambos comenzaron a Volar

Mientras el Profesor volvia con los Demas parecía un Tanto Frustrado

― _Ash Muchacho lamento decir que al parecer Perdi tu Piedra Trueno―_ Dijo El Profesor Oak ash solo iso una Mueca

― _Descuide Profesor tal vez en el Viaje encuentre una_ ―Dijo el tal vez podria encontrar una en la Central Electrica

― _Ash si quieres puedo encargar una como te dije cualquier objeto que necesitas lo tendras solo Pidemelo_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash Asintió

― _Gracias Scott me gustaría eso , Dawn te parece empezar el viaje Mañana? Digo si es que quieres_ ―Pregunto Ash y Dawn asintió

― _Me Encantaria_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo causando un sonrojo en Ash

― _A no eso si que no Jovencito llegaste apenas ayer_ ―Delia apareció en Escena regañando a Ash

― _Mamá! Es que no puedo Esperar ademas luego de Este viaje ya no ire a ningún lado me quedare aquí como Cerebro De La Frontera―_ Se Quejo Ash y Delia se calmo tenia razón solo debía esperar el Fin de este Viaje nada mas

― _bien Ash_ ―Dijo ella dando Un Suspiro

― _Ash acabo de llamar para que me la Envien llegara mañana en la Mañana justo cuando comience tu viaje_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash asintió

― _Profesor me da Permiso para lleva a todos mis Pokemons? Quiero Practicar con todos para estar no solo en buena forma para la liga si no que también para los futuros retos en la batalla de la Frontera_ ―Dijo Ash y El Profesor comenzó a Pensar

― _bien claro pero solo usaras 6 en un combate de acuerdo?_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash asintió

― _Preparate Pikachu mañana comienza nuestra Nueva aventura!_ ―Grito Ash Levantando el Puño

* * *

 **bueno se que se Preguntan porque Talonflame y Pidgeot son Hembras bueno es porque a decir verdad se me ocurrio porque queria hacer una especie de Competitividad entre Staraptor y Pidgeot pero no como las Rivalidades que ya hay con los Demas Pokemon esta seria por el Orgullo Herido de Staraptor por perder contra una Hembra , y Talonflame porque bueno me gusto la idea xD , sobre Pikachu y Buneary siempre me encanto la Pareja que hacian ambos asi que los Inclui ademas de que queria hacer evolucionar a Ambos se me hacen lindo eso si pero si tienen Hijos no seria raro que sean iguales a sus Padres verdad? asi que por eso los are evolucionar, el proximo cap ya comienza el viaje de Ash , aun no pongo Insinuaciones entre el y Dawn porque quiero que se vaya relacionando poco a poco no todo de Golpe si mas me despido bye bye**


	3. Una pelea de Acero y Tierra!

**hola aqui el Hermano de The-Flareon y el segundo al mando de esta cuenta pueden Llamarme The-Jolteon si gustan jajaja es que a ella y a mi nos gustan las Evolucions de Eevee pero mi favorita es Jolteon bueno veran mi Hermana dijo que no Podra publicar el Cap 3 Hasta el sabado ella tiene que Estudiar todo el Fin de Semana pero como yo ya no estudio ya termino y ahora trabajo puedo aprovechar y Publicarlo ella me dio el Borrador y yo lo termine mejor que pude algo corto comparado con el Cap anterior que Lei pero aun asi disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Ese Día Ash paso entusiasmado con el nuevo viaje había empacado todo lo necesario comprado lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir mientras Dawn se encargo de pedirle al Profesor Rowan sus Pokemons que llegaron sin Problema ya había pasado el Día y ya amanecía ese dia Ash comenzaría una nueva aventura

― _despierta Pikachu hoy es comenzamos otra aventura_ ―Ash despertó a su Fiel Pikachu quien se estiro con pesadumbre y quiso volver a dormir

― _no seas Flojo Pikachu despierta_ ―Pikachu Electrocuto a Ash quien grito por la descarga

― _veo que Ash ya despertó y fue electrocutado por pikachu_ ―Dijo Dawn al escuchar el grito de Ash desde la cocina mientras desayunaba al igual que Piplup

― _si Pikachu algunas veces me ayuda a despertar a Ash de esa forma jajaja_ ―Rio Delia al recordar las veces que Pikachu despertó a Ash de esa Forma

― _buenos días!_ ―Ash bajo para desayunar llevaba nueva ropa que su madre le compro para su viaje

Tenía su gorra roja y blanca como de su Primera aventura una chaqueta Blanca con partes en Azul como si fueran rayos un pantalón negro y unas deportivas blancas mas sus guantes negros

― _buenos días Ash_ ―Saludo Dawn mientras desayunaba

― _buenos días Dawn , buenos días Mamá_ ―Saludo Ash mientras se sentaba para desayunar los Hot Cakes

― _vaya Mamá esto esta delicioso mayormente de los que acostumbras a hacer_ ―Dijo Ash comiendo rápido el Desayuno

― _yo no los prepare fue Dawn_ ―Dijo Delia sonriendo , Ash se freno para ver a Dawn quien sonreía el le devolvió la sonrisa

― _estan Delicioso Dawn_ ―Dijo Ash comiendo

Ya habiendo terminado preparo todo para ir por sus Pokemons al laboratorio del Profesor Oak tomo su Pokedex y su Mochila y salió esperando a Dawn en la puerta

― _Dawn espera podríamos hablar un momento?_ ―Pregunto Delia y Dawn asintió

― _claro señora Delia , Ash ve adelantándote ya te alcanzo_ ―Dijo Dawn y ash asintió y se fue hacia el laboratorio

― _bien señora Ketchum que quiere hablar con migo?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _bueno no hablar solo pedirte que cuidaras a mi Ash en este viaje por todo lo que cuenta siempre le pasan cosas extrañas y peligrosas además de que siempre viaja acompañado cosa que evita que suceda lo Peor por eso quería pedirte eso que lo cuides_ ―Pidio Delia tranquila pero a la vez preocupada , Dawn asintió ante esa petición de la madre de su amigo

― _claro no se preocupe yo lo cuidare_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole Delia le devolvió la sonrisa , Dawn se dispuso a salir cuando Delia volvió a hablar

― _estoy segura que seras una gran Esposa para Ash_ ―Dijo ella y Dawn se freno sin mirarla estaba en shock roja como tomate

― _jeje_ ―Rio avergonzada y salió del lugar rumbo al Laboratorio

Ella entro y observo a Ash y el Profesor Oak esperándola más tres Pokebolas frente a ellos ella se acerco hacia ambas personas

― _Ash listo?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintió pero no se movia

― _El Profesor quería hablar con tigo antes del viaje Dawn_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn observo al profesor

― _claro Dawn como comienzas este viaje por la región de Kanto quería darte un Pokemon de los Iniciales de esta región que puedes elegir entre Charmander,Squirtle o Bulbasaur_ ―Explico el Profesor amable como siempre Dawn solo observaba a los Pokemon

― _elijo a Charmander_ ―Dijo Dawn cargando a Charmander este sonreía

― _buena Elección_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Dawn saco su Pokedex para saber sobre los datos de su nuevo Charmander

 ** _Este Charmander es Macho conoce Ascuas , Gruñido y Latigo_**

Explico la Pokedex Ash saco la suya y la poso sobre los otros 3 Iniciales

 **Este Squirtle es Hembra conoce Mordida , Gruñido y Latigo**

 **Este Bulbasaur es Macho conoce Gruñido , Latigo y Placaje**

 _―lista Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Dawn ella asintió y salieron del Laboratorio luego de despedirse del Profesor y Tracey

Cuando caminaban rumbo a la salida del Pueblo se encontraron con Scott en su Auto este se Detuvo en frente de ambos

― _Ash venía a despedirme el profesor Oak estará a cargo de la construcción de las arenas y lo demás , ten quería entregarte eso la Piedra trueno que me Pediste_ ―Scott de un Maletin saco la Piedra y Ash la tomo

― _Gracias Scott bueno nos veremos pronto_ ―Se despidió Ash y Scott se fue

― _bien Pikachu listo para Evolucionar?_ ―Pregunto Ash , Pikachu Bajo y fue hacia donde estaba Dawn comenzó a mover sus Patas como queriendo decir algo

― _quieres que Lopunny vea?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Pikachu asintió Dawn saco Lopunny de su Pokebola

― _que sucede Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto la Coneja al raton amarillo

― _Queria que me vieras evolucionar_ ―Dijo Pikachu y Lopunny asintio sonriendo Ash se hacerco con la Piedra Trueno

― _bien amigo listo para evolucionar?―_ Pregunto Ash y Pikachu asintio esperando a la Piedra trueno

En lugar de eso una Mano robotica lo tomo levantándolo en los Aires en un Globo con cabeza de Meowth

" _hay no otra vez ellos_ "Penso Pikachu dando un suspiro mientras se los llevaban

― _Preparence para los Problemas_ ―Jessie apareció

― _y mas vale que teman_ ―James Parecio

― _para proteger al mundo de la devastación_ ―Jessie tenia una rosa

― _para unir a los Pueblos en nuestra nación_ ―James los observaba

― _Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor_ ―Jessie poso

― _y extender nuestro reino hasta Cuba_ ―James poso

― _Jessie_ ―Jessie sonrio como siempre posando

― _y Tony montana_ ―Dijo James

― _el equipo rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz_ ―Dijo Jessie posando atrás de la R

― _yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive_ ―Canto James

― _Meowth así es!_ ―Grito Meowth

― _Wobbuffet!_ ―Aparecio Wobbuffet

― _El Equipo Rocket!_ ―Grito Ash al verlo

― _no sabes lo que nos costo encontrarte Bobo_ ―Dijo Jessie desde el globo

― _si luego de Kalos te perdimos el rastro hasta encontrarte aquí así que decidimos usar el lema de la primera temporada_ ―Dijo James rompiendo la 4 pared

― _devuelvan a Pikachu!_ ―Grito Dawn

― _pero si es la 3 Boba no esperaba verlos viajar juntos otra vez_ ―Dijo Meowth

― _Staraptor, Pidgeot salgan!_ ―Ash saco a los Pokemons de sus Pokebolas

― _Tiren el Globo y traigan a Pikachu!_ ―Grito Ash y ambos Pokemons volareon rápidamente utilizando as aéreo para romper el Globo además de tirar a Pikachu

― _te tengo!_ ―Lopunny salto y tomo a Pikachu en el Aire

― _Gracias Lopunny ―_ Dijo Pikachu aliviado

― _Pikachu Impactrueno! ―_ Ordeno Ash y Pikachu salto y lanzo el Impactrueno haciendo explotar el globo mandando a volar al Equipo Rocket

― _mayormente nos mandan a volar al final del episodio no al comienzo!_ ―Grito Jessie mientras volaba

― _Wobbuffet!_ ―Grito Wobbuffet apareciendo

― _El Equipo Rocket a sido Vencido otra vez!_ ―Gritaron los 3 antes de desparecer con un destello

― _me sorprende que no se rindan jamás_ ―Dijo Ash al ver el Destello

― _esos 3 si son Tercos jaja_ ―Dijo Dawn riendo

Ambos comenzaron a Caminar y pasaron por el Bosque donde Vivia Pidgeot quien volaba con Pikachu Arriba para ver la vista

― _y que fue que te iso volver Pidgeot?_ ―Pregunto Pikachu

― _pues el Fearow que causaba problemas fue Capturado por un Humano que paso y los Spearows sin Lider se marcharon del Lugar así que le cedi mi puesto al segundo mas fuerte del grupo_ ―Explico Pidgeot mientras Volaba

― _Jum que interesante Historia_ ―Dijo Staraptor con sarcasmo mientras Piplup iba arriba

― _Staraptor del Odio al Amor hay un solo paso_ ―Se rio Piplup

― _otra palabra sobre ese tema y tendrás que aprender a Volar_ ―Amenazo Staraptor y Piplup se cayo

Ya pasando Ciudad Verde porque Ash supo que el Lider no aceptaba reto de ningún entrenador quien no tuviera las otras 7 Medallas así que decidieron pasar de largo rumbo a ciudad Plateada,Pikachu ya iba en el Hombro de Ash ya que Pidgeot y Staraptor fueron a Descanzar un poco

― _Ten Pikachu seria mejor que la lleves tu para cuando quieras Evolucionar_ ―Ash puso en una pequeña bolsa la piedra trueno y la puso en el cuello de Pikachu así que ambos siguieron caminando

― _oye Ash quiero Preguntarte algo_ ―Dijo Dawn observándolo

― _que sucede Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verla

― _entre Serena y tu? Hubo algo?_ ―Pregunto ella tranquila

― _pues …no hubo nada pero al final del viaje me confesó sus sentimientos y la rechace_ ―Dijo el bajando la cabeza

― _podría saber el porque? Claro si quieres contarme_ ―Pregunto Dawn observando a Ash

― _es algo corto no sentía nada por ella trate de decírselo de la forma mas delicada que pude para así poder seguir siendo amigos_ ―Explico Ash y Dawn miro a otro lado como pensando algo

― _Ash cuanto falta para Ciudad Plateada?_ ―Pregunto Dawn queriendo cambiar de tema rápido

― _Pues juzgando el camino ya nos faltaría una hora caminando_ ―Explico Ash y Dawn dio un Suspiro por lo que faltaba

― _oye no crees que Charizard pueda llevarnos?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash lo pensó

― _Le preguntare_ ―Ash saco a Charizard

― _que sucede Ash?_ ―Pregunto Charizard a su entrenador que obviamente no entendió su idioma

― _podrias llevarnos hasta ciudad Plateada?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Charizard asintio y se giro para que ambos subieran en su espalda

Así Charizard comenzó a volar rumbo a Ciudad Plateada una vez llegado ambos bajaron del Pokemon y fueron hacia el Gimnasio que al entrar se libraba una Batalla

― _Steelix Chirrido!_ ―Brock ordeno a su Pokemon atacar

― _Rhyperior Perforador!_ ―El hermano de Brock ordeno el ataque a su Pokemon

― _hola Brock, Forrest!_ ―Grito Ash al ver a su amigo y al hermano de este ambos detuvieron el combate

― _Ash ,Dawn que gusto verlos_ ―Se acerco Brock luego de guardar a Steelix

― _quien es Ella hermano?_ ―Pregunto Forrest al ver a Dawn

― _ella es Dawn una de las chicas con las que viaje_ ―Dijo Brock y Forrest asintió

― _soy Forrest encantado_ ―Dijo Forrest saludando a Dawn dándole la mano

― _igualmente mi nombre es Dawn_ ―Dijo ella devolviéndole el saludo luego Forrest observo a ash

― _vienes por una batalla de Gimnasio Ash?_ ―Pregunto Forrest a Ash

― _claro que si_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa

― _les parece primero una batalla doble? Así Forrest se acostumbra un poco a ese tipo de batallas luego tienen su batalla de Gimnasio_ ―Sugirio Brock y los 4 Asintieron

― _bien será una batalla doble el primer equipo en sus Pokemons ya no puedan continuar pierde_ ―Explico Brock antes de Comenzar

― _Steelix ve!_ ―Brock saco a Steelix

― _Rhyperior yo te elijo!_ ―Forrest saco a su Pokemon

― _Lopunny sal!_ ―Dawn saco a su Lopunny quien se posiciono para la lucha

― _ve Pikachu_ ―Dijo Ash y su Pikachu corrió para posicionarse junto a Lopunny

― _Rhyperior Perforador contra Pikachu!_ ―Ordeno Forrest

― _Steelix Cola de Hierro a Lopunny!_ ―Ordeno Brock

― _Esquívalo y Electro bola!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pikachu esquivo el ataque y lanzo el Suyo no haciendo mucho Daño

― _Patada Alta Lopunny!_ ―Ordeno Dawn y Lopunny lanzo la patada que freno la cola de Hierro

― _Steelix Terremoto!_ ―Ordeno Brock

― _Tumba Rocas a Pikachu!_ ―Ordeno Forrest

Pikachu fue atrapado por la tumba de Rocas además de sacudido por el Terremoto , mientras Lopunny había logrado sobrevivir al Ataque

― _Cola de Hierro a Lopunny!_ ―Ordeno Brock y Steelix ataco

― _Puño certero a Lopunny_ ―Ordeno Forrest

― _esquívalo lopunny!_ ―Ordeno Dawn pero fue tarde aunque logro esquivar la cola de Hierro el Puño certero le dio de frente dejándola débil pero aun pudiendo pelear

― _Lopunny!_ ―Grito Pikachu y se logro liberar de las rocas justo eso iso que la piedra Trueno cayera

― _ahora o nunca_ ―Dijo Pikachu tomando la Piedra entre sus dientes y comenzando a Correr hacia Lopunny mientras lo hacia comenzaba a Evolucionar

― _Pikachu esta…_ ―Brock no podía completar la Frase por lo que veía

― _Pikachu evoluciona!_ ―Grito Ash al ver a Pikachu evolucionar a Raichu quien se puso en frente de Steelix y Rhyperior defendiendo a Lopunny

― _Pikachu evolucionaste_ ―Dijo Lopunny mientras observaba a Raichu quien sonrio

Una poderosa Carga eléctrica desprendía Raichu que al lanzar fue tal fuerte que mando lejos a Steelix y Rhyperior

― _Raichu aprendiste trueno!_ ―Dijo Ash al ver a su Nuevo Pokemon quien sonrio

― _Lopunny puedes seguir?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y lentamente se paro asintiendo

― _bien Rayo Hielo ahora!_ ―Ordeno Dawn y Lopunny lanzo aquel ataque dando a Steelyx dejándolo congelado

― _Raichu Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque con tal fuerza que iso chocar a Rhyperior contra la pared venciéndolo

― _Patada alta!_ ―Ordeno Dawn a Lopunny como Steelyx estaba congelado no podía defenderse así que la Coneja ataco venciéndolo

― _Raichu!_ ―Ash corrió para abrazar a su Pokemon este también fue y correspondió

― _que se siente Evolucionar?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Se siente Extraño a decir verdad_ ―Pikachu en su idioma claro que Ash no entendio pero Lopunny si esta rio

― _pues a mi me pareces lindo así_ ―Dijo ella abrazándolo

― _jejeje gracias_ ―Dijo Raichu sonrojado y rascandoce la nuca

― _ten Ash la medalla roca te la ganaste_ ―Forrest le entrego la Medalla a Ash quien estaba algo dudoso

― _Pero aun no tenemos la lucha_ ―dijo Ash al verlos

― _creo que la que acabamos de tener cuenta ya que luego de esa cola de Hierro Rhyperior necesitara un buen descanso antes de la próxima Lucha_ ―Explico Forrest observando la pokebola de su Pokemon

― _gracias_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo

― _porque no se quedan a Almorzar?_ ―Pregunto Brock

― _claro me encantaría_ ―Dijo Ash

Cuando estaban Almorzando Ash noto que faltaban la madre y el padre de Brock así que decidió Preguntar

― _Brock y tus padres?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Salieron este Fin de Semana volverán el Lunes en la tarde, coman esta es la Especialidad de mi tia Chepina_ ―Explico Brock antes de servir la comida

― _Dime Ash volverás a Participar en la lina añil este año?_ ―Pregunto Forrest y Ash asintio

― _claro que lo are y luego me quedare en pueblo Paleta para ser cerebro de la frontera_ ―Explico Ash mienta comia

― _oye Ash y de casualidad no tendrás visitas de los diferentes cerebros?_ ―Pregunto Brock esperanzado

― _claro según Scott el y todos los cerebros vendrán a verme en la Liga añil ademas de que luego iremos a ver mi arena_ ―Dijo Ash , Brock salto de alegría

― _podre ver a mi amada Lucy otra vez , mi media naranja , la moneda de mi banco , la ah!―_ Grito Brock antes de que Croagunk

― _pe…pero…si ni siquiera ….esta…aquí…_ ―Dijo Brock mientras Croagunk se lo llevaba arrastrando

― _incluso aquí hace eso?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Forrest riendo asintió

Ya habiendo Almorzado se dispusieron a despedirse de Brock y Forrest ademas de los Hermanos de ellos

― _buena suerte Ash y saludamente a Misty de mi parte_ ―Dijo Brock y Ash asintio y así el y Dawn comenzaron a caminar

Ya iban por el bosque cercano a Mt Moon Ash odiaba pasar por hay siempre que volvia a Pueblo paleta tardaba todo un dia en atravesarlo ademas ya estaba Oscureciendo

― _Dawn no te molesta si usamos a Charizard para sobrevolar Mt moon odio pasar por hay_ ―Explico Ash y Dawn lo observo

― _Claro no hay Problema_ ―Dijo ella y Ash saco a Charizard

Ambos subieron a la espalda del Pokemon y este comenzó a volar logrando pasar Mt Moon rápidamente dejándolos cerca de Ciudad Celeste

― _Descansemos aquí y mañana sigamos_ ―Explico Ash y Dawn asintio y comenzaron a Preparar todo

Ash saco a sus Pokemons para que almorzaran igual Dawn estos Pokemons se sorprendieron al ver a Raichu y Lopunny

― _Buneary evolucionaste?_ ―Pregunto el Quilava de Dawn

― _claro además lo hice por Pikachu o mejor dicho Raichu jeje_ ―Dijo Lopunny riendo

― _jamas pensé en ver a Pikachu como Raichu eso me hace reconsiderar evolucionar_ ―Opino Bulbasaur observando a Raichu

― _yo lo hice por una buena razón_ ―Dijo el apenado

― _al igual que Sceptile pero a ti te funciono_ ―Dijo Corphish y Sceptille estaba arrodillado con un aura depresiva

― _Gracias por abrir la Herida…_ ―Dijo el aun así Bayleef se acerco

― _Porque estas así Sceptile?_ ―Pregunto Bayleef

― _aun no supera que una Meganium no se fijara en el luego de salvarle el Pellejo del equipo Rocket_ ―Explico Charizard y Sceptile asintio aun triste

― _Vamos no te pongas así fue ase mucho_ ―Bayleef trato de hacer que Sceptile cambiara el Humor

― _que apuestan a que abra algo entre hambos_ ―Pregunto Infernape con una sonrisa burlona

― _medio Mes de Comida a que ya llegan a algo antes de Pueblo lavanda_ ―Dijo Raichu y Infernape asintio

― _trato Echo_ ―Dijo el Pokemo nde Fuego

Charizard observaba aquella charla de todos los Pokemons cuando sintio una mirada hacia el , este bajo un poco la mirada para ver al Charmander de Dawn

― _wow se ve muy fuerte_ ―Dijo el Pequeño Charmander observando a Charizard este sonrio Orgulloso

― _Gracias Niño_ ―Dijo Charizard sonriendo orgulloso

― _usted cree que llegare a ser tan fuerte?_ ―Pregunto Charmander y Charizard asintio

― _si entrenas lo suficiente llegaras a ser muy fuerte_ ―Dijo el y a Charmander se le Iluminaron los ojos

― _Me podria Entrenar?_ ―Pregunto Charmander y Charizard lo Penso

― _vere que puedo hacer aun eres muy pequeño pero veamos que sale_ ―Dijo Charizard y Charmander comenzó a Dar Saltitos de alegría

― _Raichu…me dirias como es Ash con sus Pokemons?_ ―Fennekin se hacerco a Raichu timida aun no se acostumbraba a tantos Pokemons Juntos

― _es un buen amigo y nos trata a todos como Familia no es así?_ ―Pregunto Raichu a todos los demás Pokemon todos asintieron

― _Todos a Cenar!_ ―Grito Ash y todos fueron a Cenar y luego a Dormir mañana será un nuevo dia

* * *

 **fue algo apresurada la Evolucion de Pikachu lo se pero tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca ya que si esperaba mucho no quedaria bien que digamos a mi punto de vista aun asi espero y les aya gustado el Cap tal vez mañana este el cap4 pero tarde tipo 12:00 o 11:00 de la noche de Argentina sin mas se despide el segundo al mando de la Cuenta , un saludo por parte de The-Jolteon jaja**


	4. Ayudando a un amigo

Capitulo 4

Ya habiendo cenado y yendo a Dormir Ash solo se quedo observando las Estrellas , no podía conciliar el sueño alto le incomodaba , sentía un mal Presentimiento algo iba a pasar al llegar a Ciudad Celeste el lo sabia pero no sabía que iba a suceder, luego de un arduo intento logro dormir lo mejor que pudo ya que mañana seria un dia Largo y lo tenía Presente.

El sol comenzaba a sentirse y Ash se despertó para milagro temprano observo la Hora en su Pokedex y se dio con que eran las 9:35 de la mañana así que decidió despertar a Dawn

― _Dawn despierta ya amaneció_ ―Ash le hablo lentamente y tranquilo para despertarla quien solo se movio el dio un suspiro y luego observo unas miradas que tenia sobre el eran sus Pokemons que lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona

― _no es lo que piensan!_ ―Grito Ash sonrojado

― _no es lo que piensan de que Ash?_ ―Dawn despertó haciendo saltar del susto a Ash

― _De..De nada Da…dawn jeje_ ―Dijo el muy nervioso ella solo lo observaba confundida eran muy escasas las veces que Ash actuaba así

Ya habiendo desayunado ellos y sus Pokemons decidieron seguir su camino a ciudad celeste pero ahora Raichu ya no iba en el hombro de Ash ahora solo caminaba a su derecha , pasaron al lado de Cueva Celeste Ash la observo de Reojo sentía que algo iba a suceder en ese lugar

― _oye ash que tienes? Se te ve muy distraído mas de lo normal_ ―Dawn la observo tenia RAZON Ash actuaba extraño

― _nada solo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la cueva eso es todo_ ―Explico el

Una vez llegado al Centro Pokemon Dawn fue a llevar los suyos con la Enfermera Joy mientras Ash cambiaba a Corphish y Bayleef por Quilava y Pignite quería hacerlos entrenar y la forma mas rápida seria contra Pokemons del tipo Agua y claro si no funcionaba aun tenia a Sceptille para luchar al igual que Raichu

― _Gracias Profesor Pignite y Quilava llegaron a salvo_ ―Explico Ash y el Profesor asintió

― _bien Ash hablamos mas tarde cuidate_ ―Se despidió el Profesor Oak

― _usted también salude de mi parte a mi Mamá_ ―Dijo Ash y El Profesor Asintió y se corto la llamada

Ash fue junto a Down quien esperaba por sus Pokemons ambos se sentaron frente a la Ventana del Centro observando el paisaje

― _Oye Dawn que aras luego de que este Viaje termine? A donde iras?_ ―Pregunto Ash queriendo iniciar una Conversación

― _pues aun no se que hacer veras eh pensado mucho y tal vez descanse un año y trate de retomar los concursos ya que se me ah echo difícil concentrarme y tu que aras ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _pues disfrutar al Máximo este viaje ya que será el Ultimo como Cerebro no podre viajar pero aun así entrenare porque vendrán entrenadores realmente fuertes a enfrentarme y eso me emociona espero que tu me visites de vez en cuando_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa Divertida Dawn sonrio y asintio

― _claro y tal vez en esas puedas conseguir Novia o piensas quedarte soltero toda la vida?_ ―Pregunto Dawn de manera divertida

― _pues ese es una de mis Preocupaciones actualmente me eh comenzado a fijar en las Mujeres y comencé a sentir algo por una Chica en especial_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn lo observo

― _Ash? Ash Ketchum pensando en Mujeres?! Tu no eres Ash de seguro eres un Mew o un Ditto donde esta ash?!_ ―Pregunto Dawn agitando a Ash

― _Dawn me mareas claro que soy yo!_ ―Dijo Ash con remolinos en los ojos Dawn lo soltó

― _si eres Ash eso quiere decir que estas Madurando que gran noticia_ ―Dijo ella riendo burlonamente

― _ja j aja que graciosa_ ―Dijo Ash con Obvio sarcasmo Dawn Rio

Siguieron charlando de cualquier cosa animadamente hasta que una Explosión en el Bosque cercano alerto a todos Ash se levanto rápidamente junto a Dawn

― _que esta Sucediendo?!_ ―Grito Ash al ver eso luego en la entrada del Centro Pokemon varios soldados del Equipo Rocket entraron

― _atencion entreguen sus Pokemons si no quieren salir lastimados_ ―Un Soldado del Equipo Hablo todos los entrenadores que estaban hay los observaron los que se veían con mas Experiencia los enfrentaron entre ellos Ash y Dawn

― _Quilava,Pignite salgan!_ ―Ash saco a sus Pokemons quienes se Posicionaron junto a Raichu

― _Quilava , Lopunny vengan y ayuden!_ ―Dawn saco a los Suyos quienes se pusieron junto a Piplup

― _Onix sal!_ ―Uno de los Soldados saco a un Onix

― _Skarmory!_ ―Otro soldado saco un Skarmory

― _Quilava Lanzallamas! , Pignite tu también!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus Pokemons lanzaron un fuerte Lanzallamas mandando a afuera a esos dos soldados del Equipo Rocket mientras los demás Entrenadores hacían lo mismo

Ambos salieron para ver que Sucedia y observaron a varios del Equipo Rocket emboscar a varios entrenadores para quitarle sus Pokemons , ambos corrieron hacia una Oficial Jenny que luchaba contra un miembro del equipo Rocket venciéndolo

― _Oficial Jenny porque el Equipo Rocket esta atacando?_ ―Pregunto Ash Hacercandoce

― _al parecer están tratando de tener la mayor cantidad de Pokemons para enfrentarse a un Pokemon muy poderoso en la Cueva celeste hemos intentado acercarnos pero no se ah podido hasta ahora siempre nos retienen mas Soldados del equipo Rocket_ ―Dijo la Oficial Jenny acompañada de otros Oficiales

Ash y Dawn decidieron ir a averiguar que sucedia al llegar se toparon con varios Soldados del Equipo Rocket pero como Ash tenia Pokemons verdaderamente Fuerte logro superarlos sin Problemas, observaron varios Pokemons de la cueva Huyendo los que se quedaban a Luchar perdían Rápidamente , Ash había recorrido la cueva de cabo a rabo sin encontrar al Pokemon que el Equipo Rocket buscaba pero en esos se encontraron con un Raichu salvaje que estaba Huyendo el Raichu de Ash decidió hablar con el , el Pokemon raton les indico que lo siguieran hacia una parte de la Cueva cubierta con Aguadonde varios soldados del Equipo Rocket luchaban contra un viejo conocido de Ash pero fueron Detenidos por otros soldados estos un poco mas fuertes mientras Luchaban no sabían lo que ocurria mas adelante…

― _Aléjense!_ ―Mewtwo lanzo una Bola sombra a unos Spearows que se le acercaron

― _veo que no estas Feliz de verme viejo amigo_ ―Giovanni estaba con si típica sonrisa observando a Mewtwo

― _tu no tienes el Derecho de Llamarme así_ ―Mewtwo lanzo otra Bola sombra a los Pies de Giovanni este ni se Inmuto

― _bien no te llamare así te llamare sirviente porque e venido a Capturarte de una vez por todas!_ ―Giovanni saco una Pokebola todos sus Demas soldados también lo hicieron

― _Golem sal!_ ―Giovanni saco a su Golem mientras sus Soldados a varios otros Pokemons 4 Alakazam,3 Arbok , 5 Tentacruel , 1 Steelix y 6 Haunter

― _ataquen!_ ―Ordeno Giovanni y todos los Pokemons atacaron

Mewtwo repelía los que podía pero cuando lograba asestar un golpe a uno otros lo atacaban por la espalda , había quedado muy adolorido tanto que no se podía mantener de Pie Giovanni se hacerco a el con una sonrisa malvada

― _te derrote Mewtwo es hora de que vuelvas a donde Perteneces y eso es sirviendome_ ―Dijo Giovanni y saco una Pokeball listo para atraparlo

― _Charizard lanzallamas!_ ―La Voz de Ash se escucho y un Potente lanzallamas se puso en frente de Giovanni y Mewtwo este ultimo observo a Ash junto a varios de sus Pokemons

― _Ash…_ ―Logro decir Mewtwo al verlo

― _vinimos a Ayudarte Mewtwo_ ―Dijo Ash y Mewtwo sonrio ese Chico si tenía el honor de poder llamarlo amigo y aliado

― _otra vez tu niño?!_ ―Se enojo Giovanni , Ash lo observaba serio

― _alejate de el , Quilava, Pignite,Sceptille,Infernape salgan!_ ―Grito Ash y los demás Pokemon de el hicieron acto de Presencia ademas de que Fennekin y Raichu que aun Raichu contaba con su Pokebola Fennekin se negaba a viajar en la suya así que no la llevaba en esos momentos

― _Piplup,Quilava,Lopunny,Mamoswine,Pachirisu,Charmander ayuden!_ ―Dawn saco también a sus Pokemons quienes se pararon frente a Giovanni defendiendo a Mewtwo el solo sonreía

― _Infernape Combate cercano a los Tentacruel,Charizard lanzallamas a los Alakazam , Sceptille Tormenta de hojas a los Arbok , Quilava , Pignite ,Fennekin utilizen lanzallamas al Steelix! Raichu Trueno a Golem_ ―Ordeno Ash a sus Pokemons quienes atacaron

― _Lopunny rayo Hielo a los Haunter ,Charmander Ascuas a los Arbok , Quilava Lanzallamas a los Tentacruel , Piplup Remolino a Golem , Pachirisu super Colmillo a Alakazam ,Togekiss Aura Esfera a Steelix ,Mamoswine Poder Oculto a Golem!_ ―Ordeno Dawn y todos los Pokemons atacaron

A pesar de ser Minoria los Pokemons de Ash y Dawn eran mas Fuerte el Charizard de Ash venció a los Tentacruel de un golpe pero no inpidio que resultara Herido pero aun así pudiendo Pelear , Raichu a pesar de perder en Tipo logro vencer al Golem con su Trueno mas el ataque de Mamoswine , Uno a Uno los Pokemons de Giovanni y sus Soldados iban siendo derrotados y Huyendo pero siendo atrapados por la Oficial Jenny y los demás Policias

― _Maldito Niño…_ ―Dijo Giovanni apretando los dientes tenia a todos los Pokemons de ellos enfrente

― _Rindete!_ ―Grito Ash mientras sus Pokemons se hacercaban en eso Quilava y Pignite comenzaban a evolucionar a Typhlosion y Emboar Ash estaba impresionado no esperaba que sus Pokemons evolucionasen tal parece que los que enfrentaron eran de nivel alto para que forzaran a sus Pokemons a evolucionar para seguir en combate

― _no será la última vez que nos veamos_ ―Giovanni iso explotar el techo abriendo un gran Agujero donde un Helicoptero lo esperaba logrando escapar

― _se escapo! No puede ser_ ―Ash se quedo apretando los dientes

― _de..dejalo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo mientras con ayuda de Dawn se levantaba

― _Mewtwo te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash este asintio levemente

― _ten esto te ayudara ―_ Ash le dio una Poscion a Mewtwo este recupero su salud

― _gracias Ash , me alegra verte de nuevo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo Ash asintio

― _igualmente_ ―Dijo Ash Sonriendo

― _ahora a donde Iras Mewtwo? Tu casa quedo destruida ademas de que el Equipo Rocket sabe de este lugar_ ―Dijo Ash y Mewtwo comenzó a pensar

― _hay algo que te quería preguntar desde hace tiempo pero no sabia con exactitud donde encontrarte Newtwo me dio una idea pero no estaba seguro_ ―Explico Mewtwo

― _Newtwo?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _La Mewtwo Hembra que conociste Ash me la encontré hace poco y me eh llevado bien con ella hasta como decirlo llegamos a ser Pareja pero hemos decidido estar separados por miedo a ser capturados por eso ella esta en Tesselia y yo en kanto para diferenciarnos ella opto por el nombre Newtwo_ ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash asintio

― _bien entonces que necesitas Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _tu tratas a tus Pokemons como amigos no es así?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo esperando la respuesta

― _los trato como mi familia Mewtwo porque?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _me gustaría que fueras mi Entrenador me tomo mucho Decidirlo pero al fin tome una decisión y quiero saber que se siente tener un entrenador y tu eres el primer y único candidato al cual obedecería_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash estaba en Shock

― _que?! E…es enserio?_ ―Pregunto Ash sorprendido este asintio

― _pe…pero porque yo?_ ―Pregunto Ash dudando

― _eres un Humano de gran Corazon y eso se ah demostrado el único capaz de poner su vida en peligro por salvar a sus Pokemons quien mas seria el indicado?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y Ash asintio

― _bien entonces bienvenido a la Familia , dime ..quieres que te capture o prefieres viajar así?_ ―Pregunto ash sacando una UltraBall

― _esta bien_ ―Asintio Mewtwo y Ash toco la Pokebola con el y lo capturo luego de un rato dejo de moverse y titilar para decir que fue atrapado , Ash lo saco

― _Ash si no te importa tengo que hacer un Pequeño Viaje hasta Tesselia para buscar a Newtwo quiere Hablar con tigo sobre el mismo tema si me voy ahora solo seria una Semana de viaje_ ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash lo observaba

― _esta bien Mewtwo yo no te obligo a quedarte es mas puedes ir a donde quieras solo tienes que decirme pelearas solo cuando tu quieras tendras tu descanzo del que siempre mereciste_ ―Dijo ash y Mewtwo sonrio

― _Gracias Ash ―_ dijo Mewtwo y comenzó a elevarse

― _te volveré a ver dentro de unos días junto a Newtwo_ ―el se fue rápidamente levitando

Ash aun no cavia en si por lo que acaba de suceder ahora era entrenador de un Pokemon legendario y nada mas y nada menos que Mewtwo y pronto de los dos único de sus Especies , Ash salió de la cueva y observo a varios soldados del Equipo Rocket arrestado y Misty parada hay observándolo

― _Misty!_ ―Grito Ash ella se giro

― _Ash! Que bueno verte , apuesto que todo esto paro gracias a ti no es verdad?_ ―Pregunto Misty y Ash rio

― _puedes apostarlo jajaja bueno veo que te encargaste de los demás miembros no es así?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Claro pensaba terminar eh ir a la cueva para ayudarte pero veo que tu ya detuviste todo_ ―adivino Misty y Ash asintio

― _y atrapaste al líder del Equipo Rocket?_ ―Pregunto la Oficial Jenny Ash negó

― _se escapo lo lamento_ ―Dijo el

― _No te Preocupes hiciste lo que pudiste_ ―Dijo la Oficial Jenny

― _gracias y Ash sabes porque atacaron los del Equipo Rocket?_ ―Pregunto Misty y Ash asintio

― _Fue por querer Capturar a Mewtwo_ ―Explico Ash y Misty se Sorprendio

― _Mewtwo? Estaba aquí en Kanto?―_ Pregunto Misty y Ash asintio

― _bien , vengan vamos al Gimnasio necesitan descansar un poco además Brock me llamo diciendo que venias por un combate por la medalla no es así?_ ―Pregunto Misty con una sonrisa retadora y Ash asintio

― _bien entonces descansemos un poco y …._ ―Misty no termino la Frace al notar algo Extraño Pikachu no estaba en el Hombro de Ash había un Raichu al lado

― _a…ash no me días que ese raichu es quien yo creo que es…_ ―Misty estaba en Shock al ver al Pokemon eléctrico

― _si Misty Este Raichu es Pikachu_ ―dijo Ash sonriendo y Misty en estado de Shock

― _n…no puede ser! Pikachu evoluciono!_ ―Grito Misty ya que ella jamás espero que el Pokemon de su Amigo evolucionase

― _misty calmate estas muy alterada_ ―trato de calmarla Dawn

― _s..si tienes razón ahora vamos al Gimnasio_ ―Dijo ella y los 3 fueron Rumbo al Gimnasio

Luego de descanzar un poco y haber curado los Pokemon de Ash y Dawn , Misty se dio conque Quilava y Pignite también habían evolucionado a su Etapa final mientras Almorzaban mantenían una charla los 3

― _te faltaría un Torchic para tener todos los Iniciales de tipo fuego Ash jaja_ ―Dijo Dawn animada mientras almorzaba

― _si tienes razón pero de donde podria sacar uno? A menos que vaya a Hoenn pero no hay Tiempo para eso_ ―Dijo Ash comiendo

― _ya veras que lo conseguiras mira tienes 5 de 6 Blaziken no te será difícil de Optener_ ―Opino Misty

Ya habiendo terminado su Almuerzo ambos retadores se dispusieron a luchar cada uno Observandoce mutuamente era una Pelea de 2 contra 2 el opto utilizar a las nuevas evoluciones a Typhlosion y Emboar para luchar

― _veamos que cosas nuevas Has capturado en este tiempo Mist_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo retadoramente

― _te Sorprenderia Milotic ve!_ ―Misty saco una Pokemon de Agua Hermosa para luchar a Milotic una nueva pokemon de ella

― _tienes un Milotic no me lo esperaba_ ―dijo Ash sorprendido

― _eh capturado varios Pokemons del tipo agua que me ayudaran_ ―Dijo Misty sonriendo confiada

― _bien eso no Importa Typhlosion yo te eljo!_ ―Grito Ash y saco a su nueva evolución

* * *

 **bueno comenzando queria Hacer evolucionar a los Pokemon de Ash que aun no lo han echo y entre ellos estaban Quilava y Pignite mas adelante pero un poco mas lo Ara Snivy y Bayleef junto a otros Pokemon de ash , y sobre Mewtwo bueno que puedo decir esa idea me gusto y lo puse no fue muy clara pero lo hice ademas no podia hacer que derrotaran a Giovanni tan facil el volvera , Bueno los equipos Pokemon de Ash y Dawn son asi**

 **Ash:Raichu,Fennekin(acompañante),Charizard,Infernape,Sceptille ,Typhlosion,Emboar**

 **Fennekin es acompañante ya que el Profesor Oak dejo a Ash viajar con mas Pokemon pero el solo lleva 7 nada maseso lo pide en el final del cap2**

 **Dawn:Piplup,Pachirisu,Lopunny,Quilava,Mamoswine,Togekiss y Charmander**

 **es lo mismo con Ash pero ella solo lleva para viajar un poco con ellos no pelea mucho , ambos tiene autorizados a llevar otro pokemon extra pero por demas que capturen deben intercambiarlo o en el cazo de Mewtwo dar un Pokemon al Profesor Oak**


	5. Caballero vale mas que el rey

Capitulo 5

Ash y Misty estaban por Comenzar el combate cuando de la nada una pantalla en una Pared se encendió y en eso salió una foto del rostro de Typhlosion y de Milotic apareciendo su vida y ademas el nivel la Milotic de Misty era nivel 46 mientras que Typhlosion nivel 47 Ash observo aquello al igual que Dawn

― _Comienza batalla 1 Entrenador Ash 7 Pokemons vs Lider de Gimnasio Misty 2 Pokemons , Primer Encuentro Typhlosion nivel 47 vs Milotic Nivel 46 comiencen_ ―la Pantalla hablo

 _―que es eso?_ ―Pregunto Dawn observando aquello

― _pues algo que se ah echo obligatorio en los Gimnasios lo instale apenas ayer es un medidor de vida y nivel del Pokemon cuando aparece en una batalla por la medalla se activa hace un escaneo rápido de ambos pokemon y pone su nivel de Energía y su nivel de habilidad en combate tal parece que el Pokemon de Ash es más experimentado ademas de que trae un Referi incorporado por si algún Gimnasio no tiene uno para hacer el trabajo_ ―Explico Misty al observar el Aparato

― _bueno no Importa lista mist?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _bien , Milotic Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Misty y Milotic lanzo la Hidrobomba hacia Typhlosion

― _esquívalo y lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Typhlosion salto del lugar donde estaba hacia otro y lanzo el lanzallamas pero fallo evaporándose al contacto con el agua haciendo un poco de Neblina

― _Milotic Rayo Hielo!_ ―Ordeno Misty y Milotic lanzo el ataque dando fuertemente contra Typhlosion pero no le dolio mucho aunque si le quito algo de vida la barra que se mostraba en la pantalla bajo un poco no mucho pero si un buen poco

― _Estallido pero al agua Typhlosion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Typhlosion lanzo el ataque haciendo Hervir el agua Milotic comenzó a moverse rápidamente su vida disminuía así que salto a una de las Plataformas que estaban flotando

― _que inteligente Ash puedo admitirlo_ ―Dijo Misty al observar la jugada de Ash al hacer hervir el agua sus Pokemons se lastimarían si permanecían hay por eso iso salir a Milotic del agua seria mas fácil para el atacarla

― _Milotic Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Misty y Milotic lanzo la Hidromba dándole a Typhlosion mandándolo de una plataforma a otra ese fue un golpe muy fuerte que dejo su vida en rojo

― _Typhlosion te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el Pokemon asintio para seguir con la lucha

― _Typhlosion Anillo ígneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y su Pokemon lanzo tal ataque

― _esquibalo!_ ―Grito Misty pero cuando Milotic quiso hacerlo iso un gesto de dolor observo el vientre se su Pokemon estaba rojo se había quemado al estar en el agua

― _oh no…_ ―Pensó Misty y el ataque dio de lleno contra milotic mandándola a otra plataforma ya vencida

― _Milotic ya no puede continuar ,la batalla la gana Typhlosion líder de Gimnasio misty elija su segundo y Ultimo pokemon ,Retador Ash cambiara de Pokemon?_ ―Pegunto la voz robotica y Ash guardo a su Pokemon

― _bien Raichu vamos_ ―Dijo Ash a su Raichu este se hacercaba pero Fennekin comenzó a saltar

― _Fennekin quieres luchar?_ ―Pregunto Ash y su Pokemon asintió

― _bien Raichu la próxima vas tu deja a Fennekin_ ―Explico Ash y Raichu asintio

― _Buena suerte_ ―Dijo Raichu y Fennekin le sonrio y salto a una Plataforma

― _bueno tu pequeña Pokemon aunque ash no seré considerada sabes are todo lo Posible por ganar_ ―Explico Misty sacando otra Pokebola

― _Gyarados ve!―_ Aparecióel Gyarados de Misty Ash solo lo observo iba a ser un duro combate

 _―Comienza lucha 2 Fennekin nivel 10 vs Gyarados nivel 50 que comience la lucha_ ―La voz robotica dio comienzo a la lucha

― _Fennekin lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y su Pokemon lanzo el ataque Gyarados se sumergió en el agua que ya se había enfriado por la climatización de la piscina

― _Buceo Gyarados!_ ―Ordeno Misty y Gyarados salió del agua lanzando la Plataforma a los Aires y con ella a Fennekin

― _Fennekin Psicorayo ahora!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Fennekin lanzo el ataque que no le resto mucha vida a Gyarados pero si le daño Fennekin aterrizo en otra Plataforma

― _Gyarados Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Misty y Gyarados lanzo el ataque pero al dar con Fennekin este no recibió daño alguno ya que su habilidad absorción de fuego

― _Fennekin Nitro carga!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Fennekin comenzó a saltar de Plataforma en Plataforma aumentando su Velocidad y dando un Fuerte golpe contra Gyarados que le resto bastante Salud pero aun faltaba mucho para vencerlo

― _Gyarados Hidromba!_ ―Ordeno Misty y como Fennekin estaba Cerca dio muy fuerte contra ella mandándola a los Brazos de ash vencida

― _Fennekin ya no puede Continuar Gyarados Gana Entrenador Ash utilice su Ultimo Pokemon Lider de Gimnasio Misty seguirá con Gyarados_ ―Dijo La Voz y Ash decidió utilizar a Raichu

― _Comienza Batalla 3 Raichu nivel 100 vs Gyarados Nivel 50 comienzen_ ―Dijo La voz y Misty suspiro

― _Debi imaginar que Raichu estaría a Nivel 100 si siempre viajaron juntos desde que comenzaron su aventura_ ―Dijo Misty y Ash sonrio confiado

― _lo se bueno comenzemos Raichu Trueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque

― _sumergete!_ ―Ordeno Misty pero cometió un Error fatal ante eso el trueno que fue lanzado no iba a Gyarados si no al agua

― _o no!_ ―Grito ella al ver la corriente Electrica en el agua su Gyarados apareció flotando debilitado fue un golpe critico

― _Gyarados ya no Puede Continuar Raichu Gana, Experiencia ganada de Raichu fue pasada a Fennekin ,Fennekin subió de nivel 10 a nivel 15_ ―La voz mostro una Imagen de Fennekin y su Habilidad subiendo

― _que sucedió?_ ―Pregunto incrédulo

― _veras como vencí a tu Fennekin la Maquina aun la monitoreaba por la batalla contra Raichu y al vencerme la Experiencia que debía de ser de Raichu fue pasada a Fennekin que la hace subir en fuerza, Velocidad, Resistencia y eso llego a Nivel 15 tengo entendido que su Especie evoluciona en nivel 16_ ―Explico Misty y Ash apenas y Entendió

― _eres un caso perdido ash jaja bueno aquí tienes la medalla cascada_ ―Misty le entrego la Medalla Ash sonrio victorioso

― _gracias Misty_ ―Dijo el sonriendo

Luego de curar a sus Pokemons en el Gimnasio estaban listos para irse y Despedirse de Misty ahora debían viajar hasta ciudad Carmin donde Ash enfrentaría a LT Surge un Poderoso líder de Gimnasio especialista en pokemon Electrico

― _bueno Ash fue lindo verte , estare apoyándote cuando llegues a la Liga añil y cuando seas un Cerebro de la frontera ten entendido que ire a retarte_ ―Dijo Misty y Ash asintio y se Marcho junto a Dawn

Mientras caminaban saliendo de la ciudad observaron un Tumulto de Gente frente al centro Pokemon así que decidieron ir a ver era una Noticia en la Television y era de nada mas y nada menos que Scott

Noticia Televisiva

― _interrunpimos esta transmicion para traerles un Mensaje especial con nosotros el Magnate de la batalla de La frontera Scott , bien Cuentenos señor Scott que necesita?_ ―Pregunto la Reportera

― _muchas gracias por su Tiempo y esto es una Invitacion a todos los Retadores próximamente se sumara un nuevo miembro a los Cerebros de la frontera que se le ah bautisado el Guardian de la zona de batalla es Oriundo de Pueblo Paleta su Nombre es Ash Ketchum actualmente esta en su Ultimo viaje y decidió luchar en la Liga añil así que todos los Entrenadores tienen Luz verde para retarlos y Vencerlo al hacerlo recibirán automáticamente un pase para entrar a la batalla de la Frontera el cuenta con 7 Pokemons que tendrán que derrotar para lograr ese objetivo y Ash y si estas viendo esto este reto es para que disfrutes al Maximo este viaje plagado de Luchas para emocionarte diviértete_ ―Scott sonrio a la cámara y esta volvió a mostrar a la reportera

― _así que ya lo oyeron el nuevo Cerebro de la frontera Ash Ketchum esta viajando por Kanto y cada entrenador tiene permiso de retarlo para participar en la batalla de la frontera_ ―Explico la Reportera y se corto la noticia

Fin de Noticia Televisiva

Ash observo la Noticia al igual que Dawn estaban los 2 en Silencio sin saber que Decir Ash entonces sonrio eufórico

― _vaya esto será Emocionante!_ ―Grito Ash y todos se giraron a verlo

― _es el!_ ―Grito un Entrenador y todos corrieron hacia el

Amontonándose para retarlo a una batalla Ash estaba apretado Y Raichu Igual cuando Ash logro liberarse los observo a cada uno para luego suspirar y Hablar

― _me enfrentare a todos ustedes pero uno a la vez el primero será…_ ―Ash observaba a cada entrenador y señalo a uno que estaba parado con un Pidgiet en su cabeza

― _tu_ ―Dijo el y el entrenador observaba a todos lados y luego señalarse , Ash asintió

Fueron hacia afuera del Centro Pokemon todos dejaron lugar para la lucha y Ash saco una Pokebola al igual que el entrenador este tenía una playera negra y un chaleco blanco su cabello era marrón se notaba que hace poco comenzó su viaje pero que era fuerte

― _Ash estas seguro de esto?_ ―Pregunto Dawn al observar a su Amigo lo que iba a hacer

― _Estoy seguro Dawn no te preocupes ,_ _sera un combate 1 vs 1 como lo dijo Scott si me vences podras participar en la batalla de la Frontera_ ―Dijo Ash y el entrenador asintio

― _Sal Infernape!_ ―Ash saco a su Infernape quien salto listo para el combate

― _Hitmonchan sal!_ ―El entrenador saco su Hitmonchan

― _empieza tu_ ―Dijo Ash confiado

― _Hitmonchan este es nuestro momento tu puedes vencerlo si lo logramos estaremos pronto de participar en la batalla de la frontera tu puedes amigo ahora Puño trueno!_ _―_ Ordeno el entrenador y Hitmonchan se lanzo al ataque el golpe dio en la cara de Infernape quien solo miro a otro lado Hitmonchan sonrio confiado al ver que recibió el golpe pero luego Infernape lo observo con los ojos rojos dio un grito fuerte y el fuego de su cuerpo aumento

― _Combate Igneo Infernape_ ―Ordeno Ash y a su Pokemon sus brazos y Piernas se prendieron fuego este comenzó a golpear a Hitmonchan como si usara combate cercano mientras el fuego hacia graves quemaduras al Pokemon rival cuando Infernape se freno Hitmonchan aun se mantenía de pie pero apenas

― _Hitmonchan te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto el entrenador en eso Infernape lanzo otro grito y Hitmonchan cayo debilitado

Todos habían quedado asombrados ante eso solo con una orden Ash acabo con su rival este le sonrio a Infernape

― _Bien hecho amigo_ ―Dijo el y Infernape sonrio volviendo a su Estado normal

― _oye…como hiciste eso?_ ―Pregunto un entrenador asombrado

― _es fácil yo tengo un fuerte Lazo con mis Pokemons ellos son mi familia y amigos por eso siempre dan lo mejor de si porque saben que hay confianza mutua si tratan a sus Pokemons como objetos terminaran perdiendo aunque se crean fuertes entrenadores_ ―Ash observo al entrenador

― _se nota el cariño a tu Hitmonchan y a tus otros Pokemons sigue confiando en ellos tratalos bien y llegaras muy alto_ ―Dijo ash sonriéndole y dándole la mano el entrenador asintio y le devolvió el gesto

― _gracias me esforzare y te retare proximanente_ ―Dijo el , Infernape se hacerco al Hitmonchan

― _perdon por ser brusco pero en batalla así soy fue un buen puñetazo debo admitirlo_ ―Dijo Infernape a Hitmonchan

― _no hay problema eres muy fuerte eso puedo admitirlo , me siento mal por haber defraudado a mi entrenador_ ―Dijo el Hitmonchan mirando al suelo

― _son muy Unidos?_ ―Pregunto Infernape Hitmonchan asintió

― _si lo somos fui su primer Pokemon y lo vi crecer desde que el tenia 5 años es muy querido para mi_ ―Dijo el Hitmonchan y Infernape asintió

Una vez que Ash y Dawn salieron del Pueblo siguieron su Camino a ciudad Carmin ya habían caminado durante Horas ya se aproximaban a su destino ya que viajaron un poco con charizard mientras caminaban Dawn quiso terminar una conversación pendiente con Ash

― _oye Ash dime quien esa Chica especial de la que hablas?_ ―Pregunto Dawn curiosa en eso Ash se puso muy nervioso y Sonrojado

― _bu…bu…bueno jeje aun no se quien es…pe…pero es una..chi…chica con la que…viaje…._ ―Dijo el sin pensanr bien lo que Dijo Dawn comenzó a pensar al escuchar eso una chica con la que Viajo así que fue Uniendo algunos Puntos May estaba descartada ya que ella tiene novio y se notan que están muy enamorados ambos aunque se peleen , Iris no lo creía se veía que su amistad no pasaría a mayores , Serena ash dijo que la Rechazo ,Misty bueno ella era una candidata pero no estaba segura y solo quedo una chica en su mente ella , Dawn se puso roja al darse cuenta podria ser que Ash este enamorado de ella?

― _oye Ash mientras llegamos a Carmin quiero preguntarte unas cosas_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash la observo

― _claro_ ―Dijo el

― _La chica que te gusta tiene Pokemons?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _Si los tiene_ ―Dijo el

― _es entrenadora?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _no , no lo es_ ―Dijo el y Dawn de inmediato descarto a Misty y Iris

― _Es Cordinadora?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash ya sudaba mientras Respondia

― _s…si_ ―Dijo el Nervioso

― _mmm… bien , viajo con tigo y Brock?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash asintio

― _s…si_ ―Dijo el Sudando frio

― _esa…chica soy yo?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash no dijo nada

― _ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn ash solo saco a su Charizard y salió volando en el dejando a Dawn desconcertada ella uso a tu Togekiss para seguirlo pero lo perdió en ciudad Carmin

― _ash…_ ―Dawn se sentía demasiado triste ya que Ash salió así rápidamente pero sabia que necesitaba estar solo tal vez fue muy repentina todas esas Preguntas así que era mejor darle tiempo

Ash decendio de su Charizard en la entrada del Lider de Gimnasio al entrar justamente lo encontró parado hay charlando con sus Ayudantes este se giro para ver a Ash

― _vaya miren quien regreso_ ―Surge lo observo con una sonrisa desafiante Ash no decía nada

― _vengo por una batalla de Gimnasio_ ―Dijo el y el Sargento asintio

― _bien serán de 3 contra 3_ ―Dijo el y el primero fue Raichu del Sargento

― _ve tu Raichu_ ―Dijo Ash aun pensativo y queriendo esconder algo

― _Te pasa algo?_ ―Pregunto Surge extrañado de su Actitud por lo que vio y escucho sobre los viajes de Ash el siempre estaba muy vivas sobre eso

― _esto bien comencemos_ ―Dijo Ash su gorra tapaba parte de su rostro

― _bueno_ ―Dijo el sargento y la Pantalla se prendió mostranto al raichu de Ash y el del Sargento el de ash el de ash era nivel 100 mientras que el de Surge nivel 64

― _Raichu excavar_ ―Ordeno el Sargento y el Raichu de el se metió bajo tiera

Raichu esperaba alguna orden de Ash pero este no decía nada se extraño y se giro hacia su entrenador este esta arrodillado apretando los dientes Raichu sin darse cuenta , el de Surge le dio un fuerte golpe saliendo de la tierra eso no le gusto al Sargento

― _detengan todo Raichu ven_ ―Dijo Surge y se hacerco a Ash

― _vamos niño aun no comienza esto y pareces que acabas de perder_ ―Dijo el serio y Ash apretó los puños

― _soy un cobarde …_ ―Se escucho decir a Ash y Surge arqueo una ceja

― _que estas diciendo ash?_ ―Pregunto el , Ash lo miro a los ojos y vio en sus ojos algo que jamás espero ver de el miedo…ash tenia miedo pero de que?

― _tus ojos…muestran temor_ ―Dijo Surge y Ash asintio

― _A que le temes ash?_ ―Pregunto Surge Ash no dijo nada

― _es a perder el combate?_ ―Pregunto el y Ash negó

― _no ganar la liga?_ ―Ash volvió a negar

― _defraudar a todos como un cerebro de la frontera? Lo se vi las noticias_ ―Dijo Surge y Ash volvió a negar

― _entonces a que responde de una vez_ ―Exigio Surge ya serio

― _le temo al rechazo…_ ―Dijo el y Surge ya comprendió

― _el rechazo de quien? Tu primer amor?_ ―Pregunto Surge y Ash asintio

― _se que se siente eso escucha Ash tienes que ser Fuerte así mostraras el verdadero Valor y eso hace a que una mujer te nombre Caballero pocos son capaces de expresar lo que sienten siendo 100% sinceros y ser sincero ante una mujer seras un caballero y eso para ella vale mas que cualquier rey , se fuerte dile lo que sientes y cuando te sientas Mejor volvamos a enfrentarnos_ ―Surge ayudo a levantar a Ash este asintio tomo a Raichu y se fue , Surge lo vio salir por la puerta y saco un Celular

― _Querida , cerrare temprano el Gimnasio y ambos iremos a ese lugar que te encanta_ ―Dijo Surge sonriendo mientras hablaba con la mujer que lo nombro caballero a el

Ash corrió por toda ciudad buscando a Dawn ya se estaba cansando y el ultimo lugar que le quedaba por revisar era el Puerto así que fue hasta el lugar y la encontró observando el Océano el se Hacerco con sus brazos en los bolsillos

― _queria..disculparme por huir así de repente_ ―Dijo Ash sin verla

― _entiendo te bombardee con preguntas que te sentías raro contestando yo debería pedirte perdón_ ―Dijo ella observando el mar

― _yo fui un cobarde al huir en vez ser fuerte y hablar claro_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn lo miro

― _te molesta si te hago una ultima pregunta?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash negó

― _hazla_ ―Dijo el dando un suspiro

 _―como se llama la chica de la que estas enamorado?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _su nombre comienza con Da y termina en Wn_ ―Dijo Ash observando el suelo aunque pensó que fue muy rápido sabia que era ahora o nunca si esperaba mucho podría escapársele y jamás recuperarla

― _Hablas enserio ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn queriendo analizar lo que acababa de escuchar

― _hablo muy enserio Dawn sobre esto no se que pensaras tu pero yo espero que entiendas y bueno si no sientes lo mismo espero que esto no afecte en nuestra amistad_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn estaba mirándolo aun en shock

― _ya no hay mas amistad ash_ ―Dijo ella y Ash la miro luego suspiro

― _Comprendo…_ ―Dijo el pero sintió los brazos de la chica abrazándolo Ash no entendía lo que sucedia

― _dejame terminar ya no hay mas amistad ya que quiero que Haya algo mas_ ―Dijo ella y lo beso Ash estaba en Shock era su Primer beso no sabia que hacer así que lentamente correspondió

Mientras ambos hacían los suyo Raichu y Lopunny observaban el Mar ambos juntos

― _Dime Raichu que te parece esta nueva vida tuya? ―_Pregunto Lopunny tomada de la pata con el

― _no podria pedir nada mejor admito que tenias razón Lopunny es muy agradable estar con tigo_ ―Dijo Raichu calmadamente

― _no crees que seria lindo tener mas Pokemons que compartan nuestra felicidad?_ ―Pregunto ella con una Sonrisa picara

― _hablas de Sceptille y Bayleef o Staraptor y Pidgeot ellos se odian pero creo que cambiaran_ ―Pregunto Incredulo Raichu y Lopunny rio

― _Raichu eres Igual a Ash , de lo que hablo no te gustaría tener Familia? No te lo Imaginas ambos cuidando de unos Pequeños Pichu y Buneary mientras Juegan por los Terrenos del Profesor Oak no crees que seria Hermoso? ―_Pregunto Lopunny imaginándoselo tenia corazoncitos y todo mientras lo imaginaba Raichu tenia una gotita en la nuca ademas de estar nervioso

― _pues aun no estoy Listo para esa Responsabilidad pero si , me gustaría pero mas adelante podras esperar?_ ―Pregunto Raichu y Lopunny asintio

― _claro que podre Esperar el tiempo necesario_ ―Dijo ella y le beso la nariz a Raichu este se Sonrojo

― _Gra..gracias jejeje_ ―Raichu Estaba apenado por tal cosa

Volviendo con Ash y Dawn

Dawn se separo de Ash y este la observo ella sonreía ademas de estar sonrojada Ash igual le sonreía , se quedaron observando el Mar Hasta que anocheció y fueron a dormir en un Hotel de la ciudad , Al dia Siguiente Ash volvió a retar al Sargento Surge pero lo encontró con una Señora se veía que era 2 años menor que el tenia el Cabello negro ojos azules tenia una playera amarilla mas una falda larga azul clara estaba parada junto a Surge

― _veo que lograste lo que te dije Ash_ ―Opino el Sargento y Ash asintio mientras Dawn estaba en las gradas con su Tipico traje de Porrista ademas de Lopunny con uno igual

― _Ash ayer dije que sería de 3 Pokemons pero Hoy solo será uno ya que solo abri el Gimnasio para enfrentarme a ti ya que decidí tomarme unas semanas libre para descanzar y pulir mis Habilidades estás listo?_ ―Pregunto Surge y Ash asintio

― _bien Raichu al frente y prepárate_ ―Surge llamo a su Raichu

― _tu también ve raichu_ ―El Raichu de Ash fue hacia la arena y se preparo para la lucha

― _Tu puedes Ash!_ ―Dawn lo animaba desde las gradas al igual que Lopunny

― _Vamos raichu!_ ―Grito Lopunny animandolo tanto entrenador como Pokemon se rascaron la nuca medio avergonzados

― _ya veo de quien era que me hablabas bueno no importa ahora , Raichu excavar_ ―Ordeno Surge a su Raichu

― _Raichu Cola de Hierro al suelo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el golpe sacando de debajo de la tierra al Raichu se Surge

― _Trueno Raichu_ ―Ordeno Surge y Raichu lanzo el ataque

― _esquívalo y tacleada de Volteos!_ ―Ordeno Ash y el Pokemon lanzo el ataque dándole al Raichu de Surge pero también fue alcanzado por el ataque de Trueno Hiriéndose

― _Cola de Hierro Raichu_ ―Ordeno Surge

― _Electrobola_ ―Dijo Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque dando de Frente al Raichu de Surge quien quedo aturdido

― _Cola de Hierro una ultima vez!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque venciendo al del Surge

― _Raichu ya no puede Continuar la victoria es para el Retador Ash!_ ―El asistente del Sargento declaro el final de la victoria

Surge se hacerco a Ash y le entrego la Medalla este sonreía cuando Dawn lo abrazo y el correspondió al abrazo algo sonrojado Surge rio

― _ya veo de quien se trataba , recuerda lo que te Dije Ash tratala bien o podria irte mal jajaja_ ―Dijo Surge y Ash asintio

Luego de despedirse ambos siguieron su Viaje hacia el nuevo rumbo de Ash , quien sabe luego de su confesión las cosas que ocurran en su viaje.

* * *

 **bueno aqui el cap espero y les aya gustado aclarando sobre algunas cosas Scott iso eso para hacer le viaje de Ash mas emocionante ademas de ayudarlo a entrenar y sobre la declaracion pensaba hacerlo mas adelante pero ya tengo pensado los proximos caps y no podia incluir en ninguna parte esto asi que vi la oportunidad en este cap de ponerlo y lo puse aclaro que no sere muy romantica sobre las reacciones de ambos si seran novios pero no andaran muy melosos no me gusta eso a mi aunque si pondre los momentos cursis jaja y sobre las Maquinas me parecio una buena idea eso asi quedaria un poco mas moderno todo jajaja bueno sin mas me despido bye bye**


	6. Enfrentamiento al pasado

**publico el cap temprano porque hoy debo salir y como ya lo tenia medio listo decidi terminarlo y publicarlo jaja sin mas les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Luego de los sucesos en Ciudad Carmin Ash y Dawn comenzaron su recorrido hasta pueblo lavanda donde descansarían y seguirían hasta ciudad azafran y la próxima batalla de Ash quien ya ah ganado 3 Medallas , ambos se detuvieron para almorzar algo antes de Seguir mientras Ash le daba de comer a sus Pokemons noto algo curioso en la forma de comer de ellos ahora en especial en Emboar el se sentaba juntando sus Pies y de a uno comía su Comida al igual que Sceptille , Charizard y Infernape solo Typhlosion comía como siempre lo iso ya que al no poder levantarlo bien con sus patas le complicaba

― _ten ash el almuerzo_ ―Dawn le hacerco un poco de Arroz y Carne a Ash

― _gracias Dawn_ ―Dijo el Sonriendo ella le devolvió la sonrisa

― _oye Ash hace cuanto que Mewtwo se fue a buscar a Newtwo?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash tenia la boca llena este la miro

― _creo que hace 5 dias_ ―Dio el con la boca llena

― _Ash traga y luego Habla_ ―Dijo Dawn un poco seria el lo iso

― _perdón quise decir hace 5 dias_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn asintio cuando escucharon un Boom sónico algo había roto la barrera del sonido

― _Que habrá sido eso?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash comenzó a ver por todos lados cuando distinguió 3 Figuras que volaban hacia ellos el reconoció a las 3

― _Mira Hay vienen_ ―Dijo Ash y vio decender a Mewtwo , Newtwo en su forma Mega y los revoloteaba Mew

― _Gracias Mew por indicarnos donde estaban_ ―Dijo Mewtwo el teia un Collar con una Mega Piedra

― _No fue nada espero vernos otro dia Adios!_ ―Mew salió volando tan rápido que se lo perdió de vista en un santiamén

― _Que bueno verte Otra vez Ash_ ―Newtwo volvió a su Forma normal entonces Ash comenzó a compararlos ella era un poco más Pequeña su rostro estaba con una forma mas delicada a la de Mewtwo , su piel era un tono más claro ademas la cola no era Morada si no algo rosada en cambio Mewtwo tenia la cola morada y sus facciones eran mas gruesas

― _digo lo mismo jaja ahora puedo notar la diferencia entre Ambos , Mewtwo esa es una mega piedra?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver el collar que este llevaba

― _si lo es es la Mewtwoita X nosotros reaccionamos a 2 Mega piedras pero mientras Newtwo evoluciona sin necesidad de una piedra activadora yo si la necesito_ ―Explico Mewtwo y Ash observo su Muñeca el llevaba una Piedra activadora

― _entonces Podras Hacerlo yo tengo una Piedra activadora ya que mi Charizard puede mega evolucionar_ ―Explico Ash

― _Ash sabes que yo eh venido para hacerte las mismas Preguntas y Petición que Mewtwo el me comento su respuesta y quiero saber si todo eso es verdad , yo puedo percibir si mientes o no_ ―Newtwo observo a Ash seria el la observo a los ojos

― _como le dije a Mewtwo yo trato a mis Pokemons como mi Familia jamás los hobligaria a algo que ellos no quisieran si esa es tu preocupación no te are luchar si no quieres ambos tendrán sus Descansos los que necesitan solo lucharan cuando ustedes quieran_ ―Explico Ash y Newtwo asintio

― _bien , dices la verdad entonces estoy lista_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintio y saco una Ultra ball y la choco en la cabeza de Newtwo atrapándola

Luego de todo eso la saco de su Pokebola y los observo a ambos

― _deben de tener Hambre no es así?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ambos asintieron el ya no tenia los Platos para comida Pokemon pero si unos que le sobravan de su comida y les sirvió un poco a cada uno

― _es comida Pokemon espero y les guste_ ―Dijo el y Ambos hicieron levitar un poco y lo comieron al probarla al parecer les gusto y comieron como si nada

― _quien es ella Ash?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo mientras comia al ver a Dawn el no le había preguntado cuando lo salvaron en ciudad Celeste

― _ella es Dawn una chica con la que viajo además de mi novia_ ―Dijo el sonriendo Dawn se sonrojo , Tanto Newtwo como Mewtwo se miraron algo asombrados de saber que Ash tenía novia

Una vez terminado de comer Ash y Dawn empacaron todo y siguieron su camino tanto Newtwo como Mewtwo no tenían intenciones de ir en sus Pokebolas por ahora así que decidieron viajar junto a Ash y Dawn como lo hacen Raichu y Fennekin , la pokemon zorro en el hombro de Ash y Raichu caminando a su Derecha

― _Ash ese que le paso a Pikachu?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo al no ver al roedor amarillo

― _Lo estas Mirando_ ―Dijo Raichu Mewtwo lo observo

― _veo que evolucionaste_ ―Dijo el Legendario Raichu asintio

Mientras caminaban Dawn observaba un libro sobre los distintos tipos de Pokemons legendarios hasta encontrar un Diagrama de todos ellos arriba de Dialga , Palkia y Giratina se encontraba Arceus y debajo de este se encontraban Mew y Mewtwo

― _vaya su especie es Categorizada como Legendario de nivel 9 arriba de Dialga y Palkia pero debajo de Arceus_ ―Dijo Dawn y ambos Legendarios asintieron

― _lo sabemos los Humanos hace no mucho descubrieron a Mewtwo y el a hablar se llamo clon de Mew y lo categorizaron de Legendario ya que al ser algo de Mew ya entro en esa categoría por su gran poder_ ―Explico Newtwo observando a Mewtwo

― _y con tu Batalla contra los Genesect también dio esa reputación_ ―Dijo el Observandola

― _no es por generar rivalidad en ustedes pero quien es mas fuerte de ambos?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _Mewtwo lo es aunque no te pueda mega evolucionar a voluntad su fuerza Psiquica en combate lo hace un Pokemon Poderoso al parecer con migo hicieron la velocidad y a el la fuerza yo le gano en velocidad pero no en fuerza_ ―Explico Newtwo y Mewtwo asintio

― _ya entiendo_ ― Dijo Dawn y siguieron Caminando

Ya un poco antes de Pueblo lavanda Ash le pidió a ambos Pokemon que entraran a su Pokebola para no levantar Sospechas y así lo hicieron el fue al centro Pokemon del pueblo a curar a sus Pokemons cuando decidió llamar al laboratorio del Profesor Oak quien lo atendió

― _Ash que bueno verte ya estaba por preguntar por ti_ ―Dijo El profesor

― _que sucede profesor?_ ―Pregunto el y el profesor negó

― _nada Ash es sobre tus Pokemons_ ―Dijo el y Ash se preocupo mas

― _Que les sucede a mis Pokemons profesor?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _nada veras desde que te fuiste todos han entablado combates entre ellos de entrenamiento incluso Squirtle que volvió lo ah echo y observa_ ―El profesor salió un segundo y de la nada aparecieron una Servine , un Dewott , un Croconaw , un Ivysaur , un Wartortle , un Gabite un Crawdaunt , un Scrafty , un Seismitoad y un Floatzel todos le sonrieron a Ash el no demoro ni un segundo en observarlos y reconocerlo

― _Amigos han evolucionado!_ ―Dijo Ash asombrado todos sus Pokemons asintieron en eso Floatzel comenzó a hablar pero Ash no le entendía

" _Ash tus Pokemons dicen que ah evolucionado para no defraudarte en esta liga como siempre ellos no han querido evolucionar piensan que por eso perdías las ligas en las que luchaste pero ahora han acordado todos llegar a su Maxima evolución para que puedas vencer en esta ya que tu has dado todo por ellos y ellos se sienten culpables así que aunque no viajen con tigo estarán entrenando para volverse mas fuerte y no defraudarte en esta liga_ " Mewtwo hablo telepáticamente con ash como el estaba en su Pokebola aun podía escuchar lo que decían sus Pokemons y lo que sucedia afuera así que podria servir de traductor

― _e..es eso verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash llorando un poco jamás pensó escuchar eso de sus Pokemons estaba sonriendo y llorando todos sus Pokemons asintieron cuando Floatzel volvió a hablar

" _dicen que aunque no luchen en esta liga seguirán entrenando para que logres tu sueño y no te defraudaran en tu puesto como cerebro en la batalla de la frontera_ "Dijo Mewtwo y Ash solo soltaba lagrimas de felicidad al escuchar todo eso de sus Pokemons

En eso el Profesor salió de entre todos ellos y estos se fueron , observo a Ash llorando el se preocupo

― _Sucede algo Ash?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor y Ash negó

― _na..nada profesor estoy bien me promete algo?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Claro Ash que necesitas?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor

― _Dígale a mis Pokemons que los quiero y volvere pronto terminando la liga_ ―Respondió Ash con una sonrisa el profesor asintió

Una vez cortada la Comunicación Ash fue a recoger al resto de sus Pokemons cuando los obtuvo salió del lugar pero justo vio a una chica algo asustada el se acerco junto a Dawn a ella

― _oye que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash y la chica los observo

― _El señor Fugi el dueño de la guardería pokemon del lugar se perdió en el bosque y como hay mucha niebla es difícil buscarlo por favor ayúdenme un Pokemon Psiquico serviría para localizarlo pero no tengo ninguno por favor ayúdenme_ ―Pidio la Chica y Ash asintio y observo a Dawn que también asintio

Ambos fueron al bosque a buscarlo Ash saco a Mewtwo y Newtwo estos lo observaron

― _no crees que aceptaste rápido ayudar a esa chica Ash?_ ―Pregunto Newtwo a Ash

― _Para nada siempre sucede y cada vez que pasa eso nos lleva a la aventura del episodio o si es un Legendario de la película_ ―Explico Raichu rompiendo la 4 pared

― _Comprendo bueno que necesitas?_ ―Pregunto Newtwo

― _necesito que con sus Poderes localicen a ese Hombre por favor_ ―Pidio Ash y ambos asintieron y comenzaron a concentrarse ambos mirando a todos los lugares

― _Por aya_ ―Mewtwo lo encontró y señalo a un Arbusto algo alejado los 4 fueron a Inspeccionar y en efecto hay estaba el Sujeto Ash lo ayudo a levantarse mientras Mewtwo lo observo detenidamente y luego puso un semblante serio

― _señor se encuentra bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el Señor Fuji tosió un poco Ash le dio un poco de Agua

― _s..si gracias pensé que moriría en este lugar te lo agradezco muchacho_ ―Dijo El señor Fuji

― _no me lo agradesca a mi si no a ellos_ ―Dijo Ash y el señor Fuji observo a los Pokemons de Ash y como si hubiera visto al mismo Giratina comenzó a arrastrarse para atrás

― _a…a…alejate! Mewtwo!_ ―El señor Fuji sudaba frio y Mewtwo lo observaba un con su semblante serio , tanto Ash y Dawn no entendían lo que ocurría también Newtwo

― _no pensé que sobrevivirías a aquela explosión_ ―Mewtwo se hacercaba lentamente

― _Mewtwo que sucede explicame_ ―Pidiio Ash y Mewtwo se detuvo para observarlo

― _Este Sujeto fue quien me creo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash observo al Señor Fuji estaba aterrado pero tenia que juntar valor

― _si..yo lo cree…pero dejame explicar unas cosas Mewtwo antes de que me asesines se que lo aras tienes todo el derecho , si lo hice pero no por el equipo Rocket lo quería hacer por Amber , de seguro tu la conociste en tus sueños ella había muerto y yo perdi todo por quererla de vuelta hasta acepte caer en lo mas Bajo y ayudar al equipo Rocket cuando vi que Ambertwo volvió a morir me desmorone y consentre todo en ti con la esperanza de que si sobrevivías podrías ayudarme a traer a Amber pero …por una palabra mal dicha mia me condene agradesco a Arceus que me aya tenido un poco de Misericordia y me dejara vivir logre salir de la Isla y alejándome de todo vine a Pueblo lavanda donde abri una guardería para Pokemons abandonados sentía que no podía hacer mas para remedir mis errores que acepto que los cometi ahora si vienes a asesinarme aslo rápido por favor…_ ―El Señor Fuji bajo la cabeza y sintio una esfera que tenia cerca pero en un momento a otro desapareció

― _eh escuchado tus palabras , las escucho sinceras y si me hubieras dicho eso en el momento en que desperté te hubiera llevado con migo Amber fue la primera amiga que tuve a mi si me dolió demasiado su partida te dejare vivir pero perdonarte eso será con el tiempo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo Serio el señor Fuji lloraba y se arrodillo frente a Mewtwo

― _Gracias…gracias,muchas gracias_ ―dijo el y Mewtwo solo lo observaba

― _te deje vivir pero no significa que confie en ti Fuji si tratas de hacer algo extraño te enviare con Giratina_ ―Explico Mewtwo y Fuji asintió

Cuando volvieron al Pueblo Mewtwo y Newtwo volvieron a sus Pokebolas y Ash llevo al señor Fuji a la guardería al entrar un Cubone corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente el señor Fuji correspondió al abrazo , Ash observo aquello y sonrio se podía notar que cambio aunque el no lo aya conocido anteriormente

― _otra vez agradezco que me hayas ayudado Ash_ ―Dijo el Señor Fuji y Ash asintio

― _por favor quédense a cenar conozcan a los Pokemons que viven aquí te sorprenderá que no solo hay de Kanto si no de varias regiones mas_ ―Dijo el Señor Fuji y Ash asintio y fue a ver a los Pokemons

Al llegar hacia la parte de atrás pudo observar una unos Rapidash y Ponyta , unos cuantos Growlithe , Vulpix , Oddish , dos pequeños Ratls que se acercaron uno a Dawn esta lo cargo se encariño rápido con la ralts y otro a Ash el sonrio al verlo incluso un pequeño Torchic que tenia una cicatriz en su ojo al parecer fue Herido y abandonado ademas de varios Pokemons mas

― _Señor Fuji quisiera saber algo como encontró a estos Pokemons?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _bueno sucede que algunos me los envían de las diferentes regiones me reconocen con un buen cuidador y a los que los encuentran abandonados y Heridos me los traen por ejemplo estos pequeños Ralts fueron abandonados por sus entrenadores ya que los consideraron inútiles , el pequeño Torchic que esta junto a ti fue Herido por un Ursaring y abandonado por su Entrenador y varios Mas yo aquí le busco un Hogar a estos Pokemons con entrenadores que en verdad lo cuidaran_ ―Explico el Señor Fuji

― _Disculpe señor Fuji pero podria llevarme a esta Pequeña Ralts? Me encariñe con ella le prometo que la cuidare bien_ ―Pidio Dawn y el señor Fuji asintio Dawn lo capturo

― _no se preocupe señor Fuji ella lo cuidara bien yo lo se_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo

Ash paso todo el dia con los Pokemons de la guardería entretenido mientras Dawn pasaba tiempo con su Nueva Ralts quien se encariño rápido con la peliazul , en eso ya anochecía y Mewtwo y Newtwo decidieron salir , justo cuando Ash y el señor Fuji Charlaban

― _Fuji quisiera preguntarle algo_ ―Pidio Mewtwo y el señor Fuji asintio

― _para que fui creado?_ ―Pregunto el

― _el equipo rocket te dio el propósito de ser el Pokemon mas poderoso mientras yo quería que fueras una nueva especie una que acortara la brecha entre Humanos y Pokemons uno que pueda entender a ambas especies así llegar a una buena comunicación ayudarme a traer a amber era solo una cosa pero ese quería que fuera tu Verdadero propósito_ ―Explico el Señor Fuji y Mewtwo solo lo observaba

― _creo que ese propósito es muy lejano…los Humanos no necesitan comunicarse con sus Pokemons algunos los tratan como amigos otros como esclavos y nada los ara cambiar_ ―Explico Mewtwo y El señor fuji asintio

― _lo comprendo y esta guardería es un ejemplo cada Pokemon de aquí fue abandonado_ ―Dijo el Señor Fuji

― _se ve que trata de Redimirse por como trata a los Pokemons aquí no siento ningún indicio de miedo hacia usted por parte de ellos es mas lo quieren mucho_ ―Dijo Newtwo al Señor Fuji

― _tu eres la Mewtwo de Tesselia no es así?_ ―Pregunto El señor Fuji y Newtwo asintio

― _a ti te habían creado como respaldo para Mewtwo pero yo con mi colega que estábamos al mando decidimos hacerte a ti Hembra queríamos ver como seria su comportamiento en la reproducción , no quiero incomodarlos pero como te dices Newtwo eres Fertil osea pueden tener crias que tardaría alrededor de 1 mes la gestación del Huevo y otro en la eclosión, una pequeña pregunta que relación llevan ambos?_ ―Pregunto Fuji y Newtwo y Mewtwo observaron a otro lado

― _de Pareja podria decirse_ ―Dijo Newtwo queriendo sonar tranquila pero ambos estaban Nerviosos

Así todos fueron a dormir tranquilamente , Al dia siguiente Ash y Dawn estaban listos para partir y decidieron despedirse del Señor Fuji

― _bueno fue un gusto conocerlo señor Fuji_ ―dijo Ash al anciano

― _Digo lo mismo oye Ash quisiera pedirte un favor_ ―Pidio el Señor Fuji y Ash asintio en eso el le entrego dos Pokebolas

― _son las Pokebolas del Ralts macho y Torchic eh escuchado de ti eres un chico admirable y se que tu podras cuidarlos apropiadamente ademas es por ayudarme a volver no se que habría sido si no me encontrabas_ ―Dijo el Señor Fuji y Ash acepto las Pokebolas y saco a ambos Pokemons el Pequeño Ralts estaba Feliz y Torchic saltaba sonriendo

Una vez que salieron de Pueblo Lavanda observo sus Pokebolas con la adquisición de Mewtwo , Newtwo , Ralts y Torchic ya tenia un total de 11 Pokemons así que hablo con los legendarios

― _escuchen me permitieron llevar varios Pokemons pero solo puedo usar 6 en las luchas ustedes me diran si quieren luchar o no les parece? Y si no quieren mientras estemos en una ciudad estarán en sus Pokebolas ya que al ser legendarios causarían un gran revuelo_ ―Explico Ash y ambos Legendarios asintieron

― _Me parece bien_ ―Explico Mewtwo y Newtwo asintio aceptando las condiciones

― _oye Ash tu tienes un Ralts macho y yo uno Hembra no seria algo divertido que tu Ralts al final evolucione a Gallade y el mio en Gardevoir?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio

― _si lo seria_ ―Dijo el y ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a cuidad Azafran

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el cap queria poner el Encuentro entre el señor Fuji y Mewtwo para que este enfrente su pasado , sobre las Evoluciones de los Pokemons de Ash me parecia apropiado ya que bueno aqui cada pokemon esta evolucionando y pense en hacer que ellos entrenaran para hacerse mas fuerte y no defraudar a ash en su ultimo viaje como entrenador y antes de ser un cerebro de la frontera y sobre los Ralts bueno como Dawn y Ash son pareja me parecia apropiado reflejarlo en esta pareja Pokemon aparte de Raichu y Lopunny jeje , por ultimo el pequeño Torchic lo queria incluir para que Ash tenga ya todo un equipo Fuego formado por los Iniciales de cada Region**

 **ahora quisiera aclarar unas cosas se que aqui falto algo respecto a la torre pokemon pero es que el cap no se centraba en ella aun mas adelante la torre tendra su Momento , al igual la historia del Torchic y su cicatriz y sobre la reaccion de mewtwo con Fuji solo fue el primer encuentro mas adelante se pondra mas serio no es que este bajando la calidad pero es que solo es el primer encuentro , ademas Ash casi no se enoja aqui y debio hacerlo pero fue porque vio arrepentimiento en fuji pero mas adelante podria devatirse eso todo ya lo tengo planeado no es que dejare todo esto a un lado ya paso no , todo esta calculado para el fic ya que Giovanni esta libre por eso aun el team rocket tendra algo que ver en esto , ahora si bye bye**


	7. Explicaciones y nuevos eventos

Capitulo 7

Mientras Caminaban hacia ciudad Azafran Ash decidió sacar a Mewtwo de su Pokebola quería hablar con el sobre el Señor Fuji

― _Mewtwo quiero preguntarte algo_ ―Dijo Ash al verlo este asintió Dawn estaba expectante de lo que quería hablar Ash

― _actuaste muy calmado cuando lo viste y demás cosa que me pareció Extraña me podrías decir el porque? Sin ofender pero pensé que al encontrártelo estallarías en ira_ ―Dijo Ash

― _al comienzo hubiera atacado sin pensar pero ah pasado el tiempo aunque mi rencor siga vigente en mi ser con el tiempo me eh calmado un poco pero aun siento ese rencor a demás yo no controlo mucho mis actos ahora tu eres mi Entrenador y como tal estoy sometido a tus ordenes de ataque pero si hubiera estado libre ten por seguro que hubiera atacado sin piedad a Fuji_ _―_ Respondió Mewtwo y Ash asintio

― _y tu Ash? Conozco tus emociones sobre el Equipo Rocket sobre como tratan a los Pokemons pero parecías calmado porque?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo y Ash suspiro tenia que decirlo

― _con el pasar del tiempo en cada derrota , cada cosa mala que me sucedia eh aprendido a suprimir el rencor con una sonrisa y ser Optimista aprendi que el odio , el enojo es un arma de doble filo , aprendi muchas cosas en mis viajes aparte de las batallas enfrentar a todos los equipos de cada región me ah dejado muchas enseñanzas sin contar dolores, me enojo pero no al punto de explotar , me verán calmado en situaciones de extremo peligro pero no lo estoy solo es una máscara que uso…_ ―Explico Ash dejando ver sus verdaderas razones del porque siempre estaba feliz

― _Mewtwo…podrías volver a tu pokebola? Tengo que hablar en privado con Ash_ ―Dawn lo observo y Mewtwo asintio sabia que necesitaban estar a solas y volvió a entrar

― _que necesitas Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _eres un idiota Ash…_ ―Dijo ella seria y Ash no entendió

― _porque lo soy?_ ―Pregunto el

― _por no confiar en nosotros con tus problemas… ash por lo que dijiste sufriste mucho y no le dijiste a ninguno somos tus amigos fue muy estúpido de tu parte …_ ―Decia Dawn un poco enojada y con voz quebrada

― _lo siento..es que yo no quiero Preocuparlos por eso…_ ―Dijo el bajando la mirada

― _pues lo hiciste Ash escucha tienes que confiar en nosotros , tu te preocupas de nosotros y nosotros de ti pero no podemos ayudarte si lo escondes yo te quiero Ash Ketchum se que tu estaras con migo en las buenas y en las malas al igual que yo con tigo pero tienes que confiar mas en nosotros sobre esto entiendes?_ ―Pregunto Dawn dándole una pequeña sonrisa Ash asintió

― _vez siempre contaras con todo mas con migo , mi campeón_ ―Dawn le beso la frente a Ash y este se Sonrojo

― _Gracias..jeje_ ―Dijo el y le dio un beso en la Mejilla

Ambos siguieron su camino a ciudad azafran aunque viendo que si seguían caminando llegarían mañana decidieron volar en Charizard no demoraron mucho en llegar ya una vez hay Ash fue al centro Pokemon donde les dio de comer a sus Pokemons y hablo con ellos

― _amigos escuche , debo devolver a algunos con el Profesor oak pero seria un tiempo nada mas necesito entrenar con los nuevos que llegaron por eso Emboar, Typhlosion,Sceptille ,Infernape Charizard se tomaran un descanso así puedan descansar mientras me quedare con Ralts , Torchic ,ambos Mewtwo ,Fennekin y Raichu necesitamos entrenar nosotros se que ustedes podrán hacerlo solo verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y sus Pokemons asintieron

El fue hacia un video teléfono donde llamo al profesor indicándole que sus Pokemons volverían para descansar y que el pueda Revisarlos , no le conto sobre ambos Mewtwo ya que quería mantenerlos en secreto por ahora , si los descubrían podria ser que el equipo rocket también lo supiera eh intente atacarlos

El les dio de comer a sus Pokemons solo a Raichu ,Fennekin,Ralts y Torchic ya que a Mewtwo y Newtwo les daba aparte cuando no hubiera nadie ya que los protegía de cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder

Una vez que salieron tanto Ash como Dawn decidieron ir a retar a Sabrina pero el Gimnasio estaba cerrado ese dia así que decidieron pasear por la ciudad y intentar mañana , cuando pasaron por un lugar que estaba lleno de gente decidieron hacercarse hay había un hombre con traje tenia el logo de la liga Pokemon anunciando algo

― _escuchen todos la Liga Añil se retrasara 3 meses mas de lo previsto hubo un problema con la Electricidad y se tiene que remplazar todo en la meseta añil pero , aparte quería anunciar un nuevo evento que se realizara en Kanto llamado tri-evento es un evento donde cada entrenador deberá usar 6 Pokemons de un solo tipo osea formar 3 equipos de 6 pokemons con un solo atributo un ejemplo armar un equipo Fuego ,Agua y Hierva cada equipo será seleccionado al azar para cada evento que se realizaran en diferentes ciudades la primera será aquí en ciudad Azafran un evento fucionado entre un concurso pokemon y Performance pokemon que consiste en mostrar una coreográfia de sus Pokemons pero con los 6 luego seleccionar 3 para entablar un combate sin tiempo limite pero mostranto elegancia y técnica en sus ataques, el segundo será en ciudad Azulona , un torneo de combate Pokemon , de 6 rondas cada ronda el entrenador seleccionara un Pokemon de su equipo y la tercera será en ciudad Verde la cual será Sorpresa , el ganador de los 3 eventos tendrá un pase para retar a la elite four de Kanto o poder conseguir una moderada suma de dinero y objetos para sus Pokemons_ ―Explico el representante de la Liga ese evento era para que los Entrenadores tuvieran algo en que concentrarse mientras arreglaban los problemas de la meseta añil

― _oye Ash porque no participas? De seguro lo arias bien_ ―Opino Dawn y Ash lo pensó

― _no se las coreografias no son lo mio_ ―Explico el

― _Ash may me platico de tus habilidades en los concursos donde participaste ademas de que si quieres ser maestro Pokemon tienes que aprender de todas las artes relacionadas con ellos no solo de los combates un maestro Pokemon se especialisa en todo , claro hay maestros en lo que respecta a batallas , concursos y eso pero el máximo conoce todas las ramas_ ―Explico Dawn y Ash la observo no se le había cruzado en la mente todo eso pero bueno tal vez participar no sea mala idea

― _bien ire a Inscribirme pero tengo que pensar en los equipos que usare_ ―Dijo el Pensando

― _tiene un Equipo Fuego echo por todos los iniciales década región tienes a Charizard,Typhlosion,Torchic,Infernape,Emboar y Fennekin , tienes un equipo Volador a Staraptor,Pidgeot,Unfezan,Talonflame,Swellow y Noctwol y puedes elegir entre un equipo agua ya que tienes a Greninja ,Wartortle,Dewott,Crawdaunt,Kingler y Flatzel , y en de Hierva tienes a Sceptille,Torterra,Bayleef,Servine,Ivysaur y Leavanny tienes para elegir_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash comenzó a cual usara

― _bien creo que usare un Equipo Fuego,Hierva y Volador_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn asintio así que fue a Inscribirse

― _hola vengo a Inscribirme al Tri-Evento_ ―Dijo Ash al Encargado que estaba hay anotando todo

― _nombre por favor_ ―Pidio el sujeto

― _Ash Ketchum_ ―Dijo el y El sujeto lo observo

― _vaya no esperaba que el Cerebro de la Frontera entrara a esto pero bueno , que equipo usara? Sabes que solo deben ser 3 equipos y deberas decirme que pokemon los conforman tienen que tener el tipo que usaras por ejemplo si usas un Skarmory este puede entrar en dos equipos como volador y acero_ ―Explico el Sujeto y Ash asintio

― _entrare con un Equipo fuego formado por Charizard,Typhlosion,Torchic,Infernape,Emboar y Fennekin , otro equipo Volador formado por Pidgeot,Noctwol,Swellow,Staraptor,Unfezan y Talonflame y por ultimo un equipo Planta formado por Ivysaur, Bayleef ,Sceptille,Torterra ,Servine y Leavanny_ ―Explico Ash y el Sujeto asintio anotando todo en su Computadora

― _bien tu me sorprende que tengas un equipo fuego ,volador y Hierva todos de diferentes regiones mas uno compuesto por iniciales pero no hay problema ahora se sorteara al Azar que equipo participara en cada evento_ ―Dijo El sujeto y comenzó a ver la pantalla donde salieron los resultados

― _tu equipo Fuego participara en el evento de esta Ciudad que se realiza en 3 dias , tu equipo volador estará en el de combate en ciudad azulona y tu equipo Hierva en el evento sorpresa en ciudad verde_ ―Dijo el Sujeto

― _parece como si hubiera caído así como si nada en vez de ser al Azar_ ―Dijo Ash y el sujeto rio

― _lo se hasta a mi me parece curioso pero espero y disfrute el evento , soy admirador suyo yo soy de Pueblo paleta y se sobre usted Ash_ ―Dijo el Hombre y Ash lo miro

― _nos conocemos acaso?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el hombre negó

― _para nada yo naci en pueblo paleta pero me mude a ciudad Azafran cuando termine mis viajes a los 22 años pero aun se de mis raíces y por eso se de usted_ ―Explico el Sujeto y Ash asintio para irse donde Dawn lo esperaba

― _bien ya me Inscribi oye Dawn quisiera saber si podrías ayudarme con lo del evento de esta ciudad soy nulo sobre como ser coordinador ademas de que se fuciona con la Performanse será aun peor jeje_ ―Dijo el y ella asintio

― _claro pero necesitas tener a tu Equipo para este evento entonces necesitas enviar a Ralts y los Mewtwo para eso_ ―Explico Dawn y Ash se sorprendió como podria explicarle eso al Profesor sobre sus nuevos"amigos"

― _tienes Razón tendre que hablar con el y con ellos_ ―Dijo Ash y fue hacia la parte de Atrás del Centro Pokemon donde saco a Newtwo y Mewtwo

― _necesito hablar con ustedes un segundo verán me eh inscrito en un evento donde necesito usar un equipo compuesto de un solo tipo pero al no tener suficientes Pokemons Psiquicos no pude inscribirme con ese evento por eso necesito enviarlos con el Profesor Oak para que pueda enviarme los que necesito para el evento_ ―Explico Ash y tanto Mewtwo como Newtwo se miraron entre si

― _se lo que piensan pero el Profesor Oak no es malo si es algo curioso y querra hacerles peguntas pero no le teman el fue quien me dio a Raichu ademas es un buen amigo le tengo confianza_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos asintieron

― _esta bien Ash confiamos en ti_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y los volvió a guardar a ambos en sus Pokebolas

Volvio al centro Pokemon y Llamo al profesor este lo atendió

― _ash que necesitas? Es raro que llames dos veces el mismo dia_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash rio

― _si vera profesor necesito que me envie otra vez a Charizard, Typhlosion,Emboar y Infernape ya que me inscribi en un evento que es de Pokemon de un tipo y los necesito , le enviare a un Ralts que tengo ademas de dos Pokemons especiales_ ―Dijo Ash y el Profesor asintio a el no le importaba que se quedara con Raichu siempre fue así

― _y que clase de Pokemons especiales son Ash?_ ―Pregunto intrigado el Profesor Ash observo a todos lados y solo vio a Dawn sentada sin nadie cerca

― _son legendarios_ ―Dijo el y el Profesor casi se cae al escuchar eso

― _le..legendarios? cual? Celeby,alguna de las Aves o los Perros? Latias o latios? Cual ash?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor intrigado y curioso

― _es Mewtwo_ ―Dijo el y El profesor otra vez casi se cae solo que esta si se cayo

― _me…mewtwo?!_ ―Grito el pero por suerte estaba solo en el laboratorio Tracey estaba afuera

― _cual de los dos? El macho o la Hembra?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor ,el sabia de la existencia de ambos porque los descubrió en sus viajes hechos recientemente siendo una nueva categoría de legendarios muy poderosos comparados al nivel de Mew o incluso Arceus

― _Ambos_ ―Dijo el Sonriendo el profesor abrió los ojos como platos

― _vaya…ash eres sorprendente tener dos legendarios de nivel 9 en la escala…_ ―Dijo el en Shock los legendarios eran categorizados por nivel y los mas altos eran los nivel 8 ,9 y 10 entre los 8 estaban dialga, Palkia y Giratina , en nivel 9 Mew con los Mewtwo y el único nivel 10 Arceus

― _bien vera profesor estos legendarios hablan tienen conductas Humanas pero por favor si quiere vivir no sea usted osea de entusiasmarse hable con ellos todo pero trate de ser calmado ellos no confían en muchos Humanos_ ―Explico Ash y el Profesor Oak asintio

― _bien lo are_ ―Dijo el serio

― _otra cosa que estén el mayor tiempo posible dentro del laboratorio ya que el equipo rocket puede tratar de capturarlos por ser pokemons extremadamente raros pero déjelos salir a la reserva pero si pueden que se queden dentro_ ―Dijo Ash y el Profesor volvió a asentir

― _esta bien Ash_ ―Dijo el Profesor

― _bien aquí va la Pokebola de Ralts mándeme la de Charizard por favor_ ―Pidio Ash y puso la Pokebola en el transportador y comenzó el viaje al poco tiempo llego la de Charizard

― _aquí esta Ash tu Ralts llego sano y salvo ahora te enviare las demás_ ―Dijo el Profesor y Ash asintio

" _Espera Ash quisiera que aun no me enviaras quiero luchar contra esa Lider esa tal Sabrina puedo sentir su Presencia acaba de volver_ "Mewtwo hablo telepáticamente con ash

― _Profesor podria enviarme la de Infernape en unos momentos quisiera luchar contra Sabrina usando a Mewtwo_ ―Dijo Ash y el profesor asintio

― _esta bien pero mandame la de la otra Mewtwo por favor_ ―Pidio el y Ash puso la pokebola

― _profesor si pudiera hacer que el nombre del genero femenino de la especie de Mewtwo se llame Newtwo? Ya que bueno así podria quedar mejor se que es una especie nueva y usted puede hacerlo_ ―Pidio Ash

― _claro ash lo are hacer eso me dara un lugar en el salón de la Fama de los investigadores Pokemon_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak entuciasmado ash rio un poco en eso detrás del Profesor apareció Newtwo

― _Veo que llegaste bien Newtwo_ ―Dijo Ash

― _Lo ise gracias por preguntar , Profesor Oak no es así? Le dire que puede preguntarme lo que quiera pero no trate de hacer nada extraño o me vere obligada a lastimarlo_ ―Dijo Newtwo y se fue dejando al profesor hay este medio asustado

― _ellos son así profesor jajaja no se asuste_ ―Dijo el divertido y el profesor dio un suspiro

Luego de cortar la Transmision esperaría para hablar otra vez con el ya que ahora tenia que ir al Gimnasio junto a Dawn al llegar observaron a Sabrina salir de un Auto

― _Sabrina!_ ―Grito Ash a lo lejos ella se giro y no pudo evitar sonreir al verlo

― _pero miren quien volvió Ash , es un gusto verte otra vez veo que creciste_ ―Dijo ella y Ash rio un poco Sabrina observo a la chica que venia junto a el

― _que descortes creo que no nos conocemos soy Sabrina líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Azafran_ ―se presento ella a Dawn

― _soy Dawn pero si la conozco usted es una famosa actriz ah echo papeles increíbles en varias películas mas sus Habilidades Psiquicas y que hace ahora?_ ―Dijo Dawn al observarla

― _Gracias por el cumplido ,pues me ofrecieron un Papel en una película que se rodara aquí en kanto are de una Hechicera que con sus Poderes quiere destruir todo un reino , pero se ah retrasado debido al que hacia de Caballero tubo unos problemas con el director y renuncio era un Divo eso puedo admitirlo se creía muy superior_ ―Dijo ella Dando un suspiro

― _dime no podrías incluir a Ash? A el le va bien el rol de Heroe siempre se mete en diferentes Problemas_ ―Dijo Dawn sonriendo divertida

― _ah? Y porque yo?_ ―Pregunto el

― _es una Excelente idea además eso traerá público para ver con la participación de un Cerebro de la Frontera ademas de que es popular por sus batallas será una buena adicion dime Ash podras?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash lo pensó

― _cuanto tomaria esto?_ ―Pregunto el

― _pues no mucho solo unos cuantos días nada mas pero si todo sale bien estaría lista en menos de un Mes_ ―Dijo ella y Ash comenzó a pensar

― _se que te inscribiste en este evento que hacen no afectara en nada cuando sean los eventos estaremos en esas Ciudades y sobre tus batallas de Gimnasio también ademas puedes hacerlas cuando quieras por lo que se retrasa la liga añil serán cerca de 8 meses hasta que empiece contando los que se retrasan_ ―Dijo Sabrina deduciendo todo los problemas de Ash

― _entonces Acepto_ ―Dijo el y ella asintio

― _bien luego del Combate hablare con el Director para que venga_ ―Dijo Sabrina y entro

― _pero..como sabias que quería un combate?_ ―Pregunto y ella rio

― _Soy Psiquica y les puedo decir que ya te urgía una novia Ash Dawn es muy linda hace buena pareja_ ―Dijo ella y Ash rio apenado

Una vez llegado a la Plataforma ambos se posicionaron en diferentes lados del lugar otra vez la Pantalla apareció para comenzar la lucha

" _lucha por la medalla del gimnasio de ciudad azafran comenzara en breve líder del Gimnasio Sabrina vs Retador Ash Ketchum el combate será de 2 Pokemons y solo al retador se le permite sustituir Pokemons"_ La voz robotica hablo y Ash observo a Sabrina para sacar la Pokebola de Mewtwo

― _Alakazam ve!_ ―Sabrina saco a su Alakazam la pantalla mostro a Alakazam a nivel 86

― _veo que tu Kadabra evoluciono bueno Pokebola ve!_ ―Ash lanzo la Pokebola y de esa lio Mewtwo haciendo emanar una Aura azul fuerte mas sus Ojos brillantes haciendo una entrada Imponente la pantalla lo mostro a Mewtwo nivel 100

― _vaya , vaya Ash veo que me ganaste tienes el Pokemon Psiquico mas Poderoso que existe_ ―Dijo Sabrina sonriendo confiada ella desconocía a Mewtwo pero sentía su Poder

― _Alakazam Psicorrayo!_ ―Ordeno Sabrina a su Pokebom quien lanzo el ataque

― _Proteccion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo se mantuvo parado usando Proteccion

― _Teletransportate y bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Sabrina

― _Esquivalo y bola sombra!―_ ordeno Ash y Mewtwo en un abrir y Cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el aire cargando la Bola sombra este la lanzo dando furtemente contra Alakazam quien aun podía luchar apenas

― _bien Ash , creo que es hora de mi Arma secreta Alakazam mega evoluciona!_ ―Sabrina de un Pendiente que tenia lo toco y Alakazam comenzó a evolcuionar a lo que parecía una versión Vieja suya quien tenia varias cucharas flotando a su alrededor

" _Mega evolucionaras o seguiras así?"_ Pregunto Ash en su mente a Mewtwo

" _Seguire luchando así puedo vencerlo alakazam no es digno de lucharme en esa forma_ "Dijo Mewtwo sonriendo confiado

― _Alakazam Psicorrayo!_ ―Ordeno Sabrina

― _esquivalo y Psicocorte!―_ Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lo esquivo y volo tan rápido quedando detrás de Alakazam le lanzo el ataque venciéndolo

" _Alakazam ya no puede continuar Pokemon Desconocido gana , Lider Sabrina elija su ultimo Pokemon"_

 _―Gengar ve!_ ―Sabrina saco a Gengar quien al ver a Ash sonrio divertido mas de lo que hacia el lo reconoció , la pantalla mostro a Gengar nivel 86

― _ese..es Haunter?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Sabrina asintio

― _así es Haunter evoluciono hace poco_ ―Dijo Sabrina y Gengar asintio

― _que bueno que seas feliz Gengar bueno listo?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver a Mewtwo este asintio

― _Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash a Mewtwo este lanzo el ataque

― _esquívalo y Pulso umbrio!―_ Ordeno Sabrina y el ataque fue hacia Mewtwo

― _Proteccion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo se cubrió

― _Hacercate y Psicocorte!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo se hacerco rápidamente a Gengar y lanzo el ataque lanzándolo hacia los Aires

― _Gengar Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Sabrina y Gengar lanzo el ataque donde dio con Mewtwo causando daño pero no muco

― _Psiquico!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo se consentro y lo lanzo golpeando fuertemente a Gengar quien cayó medio débil

― _Gengar Resiste!_ ―Grito Sabrina y Gengar se quería poner bien pero le era Dificil

― _Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque mandando fuera de la Arena debilitado

" _Gengar ya no puede Pelear Pokemon Desconosido gana La victoria es para Ash Ketchum_ "Dijo la Voz , cuando participo Mewtwo decía Pokemon desconocido porque aun no estaba registrado como Pokemon ya que no se sabia mucho de el solo que era legendario nada mas

― _vaya que paliza me dieron , ash que pokemon es este? Es la primera vez que lo veo_ ―Dijo Sabrina observando a Mewtwo

― _Es Mewtwo un Pokemon legendario es Psiquico_ ―Dijo el y Sabrina lo observo

― _vaya se nota su fuerte Poder Psiquico y mas se gana el puesto legendario ten Ash la medalla , espera un Poco que hablare con el director para que te vea sobre la película_ ―Dijo Sabrina y Salio del Lugar

Dawn se le hacerco a felicitarlo y Ash sonreía apenado , luego de unos momentos volvió a aparecer Sabrina

― _dice que le encanta la idea , luego del evento de la ciudad será el rodaje tendras tiempo de practicar tu rutina , mañana te llegara el libreto ademas te pagaran por participar_ ―Dijo Sabrina y Ash asintio

― _oye Ash alguna vez revisaste cuando dinero tienes Ahorrado?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash la observo

― _pues no sabia ya que nunca abri una cuenta bancaria_ ―Dijo el y ella dio un suspiro

― _hay ash , cuando comienzas un viaje Pokemon se te abre una cuenta de Ahorro en el banco mundial donde por cada victoria en combates, eventos o cualquier cosa se te sumara dinero ―_ Dijo Dawn y Ash saco su Pokedex

― _vere a ver cuanto tengo no creo que sea mucho…_ ―Ash quedo en Shock al ver cuanto tenia

― _haber?_ ―Dijo Dawn y quedo blanca en eso Sabrina tomo la Pokedex y se le abrieron los ojos al ver la cantidad ridículamente enorme de dinero

― _vaya ash…eres Multimillonario…_ ―Dijo Sabrina y Ash no salía del Shock

― _con ese dinero podria ayudarte a hacer trajes para tu presentación con tu equipo fuego_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash seguía en shock

― _no…no puedo creerlo ser millonario a esta edad …_ ―Decia Ash en shock

― _era obvio ash tu has viajado por muchos lados por eso esa cantidad de dinero_ ―Dijo Pikachu a su entrenador

* * *

 **Bueno eh aqui el cap , aclare un poco ese pequeño error de las actitudes de Mewtwo y Ash pero no quiere decir que eso quedara colgado aclaro que los suceso con Mewtwo , Fuji y Giovanni vendran despues de la liga , este evento de los Pokemons se me ocurrio cuando bueno investigaba sobre los Pokemons de Ash asi que pense que podria servir , y la pelicula , porque no? Ash se meten en todos los lios y termina siendo el Heroe a el le va el papel xD bueno me despido bye bye**


	8. Preparativos

Capitulo 8

Mientras Ash y Dawn salieron a comprar las telas para el traje de los Pokemons y del mismo Ash , Mewtwo se había quedado en el gimnasio junto a Sabrina al parecer tenían mucho de que hablar y enseñarse mutuamente , cuando regresaron Dawn traia varias carretes de Tela de diferentes tonos de rojo , verde y algunos grises , amarillos y negros

― _volvimos_ ―Dijo Dawn y encontró a Mewtwo frente a Sabrina con una cuchara levitando esta se movía de un lado a otro al parecer tenían un enfrentamiento Psíquico ambos pero luego Sabrina cerro los ojos dando un suspiro había perdido y la cuchara se doblo hacia su lado

― _vaya…eh competido contra personas con grandes Poderes Psíquicos incluso con Pokemons pero tu eres formidable en esta rama_ ―Admitió Sabrina cansada Mewtwo sonrió ufano

― _para ser Humana tienes unas habilidades Psíquicas admirables que podría compararlas con un Alakazam bien entrenado pero aun te falta entrenar llevas solo un 90 % desarrollado tus Habilidades si lo logras alcanzar el 100% podrás hacer cualquier cosa mover cosas con la mente , telepatía además de indagar en los recuerdos de tu adversario_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Sabrina asintió

― _como podría entrenar para alcanzar la mayor habilidad?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _Diferentes Pokemons tienen diferentes habilidades Psíquicas pero si quieres aprender rápido meditando junto a tu Alakazam y otro pokemon Psíquico un Espeon por ejemplo lo lograras en creo 5 años no es fácil pero vale la pena el entrenamiento_ ―Dijo Mewtwo telepáticamente

― _muchas gracias fue un Honor haber aprendido algo del mejor_ ―Sabrina y Mewtwo se hicieron una reverencia mutua Ash no entendía lo que observaba

― _por eso querías luchar con Sabrina? Querías medir sus habilidades Psiquicas?_ ―Pregunto Ash al legendario

― _así es quería medir sus habilidades Psiquicas y puedo decir que supero mis expectativas para las habilidades siendo ella una Humana_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash asintio luego de su chaqueta saco un estuche con las medallas pero este observo arriba tenia las medallas de su vez anterior

― _oye Ash porque tienes que juntar otra vez las medallas? Si ya tienes todas de tu vez anterior_ ―Pregunto Dawn al notar eso

― _veras las Medallas que tengo arriba son de mi primer viaje pero ya no son validas para este año y necesito juntar otra vez las 8 medallas de Kanto para quedar acreditado ya que si solo tuviera que juntarlas una vez solo tendría que presentarme en la liga y ya por eso se tiene que volver a desafiar a los Gimnasios pero podía haber entrado otra vez a la liga si luego de haber perdido antes de comenzar otra vez la cuenta regresiva para la liga añil hubiera desafiado los Gimnasios y conseguido su acreditación pero como no lo hice tengo que juntar otra vez las medallas ademas de que hay un plazo para conseguir la acreditación y es de 3 meses aparte si perdia aunque sea una batalla contra un líder de Gimnasio perdia la oportunidad de acreditación_ ―Explico Ash y Dawn lo observaba y Sabrina asintio

― _Ash tiene razón yo vi sus combates en la Liga añil y al ver que quedo descalificado pensé que lo veria por esos días para conseguir la acreditación pero me equivoque y ahora luego de un tiempo volvió y tiene que volver a conseguir todas las medallas_ ―Explico Sabrina parada frente a Ash

― _y tus retos de entrenadores como van ash? Vi en las noticias que te pueden retar para desafiar a la batalla de la frontera_ ―Dijo Sabrina y Ash solo se puso a pensar

― _bueno a decir verdad hasta ahora nadie me ah retado solo un chico que vencí cuando se dio la noticia pero al parecer me están evitando todos los entrenadores_ ―Explico Ash dando un suspiro

― _bueno no importa, Ash mi libreto ya lo tengo memorizado si quieres te lo presto para que veas cómo va la Pelicula yo debo hacer otras cosas_ ―Dijo Sabrina y de un Mueble que tenia en su sala le entrego su libreto

― _Ash ya hice todo lo que quería hacer estoy listo para ir con el Profesor oak hasta que me necesites otra vez_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash asintio

" _Fue un placer haberte conocido Mewtwo espero que nuestros caminos se crucen una ves mas_ "Dijo Sabrina en su Mente Mewtwo la escucho y asintio y regreso a su Pokebola

― _Ash podrías dejar a tus Pokemons? Quiero hacerles las medidas para los trajes_ ―Dijo Dawn teniendo una cinta métrica junto a ella Lopunny sosteniendo un estuche con agujas , tijeras y todo lo demás

― _claro , todos salgan!_ ―Ash saco a sus Pokemons que eran Charizard,Emboar,Typhlosion,Fennekin y Torchic

Sabrina los observaba a todos detenidamente hasta ver al Pequeño Torchic con su cicatriz en su ojo ella lo reconoció

― _a ti te recuerdo_ ―Dijo Sabrina recordando algo sucedido en Hoenn hace un año

― _De que hablas Sabrina?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella lo observo

― _yo rescate al pequeño Torchic y lo traje para la guardería de Pueblo lavanda , te contare la historia_ ―Dijo ella y Ash solo le ponía atención

Falsh Back

Sabrina estaba en Hoenn en un descanso de otra película que se rodaba por esos lares así que mientras descansaba decidió pasear por el lugar buscando algún Pokemon del tipo Psiquico o Fantasma , venia acompañada de su Alakazam, ya habían pasado unas horas y no había encontrado ningún Pokemon Psiquico esperaba capturar un Ralts o un Eevee para que evolucionase en espeon pero nada

― _creo que no encontraremos nada Alakazam vámonos_ ―Dijo Sabrina a su Pokemon y ambos se giraron para irse

Mientras regresaban pudieron observar una Batalla de un entrenador con un Torchic y contra un Ursaring salvaje , el pobre inicial había recibido mucho castigo que apenas y se mantenía en pie Sabrina solo guardaba silencio con una mirada seria observando aquello al pequeño Pokemon su entrenador le estaba gritando para que siguiera la lucha pero ya esa estaba decidia

― _Torchic con un demonio atacalo!_ ―Grito el entrenado al Pequeño Torchic que y apenas se mantenía en pie el Ursaring ataco con garra metal dándole en el Ojo a Torchic mandándolo hacia un árbol el entrenador observo aquello

― _que patético pokemon… esto aun no acaba sal Aagron!_ ―El entrenador saco un Aagron con el cual en unos cuantos ataques venció al Ursaring y lo capturo este se giro para irse olvidándose de Torchic

― _maestro espere!_ ―El pequeño Torchic con pasos cortos y dolorosos se hacercaba a su entrenador tenia su ojo cerrado del cual goteaba sangre el entrenador lo observo

― _Alejate de mi! Eres muy débil y inservible como para ser mi Pokemon no quiero verte nunca mas!_ ―El entrenador al tenerlo cerca lo pateo hacia atrás , Sabrina lo observo mas seria ante tal conducta

― _Maestro…_ ―Torchic lloraba al ver eso el Entrenador saco su Pokebola Torchic creyo que lo meteria hay para descanzar pero luego lo peor paso

El entrenador golpeo la pokebola en una roca partiéndola a la mitad y observando enojado a Torchic

― _ya no tienes nada que ver con migo piérdete!_ ―Grito el y se fue mas rápido el Pequeño Pokemon se acerco a los restos de su antigua pokebola y trato de armarla

Sabrina se hacerco al Pokemon quien al verla le tenia miedo pero no podía ni defenderse de lo débil que estaba

― _Tranquilo , venimos a ayudarte_ ―Alakazam hablo y Torchic solo los observaba como podía Sabrina lo tomo y se lo llevo hacia el centro Pokemon que estaba cercano a donde filmaban

Una vez que Torchic se sano se quedo un tiempo con Sabrina pero al terminar su Pelicula en Hoenn ella se lo llevo pero le explico que no podía quedarse con ella ya que su vida no era la apropiada para el así que lo llevo con el Señor Fuji al pueblo lavanda donde se quedo hay hasta que Ash apareció

Fin del Flash Back

― _No volvi a encontrar a ese entrenador para hacerle pagar por lo que iso al pequeño pero veo que esta con tigo y eso es bueno tu lo cuidaras bien_ ―Sabrina le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo

― _estará bien a mi cuidado no te preocupes Sabrina_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y asintiendo

― _Dime puedes ver con ambos ojos?_ ―Pregunto Charizard a Torchic

― _si gracias que la Pokemon de la enfermera Joy uso pulso sanador con migo a tiempo si no estaría ciego de ese ojo_ ―Explico Torchic a Charizard

― _niño cuando llegues a ser un Blaziken con esa cicatriz seras muy intimidante_ ―Dijo Emborar sonriéndole a Torchic este asintio

― _quiero evolucionar lo mas pronto posible para poder ser un Blaziken si notan soy mas grande que un Torchic normal eso quiere decir que pronto evolucionare_ ―Dijo Torchic sonriendo los pokemons tipo fuego de Ash asintieron

Dawn termino de medir a Fennekin y Torchic quienes al ser pequeño no necesito mucho tiempo así que Ash los tomo y se fue hacia el centro Pokemon para intercambiar a Mewtwo por Infernape una vez hecho eso decidió volver al Gimnasio pero fue emboscado por un gran numero de entrenadores un total de 15

― _Ya estamos listos para enfrentarnos a ti Ash Ketchum! No te retamos antes para entrenar y poder vencerte!_ ―Grito un entrenador con una Pokebola en su mano Ash sonrio confiado y giro su gorra

― _bueno que esperan vengan!_ ―Grito el y 2 entrenadores sacaron un Pokemon cada uno un Tauros y un Charmeleon

― _Fennekin , Torchic salgan!_ ―Ash saco a sus dos pequeños Pokemons quienes se posicionaron para luchar

― _Tauros Cornada!_ ―Ordeno un Entrenador a su Tauros

― _Charmeleon lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno otro

― _Fennekin Psicorrayo a Tauros! , torchic esquívalo y lanzallamas a Charmeleon!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus pokemons hicieron tal ordeno Fennekin fue rápida y dio su ataque en camio Torchic salto para esquivar pero no evito que reciviera daño pero lanzando su lanzallamas dándole al charmeleon

― _Hiperrayo tauros!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador

― _Garra metal Charmeleon!_ ―Ordeno otro

― _Fennekin Nitro carga a Charmeleon , Torchic Arañazo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus Pokemons lanzaron los ataques pero Fennekin no pudo esquivar aquello y lo recibió pero aun seguía en combate

― _Hiperrayo una vez mas a Fennekin!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador

Tauros lanzo el ataque pero Fennekin no podía esquivarlo lo estaba por recibir pero Torchic la empujo recibiendo aquel ataque quitándole buen poco de energía pero aun podía mantenerse en combate

― _Charmeleon Lanzallamas a Torchic!_ ―Ordeno el otro entrenador y Charmeleon lanzo el ataque pero Fennekin se interpuso esta comenzó a brillar

― _Fennekin evoluciona…_ ―Penso Ash y el ataque justo dio en ella pero una barrera los Protegio esa habilidad era Proteccion

― _Evolucionaste a Braixen!_ ―Ash Feliz por su Pokemon esta se giro y le devolvió una sonrisa a Torchic y Ash

― _Gracias_ ―Dijo Torchic y también comenzó a brillar evolucionando a Combusken

― _Genial ambos evolucionaron!_ ―Ash observaba a sus Pokemons a Combusken

― _lista?_ ―Pregunto Combusken a Braixen esta asintio

― _Braixen Psicorrayo , Combusken lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus Pokemons atacaron El Psicorrayo de Braixen fue mas fuerte que el de cando era un Fennekin e igual el lanzallamas de Combusken ambos ataques dieron de lleno a ambos enemigos derrotándolos

― _ahora seguimos nosotros!_ ―otros dos aparecieron y sacaron un Hitmonlee y un Pidgeot

― _listos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y sus Pokemons asintieron

― _Braixen lanzallamas a Pidgeot!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Braixen lanzo el ataque que Pidgeot apenas y esquivo

― _Hitmonlee combate cercano!_ ―Ordeno un entrenador y Hitmonlee se apresuro a golpear a Combusken quien freno una patada con un Puño fuego

― _Prendiste Puño fuego!_ ―Grito Ash y siguió la lucha

― _As Aereo Pidgeot contra Combusken!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador de Dicho Pokemon

― _Braixen protege a Combusken!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Braixen uso Proteccion para proteger a Combusken

― _Mega Patada Hitmonlee!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador del Pokemon

― _Combusken Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Braixen se giro para que Combusken de de frente con el lanzallamas dejando Hitmonlee fuera de combate

― _Pidgeot tornado!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador a su Pokemon

― _Braixen , Combusken lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos Pokemons lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo creando un poderoso lanzallamas que dio fuertemente a Pidgeot venciéndolo

Todos los Entrenados que observaron aquello se hicieron a un lado si querían enfrentar a Ash tendrían que seguir entrenando un poco mas y cada uno se retiro

― _amigos bien hecho!_ ―Ash abrazo a Braixen y Combusken estos le devolvieron el abrazo a su entrenador

― _hacen buena pareja para los combates dobles_ ―Raichu quien estaba junto a Ash los felicito

― _gracias Raichu_ ―Dijo Braixen sonriéndole al que ellos consideraban el Alfa de los Pokemons de Ash ya que siempre estaba con el entrenador

― _creo que es hora de volver al Gimnasio vamos_ ―Dijo Ash y guardo a sus Pokemons en sus Pokebolas y volvió al gimnasio de Sabrina

Una vez que volvieron Dawn de improviso tomo a Ash y comenzó a medirlo con una cinta métrica el estaba estatico por lo que hacia su Novia

― _bien no será problema_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash no entendía nada

― _tardaste mas de lo que pensábamos algo interesante paso?_ ―Pregunto Sabrina mientras tomaba un poco de Té

― _si fue emboscado por varios entrenadores para retarme pero solo 4 pelearon y los derrote con Fennekin y Torchic , ahora mirenlos_ ―Dijo Ash y saco a ambos Pokemons de sus Pokebolas ya evolucionados a Braixen y Combusken

― _ahora tendre que medirlos otra vez! No pudieron esperar un poco?_ ―Se quejo Dawn algo cansada de lo que hacia con medir a los Pokemons de Ash

Braixen y Combusken se hacercaron a los Pokemons de Ash estos lo observaron

― _no te dije? Cuando evolucionaras esa cicatriz te aria ver mas intimidante incluso ahora que eres un Combusken_ ―Dijo haciendo una afirmación con una garra Emboar

― _debieron verlos ambos hacen buena pareja para los combates dobles_ ―Explico Raichu quien se hacercaba con Infernape

― _muchachos y dama , saben para que nos llamo ash?_ ―Pregunto Infernape curioso y saludando a sus amigos

― _pues de lo Poco que escuche es para algo llamado Tri-Evento donde participaran con un equipo pokemon de un tipo el se inscribió con un equipo Fuego , Volador y Hierva y ya seleccionaron los eventos entre una fucion entre performance y concurso Pokemon , un combate y algo sorpresa estoy seguro que a nosotros nos llamo para el combate y no la cursilería del concurso y Performance aplastaremos a nuestros Adversarios_ ―Dijo Charizard todos los tipo fuego de Ash asintieron confiados menos Braixen quien estuvo junto a Raichu cuando Ash se anotaba Raichu comenzó a reir

― _que es lo gracioso Raichu?_ ―Pregunto Charizard

― _no quiero reventar su burbuja pero el combate le toco al equipo de Pidgeot a ustedes les toco como dijo Charizard la cursilería del concurso y Performance ahora serán delicadas flores del bosque jajajajajaja_ ―Se reia a todo Pulmon Raichu mientras la mayoría de los Pokemons estaban de Piedra

― _no puede ser…_ ―Dijo Charizard blanco

― _nuestro Orgullo será pisoteado…_ ―Dijo Typhlosion igual

― _por suerte no están los demás como para reírse de nosotros_ ―dijo aliviado Infernape

― _sera vergonzoso_ ―Dijo Emboar

― _no se de se quejan no es malo eso en Kalos la hacen aunque yo nunca participe en ninguna será divertido_ ―Dijo Braixen observando a sus compañeros

― _como sabes de eso si naciste aquí en Kanto Braxien?_ ―Pregunto Charizard

― _Greninja me lo platico antes del viaje le pregunte como era Kalos y me lo dijo_ ―Explico Braixen

Así paso el dia mientras Ash practicaba una rutina para hacer lucir a sus Pokemons Dawn estaba ocupada terminando los trajes para todos ya ella iso los trajes para Lopunny cuando era Buneary y el suyo de Porrista decidió hacerlo y con la tela que compro que no fue nada barata pero ni chiste le iso a la fortuna de Ash, compro diferentes tipos de telas una anti inflamable para los Pokemons de tipo fuego , muy resistente para los tipo Hierva de Ash y tendría que ajustar un poco para hacer aunque sea unas boinas para los tipo volador de Ash aunque estos dos últimos no necesitaran trajes ella quería hacerlos.

Llegada la noche Ash , Dawn y Sabrina se encontraban cenando ella los invito a quedarse en el Gimnasio que también era su casa así podrían tener un poco de Privacidad antes del evento así el dia siguiente Ash dejo el entrenamiento de la coreografia un poco ya que ya salía perfecto y se concentro en el libreto que le dio Sabrina

― _veamos aquí dicen que la película se llama "El guardián " aquí dice que se trata un reino muy devoto a Arceus protege una Gema que el mismo dios Pokemon le encargo a los reyes cudiarla y esta pasar de generación en generación pero en un tiempo una Bruja con un ejercito de Pokemons bajo sus ordenes trata de robar la Joya para sus malévolos Prositos pero hay una leyenda de un Guardian que reencarna en cada generación para cuidarla y esta le toca a un Joven de nombre Azrael quien creo yo seria interpretado por mi junto a el un equipo de Pokemons lo acompañan estos son también sus amigos y única familia que le queda , cuando se enfrentan Azrael y la bruja el aun no despierta todo su Potencial y a la primera pierde pero luego de recibir un entrenamiento por parte de un antiguo Maestro resulta ser un Infernape Parlante regresa para intentar otra vez rescatar al reino que resiste apenas_ ―Termino de Leer Ash y Sabrina asintio

― _a ti te toca hacer de Azrael y a mi de la Bruja pero el equipo Pokemon del Protagonista es a elección de el anterior mente el otro actor tenia un Infernape , una Gardevoir , un galladle y un lucario creo que tu equipo quedaría bien al guardian ya que tienes todo tipo fuego muy poderoso ademas de Raichu_ ―Explico Sabrina y Así asintio ya se emocionaba por hacer esa filmación

― _termine!_ ―Grito Dawn y llego con varias prendas Negras y Rojas con una especie de Camuflaje amarillo Ash observaba el traje

― _Pruevatelo tu primero Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn y empujo a Ash a un cuarto donde se cambio

― _que piensan?_ ―Pregunto Ash acomodándose la ropa 

Era un traje algo militar una chaqueta militar roja con camuflaje amarillo y Negro de mangas largas varios bolsillos , un Pantalon de la misma forma y combinación de colores ,botas Negras y una boina negra

― _a mi me gusta pareces un miitar Ash_ ―Dijo Sabrina observando el traje

― _te sienta bien el tono Militar Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash sonrio apenado

Luego sus Pokemons se probaron los trajes que iso Dawn para ellos uso Tela aprueba de fuego mientras Charizard tenia una cinturera en formación X negra y una boina roja , Embuar tenia la Chaqueta camuflada y una boina roja igual , Infernape tenia una playera sin mangas roja y un pantalón Negro mas una cadena militar , Typhlosion tenia una boina y un cinturón que lo cruzaba , Braixen tenia una boina roja y una chaqueta militar Femenina y Combusken estaba algo parecido a Infernape solo que no tenia la cadena militar

― _Como son tipos Fuego pensé que Ash aria una rutina representando la Fuerza de sus Pokemons y que mejor forma de hacerlo que como un Militar_ ―Dijo Dawn a Sabrina esta asentía

― _bien pensado Dawn aunque esa ropa no se quemara?_ ―Pregunto ella y Dawn negó

― _use tela cara que es aprueba de fuego mira intente quemar la ropa ―_ Dijo Dawn y Infernape lanzo un pequeño lanzallamas a su Pantalon sin que este se prendiera fuego igual lo hicieron todos

― _nos sentiremos algo humillados en ese evento pero nos vemos bien mas yo me siento un militar_ ―Opino Infernape observando su ropa era el mas vestido de los Pokemons

― _la que se ve bien con el atuendo es Braixen solo mirenla_ ―Opino Combusken y Braixen se puso algo roja

― _Gracias Combusken_ ―Dijo ella y Combusken rio un poco

― _bien ahora vallan a cambiarse descanzaremos un poco y mañana será ese evento estemos listo_ ―Dijo Ash en tono Militar y todos sus Pokemosn se pusieron firmes y hicieron un saludo de esta forma para luego de unos segundos se pusieron a reir todos y se fueron a quitar esa ropa

* * *

 **bueno aqui concluye el cap , espero y les guste se preguntaban porque no retaron antes a Ash? hay esta la respues ya que la mayoria de los entrenadores se ponian a entrenar para retarlo ya que no lo consideran alguien facil , hay puse una pequeña historia sobre la Cicatriz de Torchic y como termino en pueblo lavanda , la razon por la que Mewtwo queria luchar contra sabrina , ademas sobre los trajes para los Pokemons de Ash al ver un poco de Pokemon XY note que para las Performance los visten y bueno se me ocurrio un atuendo militar entre rojo , Negro y Amarillo para los Pokemons de el ,**

 **y ahora una peticion para los que lo leen quisiera que ustedes le pusieran el Nombre a la Bruja que interpreta Sabrina y si quiere que Incluya a Dawn en la produccion cinematografica y que papel tendria solo eso bueno yo me despido hasta el sabado (puede ser que mañana no publique por eso o tal vez lo haga en la mañana oh hoy en la noche esten atentos )**


	9. Tri-Evento

**Bueno aqui un nuevo cap , perdon si no pude Publicar ayer pero no estuve en mi casa ni yo ni mi Hermano como para terminar el capitulo volvi tarde pero hoy lo logre terminar asi que** **disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 9

Ash había pasado todo ese dia practicando con sus Pokemons no solo la rutina si no coordinar sus ataques para la fase de batalla como serian dos rondas de esas elegiría para la primera a Braixen ,Combusken y Emboar y para la segunda fase a Charizard, Infernape y Typhlosion.

― _Muy bien Combusken giro fuego! , Braixen Psiquico , Emboar prepárate!_ ―Ordeno Ash a sus Pokemons mientras se preparaban

Combusken lanzo el giro fuego el cual Braixen logro controlar dejándolo suspendido en el aire en una sola línea recta a lo que Emboar lo tomo formando una especie de Latigo de fuego que era mantenido por Braixen pero lo controlaba emboar

― _Charizard lanzallamas a Infernape , Typhlosion nitro carga , Infernape combate ígneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash a sus Pokemons y lo hicieron

Charizard al lanzar el lanzallamas Infernape lo golpeo cortándolo por la mitad al chocar a demás de que sus brazos estaban en llamas logro hace que una especie de rombo se quedar encendido en sus brazos gracias a la Nitro carga de Typhlosion que lo ayudo a emparejar esas Herramientas lograbas mantenerlas mas tiempo , luego de practicar unos cuantos golpes con esas "Armas" que fabricaron decidieron tomar un descanzo ese dia era el evento y necesitaban estar listos para ellos como era en la tarde decidieron descansar

― _Muy bien Amigos este listos que dentro de unos Momentos tendremos que hacer esto_ ―Dijo Ash a sus Pokemons todos asintieron y fueron a descansar

Ya era hora de la competencia en un estadio de Ciudad Azafran mucha gente estaba Reunida en ese lugar para la competencia , Ash ya había llegado cambiado al lugar con su atuendo Militar hecho por Dawn cabe destacar de verlo llegar con ese atuendo y serio le daba un aire imponente y poderoso.

Ash ya estaba en la sala de espera junto a el su fiel Pokemon Raichu mas Dawn y Sabrina quien fueron a Apoyarlo bueno solo Dawn Sabrina era Jueza del evento ,Ash quería ocultarlo pero estaba nervioso era su primer evento de esa clase ya que aunque participo en concursos era una especie de Performance pero aun así no debía ponerse nervioso o todo le saldría mal

― _No te pongas Nervioso Ash lo harás bien ni que fuera tu primer concurso_ ―Trato de levantarle el Animo Dawn cosa inútil Ash seguía igual

― _espero hacerlo bien_ ―Dijo el Dando un suspiro

 _"El evento Pokemon comenzara en unos momentos por favor se les informa a los Participantes que se presenten en la Arena para comenzar con la Inauguración"_ La voz de una persona del personal dio anuncio de que ya estaba por comenzar el evento

― _buena suerte Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn regalándole una sonrisa

― _no te pongas nervioso!_ ―Grito Sabrina mientras lo veía irse

En la Arena

Un total de 12 Entrenadores estaban reunidos para el evento de ese dia que seria el primero para hacerse en esa ciudad todos observaban las gradas llenas de personas , todos los entrenadores estaban vestidos con atuendos temáticos a sus Pokemons de tipo cada uno con una Insignia de que pokemon Usan Ash tenía una de Flama coronando su Boina observo a la mayoría y uno le llamo la atención una Chica con casi el mismo tipo de uniforme que el solo que este era Azul con botas celestes , camuflaje azul y blanco en vez de boina traia una gorra militar coronada por la Insignia agua , tenia su cabello rojo Carmesi atado en una cola de caballo tenia piel blanca , sus ojos eran Azules algo oscuros , tenia una mirada decidida.

― _Bienvenidos al comienzo de esto a que Llamamos el Tri-Evento! Esta competencia es la primera de 4 que se aran para la calificación para el evento final en ciudad Verde cada participante ara una presentación usando sus 6 pokemons del mismo tipo donde nuestros Jueces decidirán quien pasa a la próxima Ronda que solo pasaran 6 concursantes para una ronda de batalla cabe aclarar que uno de esos participantes pasara automáticamente a la final si logra vencer a su Adversario sin haber recibido un solo ataque , sin mas les presentamos a los Jueces , del centro Pokemon de ciudad Azafran tenemos a la enfermera Joy_ ―El Presentador termino el discurso y comenzó con los nombres de los Jueces

― _es un placer estar aquí_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _tenemos dos líderes de Gimnasio que aceptaron la Petición el primero de Carmin el teniente Surge_ ―El sujeto iso una seña Militar

― _no es que me gusten estas cosa pero eh tenido que aceptar para ser imparcial_ ―Explico Surge a el lo llamaron porque no le gustan estas cosas y seria el Juez perfecto si lograban cautivarlo es que en verdad lo hicieron bien

― _y la líder de Gimnasio de esta Ciudad ademas de famosa Actriz Sabrina_ ―Ahora le todo a Sabrina ser Presentada , tanto Ash como Dawn se sorprendieron ya que ella seria Jueza , Ash se sentía Intimidado teniendo al teniente Surge hay ya que el si fue un Militar y por lo que sabe uno muy respetado y estricto tendría que dar lo mejor

― _Bien ahora la presentación de los Concursantes el primero de Pueblo Paleta portando la Insignia de Equipo Fuego tenemos a Ash Ketchum_ ―Ash dio un paso al frente y iso una seña Militar con una pose seria

" _creo que al niño le vendría bien un tiempo en el ejercito se nota que tiene madera_ "Penso Surge al observarlo

Luego de unas cuantas Presentaciones era el turno de la Chica quien estaba esperando ser nombrada

― _y por ultimo de la lejana región de Kalos de Ciudad Fractal portando la Insignia de Agua tenemos a Marina!_ ―Presento el sujeto la chica al igual que Ash se acerco y dio un saludo Militar dio una mirada retadora a Ash y retrocedió

" _oh interesante parece que abra guerra jajajaja Fuego vs Agua"_ Pensó Surge al ver aquello

― _muy bien a los concursantes les pedimos que esperen en la sala de espera se les ira llamando para que presenten su rutina_ ―Dijo el Presentador y todos se alejaron

En la sala de espera

Ash se había quedado apoyado a la pared pensando en esa Muchacha sintio su mirada Retadora , sabia que se gano una rival para esos eventos ya que si ella participaba en este participara en los demás , sin contar su equipo que era Agua sus Pokemons estaban en desventaja pero aun no se rendiría tendría que luchar contra ella pronto por suerte no ahora

― _Disculpa tu eres Ash no es así?_ ―Ash se giro y observo a Marina este asintio

― _si lo soy_ ―Dijo Ash y ella asintio

― _Soy Marina te vi en la liga Kalos luchaste genial yo participe cuando comencé mi viaje y quede entre los 16 mejores mi Greninja era terco y no quería obedecerme_ ―Explico ella y Ash sintio un Deja vu al escuchar eso

― _a mi me paso lo mismo cuando luche mi primera liga pero fue mi charizard quien no quiso obedecerme y me descalificaron_ ―Dijo el riendo y ella rio para luego verlo con una mirada retadora

― _pero este año planeo ganar la liga añil_ ―Dijo ella y Ash le devolvió la mirada retadora

― _eso lo veremos_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo de una forma retadora

 _"el Participante Ash Ketchum por favor presentarse a la Arena para la presentación_ " La voz del persentador lo nombro y Ash se preparo

― _ahora para nuestro Primera Presentacion utilizando un equipo del Tipo Fuego tenemos a Ash!_ ―El Presentado iso una seña Militar y Ash apareció en escena

El camino hacia el medio de la Arena y miro a los Jueces puso sus 6 Pokebolas en sus manos para luego lanzarlas al aire

Al salir sus Pokemons se pararon en dos filas 3 de cada lado y Ash estaba en medio observándolos a todos

― _Combusken Giro Fuego , Braixen utiliza tus poderes para mantener el giro Fuego_ ―Ordeno Ash ambos pokemons se alejaron un poco para realizar esos ataques Combusken lanzo el giro Fuego y Braixen los mantuvo en el aire creando una especie de circulo gigante flotante

― _Charizard Anillo Igneo_ ―Ordeno Ash a Charizard este lanzo el ataque creando una X junto al otro circulo

― _Typhlosion Llamarada_ ―Ordeno Ash y su Pokemon lanzo el ataque quedando la palabra en Japones para fuego flotando en medio

― _Infernape rueda Fuego_ ―Ordeno Ash y Infernape comenzó a girar alrededor creando una onda que cubria la X y la palabra

― _Por ultimo Emboar Puño fuego!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Emboar dio un puñetazo a la espiral haciéndola girar rápidamente creando un hermosa estela de fuego mientras sus Pokemons estaban atrás de Ash firmes mientras aquello giraba

― _Lanzallamas todos!_ ―Ordeno Ash y todos lanzaron el lanzallamas haciendo explotar esa esfera creando un monton de luces todos hicieron una reverencia dando finalizado su acto ,observo a todos se escucharon fuerte los Aplausos Ash observo a los Jueces

― _fue una buena presentación de las habilidades de tus Pokemons_ ―Dijo la Enfermera Joy

― _buen Dominio de las habilidades de Braixen dando ese toque a la presentación_ ―Sentencio Sabrina

― _fue buena la coordinación y liderazgo hacia tus pokemons que obedecieron tus ordenes sin pestañar fue buena_ ―Respondió Secamente Surge

Ash fue hacia la sala de espera para descansar un Poco , decidió que era Hora de darles de comer a sus Pokemons así que los saco

― _fue buena la presentación jeje_ ―Dijo Ash riendo a sus Pokemons mientras les daba de comer

― _Jamas imagine ver a Ash como un General enserio me asusto un poco al escucharlo decir las ordenes así_ ―Dijo Emboar mientras comia

― _Ash mayormente es alegre y calmado obvio que te extrañaría que se comporte así_ ―Explico Charizard

― _Braixen sin ofender pero hace poco se comenzó este viaje y nunca te vi Pelear aparte de entrenar un tiempo con nosotros en la reserva de Oak como evolucionaste tan rápido?_ ―Pregunto Infernape a la pokemon Zorro

― _Bueno cuando llegamos a Ciudad Celeste a enfrentar a Misty le pedi a Ash que me dejara Pelear lo ise y para mi mala suerte fue contra un Gyarados a nivel 50 di unos cuantos ataques pero me venció eso me iso llegar cerca para evolucionar y antes de ayer cuando fuimos emboscados luche contra un Tauros y un Charmeleon eso me ayudo a subir mi fuerza hasta el punto de evolucionar_ ―Explico ella comiendo tranquilamente

― _y Combusken?_ ―Pregunto Infernape

― _yo ya tenia experiencia ganada me faltaba pelear un combate mas para lograr evolucionar_ ―Respondió el comiendo

― _oye Combusken los demás me contaron del origen de tu cicatriz debo decir que siento pena por ti pero nuestras historias son casi parecías con respecto a nuestros entrenadores anteriores a Ash ambos nos abandonaron por creernos débiles_ ―Dijo Infernape observando a Combusken

― _almenos estamos con alguien mejor que los anteriores_ ―Respondió Combusken

Una vez terminado todos los eventos de Presentación se hacia un pequeño descanso para la seleccionar a los 6 participantes que pasarían a la ronda de combates

― _Ash fue una buena Presentación!_ ―Dawn se hacerco a el ella tenia su traje de Porrista para animarlo , este reia algo apenado

― _Jeje gracias Dawn_ ―Dijo el sonrojado

" _atención aquí están los 6 concursantes que pasaron a la ronda de batallas "_ Una voz computarizada mostro en los monitores a los 6 concursantes entre ellos estaba Ash , y para sorpresa de el Marina , Ash se volteo para observar a Marina quien observaba otra pantalla ambos se pasaron miradas retadoras

" _Ahora se dara inicio a la primera ronda de combates"_ el sujeto dio inicio a la ronda de combates

― _el primer retador de Pueblo paleta Ash Ketchum!_ ―Dijo el presentando a Ash quien estaba parado en un lado de la arena

― _y su contrincante de ciudad Verde Malcom!_ ―El presentador dio la orden de un joven que se acercarse tenia un traje como el de un Guardabosques

― _Bulbasaur , Vileplume,Roselia yo los elijo!_ ―Malcom saco 3 Pokemons del tipo Planta

― _Braixen , Emboar , Combusken salgan!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus pokemons salieron

― _Bulbasaur latigo sepa a emboar , Vileplume paralizador a Braixen roselia balas semilla a Combusken!_ ―Ordeno Malcom

― _Braixen Proteccion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus Pokemons se cubrieron con la barrera de Braixen

― _Combusken giro fuego , Emboar acorrálalos con lanzallamas , Braixen controla el giro fuego con Psiquico!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Combusken lanzo un giro fuego que rodeo a los 3 Pokemons enemigos , Emboar con un lanzallamas iso que los 3 se juntaran en medio mientras Braixen con sus Poderes iba cerrando el circulo sin posibilidad de escapar de ninguno Emboar tomo un extremo que sobresalía del giro Fuego y lo apretó mas para quemarlos como Braixen mantenía ese ataque podía moverlo bien

― _que puedo hacer?...Vileplume paralizador!_ ―Ordeno desesperado Malcom

― _Lanzallamas los 3_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus Pokemons lanzaron al mismo tiempo el lanzallamas dejando fuera de combate a todos los Pokemons enemigos

― _y Finaliza el combate los 3 Pokemons de Malcom ya no pueden continuar Ash gana! Ahora Jueces su turno de juzgar si tiene que pelear contra alguien mas o pasar automáticamente a la final_ ―Dijo el sujeto y los 3 comenzaron a deliberar

― _los ataques de Malcom fueron muy poco efectivos que no llegaron a tocar a los Pokemons de Ash yo estoy a favor de que pase_ ―Dijo la Enfermera Joy

― _los Pokemons de Ash no recibieron daño alguno mientras que los de Malcom en pocas ordenes ya perdió yo estoy a favor_ ―Dijo Sabrina seria

― _Ketchum ejecuto a los Pokemons de Malcom sin que los suyos recibieran daño alguno también estoy a Favor de que pase_ ―Sentencio Surge serio

― _Hay lo tiene el Retador Ash pasa a la final!_ ―Se escucho un Grito y Ash asintio y fue a esperar

Mientras esperaba en los monitores observo la lucha de Marina ella con sus 3 primeros Pokemons comenzó con un Samurott , un Marschtomp y un Wartortle , su rival tenia un equipo Volador ella al igual que Ash uso un ataque para protegerse del primer ataque del rival , para luego con disparo lodo de Marschtomp derribarlos a los 3 y acabarlos con una hidrobomba simultanea ,Ash solo observaba la lucha en silencio tendría que esperar para enfrentarla .

Ya pasando las dos Rondas faltantes a Ash le tocaba pelear contra Marina quien en sus combates utilizo el mismo Equipo Agua ahora le tocaba a Ash luchar contra ella

― _El combate Final entre los retadores Ash Ketchum , y Marina Leblanc comienza ahora_ ―El presentador observo a ambos contrincantes

 _"esto es interesante es hora de que la clásica batalla del agua contra el fuego comienze"_ Penso Surge observando el próximo combate

― _Charizard , Infernape , Typhlosion salgan!_ ―Ash saco a sus Pokemons quienes se pusieron en fila para luchar

― _Greninja , Empoleon , Feraligarth yo los elijo!_ ―Marina saco a sus Pokemons que eran los otros iniciales de las demás regiones

― _puedo decir algo? ―_Pregunto Typhlosion

― _que cosa?_ ―Pregunto Charizard

― _tengo esa sensación de que estaremos peleando contra a alguien parecida a Ash solo mira saco un equipo inicial de Agua de todas las regiones, utilizo la misma estrategia para la lucha que los demás , ademas esta vestida igual_ ―Señalo Typhlosion

― _Typhlosion tiene razón yo también eh tenido esa sensación desde que la vi_ ―Dijo Infernape

― _No debemos bajar la guardia estén preparados para cualquier cosa_ ―Dijo Charizard y los otros dos Pokemons asintieron

― _Empoleon Acua Jet a Infernape , Greninja Hidrobomba a Charizard , Feraligarth Hidropulso a Typhlosion!_ ―Ordeno Marina y sus Pokemons se lanzaron al ataque

― _Charizard Lanzallamas a máximo poder, Infernape rueda Fuego, Typhlosion llamarada!_ ―Ordeno Ash a sus Pokemons

Los 3 ataques chocaron la Hidrobomba de Greninja y el lanzallamas de Charizard se cancelaron mutuamente al chocar al igual que el Hidropulso de Feraligarth y la Llamarada de Typhlosion , mientras el acua Jet y Rueda fuego de Empoleon y Infernape chocaron y ambos se miraron frente a frente

― _Charizard vuela y Ataque ala! , Typhlosion nitro carga! , Infernape combate Igneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y sus Pokemons se lanzaron al ataque

― _Greninja Golpe Aereo! ,Empoleon garra Umbria , Feraligart Mordida!_ ―Ordeno Marina el ataque de Greninja y el de Charizard volvieron a chocar pero ambos recibieron un poco de daño , Empoleon lanzo sus ataques con garra Umbria que choco con Infernape ambos permanecieron en combate atacando y bloqueando , pero Typhlosion fue interceptado por la mordida de Feraligarth causando un daño considerable

― _Charizard Lanzallamas a Empoleon , Infernape puño fuego a Feraligarth , Typhlosion nitro carga a Greninja!_ ―Ordeno Ash y los 3 Ataques dieron simultaneo a sus blancos dañándolos

― _Greninja Shuriken de Agua a Typhlosion , Empoleon remolino a Infernape , Feraligarth hidrocañon a Charizard!_ ―Ordeno Marina aunque los ataques de Feraligarth y empoleon fallaron la Shuriken fue lo suficientemente rápida como para dejar fuera de combate a Typhlosion

― _Typhlosion!_ ―Grito Ash al verlo fuera de combate

― _Infernape mar de llamas y luego combate Igneo!,Charizard Anillo Igneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos Pokemons lanzaron los ataques , Infernape al estallar sus golpes fueron mas poderosos mandando a Empoleon lejos vencido Feraligarth se quemo mientras Greninja aun podía luchar pero estaba Herido por el anillo ígneo

― _esos Pokemons son fuertes… a pesar de estar en desventaja de tipo voy Perdiendo…_ ―Marina observaba aquello sin saber que hacer

― _Greninja Hidrobomba , Feraligarth hidrocañon!_ ―Ordeno ella

― _Charizard lanzallamas a máximo poder , Infernape Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos lanzaron los ataques , Feraligarth y Infernape ambos se noquearon entre los dos ya que ambos ataques dieron de lleno entre ellos , solo quedando dos contrincantes Charizard y Greninja

― _Greninja Golpe Aereo!_ ―Ordeno Marina

― _Esperalo…_ ―Dijo Ash y vio salir disparado el ataque de Greninja

― _ahora tomalo y movimiento sísmico!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard al esquivar el ataque tomo a Greninja y comenzó a girar para lanzarlo al suelo vencido

― _Y Charizard es el ganador! Eso da como resultado la victoria es para Ash Ketchum!_ ―El presentador dio el veredicto Final y Ash sonreía a los espectadores , se Hacerco a Marina

― _Fue una buena lucha espero enfrentarme pronto a ti en los demás eventos , ademas de la liga añil_ ―Dijo el y ella asintio y se marcho

― _Bien hecho Ash!_ ―Dawn estaba en las gradas animandolo tenia su traje de Porrista y Lopunny unos pompones mientras Raichu tenía una bandera flameando

― _Felicidades al primer ganador del tri-evento aquí tienes para elegir tu premio_ ―El Presentador abrió un Maletin mostrando varias piedras evolutivas el se puso a ver y al final eligio una piedra Agua ,ademas el teniente Surge se acerco y le coloco una parte de la Medalla del Tri-evento parecía una condecoración Militar era un círculo Rojo que al juntar las 3 partes se formaría un triangulo

Una vez terminado todo Ash,Dawn y Sabrina se juntaron en el Gimnasio de esta Ultima para aclarar unas cosas sobre la filmación que seria mañana en la tarde

― _bueno Ash ese fue un gran combate , sabes esa Chica me recordó a ti en su forma de Luchar ademas de sus Pokemons un equipo inicial de Agua que vueltas da la vida pero se verán interesantes sus luchas_ ―Dijo Sabrina bebiendo un poco de Té junto a los demás

― _Mañana será la Filmación a las afueras de la ciudad Dawn estas invitada para ir a ver su gustas_ ―Dijo Sabrina y Dawn asintio

― _estare encantada de ir a ver el rodaje_ ―Dijo ella sentada junto a Ash

― _bien descansen porque mañana será un dia largo_ ―Dijo Sabrina a los demás

Ahora que Ash consiguió la primera parte de la Medalla del Tri-Evento le quedaban 2 por ganar para conseguirlas todas ahora tendría que esperar por lo menos 3 semanas para la próxima competencia pero tendría que concentrarse en la película que se rodara.

* * *

 **Bueno aqui termina aclaro que Marina es el nombre que tengo en Pokemon Rojo Fuego cuando juego mi 3DS murio asi que no me queda de otra pero queria incluir una Rival a Ash siempre ah tenido rivales masculinos sin contar a Bianca pero queria incluir otra , ahora sobre Braixen pues yo cuando se trata de Evoluciones utilizo el juego para probar y al hacerlo con un Charmander nivel 10 contra el Gyarados de mi Hermano a nivel 50 asi sucedio que llego a nivel 15 para evolucionar , eso lo aclare en el cap que retan a misty ya olvide cual era , ademas "Combate Igeno" es un ataque que invente para infernape combinando envite Igneo con Combate Cercano me parecio una buena idea y la utilize para dicho Pokemon , bueno sin mas me despido bye bye**


	10. Luz ,Camara ,Ash!

Capitulo 10

Ash descanso lo que pudo para ese dia que tendría que Filmar la película así que se levantaron temprano tipo 6:00 de la mañana , Ash gracias a un Atactrueno de Raichu despertó si no hubiera dormido hasta las 2:00 de la tarde

― _Ash estate listo para irnos Dawn ya esta preparada_ ―Sabrina estaba en la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Ash esos días este salió frotandoce los ojos y con los pelos parados y algo quemado

― _Buenos días Sabrina…_ ―Dijo Ash y una pequeña onda eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo

― _Duelen mas los choques eléctricos de Raichu no?_ ―Pregunto Sabrina y Ash solo camino al baño

― _no tienes Idea_ ―Dijo el y fue a limpiarte y prepararse para ese dia

Ya Hecho eso el Chofer Personal de Sabrina los esperaba afuera era un Sujeto de alrededor 50 años calvo y con una barba grisácea los tres subieron al vehiculo y se dispusieron a ir a las afueras de la ciudad ya cerca del bosque para un claro donde se habían montado varias casas antiguas para hacer de set ,Sabrina bajo junto a los demás Ash y Dawn eran los mas asombrados observando todo

― _Sabrina! Que bueno que llegas estas lista?_ ―Un hombre algo alrededor de 40 mas una barba perfectamente arreglada se les acerco por cómo se veía se dedujo que era el director

― _Claro director ire a prepararme ah , ellos son Ash y Dawn , Ash es el que aria de Azrael_ ―Dijo Sabrina y se fue a maquillarse y preparar

― _un Placer Ash , Dawn soy Roland el director de la película ,Ash se que Sabrina te lo platico pero el Protagonista tiene un equipo propio de Pokemons dime que Pokemons traes con tigo?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash saco a sus Pokemons que era todo el Equipo Fuego ademas de Raichu

― _Ayer participe en el primer evento del Tri-Evento utilizando un equipo Fuego así que aun no lo eh cambiado_ ―Explico el

― _se ven buenos Ash pero necesitamos un Equipo mas Variado dime tienes algún otro Pokemon que camine en dos patas? Infernape ,Braixen y Emboar pueden participar , Charizard lamento que no tampoco Combusken ni Typhlosion_ ―Explico Roland tranquilamente Cuando uno de sus Asistentes se hacerco y les dijo unas cosas al oído

― _Retiro lo dicho ellos 3 pueden participar como Pokemons de la familia Real ya que la del Linaje de la época de Azarel utilizan tipos Fuego Pero aun así necesitamos mas Pokemons , descuida tenemos permiso para que los actores que son entrenadores lleven consigo mas de 6 Pokemons_ ―Explico Roland y Ash asintio

― _bien podria llamar al Profesor Oak para que me enviara a Staraptor,Pidgeot,Greninja,Servine ,Sceptille y Dewott_ ―Dijo Ash y el Director Asintio

― _bien ellos sumado a Braixen y Emboar como amigos de Azrael servirá ademas de que Infernape será maquillado y tratado para parecer mas viejo_ ―Dijo Roland y Ash asintio

― _si necesitas llamarlo en aquel remolque hay un video teléfono con un transportador_ ―Roland señalo un Remolque donde Ash fue a llamar al Profesor Oak

Una ves Echo eso y Explicarle lo sucedido mientras Charlaban observo la parte de atrás del Profesor Oak donde Mewtwo leia un libro y Newtwo observaba unas Maquinas

― _y Profesor que tal les va a Mewtwo y Newtwo con usted?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _De maravillas las cosas que me Han contado y lo que eh descubierto de ellos sabias que tus Pokemons pueden usar transformación a una escala mas poderosa que Mew?_ ―Pregunto El profesor Oak y Ash negó

― _eso no lo sabia me podria explicar profesor_ ―Pidió Ash

― _veras tus Pokemons pueden imitar a los Humanos tomar forma Humana pero el problema radica en que ellos no hablan les hice un exámenes y no encontré cuerdas vocales así que hablan por telepatía_ ―Explico El profesor Oak

― _comprendo Profesor , dígame me dejaría Hablar con ellos?_ ―Pidio Ash y el asintió alejándose un poco ambos Legendarios se Hacercaron

― _Hola Ash_ ―Saludo Newtwo sonriendo tranquila

― _hola Newtwo ,Mewtwo como les esta yendo con el profesor y mis demás Pokemons?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _pues nos ah ido bien el Profesor respeta nuestro espacio ademas que pide nuestro permiso para cuando tiene que revisarnos , tus Pokemons estaban bien constantemente batallan te aseguro que Wartortle evolucionara durante la liga Añil si sigue con su entrenamiento al igual que Ivysaur y Servine , dime Ash como te esta yendo en tu viaje?_ ―Pregunto Newtwo

― _Me Ah estado yendo bien pero ahora sigo en ciudad Azafran ya comenzara la filmasion de la película y necesitaba unos Pokemons_ ―Explico Ash

― _quieres que ayudemos?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _como podrían hacerlo?_ ―Pregunto Intrigado Ash

― _participando_ ―Respondió Newtwo y Ash lo comenzó a pensar

― _estan seguros? Digo son Legendarios además de que varias personas los observaran_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos Mewtwo pusieron cara seria

― _Ash , Mewtwo y yo estamos Artos de escondernos al ser legendarios no significa estar toda la vida escondidos el Darkrai de Tobias pasea libremente y nadie dijo nada así que nosotros queremos hacer lo mismo_ ―Respondió Seria Newtwo

― _bien si eso quieren vere que pueden hacer en la Pelicula_ ―Explico Ash y Ambos Legendarios asintieron alejandoce dejando otra vez al Profesor Oak

― _entonces quieres que te los envie también?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor oak y Ash asintió

El profesor tomo las Pokeballs de ambos legendarios y los volvió a guardar y envio con Ash quien ya recibió todas las Pokebolas de Staraptor,Pidgeot ,Greninja,Sceptille,Servine ,Dewott y ambos Mewtwo quienes llevo hacia afuera del Remolque donde Roland y Sabrina hablaban para filmar Sabrina tenia un corset Rojo con partes en negro , un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color una capa con capucha roja con su Maquillaje hacia unos simbulos en su frente y parte de sus Brazos tenia unos lentes de contactos para simular ojos rojos ademas de un bastón que parecía una forma a Giratina

― _Bien Ash que pokemons pediste?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash saco a sus Pokemons que eran Staraptor,Pidgeot,Dewott,Sceptille y Servine Roland los observo detenidamente esos Pokemons tenían potencial

― _esos son todos?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash negó dudo un poco pero decidió lanzar otras dos Pokebolas al aire estas se abrieron y dos estelas salieron disparadas rápidamente para luego pararse detrás de Ash mostrando a ambos legendarios

― _tambien traje a dos de mis Pokemons mas poderosos ambos legendarios_ ―Explico Ash y Roland y el resto de la Produccion estaba en blanco al ver esos Pokemons

― _es un placer ayudar_ ―Dijo Newtwo

― _aremos lo que podamos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio como siempre

― _ha…hablan…_ ―Dijo Roland en shock

― _así es lo hacemos_ ―Explico Newtwo

― _Bi…bien veamos donde podemos Incluirlos tal vez como Guardianes de la Joya un poder que solo el elegido puede abrir para protegerla_ ―Penso Roland y esa era una buena idea

― _bien es Hora de que te prepares Ash si gustas puedes dejar a tus Pokemons para que se estiren un poco_ ―Dijo Roland y llevo a Ash a un Camerino para que lo maquillen y preparen

Mientras los Pokemons de Ash

― _así que estaremos en una película? Vaya se escucha genial!_ ―Dewott estaba entusiasmado por tal idea pero unos látigos Sepa lo calmaron fue Servine

― _oye eso dolio Servine!_ ―Se froto las patas Dewott

― _lo se fue para que te calmases andas muy alterado y te entusiasmas rápido_ ―Dijo ella observando a Dewott este no sabia si su pose era por orgullo o otra cosa tal vez solo era así

― _calmense los dos si?_ ―Dijo Seria Pidgeot

― _no debemos echar a perder esto por una pelea_ ―Dijo Staraptor igual todos los Pokemons tipo Fuego de Ash y Raichu rieron ante esa escena

― _que es lo gracioso?_ ―Pregunto Staraptor

― _nada solo quiero saber algo_ ―pregunto Infernape sonriendo divertido

― _que cosa?_ ―Pregunto Pidgeot

― _planean tener Starly o Pidgey? jajajajajaja_ ―ante el comentario todos los Pokemons comenzaron a reírse solo Sceptille y Greninja estaban serios sin contar a los Mewtwo

― _que?! Crias con el/la Jamas!_ ―Gritaron Pidgeot y Staraptor al mismo tiempo señalándose con las alas ambos se vieron y desviaron la mirada rápidamente todos volvieron a reir

― _aunque creo que los que si tendrán crias pronto son Talonflame y Swellow se llevan tan bien los dos_ ―Dijo Pidgeot sin mirar a Staraptor

― _concuerdo con la que parece macho_ ―Dijo el serio

― _De que hablan? Me perdi de algo mientras viajaba?_ ―Pregunto Raichu sin entender nada

― _yo diría que mucho mientras Pidgeot y Staraptor compiten entre ellos Swellow y Talonflame formaron una muy unida amistad que todos siempre mal interpretamos como relación ah y Sceptille se enamoro de Bayleef pero el muy cobarde no quiere decir nada_ ―Explico Dewott y Sceptille estaba haciendoce el tonto

― _e..es mentira yo no siento nada por Bayleef_ ―Dijo el algo nervioso

― _eso no cree Bayleef le conto a Floatzel que comenzó a sentir algo por un Macho de la reserva_ ―Dijo de forma tranquila Dewott mientras caminaba un poco

― _dijo de quien?_ ―Pregunto interesado Sceptille

― _Pues no pero podrías preguntárselo_ ―Dijo Dewott sonriendo divertido

Mientras los Pokemons tenían su "Charla" entre ellos Ash fue bañado en maquillaje cambiado de ropa y todo lo demás para la Pelicula

― _bien Ash creo que ya estas listo_ ―Una maquilladora termino su trabajo y Ash se observo en el espejo aparte de estar pintado haciéndolo parecer mayor tenia un traje parecido al de cuando se disfrazo de sir aaron pero en tono blanco , dorado y Negro representando a Arceus

― _bien estamos Listos para filmar esta Escena aquí Arceus entrega la Joya al primer rey del Reino Element_ ―El Director saco un Zoroark quien creó una ilucion un Arceus Falso para comenzar a Filmar

― _Ash ordena a tus legendarios que se paren junto a Arceus para comenzar si tienen forma mega seria mucho mejor_ ―Explico Roland sentado listo para grabar , Ash activo la mega evolución de Mewtwo y Newtwo cambio ambos se posicionaron junto a Arceus Ash observaba la Ilusion de Zoroark

― _como logro que su Zoroark hiciera una copia exacta de Arceus es asombrosos_ ―Dijo Ash y Roland rio

― _cuando tuve a mi Zorua a ambos nos encanto el mundo del espectáculo así que entre ambos entrenábamos para esto yo le mostraba imágenes de libros de pokemons legendarios y el trataba de crear varias a la vez y lo logro bueno primero con Mew y Celeby pero luego ya cuando evoluciono a Zoroark ya podía hacer mayores como Arceus y Giratina o Dialga y Palkia cosa que siempre me ah ayudado_ ―Explico Roland sonriendo a su Pokemon

― _Bien Comencemos con la Filmasion , Luces! , Efecto de Lluvia!,Mewtwos por favor actúen como si fueran subordinados de Arceus algo parecido a soldados pero recuerden ustedes no confían en los Humanos y tratan de convencer a Arceus para que no entregue la joya pero el lo hace dejándolos a su cuidado_ ―Grito Roland y un Blastoise comenzó a hacer danza lluvia pero solo afectando a ese lugar ,Ambos Mewtwo asintieron

(Ahora lo que se esta por Narrar es lo que sucede en la Pelicula )

Arceus observaba a aquel Rey que lo había ayudado observo su Reino en ruinas por aquella batalla si no hacia nada ese Reino abra pagado caro la ayuda al Dios Pokemon contra Giratina

― _Poderoso Arceus el Reino de Element esta a su Disposicion siempre que lo necesite pero…esta ultima batalla dejo un gran daño que habremos de pasar décadas antes de volver a nuestra antigua gloria…_ ―El Rey estaba observando el Reino destruido el pasto quemado al igual que los cultivos

― _les compensare su ayuda en la batalla tengan_ ―Dijo Arceus , claro que solo eran notas luego le pondrían la voz a los Personajes Pokemons y no Sucedió absolutamente nada solo comenzó a flotar una esfera verde de utilería

― _Esta es la Joya de la vida ,con ella podrán recuperarse rápidamente volveré por ella cuando la Luna vuelva a cubrir el sol_ ―Dijo el y Ambos Mewtwo lo observaron

― _esta Seguro de eso Señor Arceus?_ ―Pregunto Mega-Mewtwo

― _Confiar la Joya de la vida a unos Simples Humanos?_ ―Cuestiono Mega Newtwo

― _Lo estoy y ustedes se encargaran de cuidarla siendo Guardianes que permanecerán dormidos hasta que sea Necesario_ ―Dijo Arceus y Ambos Legendarios asintieron , El rey extendió las manos para tomar una Esfera verde que era levantada por las habilidades Psiquicas de un Kadabra que estaba hay

― _estará A salvo de todo problema Señor Arceus mi Familia la protegerá generación tras generación con sus vidas_ ―Iso una reverencia el Rey y Arceus asintio para luego lanzar una especie de Hierrayo al aire pero blanco que exploto en el cielo

― _eh creado un Guardian para la Joya que Reencarnara en cada Generacion hasta que la Joya sea devuelta a mi no será conocido por nadie pero abra un indicio , siempre estará Rodeado de Pokemons que lo trataran como Familia_ ―Dijo Arceus y luego Levito para irse mientras ambas Mega evoluciones se quedaron parados observando la Joya

(Fin de la Filmacion)

― _Corte! Buena Toma Zoroark desas la Ilusión fue fabuloso lo hicieron de Maravilla_ ―Dijo Roland felicitando a su Pokemon quien asintio sonriendo y deciso la ilucion

Luego de gravar unas cuantas Escenas mas donde Ash no participaba llego su Momento de Filmar una escena de Ash en el bosque junto a sus Pokemons ya estaba oscureciendo esa seria la ultima toma del dia , ese dia habían logrado grabar gran parte de la película era buena señal si todo iba bien terminarían en menos de un mes

― _bien en esta Escena Ash tu eres la Reencarnación del Guardian es tu primera Aparicion aquí tu eres un Chico que vive en los Bosques cercanos al reino junto a tus Amigos Pokemons quienes serán la mayoría de tus Pokemons , gracias a tu Poder del Aura tu puedes entender lo que te dicen , claro luego pondremos los diálogos de ellos mientras tu sigue nada mas , aquí tendras que estar corriendo esquivando los arboles junto a tus Pokemons_ ―Dijo Roland tomando Aire otra vez

― _esta bien!_ ―Grito Ash un poco alejado

― _Listo para grabar y seguirlos Pidgeot?_ ―Pregunto Roland a su Pokemon quien tenia una cámara en la cabeza el Pokemon asintio y levanto vuelo Primero filmando un poco el Sol que comenzaba a ocultarse para luego bajar a un camino donde se vio a Ash correr junto a Sceptille , Greninja ,Braixen ,Servine y Dewott venían en el hombro del muchacho mientras Raichu corria a su lado en eso cerca de la Cámara aparecieron Staraptor y Pidgeot sobrevolando con una sonrisa cada uno y se posicionaron arriba de Ash

― _veamos si Pueden seguirme el paso_ ―Ash comenzó a correr mas rápido mientras salto un tronco el cual sus Pokemons esquivaron sin problemas

El siguió Corriendo ya se comenzaba a cansar pero sus Pokemons lo seguían cuando se detuvo en un Risco y se paro para ver el lugar con una sonrisa sus Pokemons se pararon junto a el a observar la vista , El pidgeot de Roland se quedo observándolo mientras Gravaba a Ash quien tenia una sonrisa en su Rostro

― _adoro estos atardeceres de Paz que dicen ustedes Amigos?_ ―Pregunto Ash a sus Pokemons quienes asintieron afirmando lo mismo que su entrenador

El siguió observando el Paisaje para mirar abajo y observar a la distancia el reino de Element este solo lo observaba no tenia idea de su Destino pero solo al observarlo sentía un mal Presentimiento esos días había tenido Pesadillas con lo que podria ocurrir.

Braixen se le hacerco y hablo un poco claro que Ash no le entendio pero eso no importaba mucho el solo la observo

― _Sera mejor que vayamos al Pueblo ya esta oscureciendo_ ―Dijo el y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel Reino

(Fin de la Filmación)

― _Corte! Buena Toma , bueno eso fue todo por Hoy gran trabajo a todos descanzen mañana Seguiremos con lo que queda por filmar aquí para luego irnos a Ciudad Fucsia para continuar la filmasion_ ―Dijo Roland y la mayoría comenzó a guardar todo

― _emm.. roland hay un problema la Actiz que hacia de la Amiga de Azrael no podrá participar sufrió un ataque de un Tauros y estará Hospitalizada 5 meses por suerte esta bien pero muy golpeada_ ―Explico el Ayudante de Roland

― _oh…este es un Problema que aremos ahora?_ ― Se puso a pensar Roland

― _No queda otra que buscar un remplazo_ ―Dijo Roland a su Asistente

― _Podria sugerir a alguien?_ ―Pregunto Ash metiendoce en la conversación tanto Roland como el asistente lo observaron

― _a quien tienes en mente Ash?_ ―pregunto Roland

― _Les parece incluir a Dawn? Lo ara bien_ ―Sugirio el y ambos se miraron y comenzaron a dialogarlo hasta aceptar

― _bien Traela así le diremos te parece?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash asintio así que fue a buscar a Dawn

La encontró dándole de comer a todos los Pokemons el espero para poder Hablar

― _Dawn Roland quiere decirte algo_ ―Dijo Ash con su típica sonrisa y tomo de la mano a Dawn para llevarla hasta el

― _que cosa Ash?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _es algo que te encantara ahora vamos_ ―Dijo el y siguió caminando

Mientras los Pokemons

Todos estaban comiendo como Dawn no solo les dio de comer a los Pokemons de Ash si no a los suyos también pero había decidido dejar a la mayoría y viajar solo con Ralts,Lopunny ,Charmander y Piplup en eso el Pidgeot de Roland se hacerco al grupo acompañado de Zoroark

― _fue un buen primer dia para ustedes lo hicieron bien_ ―Dijo Zoroark a los Pokemons de Ash

― _Muchas gracias _ ―Dijo Newtwo comiendo

― _sabes mientras te gravaba no pude evitar ver lo Hermosa que te vez cuando el sol choca en tus Plumas _ ―Piropeo el Pidgeot de Roland al de Ash

― _Oh , gracias por el alago_ ―Respondió Pidgeot con un ligero sonrojo el otro Pidgeot rio un poco

― _Mañana luego de grabar te parecer dar una vuelta por los alrededores?_ ―Pregunto el

― _claro me encantaría pero ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo no lo pareceré pero puedo romperte las alas si intentas algo_ ―Amenazo Pidgeot y el otro retrocedió

― _claro no intentare nada solo quería pasar un tiempo con una linda Pidgeot_ ―Dijo el y ella se sonrojo mirnado a otro lado

Mientras ambos tenían su conversación Staraptor estaba apretando el pico dejo de comer hace unos momentos y observaba aquella escena enojado como si le estuvieran quitando algo , no lo quería Admitir pero podrían ser…celos? , el jamás sintio algo por esa Pokemon pero el tan solo pensar que este con alguien le iso hervir la sangre , no era tan malvado como para pedir que ella no este con nadie solo que el pensaba que nadie la merecía era fuerte , Decidida algo temperamental pero sobre todo buena chica y eso se demostró varias veces cuando competían o charlaban entre ambos

― _Staraptor te encuentras bien? ―_Pregunto Sceptille observando a su amigo quien miraba fijamente a ambos Pidgeot charlar el en eso entendio

― _Staraptor si tanto temes perder a Pidgeot habla con ella confiensale lo que sientes_ ―Dijo el tranquilo y Staraptor lo miro

― _yo no siento nada por esa Pokemon!_ ―Levanto levemente el tono de su Voz para que los otros no lo escucharan

― _Acepta que desde el tiempo que la conoces has comenzado a sentir algo por ella mas que una mera rivalidad o amistad_ ―Dijo Sceptille calmado Staraptor solo lo pensó y dio un suspiro

― _bien lo acepto si comenze a sentir algo por ella y es porque es la única que me ah dado donde mas me duele el orgullo y eso me iso obsesionarme con vencerla pero al pasar tiempo con ella descubri que en vez de vencerla quería igualarme para estar parejos , te soy sincero esa clase de Hembras son las que me atraen decididas valientes las que pueden cuidarse sola y Pidgeot es una de ellas no en balde no fue líder de una parvada de su especie_ ―Dijo el confesando todo Sceptille dio una sonrisa al escuchar eso

― _mañana cuando regrese o antes de irse deberías decirle todo eso a ella_ ―Dijo Sceptille

― _no! Aun no le dire y tal vez no se lo diga aun mantengo mi dignidad y tu cuando le diras lo que sientes a Bayleef?_ ―Pregunto el incomodando al tipo Planta

― _Te propongo algo Sceptille yo le confieso todo a Pidgeot pero si tu le confiesas lo que sientes a Bayleef cuando la veas te parece?_ ―Pregunto Staraptor y Sceptille lo pensó y asintio

― _De acuerdo ―_Dijo el

Volviendo con Ash y Dawn

Roland le termino de Explicar la situación a Dawn ella estaba muda le estaban ofreciendo un trabajo como Actriz? Que debía hacer? Ella lo medito un poco para luego responder

― _Acepto , lo are_ ―Dijo ella y Roland asintio

― _Muchas gracias mañana tienes que hacer tus Escenas te recomendaría que estudies un poco el guion esta bien?_ ―Dijo el y ella asintio

* * *

 **Bueno aqui el cap , aclaro unas cosas Roland tiene en su Posecion 2 Pokemons que ayudan en esto son Pidgeot y Zoroark, la Filmación sera el cap que viene y el otro para seguir con el proximo evento y seguir con el viaje , ah si tambien queria preguntarles algo**

 **les gustaria que hiciera la historia de la pelicula un fic aparte? si quieren me dicen es solo una pregunta y ustedes me dicen que si queiren o no bueno sin mas me despido bye bye**


	11. Una lucha Ninja!

**Bueno jeje repare el cap habia olvidado de los ataques psiquicos contra los Siniestros asi que cambie a Alakazam por un Hitmonchan asi quedara mejor**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Esa noche en el Gimnasio de Sabrina Dawn estaba despierta tratando de aparender sus Dialogos y Acciones mientras Piplup comia algo de comida pokemon mientras Lopunny observaba a su entrenadora ensayar , luego de un rato de ensayo se dejo caer en un sofá de la sala Lopunny se sentó junto a ella observo un relog que estaba en la Pared marcaban las 12:14 de la madrugada se estiro y fue a su cuarto a dormir pero antes fue por algo de comer ya que ella no ceno debido al ensayo , al entran junto con Lopunny ambas dieron una sonrisa al ver aquello dormidos en la mesa estaban Ash y Raichu al parecer se encargaron de hacer la cena , junto a dos Platos uno con comida Pokemon y otro con carne asada y Pure de papas mas una nota

" _No quisimos molestarte por tu ensayo,Sabrina fue a atender unas cosas, así que yo prepare la comida , disfrútalo ah por cierto buena suerte mañana te estaré apoyando siempre_

 _Atte:Ash"_

Dawn al leerlo sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla ash por nada se despertó y ella calentó la comida y comenzó a comer claro sabia bien pero no tanto Ash no era un muy buen cocinero pero sabia cocinar unas cuantas cosas gracias a las Enseñanzas de Brock , una vez terminado de cenar lavo el plato y fue a dormir no sin antes tratar de despertar a Ash

― _Ash..Despierta_ ―Dawn lo despertó este lentamente abrió los ojos

― _eh?,Dawn que sucede?_ ―Pregunto el medio dormido ella rio un poco

― _te quedaste dormido en la mesa ven ya es hora de que vayas a dormir a tu cama_ ―Dijo ella y lo ayudo a levantarse el asintio y fue al cuarto donde se estaba quedando para dormir

Al dia siguiente Tanto Ash como Dawn fueron al lugar del rodaje en Charizard ya que Sabrina no había regresado y mando un mensaje que los veria en el lugar así que al llegar no terminaron de bajar del Pokemon y varias personas se los llevaron a cambiarse y maquillarse ,Charizard estaba desconcertado por lo que acaba de pasar le resto importancia y siguió su camino.

Luego de que Ash fuera cambiado y vestido espero a Dawn para comenzar con la filmación ademas de que tenia curiosidad de como Seria su traje así que la espero un rato hasta que escucho los pasos de ella

― _y como me veo?_ ―Pregunto ella algo incomoda

Tenia una armadura azul con la tela negra un Arco de diferentes colores en su espalda su cabello tenia ligeras extenciones de varios colores al igual de hacer lo mas largo se podria decir que se Parecia un Poco a Xerneas

― _vaya…la verdad …me dejaste sin palabras te ves fabulosa_ ―Dijo el sonriendo y Dawn se sonrojo y rio un poco

― _Muy bien! En esta Escena Azrael se infiltra en el castillo para ver a su vieja amiga de la Infancia Celeste que no vio en 3 años por un entrenamiento Especial de su Padre el General ella entro en un grupo Elite del Ejercito que es uno relacionado a los Legendarios y ella es la representante de Xerneas ya que conoce lo que va la naturaleza , Azrael no quiso el entrenamiento que el General le ofreció porque lo quiere como un Hijo pero tiene un traje parecido al de Arceus que le obsequio su padre antes de morir por una extraña enfermedad_ ―Roland apareció de solo Arceus sabe donde haciendo un cuadrado con sus manos apuntando a ambos , Ash tenia un traje diferente ahora este era un sombrero Blanco con una tira negra , una Armadura negra con blanco , capa blanca con dorado , un Pantalon blanco ademas de botas blancas y doradas mas una Espada con el aro de Arceus en el mango

Cuando todos se posicionaron para comenzar a grabar un Hombre robusto algo grande con una Armadura se hacerco a ambos Antes de grabar y observo a Ash

― _tu eres Ash no?_ ―Pregunto el Hombre y Ash asintio

― _si lo soy , que necesita?_ ―Pregunto el Muchacho

― _Luego de grabar esto varios compañeros queremos retarte a una Batalla para participar en la Batalla de la Frontera , Claro si Aceptas_ ―A pesar de parecer Intimidante era tranquilo para hablar

― _Me parece bien_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo de forma confiada

― _Muy bien esa Batalla podrían hacerlo cuando toque enfrentar a los Soldados que no lo conocen donde interviene el General_ , _Listos?! Accion Muchachon!_ ―Grito Roland y todos asintieron así que se Posicionaron

(Filmación)

Ash había llegado saltando el Muro del Castillo hasta la zona de entrenamiento con su nuevo traje Puesto para pasar despersivido mas acompañado de solo dos Pokemons su Greninja y su Raichu los 3 se comenzaron a esconder de los Guardias que rondaban hasta llegar a un Patio donde Dawn practicaba una lucha con espadas fingidas eh iba ganando Ash se escondia en los Arbustos hasta que terminara una vez termino ayudo a levantar a su Rival

― _Fue un buen combate pero te gane_ ―Dijo Dawn sonriendo confiada Ash se sorprendió ante lo buena Actriz que resulto hablaba con tal naturalidad que hasta el se lo creyo

Dawn se hacerco hasta los Arbustos donde era Momento de Ash para hacer lo suyo así que le tapo la boca para asustarla ella se sorprendió

― _quien soy?_ ―Dijo Ash en su Oido ella dio un suspiro

― _si me sueltas te digo_ ―Dijo ella divertida Ash lo iso y la miro

― _como pasa el tiempo hace mucho que no te veo Azrael_ ―Dawn abrazo a Ash este correspondió

― _Digo lo mismo te vez mas madura de lo que recuerdo pero se ve que aun eres esa buena amiga que siempre tuve_ ―Dijo el sin soltarla ambos se separaron y empezaron a Examinarse mutuamente

― _Lindo traje puedo decirlo te pareces a Arceus ,pero tu no estas en el escuadron de donde lo sacaste?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _Fue de mi Padre el estaba en el escuadron y era el Lider pero bueno me lo dio antes de…ya sabes_ ―dijo el mirando hacia el suelo

― _Celeste! , quien es tu amigo?_ ―otro miembro de ese equipo se hacerco el traia un traje parecido al de Dawn pero en rojo y Negro representando a Yveltal

― _soy Azrael_ ―Dijo Ash serio observándolo venia acompañado por el resto del Escuadron que venían representando a Groudon,Rayquaza,Reshiram,Lugia,Moltres,Cresselia,Dialga,Palkia y Articuno nadie había llegado muy lejos como para conseguir el rango de Arceus o Giratina

― _ah ya se quien eres ,eres aquel vago que vive en el bosque no es así?_ ―Pregunto el mirándolo

― _no se que haces aqui los Plebeyos no pueden venir a esta Zona_ ―Dijo el y atrás suyo apareció un Hitmonchan

― _y no se como pueden estar Rattatas como tu aquí_ ―Respondió Ash y su Greninja iso Acto de prescencia también detrás junto a Raichu

― _lo decidamos en una batalla te parece? O no podrías mantener mi nivel_ ―Dijo en Tono Arrogante Ash asintio ambos se alejaron un poco y ambos Pokemons se posicionaron para luchar

― _bien comencemos_ ―Dijo aquel sujeto

― _Hitmonchan puño fuego!_ ―Ordeno a su Pokemon

― _Greninja Esquivalo y Shuriken de Agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja salto esquivando el ataque y lanzo aquella Shuriken el cual Hitmonchan esquivo

― _Mega puño!_ ―Ordeno el Soldado y el ataque dio contra Greninja

― _Greninja!, Usa Hidropulso!_ ―Ordeno Ash y su Pokemon lanzo el ataque que dio contra su enemigo fuertemente

― _Hitmonchan combate cercano!_ ―Ordeno el Actor y el ataque dio contra Greninja pero este seguía en combate

― _Golpe Aéreo greninja!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja lanzo el ataque dándole fuertemente en la cabeza a Hitmonchan

 _―Hitmonchan!_ ―Dijo el Actor su Pokemon se tambaleo un poco para luego caer debilitado

― _espero y hayas aprendido tu Leccion , bien echo Greninja_ ―Ash Felicito a su Pokemon sonriendo este le devolvió el gesto

(Fin de la filmación)

― _Corte! , buena toma y gran combate ahora tomen un descanzo de 15 minutos para seguir_ ―Dijo el Director y todos asintieron , Ash saco a sus demás Pokemons para que tomaran aire Fresco

― _Ash luego de terminar de Filmar aquí vamos a Ciudad Fucsia retaras a la líder no es así?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio

― _si y usare a Greninja como ella al ser hija de Koga conoce las artes ninjas así que porque no usar a Greninja_ ―Dijo Ash divertido ante la idea

Luego de grabar la mayoría de las Escenas que necesitaban en esa zona comenzaron a guardar todo y prepararse para ir a Ciudad Fucsia la mayoría guardo todo en camiones y comenzó a conducir Hasta la ciudad mientras otros con Pokemons Psiquicos llevaban lo que podían y usaban tele transporte para ir a la ciudad Roland se hacerco a Ash y Dawn quien estaban por Subirse en Charizard y Togekiss

― _si gustan con Alakazam podemos llevarlos hasta la ciudad_ ―Ofrecio Roland junto a su Alakazam quien era su 3 pokemon y Ash negó

― _no gracias quisiéramos volar para ver el paisaje verdad Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio mientras esta sobre Togekiss

― _si nos veremos haya Roland pero al llegar retare a la líder Sachiko esta bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el asintio

― _claro ya que los camiones demoraran al menos 2 horas en llegar y otra hora en bajar todo y prepararlo tu y Dawn volando llegaran rápido_ ―Dijo el Observandolos aun no se habían cambiado ya que al llegar seguirían filmando pero no importaba

― _Los veo haya ire a ver tu combate en el Gimnasio Ash_ ―Sabrina quien se hacerco y paro junto a Roland los despidió ambos con sus Pokemons desaparecieron ,Ash y Dawn emprendieron vuelo hacia Ciudad Fucsia

― _oye Ash crees que podamos ir a la Zona safari? Quiero ver que Pokemons hay_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash asintió

― _Claro porque no? Oye Dawn te diste cuenta que no nos cambiamos antes de irnos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella lo miro

― _si tienes Razon pero bueno lo mismo al llegar tendríamos que habernos cambiado pero así ahorraremos tiempo pero mejor apresurémonos yo te Sigo Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash se adelanto con Charizard mientras Dawn lo seguía por detrás

Luego de alrededor de 20 minutos volando aterrizaron en la entrada del Centro pokemon de la Ciudad ellos al bajarse sintieron las miradas de todos por sus Atuendos

― _es un poco vergonzoso no crees?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio

― _ustedes son de la película que se esta rodando?_ ―Pregunto un Hombre que se les hacerco ,ambos asintieron

― _sabe donde se esta rodando?_ ―Pregunto Ash el señalo hacia el bosque pasando la zona safari

― _para esa dirección hay varias personas colocando cámaras y varias cosas mas_ ―Dijo el

― _Muchas gracias , bueno vayamos primero por nuestra Ropa y luego a retar a Sachiko para ir a la Zona safari te parece?_ ―Pregunto Ash a su Novia ella asintio

Una vez que llegaron se encontraron con Roland este los observo

― _bueno parece que acaban de llegar saben al parecer la filmasion se retrasara hasta mañana uno de los camiones se le averió el motor así que tienen el resto del dia libre_ ―Dijo Roland a Ash y Dawn

― _Roland podrías darnos nuestra ropa es un poco incomodo caminar con esto puesto_ ―Dijo Dawn y Roland asintio y fue a una de las cajas donde tenia la ropa de los actores pero no los encontraba

― _emm…creo que surgió un Problema…tal parece que su ropa aun no llega pero porque no se prueban esto_ ―Dijo el y les trajo ropa del mismo color que sus Armaduras pero se notaban que eran modernas

― _y esta ropa?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlas

― _bueno veras era para otra Pelicula que quise hacer pero no tenia el Presupuesto suficiente por eso no lo logre pero justo había mandado a pedir algunos vestuarios y me llegaron son como sus armaduras representando a los Legendarios tu Ash tienes la que representa a Arceus y Dawn a Xerneas pruébensela_ ―Dijo Roland y Ambos fueron a unos Probadores que habían puesto hasta que llegaran los remolques

Una vez cambiados Ash y Dawn se observaron no les quedaban nada mal esos Trajes a ambos

― _Te vez ..hermosa Dawn…_ ―Dijo Ash asombrado

Dawn tenia una Playera negra con un chaleco azul oscuro , pantalón algo largo negro con botas del mismo color pero con franjas blancas un collar con varias gemas multicolor ademas de una boina crema

― _gracias …_ ―Dijo ella y observo a Ash quien no estaba tan mal

El tenia una Playera negra una Chaqueta blanca con tonos dorados un pantalón blanco ademas de un cinturón de color Dorado , Pantalon blanco y botas blancas en tonos dorados , una gorra blanca con parte negra completaban el conjunto

― _vaya les queda bien a ambos_ ―Roland los observaba ambos rieron nerviosos

― _gracias jeje_ ―Dijo Ash

― _Roland nosotros iremos a retar a la líder del Gimnasio de aquí luego a la Zona safari si necesitas algo llamas de acuerdo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Roland asintio

― _claro no hay problema_ ―Dijo el

― _cuando llegue nuestra ropa te devolvemos los trajes_ ―Dijo Dawn y Roland negó

― _conservenlos les queda bien ademas si los tuviera otra vez creo que solo atraerían polvo_ ―Dijo el y ellos asintieron

― _Gracias_ ―Dijeron al unisonó Ash y Dawn y se marcharon

Luego de caminar otra vez hacia la ciudad Ash y Dawn fueron hacia el Gimnasio de la ciudad al entrar vieron toda un Ala vacía y una puerta al fondo

― _Que facil_ ―Dijo Ash y quiso pasar pero termino chocando con una pared invisible causando la risa de Dawn

― _olvide las paredes Invisibles…eso dolio_ ―Dijo Ash aun con la cara en la pared

― _Vaya , Vaya pero miren quien ah regresado_ ―En la puerta que estaba al otro lado del cuarto estaba Koga y su Hija Sachiko parados observando a Ash

― _si puedes llegar hasta aquí tendrás tu batalla si no bueno mala suerte chico_ ―Dijo Sachiko observando a Ash tanto padre como Hija entraron por la puerta

― _ya se_ ―Dijo Ash y saco a Greninja

― _en que puedo Ayudarte Ash?_ ―Pregunto Greninja claro aun sabiendo que Ash no los entiende

― _Greninja ayudame a pasar por este laberiton invisible para poder pelear contra la líder del Gimnasio_ ―Pidio Ash y Greninja asintió y cerro los ojos consentrandoce al abrir los ojos el camino se revelo para el y le iso señas a Ash para que los siguiera

― _vaya que rápido lo logro Greninja_ ―Opino Dawn y Ash sonrio

― _Lo se es un muy buen Ninja jaja_ ―Djo Ash y Greninja aunque no se le vio sonrio ante el cumplido

Al llegar a la puerta Ash observo a Greninja

― _Greninja espera un poco si? Quiero que hagas una entrada Trinfual_ ―Dijo Ash y Greninja espero hay

― _veo que lo lograste mas rápido que la otra vez_ ―Dijo Koga al ver pasar a Ash este sonrio

― _supe que lo ascendieron a un Elite4 que bueno por usted_ ―Dijo Ash a Koga este sonrio

― _Muchas gracias Ash espero que este Combate sea tan intenso como el de la vez pasada pero mi Hija peleara no lo are yo_ ―Dijo Koga y Sachiko dio un paso al frente

― _sera una batalla 3 vs 3 por la medalla Alma…_ ―Dijo Sachiko

― _no, una batalla 1 vs 1 Sachiko Ash es un entrenador Ingenioso y no tienes que subestimarlo en una batalla podras aprender mas que enfrentando a 3 de sus Pokemons_ ―Dijo Koga Serio

― _Pero Padre, el muchacho no se ve muy fuerte_ ―Replico Sachiko a su padre

― _sabes que te escucho verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y fue ignorado

― _no lo subestimes Sachiko esta batalla es Importante , el muchacho es un Cerebro de la frontera un entrenador muy fuerte si alcanzo ese puesto y siempre que se enfrenta a un Cerebro de la frontera fuera de su Area es un combat tu como mi Hija debes vencer para demostrar que estas lista para cuando me suplantes en la elite 4_ ―Dijo Koga serio el conocía el nivel de Ash ademas de su nuevo rango haciéndose un entrenador fuerte y lleno de sorpresas

― _esta bien… entonces una batall_ ―Dijo Sachiko y Ash asintio en eso una Pantalla en una de las paredes de la casa salió dando para comenzar la batalla

" _batalla por la medalla Alma entre líder del Gimnasio Sachiko contra Retador Ash Ketchum la batalla será de 1 contra 1 y terminara cuando algún pokemon de algún bando ya no pueda luchar comienzen"_ La voz robotica de la pantalla hablo

― _Toxicroak yo te elijo!_ ―Sachiko saco a un Toxicroak , la pantalla lo mostro a nivel 88 Ash sonrio confiado

― _Greninja sal!_ ―Ash dio un grito y Greninja apareció corriendo dando un salto para pararse delante de Ash Koga al igual que Sachiko alzaron una ceja al ver a aquel Pokemon , la pantalla lo mostro a nivel 93

― _vaya… que clase de Pokemon es ese?_ ―Pregunto Koga interesado por Greninja

― _Greninja es uno de los Pokemons que capture en Kalos es un gran amigo a demas quería usarlo contra ustedes una lucha Ninja jaja_ ―Rio Ash y Koga solo observaba al pokemon

― _creo que uno de estos días are un viaje a Kalos para conseguir uno seria un gran compañero de Entrenamiento_ ―Dijo Koga observándolo

― _pero no es un tipo Veneno―_ Dijo Ash y Koga rio

― _que no sea tipo veneno no quiere decir que no quiera uno olvidaste que cuando viniste por primera vez tenia varios Voltorbs? Que no sea a lo que estoy acostumbrado no quiere decir que no pueda probar cosas nuevas_ ―Dijo Koga cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

― _bueno luego Hablan ahora Toxicroak Tajo Cruzado!_ ―Ordeno Sachiko y Toxicroark comenzó a correr para dar el ataque

― _Golpe Aereo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y cuando Toxicroark lanzo el ataque Greninja salto y decendio tan rápido golpeando con su Pata a Toxicroark en la cabeza haciéndolo retroceder

― _Puya nociva!_ ―Ordeno Sachiko y Toxicroark lanzo el ataque dando contra Greninja quien por suerte no se enveneno pero si recibió daño

― _Shuriken de Agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja corrió hacia Toxicroark al estar algo cerca salto y creo una Shuriken que al lanzarla dio fuertemente contra Toxicroark

― _Toxicroark Atraccion!_ ―Ordeno Sachiko y Toxicroark lanzo el ataque pero Greninja no le paso nada

― _No puede ser acaso es Hembra tu pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Sachiko y Ash negó

― _no lo es , greninja es macho solo que se concentra en un Combate olvidando todo a su alrededor por eso ataques como Atraccion no lo afectan_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo confiado

― _Greninja Shuriken de agua otra vez!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja preparaba para lanzar el ataque

― _Tajo Cruzado!_ ―Ordeno Sachiko pero cuando Toxicroark se hacerco la Shuriken lo mando hacia los aires venciéndola

" _Toxicroark ya no puede luchar el ganador es Greninja la lucha es para el retador Ash Ketchum "_ Termino de decir la voz y Ash junto a Greninja celebraron

― _me venciste en buena Ley ten la medalla Alma_ ―Dijo Sachiko entregándole la medalla

― _nos veremos otro dia Ash suerte en la liga y lo que respecta a tus retos por ser cerebro ―_ Dijo Koga y Ash no entendio

― _habla de los retos contra los entrenadores?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Koga negó

― _hablo contra los Lideres Scott llamo a cada uno para que usaran a sus Pokemons mas fuertes contra ti si ellos lograban vencerte obtendrían la oportunidad de retar a los cerebros de la frontera para tener un Puesto en dicha institución porque crees que te has enfrentado a Pokemons por debajo del nivel 90 y arriba del 50?_ ―Pregunto Koga y Ash comenzó a pensar eso lo explicaba todo , la mayoría de los lideres contra los que lucho tenían esa cantidad de fuerza en sus Pokemons

― _comprendo bueno muchas gracias por el dato nos vemos pronto_ ―Dijo Ash y se fue con Dawn y greninja aun afuera de su Pokeball

― _oye Ash no deberías revisar bien a Greninja puede ser que te hayas equivocado de Genero como con Pidgeot y Talonflame_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash asintio y saco su Pokedex y la apunto a Greninja

 **Este Greninja es Macho**

 _― Ai Ash ―_Greninja dio un suspiro al escuchar eso , sabiendo como es de despistado su entrenador

Ash suspiro aliviado sabiendo que no se equivoco con su Pokemon esta vez , ambos siguieron caminando hacia la ciudad para luego ir a la Zona safari

* * *

 **Bueno aqui concluye el cap , aclare un poco porque el nivel tan alto de los Pokemons de los lideres de Gimnasio, sobre los trajes bueno pense que era momento de cambiar un poco la ropa de Ash por ahora , bueno sin mas me despido bye bye sorry por no publicar ayer :/**


	12. A un lado el orgullo

Capitulo 12

Luego de haber vencido a Sachiko y obtenido la Medalla Alma Ash y Dawn se dirigían hacia la Zona safari de la ciudad además de ver a un viejo amigo de Ash que su primera experiencia no fue muy buena que se diga , Mientras caminaban venia caminando junto a Raichu a paso rápido le emocionaba ir a la Zona safari y conseguir nuevos Pokemons, luego de un rato caminando llegaron y observaron el lugar igual a como lo había visto cuando comenzó su viaje para ser maestro Pokemon

― _Bien Dawn aquí es la Zona Safari_ ―Dijo Ash observando el lugar el y Dawn lo miraban de arriba abajo

― _quien anda hay?_ ―el viejo Guardia de la zona apareció apuntando sus Revólveres al escuchar voces tanto Ash como Dawn se asustaron

― _ho…hola señor Kaiser_ ―Saludo Ash al verlo este al reconocerlo guardo las Armas y sonrió

― _Ash Muchacho que bueno verte otra vez a pasado mucho_ ―Dijo Kaiser sonriendo

― _digo lo mismo Señor Kaiser se ve igual que cuando estuve aquí aquella vez y aun mantiene sus armas_ ―Dijo Ash observando las armas que tenia enfundadas

― _lo se hay personas que vienen no a buscar Pokemons si no solo a lastimarlos por eso aun las mantengo , y quien es esa Jovencita Ash?_ ―Pregunto Kaiser observando a Dawn

― _ella es Dawn mi novia_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo Kaiser arqueo una ceja

― _es un Placer_ ―Dijo Dawn amablemente

― _digo lo mismo ,Ash cuantos años tienes te vez muy joven como para tener novia_ ―Dijo Kaiser observando a ambos

― _tengo 17 años pronto cumpliré los 18 dentro de 3 meses_ ―Dijo Ash y Kaiser dio un suspiro

― _tu cumpleaños es en 2 meses? Porque no me lo dijiste?_ ―Reprocho un Poco Dawn

― _bueno , esta Juventud cambiando de tema Ash has venido para entrar a la Zona safari no es así?_ ―Pregunto Kaiser y Ash asintio

― _claro vine para entrar con Dawn_ ―Dijo el

― _armaste un rancho con los 30 tauros que capturaste?_ ―Pregunto Kaiser y Ash negó

― _tienes 30 tauros?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio

― _recuerdas esa manada de Tauros que pasaron por la reserva del Profesor Oak todos son mios_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn se asombro

Cuando entraron Kaiser le entrego a Ash y Dawn 30 safari balls ademas una caña de pescar

― _esto terminara cuando ya no les queden safariball o decidan que ya no seguirán_ ―Dijo Kaiser y ambos asintieron

― _Por cierto como esta Dragonair y dratini?_ ―Pregunto Ash interesado

― _pues han estado bien ademas de que su Poblacion aumento mucho así que si quieren capturar uno háganlo pero a Dragonair no, ademas solo uno! Yo se cuantos hay entendido?_ ―Dijo Kaiser apuntando el arma a ambos ellos asintieron y se fueron

Al entrar a la zona safari ambos comenzaron a observar toda la cantidad de Pokemons que había en el lugar Ash solo fue a acompañar a Dawn el no pensaba capturar otros Pokemons

― _oye Ash capturaras algún Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto ella y Ash negó

― _no parecerá raro pero pienso que con los que tengo estoy bien tal vez mas adelante ademas vinimos para ayudarte a ti_ ―Dijo Ash y Dawn asintio

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el lugar buscando Pokemons hasta que al llegar a un pequeño rio encontraron un Poliwag

― _es mio…_ ―Dijo Dawn y lanzo una Safariball que el poliwag la lanzo con su cola de nuevo

― _oye!_ ―Dijo Dawn y lanzo otra Safariball y siguió lanzando las Safariball el pequeño Pokemon o se las devolvía o las esquivaba hasta que solo le quedo una

― _si no puedo me rindo_ ―Dijo ella y lanzo la Safariball pudiendo atrapar al Poliwag

― _si! Lo logre!_ ―Grito ella feliz Ash aplaudió

― _bien Echo! Ten , como no te quedan usa las mias_ ―Dijo Ash y le entrego las suyas

― _gracias Ash , bien sigamos_ ―Dijo Dawn y ambos siguieron

Caminaron un poco mas y encontraron una manada de Tauros correr por el lugar Dawn lanzo una Safariball y atrapo uno

― _bien tengo un tauros!_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _bien Echo Dawn ven sigamos_ ―Dijo el y siguieron su recorrido hasta que de unos Arbustos una Chansey apareció

― _mira Ash una Chansey_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash la observo

― _nos acercaremos despacio para atraparla_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos se hacercaron lentamente cada vez que Chansey se volteaba ellos se escondían ambos se vieron por unos minutos y Dawn salió de los Arbustos lanzando la Pokebola y logrando atrapar a Chansey

― _Bien lo logre! Tengo una Chansey_ ―Dijo Dawn feliz

Siguieron caminando un buen trecho hasta ya se veian cansados ambos

― _que hacemos seguimos o no Ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash solo la miro

― _quieres seguir?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella negó

― _bien entonces regresemos_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la zona safari

Una vez que llegaron fueron con Kaiser a entregarle las Pokeballs que sobraron , una vez que le dijeron que pokemons atraparon y a punta de revolver mostrarle se fueron a descansar un poco en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Fucsia al llegar vieron que estaba muy lleno y al parecer había una nueva Enfermera Joy hay ya que no estaba con un Chansey

― _bienvenidos al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Fucsia en que puedo ayudarlos?_ ―Pregunto ella amablemente

― _quisiera que curase a nuestros Pokemons_ ―Dijo Dawn entregando 3 Pokebolas las de sus nuevos Pokemons pero Chansey salió de la Pokebola lista para ayudar a la enfermera Joy

― _vaya tu Chansey al parecer sabia donde estaba por eso me ayuda no te importaría prestármela un momento?_ ―Pregunto la Enfermera Joy y Dawn asintio

― _claro pensábamos descansar algo pasar la noche aquí eh ir a terminar nuestro trabajo mañana_ ―Dijo Dawn y ella se lo agradeció

Pasaron lo que quedo del dia hay la Chansey de Dawn estaba Feliz ayudando en el centro Pokemon, al dia siguiente tanto Ash como Dawn se prepararon para irse , Dawn fue por su Chansey

― _Lista Chansey?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Chansey negó y comenzó a hablar

― _Creo que Chansey quiere quedarse a ayudar a la enfermera Joy no es así Chansey?_ ―Pregunto Ash y la pokemon asintio

― _si gustas puedo intercambiar mi Vulpix por tu Chansey_ ―Dijo la Enfermera Joy y Dawn lo pensó

― _enserio quieres quedarte Chansey?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Chansey asintió

― _bien espero y seas feliz , de acuerdo enfermra_ ―Dijo Dawn y tomo la pokebola de Chansey volviéndola a meter , como había una maquina de Intercambio en el centro Pokemon tanto Dawn como la enfermera Joy pusieron ambas pokebolas en los extremos y encendieron la maquina ya cuando cambiaron los Pokemons La enfermera Joy saco a Chansey

― _muchas gracias por favor cuida bien de Vulpix_ ―Pidió la enfermera Joy

― _no se Preocupe lo are_ ―Dijo Dawn y ella asintió sonriendo

― _vaya tienes un Vulpix_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo Dawn le devolvió la sonrisa

Cuando salieron del lugar caminaron hacia el lugar donde era la Filmasion como iban temprano no tenían mucha prisa

― _Ash , gracias por ayudarme a capturar estos Pokemons_ ―Le volvió a Agradecer Dawn a Ash este sonrio

― _no fue nada Dawn enserio―_ Dijo Ash y ella asintio

― _ya se que hacer para compensarlo pero necesito ir a un lado_ ―Dijo ella y saco a Togekiss y comenzó a volar

― _no te preocupes volveré!_ ―Dijo ella mientras volaba Ash no entendía solo la vio irse

Cuando llego al lugar de la Filmasion vio que los camiones ya llegaron y Roland lo esperaba

― _Ash que bueno y donde esta Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Roland

― _no se dijo que ya volveria y salió volando en su Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash algo preocupado

― _bien esto es Rapido Ash esta escena así que la filmaras y puedes ir a buscarla de acuerdo?_ ―Dijo Roland y Ash asintio fue a cambiarse y lo iso a una velocidad abismal

― _bien aquí Azrael meditara sobre lo sucedido en su batalla fallida contra la bruja Moura así que Accion!_ ―Grito Roland y comenzaron a rodar

Al terminar la Filmacion Ash aun con el traje puesto fue hacia Roland y le explico que iria por Dawn este asintio pero antes de que el saliera volando Dawn apareció en su Togekiss

― _volvi_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo Ash dio un suspiro aliviado

― _a donde fuiste?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _fui por un regalo para ti ten Ash por…ser tan bueno con migo…_ ―Dijo ella y le entrego una Pokebola con un liston rosado

― _Capture un pokemon para ti ya que me ayudaste a conseguir a los mios nuevos ademas por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que te conozco_ ―Dijo ella y Ash quito el moño y al abrió la Pokebola del cual salió un Growlithe Ash solo observaba al Pokemon y luego a Dawn esta sonreía medio sonrojada

― _tengo un Vulpix y tu ahora un Growlithe siempre me parecieron que ambos Pokemons hacen buena pareja_ ―Dijo ella y Ash sonrio

― _gracias Dawn_ ―Dijo el y la abrazo ella correspondió al abrazo

― _no fue nada Ash …_ ―Dijo ell y lo observo para luego besarlo , Roland observaba aquello con una sonrisa

Mientras los pokemons de Ash y Dawn bueno solo Raichu y Lopunny observaban aquello

― _tu que piensas del gesto?_ ―Pregunto Lopunny a Raichu

― _Me parece tierno te lo puedo decir_ ―Dijo Raichu sonriendo Lopunny sonrio igual

― _sabes tengo una corazonada sobre ambos que creo que tu también tienes la misma_ ―Dijo Raichu y Lopunny asintio ambos dejaron a sus Entrenadores con un momento de Privacidad

El Tiempo paso y Ash filmo todo lo que necesitaba de esa Ciudad ahora tocaba ir a Ciudad Azulona pero no para Filmar si no para el 2 evento del Tri-evento donde Ash participo como el rodaje ahora iria a Isla canela para filmar lo poco que quedaba de la Pelicula Ash y Dawn fueron hacia Ciudad Azulona para no solo retar el gimnasio si no para el evento

― _bien los llevare hasta Ciudad Azulona con Teletransportacion le parece? Así no perderan tiempo ya que mañana a la mañana es el evento_ ―Les dijo Roland a Ash y Dawn estos asintieron , Ash ya había Intercambiado sus Pokemons tipo fuego por sus Tipo volador ese dia ya que mañana seria el evento

Roland usando a su Alakazam los teletransporto a ciudad Azulona donde como ya oscurecía Ash y Dawn buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche y lo encontraron así que decidieron dormir , Al dia siguiente Ash junto con Dawn y Roland estaban en una Arena Listos para comenzar con el torneo

― _Bienvenidos a al segundo evento del Tri-evento esta vez será un combate Pokemon dobles a eliminación_ ―Dijo el Presentador para luego comenzar a llamar a los Entrenadores

― _el primer combate es entre Ash Ketchum con un equipo Volador contra Logan con un Equipo Siniestro_ ―Dijo el presentador

Hay estaban Ash y su contrincante en cada lado de la arena listos para luchar

― _Staraptor , Pidgeot vayan!_ ―Dijo Ash sacando a sus dos Pokemons

― _Murkrow , Houndoom salgan!_ ―Logan saco a sus dos Pokemons

― _Murkron ataque Ala , Houndoom lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Logan

― _esquívenlo y As aéreo ambos!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos Pokemons comenzaron a volar girando entre si para luego golpear a ambos Pokemons con los ataques al parecer era un entrenador novato su rival

― _Murkrow ataque ala una vez mas , Houndoom Llamarada!_ ―Ordeno Logan y ambos Pokemons lanzaron los ataques

― _Esquívenlo!_ ―Ordeno Ash pero el ataque logro esquivarlo Pidgeot pero no staraptor recibiendo la Llamarada y luego el ataque ala

― _Staraptor!_ ―Pidgeot lo observo caer algo debilitado pero aun podía luchar aunque estaba muy Herido como para levantarse ahora

― _Ala de Acero a Staraptor , Lanzallamas a Pidgeot!_ ―Ordeno Logan a sus Pokemons

― _Pidgeot protege a Staraptor!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Pidgeot esquivo el Lanzallamas y intercepto a Murkrow con un golpe de su Ala para derribarlo de una patada

― _baya aprendiste combate Cercano!_ ―Dijo Ash al ver a su Pokemon esta se paro delante de Staraptor protegiéndolo

― _Gracias…_ ―Dijo Staraptor mirando a otro lado

― _no fue nada para eso están los compañeros no?_ ―Pidgeot le dio una sonrisa y Staraptor le devolvió el gesto este se levanto para la lucha

― _Combate Cercano ambos!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos Pokemons volaron muy rápido golpeando a Murkrow y Houndoom ambos terminaron débiles por los ataques dándole la victoria a Ash

― _Y la victoria es para Ash Ketchum!_ ―Dijo el Presentador Ash saludo al publico

Mientras Ash esperaba su turno otra vez Staraptor se le hacerco a Pidgeot y los demás

― _Pidgeot…gracias por ayudarme ―_Dijo calmadamente Staraptor recibió un golpe con el ala de parte de ella

― _Oye y eso porque fue!_ ―Pregunto algo enojado Staraptor y luego observo a Pidgeot su mirada no solo era de enojo si no de preocupación

― _eso fue por preocuparme cerebro de Zubat ―_Dijo Pidgeot , todos los Demas Pokemons tipo volador de Ash se alejaron un poco para darles privacidad pero aun se mantuvieron cercanos para escuchar

― _no esperaba que te preocuparas por mi después de como te trato …_ ―Dijo Staraptor siendo completamente sincero

― _claro que lo aria después de todo te tengo cariño aunque no lo paresca_ ―Dijo ella mirando a otro lado al igual que Staraptor estaba dejando de lado su Orgullo

― _así? Yo pensaba que me odiabas_ ―Dijo el mirando el suelo

― _no te odio , claro eres Insoportable la mayoría de las veces pero aun así siento que tengo mas en común con tigo que con las demás aves_ ―Dijo ella para verlo un poco este iso lo mismo

― _yo pienso lo mismo…con Swellow son buenos los entrenamientos pero con tigo es ir a otro limite ―_Dijo Staraptor siendo sincero

― _pienso lo mismo de ti luchar contra ti en los entrenamientos es mas divertido que hacerlo con los demás_ ―Dijo Pidgeot

Mientras los espias

― _no se si sentirme alagado o ofendido por lo que dicen ambos_ ―Dijo Swellow escuchando la conversación

― _podrias cerrar el pico quiero escuchar_ ―Le replico Unfezant a Swellow escuchando la conversación de los demás esta sonreía ante eso de forma feliz Swellow rodo los ojos

― _Hembras_ ―Dijo el y luego recibió un picotazo pero por parte de Talonflame

― _Dijiste algo Swellow?_ ―Pregunto ella enojada el negó

Volviendo con los otros dos

― _Oye Pidgeot…quiero decirte algo lo cual me cuesta mucho decirlo…_ ―Dijo Staraptor sabiendo que ese momento era el indicado para tragarse su orgullo y hablar cara a cara con ella

― _ya lo se , te escuche hablando con Sceptille y se lo que comenzaste a sentir por mi , sabes yo comienzo a sentir lo mismo por ti , que giros de la vida no crees?_ ―Pregunto Pidgeot y Staraptor asintio

Pregunto Pidgeot y Staraptor asintio

― _entonces…me darias una oportunidad?_ ―Pregunto Staraptor

― _Lo pensare_ ―Dijo ella para luego acarisiar su cabeza con la de el

― _que hermoso_ ―Dijo Unfezant al ver eso y Talonflame asintio

― _da nauseas_ ―Dijo Swellow y volteo a ver a Noctowl quien estaba igual que las Hembras

― _magnifico dejar de lado su Orgullo_ ―Dijo Noctowl cerrando los ojos tranquilamente

― _acaso soy el único normal del grupo?_ ―Pregunto Swellow dando un suspiro

Ash se hacerco a ver a sus Pokemons y observo la Escena de Staraptor y Pidgeot este se hacerco

― _Parece que ya conocieron su Alma gemela verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ambos asintieron luego observo a sus demás Pokemons

― _Swellow , Talonflame en la siguiente ronda lucharan ustedes dos_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos asintieron

El torneo fue relavitavmente Facil para Ash luego de esa lucha le toco un Equipo vicho el cual gano con relativa facilidad con Swellow y Talonflame , al igual que los demás , Unfezant y Noctwol ganaron a un equipo Planta , al llegar a la final le toco un Equipo Tierra ese dio algo de Lucha pero al final gano con Staraptor y Pidgeot

― _y el ganador del segundo Evento es Ash!_ ―Dijo El presentador y luego le entrego a Ash un Huevo Pokemon

― _este es tu Premio por haber vencido este torneo ademas de la segunda parte de la insignia del Tri-evento_ ―El presentador le entrego a Ash la parte de la insignea esta era de color amarillo

Una vez que salieron Ash fue al centro Pokemon donde intercambio la mayoría de sus Pokemons menos a Staraptor y Pigeot

― _y Ash que aras ahora?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash comenzó a pensar

― _ire a Retar a Erika por la medalla Arcoiris ella usa Pokemons del tipo Planta así que usare a Braixen_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos asintieron

Los 3 fueron hacia donde estaba el Gimnasio al entrar vieron un enorme Jardin al fondo estaba Erika ella al observa a Ash solo sonrio

― _ah pasado tiempo Ash que bueno verte de nuevo desafiando mi Gimnasio que bueno que esta vez no te disfrazaste de mujer_ ―Dijo Erika , Ash rio nervioso

― _Te disfrazaste de mujer?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash no quiso contestar

― _quisiera olvidar ese momento_ ―Dijo Ash y tanto Dawn como Roland no pudieron aguantarla risa por lo que escucharon

― _bien según las Reglas de Scott tengo que enfrentarte con un solo pokemon o dos si te venzo podre retar a los cerebros de la frontera para convertirme en uno_ ―Dijo Erika y Ash asintio

― _creo que Braixen podrá esperar usare a otro Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash sacando una pokebola

La pantalla salió de entre unos Arboles la cual se encendio

" _la batalla por la Medalla arcoíris entre La líder de Gimnasio Erika contra el Retador Ash Ketchum comenzara en unos momentos será una lucha de 1 vs 1 y el ganador se decidirá cuando el pokemon del oponente no pueda continuar comienzen!_ "La voz robotica dio la señal de comienzo para la lucha

― _Vileplume sal!_ ―Erika saco a su Vileplume la pantalla lo mostro a nivel 90

― _Charizard ve!_ ―Ash saco a su mas poderoso Pokemon Charizard a nivel 100

" _que recuerdos da este lugar_ "Penso Charizard al ver el lugar de la lucha

 _―esta vez no perderé como la ultima vez así que preparate Ash_ ―Dijo Erika con una sonriendo de manera confiada

― _eso espero_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo

― _Vileplume Hoja mágica!_ ―Ordeno Erika y ella lanzo el ataque

― _Charizard lanzallamas!_ ―lanzo el ataque quemando las Hojas y dañando a Vileplume

― _Drenadoras!_ ―Ordeno Vileplume el cual el ataque dio contra Charizard quitándole vida

― _Anillo Igneo!_ ―Charizard lanzo el ataque dando fuertemente contra Vileplume venciéndolo

" _Vileplume ya no puede continuar Charizard gana la victoria es para Ash Ketchum"_ La voz robotica anuncio el final del combate

― _vaya…que rápido ten Ash la medalla Arcoirirs te la ganaste_ ―Suspiro Erika al ver que rápida fue la lucha y entregándole la medalla

Una vez que salieron los 3 utilzando a Alakazam de roland fueron hacia Isla canela para filmar lo parte de la película ya estaba por acabar y solo faltaría filar hay y en ciudad Verde donde ceria el ultimo evento del Tri-evento

* * *

 **Bueno aqui el cap , fue algo rapido los combates lo se pero es que quiero acabar estas partes un poco mas rapido para seguir con lo demas ya que para mi esto solo retrasa el fic asi que quisiera terminarlo en dos caps mas , y sobre la edad de Ash bueno la invente en realidad no se cuando tiene xD y sobre Staraptor y Pidgeot les digo que me gusto la pareja por eso queria ponerle , tal vez escriba algo de ellos dos aparte ya vere**

 **y sobre el Huevo les dejo a ustedes el Pokemon que saldria de el puede ser cualquier tipo y cualquier genero ustedes solo digan cual** **bueno bye bye**


	13. Lider del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde!

Capitulo 13

Ash ,Dawn y Roland aparecieron en isla Canela Ash observo el lugar trayéndole recuerdos de cuando lucho contra Blaine en el lugar incluso a la distancia la Posada de Blaine el lugar seguía estando abarrotado de Turistas

― _y que necesitamos grabar aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Roland

― _eso es Facil aquí grabaremos la batalla Final entre Azrael y Moura que será cerca del Volcan_ ―Explico Roland y todos asintieron

― _Y que esperamos?! Ya quiero terminar de Grabar para retar a Blaine_ ―Dijo Ash y salió corriendo junto a Raichu

― _jeje que energía tiene el muchacho_ ―Rio Roland

― _no tiene Idea de cuanta_ ―Dijo Dawn caminando junto a Roland

Una vez que llegaron se prepararon Ash se cambio rápidamente al igual que Sabrina listos para Filmar el lugar estaba Decorado para parecer una zona medio destruida por una batalla entre Pokemons

― _Muy bien esta solo se ara en una toma ya que es lo mas caro de la Pelicula no quiero Errores , listo Ash?_ ―Pregunto Roland y Ash saco la espada afirmando

― _Sabrina lista?_ ―Pregunto el y la Psiquica asintio

― _bien Accion!_ ―Dijo Roland

(Filmasion )

Ash y Sabrina se observaban frente a frente mientras Ash tenia una mirada Seria sabria una sonrisa burlona , Ash desenvaino la espada

― _Buscas venganza no es así?, adelante ven y Vengate por tu amada que ahora esta con Giratina jajajajaja_ ―Sabrina gracias a los Poderes Psiquicos de alakazam logro hacer que se elevase

― _pagaras por todo_ ―Ash comenzó a correr chocando la espada en el piso para comenzar a luchar contra ella

Mientras Sabrina hacia de lanzar poderes Ash chocaba su espada contra los golpes del Bastón de Sabrina , luego de un intercambio de Palabras y otro poco de Lucha quedo el remate final en el cual Ash estaba en frente de Sabrina mientras tenia una mirada calmada y Sabrina una enojada

― _Imposible…se supone que esto no debe pasar!_ ―Grito Sabrina enojada

― _es hora de Llevarte a la Justicia!_ ―Ash paso su mano por el filo de la espada Falsa y lanzo una apuñalada o eso parecía por el efecto de cámara Sabrina solo comenzó a gritar como si le sucediera algo

― _y corte! Buena toma! Listo Ash tienes el reto del dia libre ve a retar a Blaine yo te llamare para cuando nos Vallamos_ ―Dijo Roland y Ash asintio y fue a cambiarse

El en vez de su Ropa normal se coloco el traje que Roland le dio le parecía interesante cambiar un tiempo su estilo de Ropa

― _bien Ash sabes donde esta el Gimnasio?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio

― _ven sígueme_ ―Dijo Ash y la guio hacia una parte de la Isla a una posada medio escondida donde ambos entraron

― _Primero debemos ver si esta_ ―Dijo Ash y toco la Puerta y quien los recibió nada mas y nada menos que Blaine

― _vaya , Ash que sorpresa verte_ ―Blaine apareció con su Peluca y bigote Falso

― _hola Señor Blaine como se encuentra?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Blaine

― _pues eh estado bien , el Gimnasio sigue escondido pero puse en la ciudad que aquel que quiera desafiarlo deberá pasar por varios acertijos así vere si son turistas o verdaderos entrenadores_ ―Dijo Blaine

― _Acertijos?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _Veras a Blaine le gusta hacer Acertijos así lo conocimos la primera vez claro que yo no acerte ninguno pero Misty si a todos_ ―Dijo Ash y Blaine asintio

― _creo que no nos conocemos soy Blaine líder del Gimnasio de isla Canela y administrador de la posada_ ―Se presento Blaine dándole la mano a Dawn

― _es un Placer yo soy Dawn coordinadora Pokemon y el es mi amigo Piplup_ ―Dawn presento a piplup quien saludo

― _entonces Ash a que debo tu visita no creo que sea por las Aguas termales_ ―Dijo Blaine

― _vine a retarlo por una Medalla Volcán―_ Dijo Ash y Blaine sonrio

― _me encanta el espíritu de la Gente Joven como tu Ash acepto tu reto ademas de que tengo que Apegarme a las Reglas establecidas por Scott si quiero batirme a duelo con los Cerebros de la frontera ―_ Dijo Blaine sonriendo

― _Oye Ash no es por sonar Mala pero que tiene de especial la batalla de la frontera digo mas a fondo de lo que me contaste_ ―Pegunto Dawn curiosa

― _Deja que yo respondo Ash , veras Jovencita sucede que los Cerebros de la batalla son un grupo de Entrenadores Elite , como la Elite4 casi a la misma altura a pocos Entrenadores se les da el privilegio de cruzar por la batalla de la frontera al igual con la Elite4 y para un líder de Gimnasio como lo es tu servidor poder retarlos y tratar de ser un Cerebro seria un sueño Echo realidad es una de las metas llegar a lo mas alto y lo mas alto es o la batalla de la Frontera o un Elite 4 y ambas son ocasiones muy raras que sucedan_ ―Explico Blaine y Dawn lo observaba asombrada

― _Vaya Ash no tenia ni idea ahora se mas sobre tu próximo puesto que es muy alto_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash sonrio

― _lo se pero aun me falta camino por recorrer para ser un Maestro Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash observándola

Luego de comer algo y salir de la Posada los 3 se dirigieron hacia el Gimnasio que volvió a estar en un Volcán Ash al llegar le trajo Recuerdos de cuando lucho la ultima Vez en el lugar Blaine se paro al otro lado de la Plataforma era mas resistente que la vez anterior ademas del Monitor Obligatorio que estaba en una pared y los Reflectores apuntándoles

― _Bien Muchacho será un Combat tu por la medalla Volcan y yo por el reto de la frontera_ ―Dijo Blaine y Ash asintió

 _"La lucha por la Medalla volcán entre el líder del Gimnasio Blaine contra el Retador Ash Ketchum esta apunto de comenzar será un combate uno a uno el combate terminara cuando el Pokemon del Oponente no pueda continuar "_ La voz robótica volvió a Hablar

― _sabe jamás me podre acostumbrar a esa cosa_ ―Dijo Ash mirando la Pantalla

― _si , yo tampoco pero reglas son reglas ,listo?_ ―Pregunto Blaine sacando una Pokebola Ash asintio

― _Charizard yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a su Charizard quien rugio fuertemente apareció a nivel 100

― _veo que Charizard es mas fuerte y ya te obedece bien no importa , Magmortar yo te elijo_ ―Blaine saco a su Magmortar este observo a Charizard ambos dieron una Mirada retadora , Magmortar apareció a nivel 96

― _veo que Evoluciono , bueno no importa Charizard Vuela!_ ―Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon este levanto vuelo

― _derríbalo con lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Blaine y Magmortar comenzó a lanzar varios ataques para derribarlo pero fallama por poco

― _Charizard deciende rápidamente!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard comenzó a decender rápidamente

― _Papunta y lanzallamas Magmortar!_ ―Ordeno Blaine

Magmortar apuntaba sus Dos cañones en sus Manos hacia Charizard quien se le hacercaba rápidamente al tenerlo lo suficientemente Cerca lanzo su ataque

― _Lanzallamas al suelo para elevarte!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo el lanzallamas elevandoce esquivando el ataque de Magmortar

― _Cola dragón!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard decendio rápidamente dando en la cabeza de Magmortar el cola dragón este Retrocedio herido pero aun pudiendo luchar

― _Magmortar puño Trueno ahora que lo tienes Cerca!_ ―Ordeno Blaine y Magmortar lanzo el puño Trueno dándole en el estomago a Charizard quien no se inmutaba , Magmortar sonrio pero vio que su brazo no se safaba observo que Charizard lo tenia , se dejo recibir el Golpe para tenerlo cerca

― _Muy bien Charizard Anillo Igneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo el ataque quitándole mucha Energia a Magmortar quen aun seguía en la lucha

― _Magmortar movimiento sísmico!_ ―esa Orden tomo por sorpresa a Ash y Charizard Magmortar tomo a Charizard con un fuerte Abrazo y salto para comenzar a girar para luego hacerlo chocar contra el suelo la gran Humareda de tierra no se disipaba así que ambos esperaban

― _no puede ser…_ ―Dijo Blaine al ver que Charizard seguía de pie mientras Magmortar estaba debilitado en el suelo

― _Bien Echo Charizard!_ ―Felicito Ash a su Pokemon

― _no entiendo…computadora por favor reproduce lo ultimo_ ―Pidio Blaine observando la pantalla

En ella se observo que cuando Magmortar decendia para lanzar a Charizard este le golpeo la cara con la cola aflojando el abrazo y este se giro haciendo que el Movimiento sísmico de Magmortar le jugara en contra , Blaine al observar aquello solo se limito a Aplaudir

― _bueno Ash me sorprendiste esta vez ten la medalla Volcan_ ―Blaine le dio la Medalla volcán a Ash quien celebro como siempre lo hace

― _Muchas Gracias_ ―Le agradeció Ash y los 3 se marcharon del lugar

Cuando fueron ah donde estaba todo el Equipo de Filmasion ya solo quedaban unos Pocos el barco que los llevo zarpo carmín para luego ir a ciudad verde Ash y Dawn se hacercaron a Roland quien los esperaba

― _bien es hora de ir a ciudad Verde y filmar lo ultimo de la película eso se aria Mañana y el evento de Ash es en una semana así que creo que terminando de Filmar lo de mañana ya estaría completa la película saben quiero agradecerlos lo que ah echo por mi para ayudarme a hacer esto , les digo que la Filmasion fue rápido por el talento que tienen ambos pero ahora lo difícil será agregar los efectos eso tomara mucho tiempo así que la Pelicula se estrenara a fines de este año , bien nos vemos en ciudad Verde_ ―Roland saco a su Alakazam y desapareció con el pokemon

― _Bien Dawn creo que es Hora de ir a Pueblo paleta y luego a Ciudad Verde para el ultimo dia de la Filmacion y retar al líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Verde_ ―Dijo Ash sacando a Charizard quienes subieron a su Lomo y volaron hacia Pueblo paleta para descanzar ese dia

En el laboratorio de Oak

El estaba observando como iba la contruccion de las arenas ademas de algunos invernaderos para algunos Pokemons no pudo evitar notar a los Pokemons de Ash entrenar arduamente , Dewott entrenaba contra Croconaw en combates acuaticos junto con Floatzel y Wartortle , Servine , Ivysaur ,Leevanny y Bayleef tenían enfrentamientos entre los 4 para poder ser mas Fuerte , Gabile , Noobier y Gliscor practicaban su velocidad , Seismitoad , Kingler practicaban su velocidad en el agua , Ralts entrenaba sus habilidades Psiquicas ,Swellow ,Talonflame , Unfezant y Noctwol practicaban combates aéreos , en pocas palabras todos los Pokemons de Ash estaba entrenando duro para no defraudar a su entrenador

― _veo que los Pokemons de Ash se están esforzando mucho_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak observando desde la ventana

Escucho un rugido fuerte y salió a ver que sucedia a la distancia pudo Distinguir a Charizard ensima de este Ash y Dawn el Profesor los saludo y sus Pokemons dejaron de entrenar para observarlo

― _Ash muchacho que bueno verte que te trae por aquí? Ya conseguiste las 8 medallas?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor Oak y Ash negó

― _me falta la de ciudad Verde pero hoy tenia el dia libre y pensé en venir a descanzar y mañana partir a ciudad verde para retar al líder del Gimnasio y luego terminar la Filmacion_ ―Dijo Ash y el Profesor Oak arqueo una ceja

― _Filmacion? De que ash?_ ―Pregunto El profesor Oak

― _a si es de una Pelicula que nos contrataron ahora rodaríamos el final en ciudad verde jeje olvide decirlo_ ―Dijo Ash y el Profesor Oak asintio

― _bien Ash creo que querras descanzar no es así? Porque no dejas a tus Pokemons y vas a ver a tu madre_ ―Dijo El profesor Oak y Ash asintio liberando a todos sus Pokemons al igual que Dawn

El fue hacia la parte donde sus Pokemons se encontraban este al verlo salieron rápido a saludarlo

― _hola a todos_ ―Dijo Ash con una sonrisa abrazando a Bayleef y Tauros quien se hacerco

― _Amigos…gracias saben lo que escuche de ustedes que entrenaban por mi me iso pensar en lo mucho que ustedes me aprecian y yo a ustedes , no podria haber logrado nada sin ustedes son mi familia , mis amigos y agradezco al destino haberlos conocido , los momentos que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores ….ahora toca escribir un nuevo capitulo entre todos un nuevo reto nos aguarda a la vuelta de la esquina tenemos que estar Preparados_ ―Dijo Ash a sus Pokemons estos asintieron y lanzaron unos gritos de Victoria

― _que buen Discurso Ash en verdad eres un Humano Único_ ―Mewtwo estaba parpado junto a Newtwo ambos escucharon la conversación

― _al parecer los demás Legendarios jamás podrán reconocer lo bueno que eres con tus Pokemons en verdad eres Digno de llevar a legendarios en tu equipo y pocos Humanos son así_ ―Dijo Newtwo y Ash se extraño

― _a que se refieren?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _veras en unas reuniones con Arceus y los demás legendarios salió el tema de entrenadores y todos acordaron que si debían seguir ordenes de un entrenador seria de ti para sorpresa de varios Giratina , Meloetta , Victini, Latias y Lugia dijeron que se les cruzo por la cabeza viajar con tigo pero no tuvieron el valor suficiente para decírtelo , mientras Entei dijo que a la única que se dejaría atrapar seria por una tal Molly luego de el no supimos nada pero a lo que voy Ash que te has ganado el cariño de no solo tus Pokemons si no incluso de los Legendarios eso nos llevo a Mewtwo y a mi a querer ser tus Pokemons porque eres un Humano único_ ―Dijo Newtwo y Ash había quedado sin Palabras

― _La verdad…no se que decir , no puedo creer que me tengan tanta confianza como para haber pensado en unirse a mi equipo…_ ―Dijo Ash intrigado luego se levanto

― _saben , yo no los desfraudare prometo ser el mejor ademas de cuidar de ustedes_ ―Dijo Ash levanando el Pulgar

Luego de dejar a sus Pokemons el y Dawn decidieron ir a la casa de Ash para descanzar un poco al entrar fue recibido por Delia quien había recibido una llamada del Profesor Oak diciendo que Ash estaba de vuelta

― _Ash querido que bueno que vuelves!_ ―Delia abrazo fuertemente a su Hijo

― _ma..ma no respiro_ ―Dijo Ash y Delia lo solo rápido

― _Perdon Ash jeje ,es que estoy Emocionada bueno cuéntame como fue tu viaje que has hecho , te cambiaste los ya sabes que regularmente?_ ―Pregunto su madre y Ash se sonrojo

― _mamá! No lo digas en voz alta es vergonzoso!_ ―Replico Ash

― _si no te lo digo se te olvida , bueno cuéntame como les fue en el viaje_ ―Pidio la señora Delia

Ash y Dawn le contaron todo lo ocurrió en su viaje incluso de su Relacion la madre de Ash no podía estar mas Feliz su hijo al fin había conseguido novia , una vez que terminaron de Hablar Delia se levanto y observo a Dawn

― _Dame muchos nietos_ ―Dijo ella y tanto Ash como Dawn se pusieron rojos

― _mamá!_ ―Dijo Ash sonrojado

― _que? Tu sabes que quiero muchos nietos_ ―Dijo Delia y Ash estaba rojo de Vergüenza

Al Dia siguiente Ash se levanto temprano junto a Dawn ambos decidieron desayunar rápido eh ir por sus Pokemons Ash llevo un equipo de 6 Pokemons conformados por Raichu,Infernape,Sceptille,Greninja,Charizard y Mewtwo para enfrentar al líder del Gimnasio de ciudad verde , el junto a Dawn fueron primero a despedirse de la madre de Ash

― _bueno Mamá nosotros nos vamos aun quedan cosas por Hacer pero descuida luego de hoy me quedare en casa a entrenar hasta la liga Añil_ ―Dijo ash y Delia asintio

― _Por favor Dawn cuida de mi Ash_ ―Pidio delia a Dawn

― _claro no se preocupe señora Ketchum_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _Por favor dime delia querida_ ―Pidio la señora Ketchum y Dawn asintio

Ambos despegaron para ir hacia ciudad Verde al sobrevolar el lugar observaron en un claro todo el equipo de Grabacion y a los demás miembros del elenco al decender se Hacercaron a Roland

― _Roland esta listo todo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y este negó

― _pues no una de las cámaras se Averio y debemos conseguir otra por suerte no se perdió nada del material creo que demorara 2 horas si quieres puedes ir a retar al líder del Gimnasio de la ciudad_ ―Dijo Roland y Ash asintio

El y Dawn caminaban hacia el Gimnasio cuando Dawn comenzó una charla

― _y dime Ash quien es el líder del Gimnasio de ciudad verde?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y el negó

― _La verdad no se quien será el líder , pero creo que Pronto lo averiguaremos_ ―Dijo Ash observando el Gimnasio el entro al lugar y observo la arena no había nadie solo ellos dos

― _Hola? , Hay alguien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y no obtuvo respuesta alguna

― _veo que alguien ah decidido venir…_ ―la voz de una Anciana se escucho por el lugar

― _acaso será…―_ No termino de decir la frase cuando de el otro lado una anciana con un vestido largo morado , delantal Blanco ademas de un basto apareció tenia el cabello rubio y la blanca ademas de una sonrisa confiada

― _veo que has vuelto para luchar Ash…_ ―La anciana observaba a Ash de forma retadora

― _así es Agatha_ ―Dijo Ash observando a la anciana elite4

― _no creo que estes enterado pero me eh retirado de la Elite Four y ahora dirijo este Gimnasio el mas poderoso de Todo kanto y ahora cede una de las batallas mas grandes que hay en el Mundo Pokemon como yo fui Elite4 la reglas de Scott no me afectan será una Lucha 6 vs 6 el Alto mando contra los Cerebros de la frontera! Espero y estes listo niño para el desafio que te dare_ ―Agatha observaba retadoramente a Ash apuntándole con su bastón y Ash solo la observaba

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el capitulo , solo quiero decir que agradesco a los que leen el fic y comentan , se que no es perfecto pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo , cuando surgen algunas dudas siempre trato de aclararlas en el cap proximo se que algunas veces algunas cosas se leen mal en esto y lo se agradesco a los que me lo hacen saber y los que solo me insultan bueno ... no dire nada de ellos , uno pensaria que dejaria esto de lado por malos Reviews pero estan equivocados yo seguire escribiendo y lo seguire haciendo , leo los comantarios de los que me dan anotaciones del fic y las agradesco , muchas gracias**

 **ahora sobre algunas cosas en particular queria incluir a Agatha ya que no se quien carajos dirigie ese gimnasio ahora , queria terminar rapido con la Pelicula que al terminar el fic lo are un Spin-off , sobre lo de los legendarios queria ponerlo porque bueno Ash ayudo a la gran mayoria en las peliculas deberian estar agradecidos ,y una cosa aclarando el dialogo de los Pokemons seria en ocaciones no siempre y los pongo en cursibas y subrayados para diferenciarlos claro sin contar a Mewtwo ya que el puede hablar , las luchas trato de hacerlas lo mejor que puedo pero es algo dificil aunque prometo que contra Agatha tratare de hacerlas algo larga , y bueno creo que eso es todo , aaa casi lo olvido aclarando sobre lo del Huevo Pokemon tiene que ser un Pokemon de Kanto , la evolucion no improta por ejemplo si es Eevee puede evolucionar a las demas formas incluido Sylveon pero elijan cualquier pokemon de Kanto (Menos tangela o Hypno esos me dan cosa :/ ) sin mas me despido y vuelvo a agradecer a losque me ayudan en esto**


	14. Los cerebros se reunen

Capitulo 14

Ash y Agatha se observaba fijamente listos para aquel combate decisivo Dawn estaba parada a un lado de Ash dándole animos para poder vencer será difícil ya que Agatha fue una del la elite4 ambos sacaron una Pokebola y una Pantalla se encendió en la pared mostrando una imagen de ambos listos para la lucha

" _La lucha por la medalla del Gimnasio entre la Elite4 Agatha contra el Cerebro de la frontera Ash Ketchum comenzara será un combate de 6 vs 6 a ambos contrincantes se le permiten sustituir pokemons comienzen!"_ la voz robotica fue difrente y reconoció a ambos por sus Puestos

― _Sceptille yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a su Primer Pokemon que fue Sceptille a nivel 89

― _Arbok ve_ ―Agatha saco a su Arbok que estaba a nivel 89 tambien

― _Sceptille Hojas navaja!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Sceptille se lanzo a correr hacia Arbok quien esperaba el ataque

― _Disparo lodo_ _―_ Dijo Agatha y el ataque dio en los ojos de Sceptille quitándole su visión _este Fallo_ el golpe de sus Hojas navaja

 _―Terremoto_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Arbok entro bajo tierra y la comenzó a mover Sceptille se tambaleaba sin poder ver a donde lanzar los ataques

― _Sceptille regresa_ ―Ash lo devolvió a su Pokebola ya que mucho no podria hacer ciego

― _Mewtwo sal!_ ―Ash saco a Mewtwo ,Agatha solo lo observo

― _interesante tienes un Legendario y uno Psiquico veamos que puedes hacer ,Arbok doble equipo_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Arbok se multiplico

― _Mewtwo Premonision!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu comenzó a mover la cola de un lado a otro mientras al parecer contaba

― _Arbok disparo lodo!_ ―Ordeno Agatha

― _Protegete!_ ―Ordeno Ash pero Mewtwo recibió el ataque en los ojos

" _no te preocupes aun puedo sentir a Arbok en la arena solo ordename_ " Mewtwo hablo en la mente de Ash este asintio

― _ahora que Aras Ash tu pokemon ya no puede ver_ ―Dijo Agatha con una sonrisa mientras Mewtwo estaba parado

― _Arbok Terremoto!_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Arbok se metió dentro de la tierra

― _Bola sombra al agujero!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo a pesar de estar ciego lanzo el ataque dando en el agujero este exploto y Arbok salió despedido a los aires en eso varios Portales se abrieron y de ellos esperas azules salieron golpeando a Arbok con el ataque de Premonición este se levanto pero cayo debilitado aquellos golpes fueron muy fuertes

"Arbok ya no puede Pelear el combate lo gana Mewtwo Elite4 agatha elija su siguiente pokemon"La voz robotica hablo y Agatha guardo a Arbok

― _Haunter ve!_ ―Agatha saco a Haunter

― _Mewtwo regresa toma un descanzo_ ―Ash lo guardo y saco otra Pokebola

― _Sceptille ve!_ ―Ash saco a Sceptille este al volver se limpio el lodo de los ojos pudiendo ver otra vez

― _Haunter Puño sombra_ ―Ordeno Agatha Haunter lanzo el ataque golpeando a Sceptille

― _Sceptille Balas semillas!_ ―Ash recordó que los ataques Fisicos no arian daño a pokemon fantasmas el ataque de Sceptille dio contra Haunter pero este recibió poco daño

― _Bola sombra Haunter_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Haunter desapareció y apareció detrás de Sceptille dándole el ataque noqueándolo

"Sceptille no puede continuar Haunter es el ganador Cerebro de la frontera Ash elija a su siguiente Pokemon"la voz hablo y Ash saco una Pokebola

― _Greninja yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Greninja este se paro para luchar

― _Haunter bola sombra_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Haunter ataco

― _Esquivalo y Shuriken de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja salto y lanzo la Shuriken hacia Haunter

― _esquivalo y Puño sombra_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Haunter lanzo el ataque que dio contra Greninja pero no le iso mucho daño

― _Greninja hacercate y Hidropulso!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja comenzó a correr hacia Haunter

― _Puño sombra una vez mas_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Haunter lanzo el ataque pero Greninja lo esquivo estando cerca de Haunter lanzo el Hidropulso mandándolo a los aires muy Herido

― _Haunter pulso Umbrio_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Greninja recibió el ataque fuertemente

― _Greninja te encuentras bien?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Greninja asintio

― _bien Shuriken doble equipo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja se multiplico

― _Shuriken de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y todos los Greninjas comenzaron a formarla

― _desaste de ellos con pulso Umbrio_ ―Dijo Agatha y lanzo el ataque a todos los Greninjas desaparecieron todos ella luego observo en el aire el Greninja de Ash lanzo la Shuriken dando fuertemente contra Haunter venciéndolo

"Haunter ya no puede continuar Greninja Gana Elite4 agatha elija su 3 Pokemon " La voz hablo y Agatha asintio devolviendo a Haunter

― _Misdreavus sal_ ―Agatha saco a su Misdreavus y Ash devolvió a Greninja

― _Infernape sal_ ―Ash saco a Infernape

― _Misdreavus bola sombra_ ―Ordeno Agatha a su Pokemon esta ataco a Infernape quien esquivo el golpe

― _Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Infernape lanzo el ataque el cual Misdreavus esquivo

― _Psiquico_ ―Ordeno Agatha y el ataque dio contra Infernape causando un buen daño

― _Infernape!_ ―Ash vio a su Pokemon que apenas y se estaba pudiendo levanta

― _Bola sombra_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Misdreavus lanzo el ataque el cual dio contra Infernape quien ya recibió mucho daño

Infernape apenas y se pudo levantar pero miraba al suelo para luego observa a Misdreavus dio un gran rugido y su cabeza se prendió fuego fuertemente

― _Mar de llamas… bien Infernape Combate ígneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Infernape corrió a una velocidad abismal hacia Misdreavus

― _Ash ese ataque solo traspasara a Misdravus_ ―Dijo Agatha pero observo que un puñetazo de fuego de Infernape iso girar a Misdravus

― _pero que!?_ ―Dijo ella al ver aquello Infernape golpeaba salvajemente a Misdreavus hasta lanzar al pokemon a los aires y al llegar cerca del suelo mandarla a la pared de una patada debilitada

"Misdreavus ya no puede continuar Infernape gana Elite4 agatha elija su 4 Pokemon "

― _vaya ya solo me quedan 2 pokemon sin contar este próximo y yo solo te eh derrotado uno en verdad has mejorado Ash_ ―dijo Agatha sacando otra Pokebola

― _Gengar ve_ ―Agatha saco a su Gengar Ash siguió con infernape

― _Infernape lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Infernape lanzo el lanzallamas

― _esquivalo y bola sombra_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Gengar rápidamente esquivo el ataque y la bola sombra dio contra Infernape venciéndolo de un golpe

"Infernape ya no puede continuar Gengar gana Cerebro de Frontera Ash escoja su 3 pokemon"La voz robotica hablo

― _Greninja yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Greninja una vez mas para luchar

― _Gengar regresa Adelante Crobat_ ―Agatha saco a Crobat

― _Greninja Shuriken de Agua_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo y Aire afilado_ ―Agatha y Crobat lanzo el ataque dando contra Greninja

― _Hidropulso ahora!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja lanzo el ataque que dio contra Crobat

― _Ataque aéreo Greninja!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja salto para lanzar el ataque

― _colmillo veneno crobat_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Crobat mordió la pata con la que Greninja lanzaba el ataque pero este no se detuvo y estampillo a Crobat en el suelo derrotándolo y Greninja estaba envenenado y muy débil

― _Bien Echo greninja!_ ―Dijo Ash y luego sintio un dolor y Greninja cayo vencido también

"Ambos Pokemons ya no pueden continuar Elite4 Agatha y Cerebro de Frontera Ash elijan su siguiente Pokemon" Hablo la voz

― _bien creo que es Hora Gengar ve!_ ―Agatha saco a Gengar otra vez

― _Charizard yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Charizard

― _Gengar Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Agatha a Gengar

― _Charizard Vuela!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard se elevo esquivando el ataque

― _Trueno Gengar_ ―Ordeno Agatha

― _Esquivalo y Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo el lanzallamas que dio contra Gengar pero también recibió el trueno ambos Pokemons se levantaron para seguir luchando

― _Charizard elevate una ves mas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard se elevo

― _Bola sombra una vez mas_ ―Ordeno Agatha a Gengar quien lanzo la bola sombra

― _Devuelvesela con ataque ala!_ ―Ordeno Ash tomando por sorpresa a Agatha

Charizard volo rápido hacia la bola sombra y sus alas brillaron este giro un poco haciendo que la bola sombra chocara en ellas y las lanzo para devolvérsela mas rápido Gengar no tenia tiempo de reaccionar cuando el ataque dio contra el explotando en su cara y venciéndolo

"Gengar ya no puede Continuar Charizard Gana , Elite4 Agatha elija su ultimo Pokemon " Dijo la voz y Agatha asintio y saco su ultimo pokemon

― _Gengar yo te elijo!_ ―Agatha saco otro Gengar solo que este se veía mas Fuerte

― _Charizard lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo el lanzallamas a Gengar

― _esquibalo y Puño sombra_ ―Dijo Agatha y Gengar esquivo el ataque en un santiamén estaba al lado de Charizard este le propino un puñetazo haciendo doler al pokemon fuego volador

― _Charizard sujétalo!_ ―Dijo Ash y Charizard quiso hacerlo pero lo traspaso

― _Pulso Umbrio_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Gengar lanzo el ataque dándole en la espalda a Charizard este salió despedido hacia la pared pero gracias a su lanzallamas amortiguio el ataque y giro para ver a Gengar

― _Charizard Anillo ígneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo el ataque el cual Gengar no pudo esquivar recibiendo mucho daño

― _Gengar Pulso Umbrio_ ―Ordeno Agatha y Gengar lanzo el ataque

― _Charizard Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos lanzaron el ataque pero estos no chocaron si no que golpearon a su rival pero Charizard cayo vencido ya que estaba Debil

"Charizard ya no puede continuar Gengar gana Cerebro de frontera Ash elija su 5 Pokemon" Dijo la Voz y Raichu se posiciono para luchar

― _bien será Raichu , Gengar Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Agatha pero Gengar cuando quiso lanzar el ataque tenia rojo gran parte de su cuerpo se había quemado por el lanzallamas

― _Raichu es tu oportunidad trueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque dando fuertemente a Gengar

― _Gengar! Puedes luchar?_ ―Pregunto Agatha a su Pokemon este trato de ponerse de pie y atacar pero volvió a quemarse

― _electrobola!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque que dio de frente a Gengar mandándolo hacia Agatha vencido

"Gengar ya no puede continuar Raichu Gana la victoria es para el Cerebro de la Frontera Ash Ketchum" dijo la voz y Ash dio el salto de su vida había vencido a nada mas y nada menos que a una Elite4 a Agatha

― _bien Echo Ash ten la medalla del Gimnasio ahora ya estas certificado para luchar en la liga añil espero ansiosa verte barrer el suelo con todos ellos_ ―Dijo Agatha a Ash este asintio

― _muchas Gracias Agatha_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo Feliz

― _espero verte participar en el reto de la elite4_ ―Dijo Agatha y Ash la observo

― _siendo un cerebro aun puedo participar?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Agatha asintio

― _Así es también como las elite4 pueden participar en la batalla de la frontera tanto la elite4 como los cerebros son entrenadores de alto calibre que siempre están en constantes batallas pero los cerebros de estos años a sido la mas fuerte te sere franca yo la cruze hace unos años en mi juventud y la venci pero la volvi a cruzar hace poco y no pude vencer a Brandon el rey Piramide si no lo sabias el antes cuando tenia tu edad fue Campeon Regional de Kanto pero lo dejo para ser un cerebro_ ―Explico Agatha y Ash abrió los ojos como Platos

― _Brandon fue campeón regional?!_ ―Grito Ash y Agatha asintio

― _así es tu tienes un gran talento si pudiste vencerlo no me sorprendería que llegues a campeón de región pronto o maestro Pokemon multi región_ ―Dijo Agatha y Ash asintio

― _muchas gracias por esas Palabras ahora si me disculpa debemos irnos_ ―Dijo Ash y salió del lugar despidiendo a Agatha

Una vez que salieron con Dawn fueron a filmar la ultima Escena de la Pelicula una vez que llegaron Roland los observo y ambos fueron a cambiarse para filmar

― _muy bien esto es el final aquí luego de la Celebracion Azrael es coronado nuevo rey por orden del Pueblo ya que lastimosamente la familia real perecio en el combate contra la bruja_ ―Dijo Roland y comenzaron a filmar

Luego de terminar aquella escena ya se había acabado todo y todos guardaban todo para ir al estudio a Poner los efectos especiales Ash y Dawn se hacercaron a roland este los observo y apretó las manos de ambos

― _Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado en esto la verdad a pesar de ser actores novatos lo hicieron de maravilla yo los contactare para el estreno de la película el dinero de ella ya fue enviado a sus Cuentas un total de 10.000 pokedolares para cada uno otra vez muchas gracias_ ―Roland les saludo ambos sonrio y los 3 se despidieron

Ash fue al Centro Pokemon antes de ir a Pueblo paleta y decidió llamar al Profesor Oak quien al contestar le sonrio ― _Ash! Como te fue contra el lider del Gimnasio de ciudad verde?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor Oak

― _pues bien la venci y adivine era nada mas y nada menos que Agatha_ ―Dijo Ash y el profesor Oak se sorprendió

― _Agatha como lider de Gimnasio que no era una elite4?_ ―Pregunto El profesor Oak y Ash asintio

― _Lo era pero se retiro y ahora es lider de Gimnasio_ ―Dijo Ash y apareció Scott en escena

― _Hola Ash_ ―Saludo Scott ash le devolvió el saludo

― _Scott que haces en pueblo paleta? Aun no terminan las construcciones_ ―Dijo Ash a Scott

― _y terminaron esta mañana Ash ademas vine para decirte que los demás Cerebros vamos a ayudarte a entrenar para la liga Añil ya todos vienen en camino_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash asintio

― _Bien Scott ya voy en camino yo también corto que quiero hablar con alguien_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintio cortando la llamada para llamar a Brock a su casa justamente el contesto

― _Ash? Hola , que sucede es raro que llames_ ―Dijo Brock y Ash sonrio divertido

― _solo quería avisarte que todos los cerebros va a Pueblo paleta ahora mismo y eso quiere decir que Lucy también va_ ―Dijo Ash divertido y Brock salto de alegría

― _Si mi amada Lucy bien ash hasta pronto yo corto y me voy Lucy esperame tu brock ya va!_ ―Grito brock cuando salió corriendo y Ash corto la llamada

Paso un rato llamando a todos sus Amigos y ellos encantados irían incluso llamo a Clemont y Bonnie en Kalos para avisarles y ellos gustosos aceptaron ir pero no pudo contactarse con Serena

― _Descuida Ash yo contactare a Serena para que vayamos los 3 a verte_ ―Dijo Clemont desde la pantalla Ash asintio

― _bien nos vemos en unos días_ ―Dijo Ash y colgó

― _Bien Dawn es hora de ir a Pueblo paleta_ ―Dijo Ash y junto a Dawn subieron en Charizard para ir mientras volaron notaron algo que pasaba junto a ellos era la pirámide de Batalla Ash se hacerco a las ventanas y observo a todos los cerebros todos le saludaron y el les devolvió el saludo

Y todos fueron hacia Pueblo paleta una vez que llegaron Ash desendio en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak y La pirámide un poco alejada así no estorbara , Ash se hacerco a la pirámide de donde bajaron todos los cerebros , Ash y Dawn lo esperaban a todos cuando los vieron salir se hacercaron

― _Hola a todos!_ ―Saludo Ash a todos los cerebros

― _Hola Ash que gusto me da verte_ ―Saudo Brandon a Ash

― _digo lo mismo me da gusto verlos de nuevo_ ―dijo Ash sonriéndole

― _ahora que eres un Miembro de nosotros es hora de la iniciación dejarte en calsonsillos y pintarte para parecer a Mew_ ―Bromeo Noland y nadie rio

― _Noland madura si_ ―Dijo Greta a Noland

― _y Ash donde esta tu Gimnasio Scott nos ha mantenido en secreto todo eso y queremos saber_ ―Dijo Anabel intrigada ya que ni ella lo pudo saber

― _Pues lo están pisando mi gimnasio se llama la Zona de la batalla y es todo este lugar observen_ ―Dijo Ash y todos observaron que había varias arenas en diferentes partes convinando elementos , globos aerostáticos para combates aéreos , invernaderos para ciertos climas había de todo

― _Impresionante y muy Ingenioso Ash_ ―Alabo Spencer a la arena de ash

― _Oye ash y ..donde esta Brock?_ ―Pregunto Lucy a Ash

― _ah el no debe de tardar en llegar_ ―Dijo Ash y en eso se escucharon unos Gritos

― _LUCY!_ ―Era brock corriendo este se hacerco a la Reina del sierpe tomando su mano y arrodillandoce

― _Mi amada Lucy no ah pasado un dia que no recuerde tu hermosa mirada por favor quiero que me estrujes en tus brazos como si Un Sevyper apretase a su presa_ ―Dijo brock en tonos galantes levantandoce el esperaba algún golpe o algo pero no recibió una abrazo por parte de ella

― _así brock?_ ―Pregunto Lucy y Brock estaba feliz que se desmayo

― _le paso algo malo?_ ―Pregunto Lucy y Ash y Dawn rieron

― _no verán sucede que es una de las primeras mujeres que corresponde a sus Encantos_ ―Dijo Dawn riendo y Lucy solo lo miro y sonrio

― _oh creo que no me presente soy Dawn coordinadora de Sinnoh_ ―Dijo Dawn presentandoce a lso demás

― _Soy Lucy , ellos son Spence,Noland,Anabel,Tucker,Greta y creo que ya conoces a Brandon_ ―Dijo ella y Dawn asintio

― _oye Ash así que…ya tienes novia , espero y sean felices juntos_ ―Dijo Anabel de repente tomando por sorpresa a la mayoría de los cerebros

― _ash tiene novia? Ja quien lo diría_ ―Dijo Noland rascandoce la cabeza

― _como lo supiste Anabel?_ ―Pregunto Ash intrigado

― _solo con verlos lo supuse bueno solo quiero pedirles una cosa_ ―Dijo Anabel y los observo

― _quiero ser la madrina de su primera Hija_ ―Dijo ella y ambos se pusieron rojos

― _veo que llegaron bien todos vengan entremos a la casa del profesor Oak luego podrán ponerse al dia a si Ash quisiera preguntarte algo alguno de los lideres contra los que luchaste te venció? Claro sin contar a Agatha que ella era una elite4_ ―Pregunto Scott y Ash asintio levemente

― _si uno Surge pero fue porque no estaba concentrado en la batalla…_ ―Dijo Ash y Scott asintio

― _bien aunque en si cuenta Ash eso no te afecta nada a ti pero le da el Premio a Surge que es participar y retar a cada uno para ser un cerebro de la frontera_ ―Dijo Scott serio y todos asintieron ante el nuevo adversario para quello

― _a si Ash sabes adivina que será el Tri evento final_ ―dijo Scott y Ash lo miro

― _no se que será?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _sera una convinacion de las dos ultimas competencias pero serán por rondas al azar osea que tendras que usar un equipo en cada ronda que será un total de 6 rondas así que seria mejor que vayas entrenando para aquello , ademas todos estaremos una temporada aquí ya que algunos querían descanzar y que mejor forma de hacerlo que en un lugar tranquilo como lo es Pueblo paleta_ ―Dijo Scott y la mayoría asintio

― _si aquí podre dormir mucho es tan relajante_ ―Noland solo se estiro

― _vayamos adentro para ponernos bien al dia y descanzar un poco ya que mañana comienza un nuevo dia_ ―Dijo Scott tranquilo y todos lo siguieron

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el fin del cap , ahora que Ash tiene todas las medallas el tiempo que queda estara entrenando con los demas Cerebros que cosas le esperan hasta la liga añil? solo el tiempo lo dira**

 **ah si como vi que la mayoria quiere que el Huevo Pokemon de Ash sea un Eevee lo sera ahora deben elegir en cual querran que evolucione claro que no en seguida si no luego de un corto tiempo eso nada mas , me despido bye bye**


	15. Un dia Tranquilo

Capitulo 15

El dia anterior los Cerebros de la frontera habían arribado a Pueblo paleta para saludar a Ash y entrenar con el para la Liga añil no habían podido tener una charla adecuada ya que la mayoría estaba cansado y luego de Cenar decidieron dormir , esa Mañana Ash se levanto entusiasmado se pondría a entrenar arduamente para la liga añil que aun faltaban un par de meses así que se levanto temprano , bajo casi corriendo hacia la cocina para desayunar y su sorpresa fue encontrar a Brando bebiendo café mientras leia el periódico

― _Buenos días Ash_ ―Saludo Brandon a Ash

― _Buenos días Brandon que sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano_ ―Dijo Ash al verlo

― _Tu madre fue muy generosa en invitarnos a todos a Desayunar pero la mayoría aun siguen dormidos así que yo vine_ ―Dijo el y Ash asintio se sento frente a El para desayunar , Dawn también dormía ya que estaba muy cansada

Luego de Desayunar Ash dejo una nota diciendo que estaría en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak y junto a Brandon se fueron hacia el lugar , ellos caminaban por los terrenos observando cada centímetro del la zona de la batalla

― _Debo decir Ash este lugar tuyo es Impresionante le agrega una nueva parte a la leyenda de la batalla de la frontera_ ―Dijo Brandon y Ash lo observo

― _que leyenda?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _unaue Scott invento para la Institucion va así "para ser de los mas Grandes primero se deben pasar varias pruebas superar a todos los Maestros estos te entregaran una prueba de tu menta superada cuando consigues todas el camino a la Piradime que se encuentra en la frontera te aguarda donde lucharas contra el Rey para ser el mejor "_ ―Termino de decir Brandon y Ash lo observaba

― _vaya …entonces como podria agregarse mi arena?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Brandon solo pensó esas cosas no iban con el

― _yo puedo responder eso la leyenda seguirá así"Si lograste vencer al Rey te queda un reto mas enfrentar al Guardian de la Frontera una prueba de determinación para lograr vencer a todos los retos"_ _―_ Scott apareció llendo hacia ellos ambos lo vieron

― _Buenos días Scott_ ―Saludo Brandon

― _buenos días Brandon,Ash_ ―Saludo Scott a ambos

― _buenos días Scott que necesitas?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Scott negó

― _nada solo venia a observar a tus Pokemons tienes un fuerte arsenal de Pokemons de cada región sin contar los dos Pokemons especiales que llevas con tigo_ ―Dijo Scott y Brandon observo a Ash

― _Pokemons especiales? Que clase de Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Brandon y Ash lo miro

― _ves aquel Invernadero que esta cubierto?_ ―Pregunto Ash señalando un Invernadero escondido el lo observo

― _si, que tiene?_ ―Pregunto Brandon

― _Mis Pokemons están hay pero ahora deben de estar dormidos_ ―Dijo Ash y Brandon se quedo observando aquel Invernadero

Ambos siguieron su Recorrido hasta volver al laboratorio al entrar se dieron con todos los demás Cerebros ya despiertos y desayunando algo que Delia cocino

― _vaya Señora Ketchum esto esta delicioso_ ―Dijo Anabel comiendo

― _si lo que yo cocino es Basura comparado con esto_ ―Dijo Noland comiendo rápido

― _Muchas gracias a todos_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

Ya habiendo Desayunado todos tomaron rumbos diferentes , Noland fue a descanzar bajo un árbol en el patio del Profesor, Lucy fue a buscar a Brock quien se quedaba en casa de Ash , Anabel se quedo leyendo unos libros del Profesor , Spencer fue a observar todas las areas del lugar junto a Greta y Tucker , Mientras Ash se fue con Dawn a dar comprar unas cosas en Ciudad verde por encargo de Delia

― _Oye Ash sabes cuando vendrán todos?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash negó

― _No lo se dijeron que vendrían pero no espesificaron cuando_ ―Dijo Ash mientras llevaban unas cosas mientras volaban sobre Charizard

Cuando regresaron Solo dieron con Noland buscando algo entre unos Arbustos Ash y Dawn se le hacercaron

― _Noland que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash y este lo miro

― _senti una mirada hace rato pero cuando quise observar no vi a nadie_ ―Dijo Noland y Ash lo miro con duda

― _sentiste una mirada? No será alguno de mis Pokemons que te observo curioso?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Noland lo pensó también era una Posibilidad

― _bien Ash quisiera ver a tus Pokemons escuche que atrapaste varios_ ―Dijo Noland y Ash asintio y lo llevo a un Claro de la reserva donde los Pokemons de Ash entrenaban

― _Son todos_ ―Dijo Ash señalando a sus 30 tauros,Scrafty,Unfezant,Staraptor,Swellow,Raichu,Growlithe,Ralts,Leavanny,Kingler,Crawdaunt,Dewott,Servine,Infernape,Seismitoad,Gabite,Charizard,Greninja,Krookodile,Croconaw , Bayleef,Sceptille,Domphan,Snorlax,Torkoal,Glaile,Pidgeot,Noctown y los demás Noland solo los observaba impresionado todos los Pokemons de varias regiones juntas

― _y Ash y cuales son tus Pokemosn especiales? Escuche que brandon lo menciono ―_ pregunto Nolant y Ash lo llevo hacia aquel Invernadero oscuro

― _Pueden salir?_ ―Pregunto Ash tocando el cristal Noland escucho unos pasos que se hacercaban y la Perilla giro

Noland estaba en Shock al observar a aquellos dos Pokemons parecidos sus miradas serias solo lo intimidaron eran iguales solo uno de color totalmente diferente al otro

― _qu..que pokemon son esos?_ ―Pregunto Noland en shock

― _son dos Legendarios de nivel9 Mewtwo y Newtwo_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos solo observaban a noland

― _es un placer conocerlo_ ―Saludo Newtwo Noland le devolvió el saludo

― _dos legendarios…vaya Ash me sorprendes , sabes creo que a Articuno le agradara tener a otros Legendarios para hablar , Sal!_ ―Noland lanzo una Pokeball de la cual salió Articuno quien se poso junto a Noland y se acarisio con el

― _ella quiso que la capturara hace pocos días ya que no quería alejarse de mi y bueno lo ise_ ―Dijo el mientras le acarisiaba la cabeza con su mano

― _es porque te ve como un buen amigo por eso_ ―Dijo serio Mewtwo y Noland lo observo

― _ya veo_ ―Noland le sonrio a su Pokemon

Ash había decidido entrenar un poco para el Tri-evento que seria en una semana , estaba practicando con sus Pokemons la misma rutina que uso con su Equipo Fuego todos lo observaban

― _vaya Ash no sabia que esto te iba a ti_ ―Dijo Greta observando la rutina

― _Es la primera vez que lo hago jajaja nunca me llamo la atención estas cosas_ ―Dijo el y todos estaban sentados cuando Aparecio Raichu junto a Greninja trayendo la incubadora con el Huevo pokemon que Ash gano este comenzaba a brillar

― _esta por nacer!_ ―Grito Anabel observando el Huevo Ash lo tomo y saco de la incubadora

― _Talonflame ven!_ ―Grito Ash mientras abrazaba a aquel Huevo Talonflame apareció

― _ayudame como lo hiciste cuando nació Noivern_ ―Pidio Ash y Talonflame se hacerco y lo abrazo calentando el Huevo

Este comenzó a brillar mas hasta que en un momento dejo de Hacerlo para dejar ver a una Eevee quien solo comenzó a observar a todos lados

― _que linda_ ―Anabel se hacerco la Pequeña Eevee se escondió en Ash

― _creo que la asustaste Anabel_ ―Opino Noland al ver aquella acción

Eevee parecía querer llorar pero Ash la calmaba acariciándole la cabeza ella solo se calmo y se dejo acarisiar por su entrenador Anabel al ver eso sonrio

― _veo que Eevee te ve como su Padre_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _eso parece , bien Ash cuando sea mayora de que clase la evolucionaras? Yo recomiendo un fuerte Jolteon_ ―Dijo Noland

― _yo opino que quedaría mejor como una Vaporeon_ ―Opino Greta

― _Sylveon seria lo mas indicado ya que es hembra_ ―Opino Tucker

― _Espeon seria perfecto ―_ Dijo Anabel entrando a la conversación de los demás Cerebros

― _dejare que ella decida que evolución quiere yo no puedo obligarla_ ―Dijo Ash acarisiando la cabeza de Eevee

El resto del Dia Ash la paso con Dawn y Eevee quien no se quería alejar de Ash ,Dawn se encariño con la Pokemon ambos estaban en casa de Ash observando el paisaje que ya estaba anocheciendo,Dawn acarisiaba a Eevee mientras ella dormía en sus Piernas

― _Oye Ash quería preguntarte algo,ya no viajaras verdad?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio

― _así es , este fue mi ultimo viaje terminar en donde comenze ahora sere un Cerebro de la Frontera y Dawn quiero preguntarte algo , luego de que la liga termine que aras volveras a tu casa en Sinnoh?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Dawn lo observo

― _bueno creo que no queda de otra quería decírtelo en tu cumpleaños pero Ash yo no me moveré de aquí hable con mi Madre y le conte nuestra Relacion se puso igual que tu madre jaja pero a lo que voy es que ella vendrá a vivir a Pueblo paleta como yo también pronto cumpliré los 18 ella tubo la idea de que ya era Hora de ser tu esposa al parecer nuestras madres están algo locas je_ ―Dijo Dawn medio roja por lo ultimo Ash estaba igual

― _no crees que estamos muy jóvenes aun para eso?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Para nada!_ ―Delia salió espantando a ambos y Eevee salió corriendo de las piernas de Dawn escondiendoce detrás de Raichu y Lopunny quienes estaban hay

― _mamá me asustaste_ ―Dijo Ash y Delia lo observo

― _perdon Hijo pero ya estas en la Edad suficiente para casarte mientras ambos padres den permiso y Johanna y yo ya lo hicimos_ ―Dijo Delia y de la casa salió Johanna espantando a Dawn

― _mamá! A que hora llegaste?_ ―Pregunto Dawn al ver a su madre

― _hace Poco Dawn y con Delia ya hemos dado nuestro consentimiento para su boda luego de su cumpleaños se casaran_ ―Dijo Johanna sonriéndole a su Hija

― _esperen no podemos esperar un poco? No se hasta que tenga 20? Seria extraño si me caso a los 18_ ―Dijo Ash tratando de safarse

― _si , seria extraño si nos casamos tan jóvenes_ ―dijo Dawn

― _esta bien se casaran a los 20 pero ni un momento mas ya que ambas queremos nietos pronto_ ―Dijo Delia y ambos estaban rojos

Luego de esa Incomoda conversación con sus Madres Ash y Dawn estaban cenando cuando una llamada para ash los saco de lo que Hacian

― _Ash es para ti!_ ―Grito Delia y Ash se acerco

― _hola?_ ―Pregunto Ash por el teléfono

― _Hola Ash soy Clemont quería decirte que llegaremos mañana en la mañana a Kanto ya estamos por subir al avión ya contacte con Serena ella viene con nosotros_ ―Dijo Clemont por el teléfono

― _esta bien Clemont ire por ustedes al Aeropuerto_ ―Dijo Ash y se despidió de el

― _quien era Ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn a Ash

― _era Clemont un amigo fue uno con los que viaje por Kalos_ ―Dijo Ash sentandoce para seguir comiendo

Al dia siguiente Ash fue hacia el Aeropuerto en el auto de Gary justo estaba en el laboratorio y le pidió que lo lleve ambos al llegar observaron el lugar para ver si encontraban a Clemond,Serena y Bonnie

― _no los veo por ningún lado Ash_ ―Dijo Gary observando todo el lugar

― _Por Haya!_ ―Señalo Ash hacia una entrada donde reconoció a Clemont tenia su traje de siempre

― _Clemont!,Bonnie,Serena!_ ―Grito Ash levantando la manos ellos lo vieron y fueron corriendo a saludarlo

― _Ash que bueno verte!_ ―Serena lo abrazo junto a los demás

― _Digo lo mismo que bueno que hayan podido venir_ ―Saludo Ash a todos

― _es un placer conocerlos soy Gary Oak_ ―Gary se presento hacia los amigos de Ash

― _hola soy Clemont ella es mi Hermana Bonnie_ ―Saludo Clemont a Gary

― _ah pasado tiempo Serena como has estado?_ ―Pregunto Gary a Serena

― _pues eh estado bien gracias por preguntar Gary_ ―Dijo Serena observándolo hacia años que no lo vio

Una vez que salieron del lugar y subir al auto de Gary Clemont,Serenna y Bonnie en la parte de atrás mientras Ash adelante junto a Gary en el asiento del copiloto

― _vaya…jamás había visto a estos Pokemons_ ―Dijo Bonnie observando a la cantidad de Pokemons salvajes

― _son Pokemons que no encontraras en Kalos_ ―Dijo Gary mientras manejaba el vehículo

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak fueron rápidamente hacia la parte de atrás lo que vieron les dejo asombrados no solo observaron la Piramide de batalla si no a los demás cerebros de la frontera y los Pokemons de Ash Bonnie estaba maravillada al observar todos los Pokemons que había

― _wow Ash cuantos Pokemons_ ―Dijo Bonnie mientras corrió hacia el Growlithe de Ash

― _todos son tuyos?_ ―Pregunto Serena asombrada

― _así es todos son mios_ ―Dijo el sonriendo

― _hola Jovencitos_ ―Brandon junto a los demás cerebros se hacercaron a Serenna y Clemon

― _e…ese es brandon? E..el rey pirámide?_ ―Clemont estaba tartamudo al tener en frente a los cerebro de la frontera y mas al mismo Rey pirámide

― _si soy yo , permíteme presentarte al resto de los cerebros ellos son Lucy , Noland,Spencer,Tucker ,Greta , Anabel y por ultimo el nuevo Ash_ ―Dijo Brandon

― _eh?! Tu eres un Cerebro?!_ ―Preguntaron Clemont y Serena al mismo tiempo observando a Ash quien sonreía riendo

― _si jaja cuando regrese acepte la oferta que me habían hecho hace años de ser un Cerebro ya que los venci a todos y ahora lo soy , soy el dueño de la Zona de la batalla_ ―Dijo el riendo , escucho el grito de un Pokemon y se giro para ver a Eevee que lloraba mientras corria hacia a ash esta salto a los brazos de Ash

― _Eevee que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash ella estaba escondida entre sus brazos

― _Perdon pero quería Jugar con Eevee y se asusto_ ―Dijo Bonnie mientras llegaba con Dedene en su cabeza

― _Ash no sabia que tenias un Eevee_ ―Dijo Serena observando al pokemon de Ash

― _si nació hace poco lo gane en un evento llamado Tri-evento en la parte de Lucha con un Equipo Volador_ ―Dijo Ash y Serena asintio

― _mira Mi eevee evoluciono_ ―Dijo Serena y saco a su Pokemon quien era un Sylveon

― _vaya evoluciono a Sylveon genial_ ―Dijo Ash al observar al Pokemon en eso el Braixen de Serena salió de su Pokebola

― _hola Braixen―_ Saludo Ash a la pokemon de su amiga

― _oye Ash como te fue con el Huevo que te dieron antes de volver?_ ―Pregunto Clemont

― _ya salió el Pokemon y también tengo una Braixen , Braixen ven!_ ―Grito Ash y su Braixen llego corriendo junto a Combusken

― _vaya a ese pokemon no lo había visto_ ―Dijo Brandon creyendo que ya había visto a todo los Pokemons de Ash

― _que le paso en el ojo Ash?_ ―Pregunto Anabel observando la cicatriz de Combusken

― _fue su antiguo entrenador un Ursaring lo hirió y lo abandono pero Sabrina una amiga lo trajo y yo lo obtuve en pueblo lavanda en manos del señor Fuji_ ―Dijo Ash acarisiando la cabeza de su Combusken

― _Ash!_ ―Dawn apareció corriendo y Ash la observo llegar agitada

― _Dawn que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _su..sucede q..que el tri-Evento fue cambiado de..de fecha será mañana en la tarde…me canse…._ ―Dijo ella agitada

― _quien es Ella ash?_ ―Pregunto Clemont

― _a ella es Dawn viajo con migo por Sinnoh es coordinadora Pokemon ademas de…mi novia_ ―Dijo el y tanto Clemont y Bonnie observaron a Serena

― _así que..ella era Ash verdad? Bueno , Dawn admito perdi contra la mejor por Ash espero y lo cuides bien_ ―Pidio Serena tranquila Dawn le sonrio y Asintio

― _Serena sabes quería conocerte quiero que me Platiques de como es la Performance Pokemon_ ―Pidio Dawn y Serena la observon y sonrio

― _claro será un Placer_ ―Dijo ella

― _ah por cierto Ash te deje tu uniforme Nuevo para mañana será un color Neutral por tus Pokemons ya que tendras que usar una combinación de los 3 Equipos el primer evento será un evento para mostrar una coreografia , el segundo de lucha y el ultimo una carrera hacia la calle victoria en la primera usaras un equipo pokemon en la segunda será un combate doble y en la tercera usaras otra vez los 6 pero del equipo que no hayas usado para el otro , eso decían en las noticias_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash asintio

― _Dime Dawn Ash es bueno en lo que va de concursos? Ya que en Kalos jamás vi que trato de hacer alguna rutina artistica_ ―Pregunto Serena

― _Según tengo entendido si pero ya veras Mañana el se lucirá en el Tri-evento_ ―Dijo Dawn sonriendo

― _espero y nos permitas ir Ash_ ―Pregunto Scott preguntándole a Ash este asintio

― _Claro podrán ir a verme mañana_ ―Dijo el sonriendo confiado

Al dia siguiente en Ciudad Verde se llevaba acabo la ultima parte del Tri-evento Ash había llegado junto a Dawn,Serena ,Clemont y Bonnie primero el ya iba con su traje otra vez miltiar pero este era Gris con camuflaje Blanco y una boina negra tenia varias medallas de adorno colocadas por Dawn

― _bien Ash nosotros estaremos apoyándote desde las Gradas buena suerte_ ―Dijo Dawn tenia su traje de Porrista

― _Muchas Gracias_ ―Dijo el sonriéndoles

― _Ash!_ ―Una voz Femenina invadió los oídos de Ash este se giro para ver quien era

― _Vaya Marina que bueno verte_ ―Saludo Ash a la oriunda de Kalos

Ella tenia otra vez un traje miltiar pero este era Blanco con partes en gris y una boina roja se le hacerco sonriendo a Ash para saludar

― _digo lo mismo , vaya Clemont que sorpresa_ ―Dijo Marina observando al Lider de Gimnasio

― _Digo lo mismo no te volvi a ver desde que retaste mi Gimnasio_ ―Dijo Clemont recordando aquello

― _ella reto tu Gimnasio?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Clemont asintio

― _si ella venció a mi padre con un solo Pokemon que fue un Frogadier_ ―Dijo Clemont recordando esa

― _vaya que fuerte_ ―Dijo Ash ante eso

― _esta vez no me venceras Ash planeo ganar_ ―Dijo Marina sonriendo retadoramente al igual que Ash

― _oigan soy yo o esa mirada son casi iguales_ ―Opino Serena

― _saben la primera vez que la vi pensé eso su mirada retadora es la misma_ ―Dijo Dawn observando a aquella chica

― _bien buena suerte a Ambos_ ―Se despidió Serena y Dawn , ellos se fueron a centar en las gradas junto a los cerebros de la frontera

― _dentro de poco se dara comienzo a la ultima parte del Tri-evento por favor todos los concursantes estén listos listos que serán llamados próximamente_ ―Dijo el presentador mientras Ash esperaba ansioso poder comenzar para ganar

* * *

 **Bueno eh aqui el cap , como veran fue algo tranquilo para comenzar con la ultima parte del Tri-evento el proximo capitulo luego del tri-evento sera el Cumpleaños de Ash asi que pensaba incluir a los legendarios que vayan a saludarlo ustedes elegiran si quieren que alguno se quede con Ash o no asi que si quieren elijan cual (Entei y Arceus no ellos no podran ser elegidos un spoiler Entei esta con Molly)**

 **bueno ahora si sigamos con la evolucion de Eevee aqui es Hembra pero eso no impide que sea cualquier Evolucion hasta ahora van 2 sugerencias entre un Sylveon y Umbreon elijan cual quieren pero si quieren elegir otra solo dicen , a ademas ustedes diran el premio del Evento del Tri-evento aparte de poder Retar a la Elite4 bueno ya pido mucho jajaaj ya me callo nos vemos el lunes mañana no publicare quiero descanzar un dia**


	16. Un gran regalo!

Capitulo 16

Ash esperaba ser llamado para su turno en el evento ya habían pasado unos cuantos y se dio con que antes se elegia al azar el equipo al utilizar para la muestra solo esperaba que le tocase su equipo Fuego como la otra vez ya que ya tenia preparada su rutina con ellos.

― _Ahora es turno del concursante de Pueblo Paleta Ash Ketchum y el equipo que usara será …Equipo volador_ ―El nombre de Ash apareció y se observo como una pantalla seleccionaba el equipo y daba ese

Ash antes de entrar intercambio a cada uno de sus Pokemons para el evento por su equipo Volador

En las gradas

― _espero y Ash tenga algo preparado con su equipo Volador_ ―Dijo Dawn al observar el monitor

― _Ash no uso a ese equipo la ultima vez?_ ―Pregunto Anabel y Dawn negó

― _no el uso a su equipo volador en combate mientras al de Fuego para la exhibición_ ―Dijo Dawn algo preocupada

Volviendo con Ash

El comenzó a caminar hacia la Arena donde los Jueces lo esperaban el observo a todos en una grada estaban aparte de los Cerebros , también Dawn , Serena, Clemont y Bonnie , El dio un suspiro y lanzo sus Pokebolas donde salieron cada uno de sus Pokemons esto se posicionaron a los lados de Ash , Dawn les había hecho unas bufandas parecía a la de los Aviadores cada una con el logo de su Region y de diferentes colores

― _bien haber que sale ,Swellow , Staraptow Ash Aereo en círculos! Talonflame ,Unfezant Ave Brava dentro del Circulo , Pidgeot Tornado desde arriba! ,Noctwol Contrólalo con Psiquico!_ ―Ordeno Ash

Swellow y Staraptor comenzar a Hacer As aéreo elevandoce haciendo una espiral con la Estela mientras que desde abajo Unfezan y Talonflame usaban Ave brava elevándose mientras que Pidgeot con tornado lo hacia girar haciendo que la estela se prendiera en una especie de Fuego azul del ave brava todo gracas a que Noctwol lo mantenía controlado , los Amigos de Ash estaban atonitos por aquella espiral azul que giraba un gran espectáculo para su vista un grito fuerte de la multitud se escuhco mientras Ash seguida dando las ordenes a sus Pokemons , ahora Noctwol lo levantaba en el aire a la espiral mientras los demás Pokemons de Ash hacían As aéreo haciendo otras estelas que lo rodeaban y lo atravesaban cuando la rutina acabo aquella espiral aun estaba en el aire el Aplauso no se iso esperar y Noctwol dejo la espiral desaparecer mientras los Pokemons de Ash hacían una reverencia y se posaban sobre su entrenador bueno solo Noctwol en el hombro de Ash el se despidió de todos y fue hacia la sala de espera mientras seguían los Demas concursantes

― _vaya…eso fue asombroso…_ ―Clemont no caia en si por lo que vio esa habilidad de Ash para eso

― _no sabia que Ash tenia dominado las presentaciones…_ ―Serena estaba igual de sorprendida

― _Ash es de aprendizaje rápido para todo_ ―Dijo Dawn sonriendo viendo la cara de asombro de la mayoría.

Pasado la parte presentación comenzó la Eliminacion de los cuales solo quedaron 4 nada mas ahora seguiría una Ronda de Combates para luego decidir quienes tendrán la carrera para vencer que seria de a 3 Pokemons para la carrera y los últimos 3 para un combate final

― _Ahora la primera semi final entre Ash Ketchum y Enrico Rossini a Ash le toca utilizar a su Equipo Hierva mientras que a Enrico su Equipo Lucha será un combate triple los 3 pokemons al mismo tiempo así que Comienzen!_ ―El presentado dio comienzo al enfrentamiento

― _Servine, Sceptille,Bayleef salgan!_ ―Ash saco a sus Pokemons estos tenían algo parecido al que tenia su equipo fuego solo que en verde camuflaje y boina verde

― _Machop,Machoke,Machamp a pelear!_ ―Enrico saco a las 3 evoluciones del Mismo Pokemon

― _Servine Lluvia de Hojas, Bayleef hojas navaja Sceptille Balas Semilla!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Servine lanzo el ataque pero no hacia sus Adversarios si no hacia ellos haciendo que los rodeen ,Enrico observaba aquello esperando lo que vaya a pasar

― _que estará tramando…_ ―Dijo eso y observo que unos látigos Sepa llevo arrastrando a Machop hacia la lluvia de Hojas este fue elevado por aquel golpe mientras caia varias Hojas navaja lo interceptaron en el aire

― _Machop!_ ―Enrico grito a su Pokemon al verlo caer mal herido y vencido

― _Otra vez!_ ―Ordeno Ash y la lluvia de Hojas se iso mas grande cubriendo mas terreno Enrico no sabia que hacer no podía acercarse eso servía de escudo y espada

― _Bayleef latigo Sepa!_ ―Ordeno Ash y unos látigos Sepa salieron de la lluvia de Hojas golpeando a Machoke y llevandoce hacia adentro

― _Machoke!_ ―Grito Enrico al ver a su Pokemon salir despedido con fuertes golpes ya Debilitado

― _Muy bien Servine agranda el torbellino!_ ―Ordeno Ash y cuando se abrando una fuerte Luz lo cubrió Ash no sabia que sucedia pero cuando se agrando aun no se observaba bien ni a Servine ni a Bayleef

― _Machamp Terremoto!_ ―Ordeno Enrico en un ataque desesperado

― _Sceptille ahora Hojas navaja!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Sceptille salto del Torbellino tomando por Sorpresa a Machamp quien al observarlo solo fue tarde Sceptille paso de largo y Machamp callo vencido por un solo golpe

La Lluvia de Hojas desapareció y Sceptille se giro para observar a sus Compañeras grande fue su Sorpresa que al ver que Bayleef y Servine evolucionaron hay había una Serperion y una Meganium al Podre tipo Planta sintio dos cosas al ver a Meganium un dolor en su Corazón por su vez pasada y un gran sonrojo

Mientras en las gradas

― _vaya Ash si que es bueno esa combinación fue digna de los Militares_ ―Opino Noland

― _Así?_ ―Pregunto Serena

― _si veras Ash uso Lluvia de Hojas para camuflar a sus Pokemons aunque su adversario sabían que estaba hay no notaron que Pokemon lanzaba los ataques , con los Latigo Sepa los iba hacercando para vencerlos ademas de tomar por Sorpresa a Machamp cuando Sceptille salió de la lluvia de Hojas como si un soldado tomase por sorpresa a su enemigo_ ―Dijo Noland y Los demás observaron a Ash

Mientras en el Descanzo Los pokemons de Ash estaban afuera de su Pokebola solo Sceptille,Meganium y Serperion

― _evolucionaron rápido_ ―Opino Sceptille observando a sus compañeras

― _ya era Hora de Hacerlo creo yo me faltaba un Combate para hacerlo_ ―Dijo Serperion su voz cambio era ya de una Mujer algo mas madura

― _A Dewott le dara un infarto jaja_ ―Se rio Meganium

― _Que tiene que ver el en esto?_ ―Pregunto Serperion seria

― _nada , nada solo decía y Sceptille que te parece?_ ―Pregunto Meganium a Sceptille quien se sonrojo y miro a otro lado

― _Te vez bien_ ―Dijo el esperando que algo sucediera que lo sacara de ese apuro y como si Arceus escuchara sus Plegarias apareció Ash

― _Amigos es hora de volver con el Profesor oak para que descansen_ ―Dijo Ash y los metió a todos en sus Pokebolas

Ya iba a comenzar la fase final del ultimo Evento del Tri evento y otra vez Ash y Marina se enfrentaban ella participo en la forma de presentación con un equipo Electrico, en Combate con un equipo Agua y ahora en la ultima tenia ventaja de Velocidad cosa que le serviría que era un equipo Volador , ambos concursantes estaban en las Afueras del Estadio cada uno con 3 Pokemons ,Ash tenia a Charizard, Infernape y Combusken que eran los mas rapidos de ese Equipo , mientras Marina tenia una Altaria,Swellow y Fearow

― _Muy bien es hora de esta ultima Parte el reto es una Carrera de Ida y Vuelta desde aquí hasta la Calle victoria los Concursantes deben subir a uno de sus Pokemons para comenzar los otros dos Pokemons servirán de Escolta el objetivo es evitar que el otro lo logre para eso pueden o tirar a su Adversario de su Pokemon mediante ataques a las 3 Caidas el juego se acaba o también pueden dejar fuera de combate a los 3 Pokemons enemigos eso es todo están preparados?_ ―Pegunto el Presentado y ambos concursantes se subieron en sus Pokemons mientras Ash en Charizard ,Marina en Fearow

― _ya!―_ Grito el y ambos salieron disparados

mientras Combusken y Infernape sin problemas los seguían desde Tierra el problema radicaba en el Aire Altaria y Swellow chocaban contra Charizard para tratar de tirarlo

― _resiste Charizard!_ ―Dijo Ash sintiendo a su Pokemon tambalearse

― _Altaria Ataque Ala, Swellow As aéreo!―_ Ordeno Marina y sus Pokemon atacaros pero dos Lanzallamas los Interceptaron dañándolos

Ash observo al suelo hay estaban sus Pokemons este le hicieron una seña y El junto a Charizard siguieron llegaron a la calle victoria y giraron para la vuelta ambos iban cabeza a cabeza para llegar mientras Altaria y Swellow hacían lo Posible de atacar a Charizard ,Fearow esquivaba los lanzallamas lanzados por Infernape y Combusken desde el suelo

― _Altaria , Swellow contra Infernape y Combusken , Fearrow Acelera!_ ―Ordeno Marina y Fearrow acelero su velocidad mientras Altaria y Swellow iban hacia infernape y Combusken frenando los Escoltas siguieron luchando dejando ocupados a ambos bandos en un combate , mientras Fearow y Charizard iban cabeza a cabeza apunto de llegar

― _Ya llegan!_ ―Grito uno de la Multitud todos se separaron un poco antes de que llegasen

Cruzaron la meta juntos parecía un Empate pero la resolución instantánea mostro que Charizard por un hocico llego primero

― _y el primer Ganado del Tri-Evento es Ash ketchum!_ ―Grito el Presentador y todos aplaudieron

― _lo hiciste bien Amigo… ustedes también lo hicieron de maravilla_ ―Marina acarisiaba a Fearow luego a altaria y Swellow

― _ganamos, si ganamos!_ ―Ash saltaba de la alegría junto a sus Pokemons este al observar a Marina se acerco

― _oye , buena carrera espero enfrentarme a ti en la liga añil_ ―Dijo Ash y ella lo observo y asintio

― _claro pero como esto termino regresare a Kalos a entrenar para luego participar ya tengo todas las Medallas y tu Ash?_ ―Pregunto la Oriunda de Kalos y Ash asintio

― _ya las tengo todas la mas Dificil fue conseguir la de Agatha_ ―Dijo el mostrando sus Medallas

― _si ella tiene un gran nivel para ser Lider de Gimnasio_ ―Dijo ella riendo un poco

― _Sucede que Agatha es una Ex Elite4 por eso es muy fuerte_ ―Dijo el y Marina se sorprendió

― _Ex Elite4! Con razón me tomo 5 intentos vencerla!_ ―Dijo ella sorprendida porque le tomo un buen tiempo derrotarla

― _si jeje es fuerte ―_ Dijo Ash

― _Bueno Ash yo me despido nos vemos en la Liga añil hasta la vista_ ―Diciendo eso ella se subió en Fearow y salió volando junto a sus Pokemons

En la Premiación Ash estaba en un Escenario y del Presentador recibió un Trofeo con la forma de un triangulo en diferentes colores ademas de un Diploma que certificaba que el gano el primer tri-evento que se hace

― _Ahora tu estas en el Salón de La fama del Tri-evento eres el primero este concurso será Anual siempre antes de la Liga añil , ademas de estar en el Salón de la fama se te da de Premio poder Retar a la Elite4 cuando tu quieras y en donde tu quieras , sin contar un Premio de vacaciones en la lejana región de Kalos en una de sus Playas todo esto sin tiempo definido podras usarlos cuando tu quieras_ ―El Sujeto le entrego a Ash no solo el trofeo y Diploma si no también un Sobre dorado con el logo de E4 y uno plateado del Premio

Luego de la Premiación Ash se la paso entrenando en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak ocasionalmente algún cerebro lo ayudaba un poco mas les gusta hacer de Espectador , mientras sus Amigos se quedaron también hay para disfrutar del lugar a Serena le llamo la atención los Concursos Pokemon y Planeo viajar por Kanto , Sinnoh y Hoenn para hacerlos , Clemont se amigo rápido con Noland ambos de mente disparatada sobre Inventos que por desgracia siempre les exploto en la cara a ambos , Bonnie se la pasaba jugando con los Pokemons de Ash , Dawn y Serena se habían Echo amigas rapidos por ciertos temas de moda y estilos de Exhibición que podrían usar cada una , pasaron los Meses y llego un Dia especial para alguien ….el Cumpleaños De Ash.

Este se encontraba Dormido en su Cama había recibido una Palisa por parte de los Regis de Brandon en un entrenamiento y quería reponerse aun le faltaba entrenar y mas contra la nueva Adquisición del rey pirámide Regigigas ,Amanecía en Pueblo paleta y Raichu se estiro observo un Calendario que Ash tenia hay y vio que era el Cumpleaños de su amigo así que trato de despertarlo

― _Ash despierta es tu Cumpleaños_ ―Raichu lo movio un poco el no tenia intenciones de despertar

― _Ash despierta…_ ―Raichu ya se estaba cansando de intentarlo y su amigo y Entrenador no quería levantarse

― _tu lo pediste_ ―Dijo Raichu y lanzo un Impactrueno electrecutando a Ash quien se despertó dando un grito

― _creo que Raichu se canso de tratar de despertarlo―_ Rio un Poco Dawn al escuchar aquel grito por parte de su Novio

― _si Raichu es un gran despertador para Ash aunque algunas veces ambos duerme mucho_ ―Dijo Delia riendo un poco

Ash bajo corriendo las Escaleras siguiendo a Raichu este reia para luego saltar por la ventana para irse al laboratorio del Profesor Oak Ash estaba todo tostado y sus pelos en punta

― _Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo_ ―Saludo Delia dándole un beso en la Mejilla y abrazandolo

― _ya eres todo un Hombre!_ ―Dijo ella abrazandolo fuertemente Ash se quedaba sin aire ademas no podía decir nada

― _Señora Ketchum lo asfixia_ ―Dijo Dawn y Delia lo solto Ash dio una gran bocanada de Aire

― _Gracias Mamá_ ―Dijo Ash respirando rápido

― _Feliz Cumpleaños Ash_ ―Dawn se hacerco y le dio un beso en la Mejilla el se Sonrojo por completo

― _que Hermoso!_ ―Grito Delia al ver aquella tierna Escena que hasta le tomo una foto

Ash luego de Desayunar fue junto a Dawn al laboratorio del Profesor Oak quien al verlo llegar ya le tenia Hecha una pequeña celebración por su Cumpleaños en la parte de atrás

― _Feliz Cumpleaños!_ ―Ash al entrar a la parte de Atrás observo a todos sonriéndole ademas de sus Amigos Pokemon y otros que llegaron entre ellos Misty,May,Max,Gary,Cynthia,Dianta,Iris,Cillan y Tracey quien volvió de visitar a su Familia

― _Amigos! Muchas gracias ¡_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo a sus Amigos

― _Felicidades Ash_ ―Brandon le sonreía a Ash al igual que los demás Cerebros

― _si ya eres todo un Hombre_ ―Noland iso sonar un silbato de Fiesta mientras le sonreía

― _bien Creo que antes de la Fiesta seria bueno que abrieras los regalos Ash_ ―Max estaba observando una gran Mesa donde había varios regalos de parte de todos

― _me Parece bien_ ―Dijo Ash y se hacerco y comenzó a abrirlos

Max y May le obsequiaron una Chaqueta nueva parecida a la que uso en Hoenn,Cillan el no le dio un regalo si no que junto a Brock se encargaron de hacerle el festin para la fiesta, Misty le obsequio una Super Caña nueva ,Tracey le dio unas Deportivas Nuevas , Cynthia le dio un Telefono nuevo ,Dianta una colección accesorios para las Mega Piedras,Iris le dio una Mochila nueva, Brandon le obsequio un uniforme parecido al de el ,Noland una boina parecida a la Suya , Anabel 10 Ultraball y Trueno Ball , siguió Abriendo los Regalos hasta que quedaron dos uno negro que no que no sabia quien lo dejo hay , y otro Azul ,Ash tomo el Azul y lo abrió de el salió un cuadro con una foto que se tomo hacia tiempo entre Ash y Dawn el observo la nota

" _Feliz Cumpleaños te lo Desea Dawn_ " El observo a la chica y le sonrio

― _Oye Ash y este Regalo?_ ―Pregunto Misty al observar la caja envuelta en papel negro

― _no se que dice la tarjeta?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Misty la leyó

― _Feliz Cumpleaños de parte de nosotros Firma "L"_ ―Termino de Leer Misty y Ash no entendio nada

― _conociste a alguien con esa Inicial?_ ―Pregunto May y Ash negó

― _no , No conoci a nadie que se apode "L"_ ―Dijo el y observo que el Cielo se oscurecía un poco

― _Newtwo sientes eso?_ ―Mewtwo quienes ambos estaban en el Invernadero observaron hacia el sielo

― _si lo ciento pero…acaso será?_ ―Pregunto ella igual de seria ambos decidieron salir del lugar

― _Miren!_ ―Max observo una especie de Portal que se abrió en el cielo de este salió un Pokemon que los dejo boquiabierto a todos

― _ES ARCEUS!_ ―Gritaron todos al observarlo

― _que hace aquí arceus?―_ Pregunto Max al verlo

― _eh venido para darle mi regalo a ash , el nos salvo muchas veces y merece un gran presente eh sabido que tienes a ambos mewtwo son dos Legendarios pero por todo lo que has hecho te hiciste merecedor de otro así que abre el regalo_ ―Arceus termino de decir eso y Ash abrió la caja mostrando dos Masterball el las tomo

― _Seras el poseedor de otros 2 legendarios Alpha así que elije Ash no te preocupes por nada todos lo aceptaron y no le pasara nada a la tierra_ _así que elije pero no podras elegirme ya que solo hay uno de mi especie_ ―Dijo Arceus y Ash observo las pokeballs

― _hay alguien que siempre quise tener desde que la conoci , elijo a Latias de Altomare_ ―Dijo Ash y Arceus asintio una de las Masterball se movio y titilo hasta dejar de hacerlo

― _latias ya esta ahora tu segundo legendario?_ ―Pregunto Arceus y Ash lo dijo Mentalmente

― _Esta bien , no te preocupes por los Humanos de altomare ya hable con ellos y saben que con tigo ella estará bien ademas otra pareja de latios y latias ya llego a esa ciudad para ser guardianes_ ―Dijo Arceus y la Pokebola volvió a moverse y brillar hasta que dejo de Hacerlo

― _Bien Ash yo me despido y buena suerte otro dia volver a visitarte pero para tener una charla mas larga_ ―Dijo Arceus y se fue

― _Vaya tienes amigos Poderosos Ash_ ―Bromeo Scott y Ash rio

― _Y Ash cual fue tu segundo Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _Ya lo verán_ _es uno que quiero usar contra alguien contra quien perdi en una liga_ ―Dijo el y lanzo la pokebola de la cual salió…

* * *

 **muahahahaha los dejo con la duda , bueno les doy que adivinen el legendario haber si lo logra, y en el tri-evento queria hacer a servine y bayleef evolucionar mas adelante vendra un cap especial enfocado en los pokemons , bueno sin mas me despido, adivinen cual es haber si lo logran jajaja bye bye**


	17. Nuevos Intengrantes

Capitulo 17

La pokebola se abria y la Figura salió a los aires revoloteando mucho cuando dejo de brillar se observo a un Pokemon con aspecto Humano pero mas pequeño el cabello Verde con varios Puntos y parecía una nota en su pelo un vestido negro con una cinta verde en medio …

― _Meloetta!_ ―Grito Dawn y Iris al ver al Pokemon esta se quedo flotando mientras observaba a todos

― _Hola Meloetta!_ ―Saludo Ash esta al verlo se lanzo para abrazarlo este sonreía

― _así que elegiste a Meloetta porque no elegiste a un Pokemon rudo como no se Rayquaza?_ ―Pregunto Max al ver a la Pokemon

― _A mi me parece Linda_ ―Dijo Serena observando a Meloetta

― _Así que era verdad lo que Arceus Dijo que 2 Legendarios vendrían con Ash como recompensa_ ―Mewtwo y Newtwo aparecieron flotando los que no los habían visto se llevaron una gran sorpresa

― _DOS MEWTWO!_ ―Gritaron a coro la mayoría de los Amigos de Ash

― _a…así que había dos? No puedo creerlo_ ―Iris observo a Newtwo la recordaba desde lo sucedido anteriormente

― _Hola a todos …_ ―Mewtwo junto a Newtwo decendio hasta quedar parado junto a los demás Pokemons de Ash

― _que hace aquí ambos Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Brock ya que el no sabia porque estaban hay

― _somos Pokemons de Ash_ ―Dijo Newtwo y la mayoría volteo a verlo

― _así es jeje Gary te presento al que te apaleo aquella vez en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde_ ―Dijo Ash divertido Gary observo al Pokemon aunque no tuviera la Armadura ya sabia de quien se trataba

― _Vaya Ash me sorprende la gran cantidad de Pokemons que tienes debes ser hasta ahora el único con 4 legendarios en su haber_ ―Opino Gary

― _La verdad no lo creo en Sinnoh me enfrente a un Chico llamado tobias el tenia 2 legendarios un Darkrai y un Latios , elegi a latias y Meloetta no solo porque me agradan si no porque con ellas y Ambos Mewtwo podre hacerle frente…_ ―Dijo Ash observando a los Pokemons

― _Ash , me enfrente a Tobias cuando termino la liga y te digo que ademas de quellos dos Pokemons tiene un Heatram , un Moltres,Regirock y un Registeel pero a todos los venci pero aun así casi pierdo Ash así que no te confies si lo enfrentas_ ―Dijo Cynthia observándolo el asintió

― _Ash dejame enseñarle algunas cosas a Meloetta y Latias es algo que ambas podrán Aprender pero tus otros Pokemons no pueden ya intente enseñarles_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash lo observo

― _que cosa Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Telepatia poder hablar con la mente como yo lo hago Meloetta al ser también tipo Psiquico le será Facil al igual que a Latias así que si me permitieras hablar con ambas te lo agradecería_ ―Pidio Mewtwo y Ash asintio y saco a latias esta al verlo lo choco como hace Meganium pero de forma cariñosa

― _latias jajaja a mi también me alegra mucho verte por favor bájate me aplastas_ ―Se reia Ash y latias dejo de Aplastarlo ella observo a Ash y le sonrio de manera divertida

Mewtwo se llevo a ambos Legendarios hacia el Invernadero donde el duerme donde los 4 mantuvieron una charla , ninguno había salido así que se Suponia que estarían aprendiendo la telepatía mientras los demás disfrutaban de La fiesta una Llamada fue la que lo interrumpió del monitor apareció Agatha

― _Agatha que raro que llames_ ―El profesor Oak la observo esta frunció el seño

― _lo ise por algo Importante Oak esta Scott?_ ―Pregunto ella y Scott se acerco al Monitor

― _que sucede Agatha?_ ―Pregunto Scott

― _querias que te Mantuviera al tanto de Entrenadores poderosos y Inuciales no es así? Pues Hoy llego a mi Gimnasio un chico que me enfrento y me vencio con 2 Pokemons ellos un Darkrai y un Latios_ ―Dijo Agatha y Ash abrió los ojos

― _como era ese Chico Agatha?_ ―Pregunto Ash a la Ex Elite4

― _pues tenia el cabello largo una parte le cubria un ojo llevaba un poncho rojo , porque la pregunta?_ ―Agatha observo la mirada seria de Ash ella al instante comprendió el porque

― _parece que tobias vino a Kanto para la liga Añil…_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash asintio

Luego de que Scott terminara los asuntos con Agatha y concluido la fiesta de Ash donde todos mostraron dos sentimientos ante la confesión de la relación de sus amigos esos eran felicidad y asombro ,pasaron 2 meses y Meloetta y Latias aparte de las clases dadas por mewtwo para usar la telepatía se la pasaban felizmente en los jardines del profesor ,ellas ya se habían amigado mucho con las hembras pokemon hasta que llego esa temporada Pokemon que incomodaba un poco a todos los entrenadores.

Era mediodía en Pueblo Paleta y Ash estaba en su casa junto a Dawn ,Johanna y delia las chicas preparando algo y Ash jugando con Raichu y Eevee cuando la puerta sono ,Ash fue a ver quien era y era Noland

― _Noland que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlo

― _Ah Ash venia a decirte que el Profesor Oak quiere verte es algo sobre tus Pokemons aproveche para decírtelo ya que voy a comprar algo para el almuerzo hoy me toca cocinar , bueno nos vemos_ ―Noland se despidió y Ash luego de avisar sobre a donde iba fue acompañado por Dawn

Al llegar observo como varios Pokemons de Ash que estaban en un estado muy inquietos Ash se acerco al profesor Oak quien los observaba por la ventana cuando Ash se acerco

― _Profesor que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlo

― _ash que bueno que llegas veras no puedo encontrar a Meganium , Sceptille ,Talonflame ,Pidgeot ,Swellow y Staraptor desde esta mañana curiosamente siempre están en el claro pero ahora no_ ―Dijo El profesor Oak y Ash le extraño eso

― _Unfezant y Noctwol siguen aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el profesor asintio

Los 3 salieron del lugar hacia la parte de atrás para comenzar a buscar a sus Pokemons

― _Charizard,Unfezant,Noctwol vengan!_ ―Grito Ash y ellos se acercaron

― _Necesito que me ayuden a buscar a Meganium,Sceptille,Talonflame,Pidgeot,Swellow y Staraptor desaparecieron_ ―Dijo Ash y los Pokemons asintieron

Mientras ellos sobrevolaban todos los terrenos del profesor mantenían una pequeña conversación

― _saben ya se me hacia extraño no verlos mayormente Pidgeot y Staraptor son los mas emocionados cuando se trata de patrullar las zonas del profesor Oak _ ―Dijo Unfezant mientras miraba hacia el suelo

― _si a mi también se me hace raro no ver a Sceptille entre el ,Infername,Emboar y Greninja mantenemos combates de entrenamiento y hace poco se sumo Combusken pero hoy no fue_ ―Opino Charizard mientras sobrevolaba observando todos

― _ire mas abajo así podre observar por los arboles_ ―Dijo Noctwol y ambos Pokemons asintieron y vieron desender a dicho pokemon

Noctwol bajo hacia cerca de los Arboles y comenzó a buscar por el lugar no los encontró pero si encontró a Latias bebiendo agua así que se hacerco

― _Hola latias_ ―Saludo Noctwol a la dragona ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa

― _Hola Noctwol como estas?_ ―Pregunto ella feliz

― _no me quejo dime no viste por esa casulidad a Talonflame,Sceptille,Meganium,Pidgeot,Swellow o Staraptor?_ ―Pregunto Noctwol y ella asintio

― _si vi a Sceptille y Meganium entrar a un tronco Hueco que hay para aquel lado y a los demás llevar ramas en sus picos_ ―Dijo Latias señalando el bosque

― _Podrias decirle a Ash es que los esta buscando_ ―Dijo Noctwol y ella asintio y se elevo , Noctwol iso lo mismo pero fue por sus compañeros de búsqueda

― _hey creo que los encontré vengan latias ya fue a decirle a Ash_ ―Noctwol se hacerco a ambos y ellos lo siguieron hacia el bosque

Cuando llegaron buscaron un poco primero el tronco Hueco que dijo Latias y lo encontraron dentro estaban Meganium y Sceptille Meganium con su cuerpo cubria algo estaba dormida mientras Sceptille vigilaba

― _Oigan Ash los ah estado buscando porque se alejaron?_ ―Unfezant les reclamo pero Sceptille le iso cayar

― _Shh Meganium esta muy agotada y necesita dormir_ ―Dijo Sceptille y todos giraron su cabeza

― _porque que sucedió?_ ―Pregunto Charizard y Sceptille iso una seña para que se acerquen ellos lo hicieron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa

― _Por Arceus esos son… ―_Charizard estaba atonito por lo que veía al igual que sus acompañantes En medio de Sceptille y Meganium había 3 Huevos dos con una Linea de Puntos Verdes y otro verde mas oscuro con una línea roja

― _son nuestros Futuros Hijos_ ―Dijo Sceptille dando una sonrisa tranquila observando los Huevos

― _Felicidades_ ―Dijo Charizard dándole la garra y el le sonrio

― _gracias por eso nos alejamos buscando un buen lugar para cuidarlos hasta que nazcan y estar un poco lejos del profesor Oak que de seguro molestaría mucho_ ―Opino Sceptille y Charizard rio

― _si de seguro bueno los dejamos descanzar aun debemos buscar a los demás_ ―Dijo Charizard y los 3 salieron volando para buscar a los otros

― _no les parece lindo que vayan a tener hijos?_ ―Pregunto Unfezant se la veía muy feliz por sus amigos

― _si a mi me parece tierno hasta me da considerar tener crias pero el problema es elegir una compañera_ ―Opino Noctwol

― _pues hay tienes a Unfezant jajaja_ ―Se burlo Charizard

― _creo que no entre ambos quedo claro que no existe nada mas que una amistad verdad Noctwol?_ ―Pregunto Unfezant y el asintio

― _si hace tiempo que lo sabemos y esperamos a algún Pokemon que Ash atrape que pueda ser nuestra pareja pero bueno a seguir esperando_ ―Opino Noctwol mientras volaba con los demás

― _y que piensas de Hawnlucha?_ ―Pregunto Charizard curioso

― _para nada el solo piensa en pelea es igual que ustedes_ ―Respondió Unfezant y siguieron volando hasta encontrar a Ash , Dawn y el profesor Oak quienes seguían a latias

― _Los encontraron?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Charizard asintio y los guio hacia Sceptille y Meganium

Cuando llegaron Meganium ya estaba despierta y los vio llegar

― _porque están aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Meganium se giro un poco para hacer ver a los 3 Huevos

― _santo cielo_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak observando los Huevos

― _que lindo tendrán hijos_ ―Dijo Dawn sonriendo

― _Felicidades a ambos_ ―Dijo Ash hacia sus Pokemons estos asintieron y sonrieron

Cuando salieron de hay seguía a latias para encontrar a los demás

― _Latias como van las lecciones para aprender telepatía?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella lo observo

― _va…va…van ..bi..bien_ ―Logro decir apenas un poco frustrada ya que Meloetta ya podía decir fraces largas y en cambio ella aun no

― _veras que lo lograras_ ―la animo Dawn y ella asintió le agradaba la chica

― _miren haya en los arboles_ ―El profesor Oak señalo dos arboles cercanos hay había dos nidos y en ellos los 4 Pokemons

― _así que aquí estaban_ ―Ash trepo como pudo uno y observo el nido en uno Talonflame y Swellow y en otro Pidgeot y Staraptor

― _no me digan que ustedes…._ ―Ash solo boservo como los 4 pokemon se levantaban para hacer ver 4 huevos cada uno con Staraptor y Pidgeot había 2 Marron claro con oscuro y uno negro con blanco y otro Marron con blanco , Mientras con Talonflame y Swellow había 3 negro ,rojo y amarillo y uno azul oscuro con blanco y rojo

En eso Dawn y el profesor Oak subieron con ayuda de latias para observar

― _vaya al parecer también tendrán crias pero me intriga el Huevo de color marron y blanco si me lo permiten me gustaría analizarlo_ ―El profesor cuando quiso hacercarse Pidgeot y Staraptor le gritaron abriendo sus alas el profesor retrocedió

― _eso no fue prudente profesor ademas no tiene nada de malo el Huevo_ ―Opino Dawn seria

Cuando volvieron de encontrar a los Pokemons Ash se quedo a almorzar con los demás cerebros y los amigos de el mientras lo hacían el Profesor incio el tema

― _bien Ash tal parece que abra nacimiento pronto de tus Pokemons si no te importa me gustaría darle los Pokemons a nuevos entrenadores_ ―Dijo el tranquilo y todos los cerebros lo observaron

― _no creo que deba hacerlo profesor eh conocido a entrenadores que maltratan a sus Pokemons_ ―Opino Dawn

― _no profesor,No quiero que de ninguno de los Hijos que tengan mis Pokemons a nadie , en mis viajes eh conocido entrenadores que maltratan a sus Pokemons por creerlos débiles los mas claros ejemplos son mis Pokemons mas fuertes como Charizard,Infernape,Emboar,Greninja y Combusken a todos sus entrenadores los abandonaron y no quiero que eso les pase a ellos así que cuando nazcan ellos decidirán que hacer que ellos decidan con quien quieren estar que elijan a su Entrenador como ellos me eligieron a mi_ ―Dijo Ash serio tomando por sorpresa a todos

― _eso fue muy maduro de tu parte Ash te Felicito_ ―Scott comenzó a aplaudir seguido de los demás al observar esa actitud

― _concuerdo con Scott eso fue muy maduro jovencito_ ―Dijo Brandon observándolo

― _bien no are nada de eso_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak sonriendo tranquilo observar a Ash de esa forma era muy raro y Admirable

Nadie sabia que Meloetta estaba observando aquella reunión y escucho todo solo sonrio y fue con los Pokemons de Ash quien todos se reunieron para ver los Huevos

― _escuchen todos hace rato escuche que el profesor Oak quería dar a los bebes a los nuevos entrenadore_ ―Dijo Meloetta y todos se sorprendieron los Padres se pusieron enojados y a la defensiva

― _esperen , esperen déjenme terminar luego Ash lo negó dijo que no quería que sus Crias les pasara lo mismo que a varios de sus Pokemons y menciono a Greninja,Combusken,Emboar,Infername y Charizard dijo que quiere que sus Hijos elijan a su entrenador_ ―Dijo Meloetta y los mencionados solo desviaron los ojos cerrándolos con impotencia una que otra lagrima salió

― _esas palabras….de Ash valen oro …_ ―Dijo Infernape apretando los Puños y recordando todo lo ocurrido de el desde que paul lo abandono y Ash lo acogió y hasta donde llegaron juntos

― _el…siempre fue bueno con todos y yo..al principio cuando evolucione a charmeleon me negaba a obedecerlo por creerme que yo bajo mis propios medios lo ise y solo lo logre gracias a el…_ ―Dijo Charizard mirando el suelo recordando como era desde que Ash lo encontró y cuido hasta el dia de Hoy

― _A mi me devolvían cuando no quería seguir las ordenes de mis Entrenadores…pero era porque no quería con ellos pero Ash me demostró su gran amistad y desde ese dia lo seguire hasta donde valla…_ ―Greninja solo observo el cielo haciendo su Promesa

― _pense que no podria confiar en otro Humano desde que mi antiguo entrenador me dejo Herido y a la deriva pero …Ash me iso cambiar de opinión el es uno en un Millon_ ―Combusken se toco el ojo donde tenia la Cicatriz

― _Ash a demostrado muchas cosas y eso para mi es digno para confiar en el , no nos ve como esclavos o simples Objetos nos ve como amigos y familia nos escucha no nos obliga a algo que no queramos ..es un gran amigo_ ―Dijo Emboar solo cerrando los ojos

Pasaron 2 Meses y ya era tiempo de que los Huevos eclosionaran así que Ash y Dawn se la pasaron mucho en el laboratorio a la espera de ese momento al igual que Raichu y Lopunny El raton eléctrico lo consideraba y consideraba pero se sentía que no estaba listo para tener familia

― _Profesor cuando deberían nacer?_ ―Pregunto Ash al profesor Oak

― _Según mis cálculos deberían de Nacer Hoy_ ―Dijo El profesor Oak

En eso Latias llego hacia ellos alterada como aun le era complicado comunicarse solo le iso señas para que la Siguieran , todos inclusive Anabel y Noland que estaban cerca fueron a ver que sucedida y los siguieron primero hacia el Arbol donde Sceptille y Meganium estaban estos al verlos llegar solo dejaron un poco para que vieran que los Huevos estaban por nacer

― _Estan naciendo!_ ―Dijo Dawn y todos observaron esperando a que dejasen de brillar

Cuando lo Hicieron de ellos salieron dos Chikorita ambas embra y un Treecko macho Meganium lamio a sus Crias un poco mientras Sceptille solo que quedaba observándolos sonriendo

― _Felicidades amigo_ ―Ash felicito a su Pokemon quien no dejaba de ver a sus Crias

― _Ash ven rápido aquí también!_ ―Grito Dawn mientras era elevada por Togekiss observando los Otros Huevos

― _ya naceran!_ ―Grito Anabel mientras Latias la elevaba junto a Ash y el profesor mientras que Articuno elevaba a Noland y al profesor Oak

De los Huevos de Swellow y Talonflame nacieron 3 Fletching dos Hembras y uno Macho y del otro un Taillow Hembra ambos Padres solo observaron a sus Pokemons y se acomodaron junto a ellos estos los observaban nada mas

― _que lindos_ ―Dijo Dawn encariñada con los Fletching

― _aquí también ya vienen_ ―Noland observaba los demás Huevos esto también brillaban

Cuando dejo de hacerlo salieron dos Pidgey Machos y de los otros dos Starly uno era Macho mientras el que nació del Huevo de diferente color nació con colores totalmente diferentes nació Shiny este era Hembra

― _vaya al parecer el Starly que salió del Huevo de diferente color es Shiny_ ―Opino Anabel al observarlo

Cuando el Profesor con permiso de los Padres vio a los Bebes en busca de algo malo no encontró nada extraño y los dejo con sus Padres estos estaban en el claro donde la mayoría de los Pokemons se reunian todos observando a las Crias que no se separaban de sus Padres

― _Vaya que lindos que son_ ―Unfezant se hacerco a los Fletching quienes jugaban con el Starly Shiny

― _hola!_ ―Saludo ella sonriendo como solia hacerlo cuando era una Pidove ambos Fleching saltaron del susto para esconderse detrás de sus Padres mientras la Starly solo observaba curiosa a Unfezant

― _veo que Starly es igual de valiente que sus padres_ ―Opino Charizard observando aquello

― _espero y estén preparados para tener que vigilar a sus Hijos jajaja_ ―Bromeo Infernape mientras un Pidgey posaba en el brazo de este

― _no hay problema con eso pero al parecer ustedes no tendrán a nadie en un laaargo rato ya que Ash ya no saldrá de viaje_ ―Opino Pidgeot

― _yo solo espero a Ambipon que fue de Ash pero ella esta entrenando para ser Campeona de Ping Pong pero se que volverá_ ―Opino Infernape tranquilo

― _no eh conocido a muchas Hembras que me atraigan así que no puedo opinar nada_ ―Dijo Greninja tranquilo

― _y Raichu que pasara cuando abra pequeños Pichu y Buneary por aquí?_ ―Pregunto Emboar tratando de hacer sentir incomodo a Raichu y lo logro

― _bueno …yo….este…no creo que sea un buen Padre…._ ―Dijo el nervioso

― _Oh por favor todos creíamos que Staraptor seria un pésimo padre y hasta ahora lo esta haciendo bien_ ―Dijo Dewott

― _si..oye!_ ―Staraptor cayo en lo que dijo aquel enano

― _Dewott silencio_ ―Serperion le golpeo con su Cola este se froto la cabeza

― _eras menos gruñona como servine_ ―Dijo Dewott frotandoce la cabeza

― _yo me pregunto cuando evolucionaras a Samurott para que dejes de ser tan Inmaduro_ ―Dijo Serperior observándolo

― _bien..creo que ya es hora no se jeje ―_ Raichu se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

― _Ya escuchaste Lopunny!_ ―Gritaron todos y Lopunny salto de detrás de Emboar abrazando a Raichu

― _Se que seras un gran Padre así que deberíamos intentarlo_ ―Dijo Lopunny sonrojando a Raichu

― _jejeje me ayudan?_ ―Pregunto Raichu

― _arreglatelas solo vengan vamos ―_Meganium y Sceptille fueron hacia el bosque del laboratorio acompañado de sus Crias

― _sera mejor que vayamos a dormir ya es un poco tarde suban_ ―Pidgeot se agacho un poco para que sus Crias subieran y todos se fueron dejando solo a Raichu y Lopunny

― _Raichu vamos_ ―Ash fue por su Pokemon pero este estaba algo ocupado

― _Creo que seria mejor dejar que se queden aquí un tiempo Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn al ver como estaban

― _si, creo bueno buenas noches Raichu_ ―Ash se marcho dejando al Pokemon hay solo

Paso un mes y en ese lapso Ash mostro las características que Johanna esperaba para un esposo era Atento y lograba dividir su tiempo entre entrenamiento y pasar tiempo Con Dawn cosa que ella ya había aceptado muy bien su Relacion , hacia poco se compro una casa justamente al lado de la de Delia cosa que sean Vecinas le pareció raro a la pareja pero que podían esperar

― _Donde dejamos esto Señora Johanna?_ ―Pregunto Ash mientras llevaba unas cajas junto a Infernape y Greninja como Johanna ya se había mudado era ayudado por Ash

― _Hay están bien gracias Ash ya puedes irte si gustas_ ―Dijo ella y Ash asintio

Fue hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak donde se encontró con Dawn recibiendo todas sus Pokebolas había dejado a sus Pokemon con el Profesor Rowan mientras estaba en Kanto solo se quedo con Piplup ,Togekiss y Lopunny desde que termino el Tri-evento así que cuando llegaron se llevo una Sorpresa al sacarlos a todos la primera fue que Quilava ya había evolucionado a Typhlosion y Charmander igual ya era un Poderoso Charizard y la mas grande es que recibió a Ambipon

― _Dawn ya están tus Pokemon Ambipon llego ayer la que lo tenia dijo que ya es campeona y decidió que era momento de volver y por eso me la dio , Typhlosion no se si lo sabras pero cuando cuando le hacia estudios supe que Era Hembra bueno nos vemos Dawn_ ―Dijo Rowan y corto la llamada

Ella fue hacia la parte de Atrás del laboratorio y observo a los Pokemons de Ash quienes algunos Descansaban los mas pequeños Jugaban y los mas adultos entrenaban

― _Amigos aquí hay otras personas que quieren saludarlos_ ―Dawn lanzo sus Pokebolas saliendo todos sus Pokemons que eran Typhlosion ,Mamoswine,Pachirisu ,Ambipon y Charizard

― _Oh esto se pondrá interesante niño_ ―Charizard lo observaba de manera desafiante mientras el otro Pokemon le tenia la misma mirada

* * *

 **sorry por no publicar ayer pero ah habido problemas y tal vez publique no todos los dias si al otro no y al proximo si asi varias veces ya que eh tenido problemas en mi casa , y sobre el fic nadie estuvo cerca ya que pense que Meloetta le quedaria bien para Ash ya que en si luego de pensarlo mucho me acorde de Meloetta jaja al principio iba a ser Cresselia pero recorde a Meloetta, y sobre lo de las Crias les digo que desde que comenze a escribir el fic queria ponerlo asi que ya obtuve la oportunidad ah el Fic acabara creo en en 5 caps mas en la Historia de la liga para luego seguir con un especial de 3 caps especiales con Mewtwo y Giovanni ademas del Epilogo sin mas me despido bye bye**


	18. Reencuentro!

Capitulo 18

El Charizard de Ash observaba de Manera desafiante al Charizard de Dawn quien tenia una mirada Confiada en el

― _Ya veras Anciano que ahora soy mas fuerte que tu_ ―Dijo el Charizard de Dawn observándolo

― _eso ya lo veremos_ ―Dijo El Charizard de Ash

En eso Ash llego a ver que sucedía y observo como su Charizard y el de Dawn estaban por combatir Ash se hacerco a su novia que no sabia que hacer ante esa Situación

― _oye Dawn que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash ella lo miro

― _pues mi Charizard quiere desafiar al tuyo a un combate y no se si detenerlos o no_ ―Dijo ella observándolo

― _Te parece un combate así vean cuan es el mas fuerte?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintió

Ambos fueron a el campo de batalla de Tierra que había un poco adentro de la reserva todos los Pokemons estaban hay y lo observaron llegar a ambos y Posicionarse al lado de cada uno

― _bien estas lista Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _Charizard ve!_ ―El Charizard de Dawn se puso al frente y lanzo un gran Rugido los Pokemons que servían de Espectadores solo retrocedieron un poco ante tal grito

― _ven Charizard!_ ―Grito Ash y su Charizard apareció y lanzo un rugido que opaco por mucho al del Dawn su Charizard solo lo miro

― _Intimidado Niño?_ ―Pregunto Charizard a su rival

― _Ya veras Anciano!_ ―El Charizard de Dawn lanzo un lanzallamas sin que ella lo ordenase el cual el Charizard de Ash esquivo con facilidad

― _Charizard yo no te ordene que atacaras_ ―Dijo Dawn y su Charizard no le iso caso

― _Charizard lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y su Charizard ataco dando al otro Charizard en la cara este retrocedió un poco

― _Charizard lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Dawn pero este no iso nada solo voló alto y descendió a gran velocidad

― _Cola dragón!_ ―Ordeno Ash y su Charizard espero a que bajara y lo derribo con su cola este se sacudió un poco para seguir luchando

― _Ya ríndete si no le haces caso a tu entrenador jamás me venceras_ ―El Charizard de Ash estaba serio observándolo su actitud rebelde le recordaba a la suya

― _yo no necesito a nadie para vencerte_ ―Grito el y lanzo otro lanzallamas el cual Charizard esquivo y lo vencio con Anillo Igneo

― _Pe..perdi…_ _―_ El Charizard de Dawn estaba en el suelo en eso el Charizard de Ash se hacerco

― _claro que perdiste y quieres saber porque? Te creiste la gran cosa al evolucionar pensaste que no necesitabas a nadie pero no es así necesitas a tu entrenador el te ayudara en las buenas y en las malas y tu debes ayudarlo también cuando aprendas eso pelearemos otra vez mientras alejate de mi vista_ ―Charizard se fue del lugar hacia donde los demás Pokemon lo esperaban

― _Un Deja vu no crees?_ ―Raichu observo el combate y Charizard lo miro

― _si..eso creo me recordó a mi en mis días de terquedad espero haberlo ayudado_ ―Dijo Charizard mientras caminaba hacia el árbol donde el se recostaba a dormir cuando podía

Nadie sabía que algo los observaba desde el cielo camuflado una nave conocida para varios estaba monitoreando todo lo ocurrido hay desde hace unos días en espera de algo al parecer

― _baldra el tiempo de espera si eso implica tener al Raichu mas poderoso de su Especie Giovanni me pagara muy bien si se lo llevo junto a los Mewtwo_ jajajaja―Una Mujer observaba las pantalla desde la cabina como vigilando el area

Mientras Dawn observaba a su Charizard en estado depresivo por haber Perdido ella trataba de animarlo sin Éxito el estaba derrumbado y mas palabras del otro Charizard lo hacían sentir peor

― _Dawn esta bien Charizard?_ ―Pregunto Ash mientras ella le tocaba la espalda

― _parece que le afecto perder contra tu Charizard_ ―Dijo Dawn queriendo calmarlo

― _ya veras que se le pasara Charizard estaba igual cuando perdió su primera pelea el antes no me obedecía pero pasamos muchas cosas juntos y termino obedeciéndome haciéndose un gran pokemon_ ―Dijo el tranquilo mientras ella lo miraba

― _si tienes razón , Oye Ash no viste a Raichu y a Lopunny? No los veo desde que termino la lucha_ ―pregunto Dawn extrañada el Negó

― _no se vamos a buscarlos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio y comenzaron a caminar por los terrenos

― _Raichu!_ ―Grito Ash

― _Lopunny!_ ―Grito Dawn y no hubo respuesta

― _donde estarán?_ ―Pregunto Ash y en eso unos Arbustos se movieron

― _seran ellos?_ ―Pregunto Dawn pero de hay salieron las Dos Chikorita seguidas la Starly Shiny y detrás de ellos Sceptille y Staraptor al parecer las venían persiguiendo de hace rato ya que se los veía algo agotados

― _dificil la vida de Padre verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash al ver a sus Pokemons estos asintieron

― _y tu como sabes de lo que es ser Padre Ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa burlona

― _bueno…este..yo…._ ―Ash no sabia que contestar y Dawn rio

― _jajajaja dejemos esta conversación y sigamos buscando no deben de estar muy lejos_ ―Dijo Ash y siguieron caminando pasaron por cerca del estanque que había hay estaban la mayoría de sus Pokemons en los arboles cercanos Ambipon y Infernape trepaban juntos , debajo de un Arbol ambos Typhlosion dormían cerca mientras los demás Pokemons hacían varias cosas mas

― _Ash sabias que mi Typhlosion es hembra?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash negó

― _No lo sabia cuando te enteraste?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _hace unas horas jajajaja_ ―se rio Dawn y ambos siguieron y pasaron por el Invernadero de Mewtwo y Newtwo el toco la puerta

― _Mewtwo estas ocupado?_ ―Pregunto Ash y de hay salió Mewtwo este lo observo

― _que necesitas Ash?_ ―Pregunto el

― _sabes donde están Lopunny y Raichu?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _estan cerca de la zona de combates aéreos en el árbol caído que hay_ ―Dijo Mewtwo señalando el lugar

― _Gracias Mewtwo no molestamos nada verdad?_ ―Pregunto Dawn de manera burlona como la mayoría de los Pokemons andaban en faceta romantica podía pensar en eso también

― _no responderé eso_ ―y cerro la puerta Dawn rio y Ash compartió una Pequeña carcajada

Ambos siguieron su camino en busca de sus Pokemons hasta llegar a aquel tronco al observar dentro hay estaban ambos dormidos mientras cubrían algo entre ambos

― _tu crees…?_ ―Ash le pregunto a Dawn mientras ambos los observaban

― _Raichu Lopunny despierten_ ―Dawn los hablo y ambos abrieron los ojos para verlos

― _Los estábamos buscando desde hace rato que hacen aquí metidos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ellos se levantaron un poco para dejar ver algo que tanto a Ash como Dawn los dejaron mudos

Dentro había 4 Huevos 2 Amarillos y negro y otros dos Marrones con un poco de marron claro ambos Pokemon no dejaban de sonreir observando los Huevos mientras ,Ash estaba en Shock mientras Dawn gritaba en silencio del asombro

― _FELICIDADES!_ ―Grito Dawn a todo Pulmon de la felicidad por su Lopunny

Tal fue el grito que todos pero todos los Pokemons fueron a ver que sucedia al igual que todas las Personas que habían en el lugar , entre ellos Noland,Anabel,Brandon y Scott los demás cerebros no se encontraban en el lugar en esos momentos ademas de Clemont y Bonnie que fueron a ver porque el escándalo al igual que serena

― _Ash que sucede? Escuchamos un grito y venimos a ver que pasaba_ ―El profesor Oak los observo

― _no es nada grave profesor pero mire dentro del Tronco_ ―Dijo Dawn y todos asomaron la cabeza para observar aquella escena

― _Por las barbas del Samurott son Huevos de Pichu y Buneary…_ ―Dijo Noland sin saber que decir

― _parece que a Raichu ya se le dio por ser padre jejeje_ ―Dijo Anabel encariñada al ver los huevos

― _Ash sin ofender pero ese lugar es peligroso si tienen a los Huevos hay mira si hay una tormenta y el tronco es llevado por ella o peor que le caia un rayo_ ―Opino Brandon y al juzgar por la cara de Susto de Raichu y Lopunny al parecer tenia razón ellos no previeron eso y comenzaron a sacar a los Huevos del lugar mientras raichu llevaba dos al igual que Lopunny

― _Raichu porque no los pones en casa hay estarán asalvo y podremos verlos tranquilamente_ ―Dijo Ash y Raichu asintio

Luego de transportar los Huevos hacia la casa Raichu y Lopunny no se separaban de ellos solo cuando tenían que hacer algo con sus Entrenadores y cuando eso sucedia mayormente algún otro Pokemon lo cuidaba mayormente confiaban en otros que fueron Padres así que siempre era entre o Meganium ,Talonflame o Pidgeot , una que otra vez infernape los veía y ocultaba sus Razones a todo el mundo , paso los 2 meses necesarios y la Liga Añil era ese mes a unas pocas Semanas , Raichu junto a Lopunny ambos estaban distraídos observando la Tv que Ash dejo prendida ya que fue a Almorzar cuando giraron para observar los Huevos vieron que estos comenzaban a brillar

― _Ya están naciendo!_ ―Grito Raichu y se hacerco junto a Lopunny y al escuchar aquello tanto Ash como Dawn fueron a observar el nacimiento no sin Antes informarle al Profesor Oak por teléfono quien al escucharlo salió corriendo a la casa de ellos

Todos los Presentes Clemont,Bonnie,Serena,Dawn,Delia,Johanna y Ash observaban expectante el nacimiento al igual que los Futuros padre cuando uno de los Huevos dejo de brillar y de el salió un Pichu macho

― _AAAAWWW!_ ―gritaron Dawn,Serenna y Bonnie al ver al Pequeño Pichu

Los demás Huevos a los pocos segundos también dejaron de brillar y de ellos salió otro Pichu Hembra y dos Buneary Hembras también , Raichu y Lopunny estaban que no lo creían de lo que veian Lopunny quien estaba cerca los limpio un poco y les sonreía

― _conoscan a su padre niños…―_ Dijo Lopunny y las 4 Crias se acercaron a Raichu y lo abrazaron este no pudo aguantar mas y comenzo a llorar

― _e..es ..el…momento mas Hermoso de toda mi vida…._ ―Dijo el entre lagrimas

― _Felicidades Amigo_ ―dijo Ash acarisiandole la cabeza a raichu este sonrio

― _que lindos!_ ―Bonnie tomo a un Pichu y lo abrazo este solo al sentirse asustado la electrocuto y se escondió detrás de su madre

― _es obvio que son hijos de Raichu jajaja_ ―Rio Ash al recordar las veces que Raichu lo electrocuto

Cuando llego el Profesor Oak y los examino al no encontrar nada malo los llevo al laboratorio para que conozcan a los Demas Pokemons cuando llegaron las 4 crias no se separaban de sus Padres todos los Pokemons se hacercaron legendarios incluidos a observar a los bebes

― _Ya era Hora diría yo_ ―Dijo Charizard mientras observaba a los Pichus quienes lo observaban curiosos

― _se ven adorables_ ―Opino Unfezant quien sonreía de solo verlos

― _son muy tiernos_ ―Newtwo cargo a una de las Buneary

― _No pensaron tener ustedes crias? Parece que a Newtwo le van los Bebes_ ―Dijo Infernape observando a Mewtwo

― _no sabemos si podemos tener Crias pero Newtwo si quiere y yo bueno…quiero saber que se siente tener una familia propia_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y todos entendieron de que hablaban

― _no sabes si pueden tener crias verdad Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto el Profesor Oak curioso

― _el señor Fuji dijo que si podíamos pero no estamos seguros_ ―Dijo Newtwo dejando a la Buneary hay

― _mmm…no intentaron probar?_ ―Pregunto el y ambos se pusieron rojos

― _A decir verdad…._ ―Newtwo no pudo terminar la frase cuando un Rayo la golpeo haciéndola de una especie de Bronce

Todos se sorprendieron ante eso y observaron el cielo una Nave comenzó a materializarse de ella salió alguien que todos pensaron que paso a mejor vida

― _Objetivos localizados es hora de tenerlos asegurados_ ―La voz de una Mujer llamo la atención de Brandon , Ash y Dawn

― _Cazadora J! estas viva!_ ―Grito Ash enojado al verla

― _creyeron que se desarian de mi tan fácilmente? Están equivocados ahora eh venido por un encargo y es varios Pokemons raros puedo pagarte bien por ellos niño solo dime tu presio_ ―Dijo la Cazadora J subida curiosamente sobre un Dragonite en vez de un Salamance

― _hay algo raro en esta cazadora ella siempre estaba sobre un Salamance_ ―Opino Ash en voz baja

― _bien si no quieres Negociar lo aremos rápido , Activen el rayo!_ ―Ordeno la Cazadora J y varios Rayos de su nave fueron disparados hacia direcciones aleatorias buscando Pokemons lastimosamente para varios los Rayos dieron el las crias que no pudieron correr a tiempo y terminaron transformados en Bronce

― _No dejen que se los Lleven!_ ―Grito Ash y todos los Pokemons se posicionaron para luchar mientras los Padres cubrían a sus crias petrificadas

― _no tengo tiempo para esto activen las maquinas_ ―Dijo ella y varias Esferaz salieron de la Nave llevandoce a los Pokemons petrificados

― _Objetivos caputrados vámonos_ ―Dijo ella y comenzo a entrar en la nave esta estaba por desaparecer pero

― _No lo aras ¡ Mewtwo Bola sombra a todo poder!_ ―Ordeno Ash se lo veía en verdad Furioso

― _claro!_ ―Grito el y lanzo una bola sombra que dio en el aparato de Camuflaje evitando que se escape

― _vamos!_ ―Grito Ash y se subió en latias como era mas Rapida que Charizard la alcanzaría al tomar vuelo la mayoría de los Pokemons lo siguieron furiosos por lo que acaban de Hacer

Mientras en la nave

La cazadora J solo observaba la pantalla para escapar en eso se tomo del cuello y quito lo que era una Mascara para hacer ver a un Hombre de cabello azul oscuro con una parte en naranja y un tatuaje cerca de su Ojo

― _usar la identidad de la Difunta cazora J fue la mejor idea que eh tenido no solo porque tengo el camino libre si no por todos sus Artefactos y clientes jajajajaja_ ―El hombre rio mientras veía el camino pero algo le quito la risa cuando la Nave se tambaleo

― _que sucede?!_ ―Pregunto el sujeto a sus secuases

― _Algo perforo el casco y entro por la parte Sur de la nave_ ―Dijo uno de los Pilotos el se volvió a poner el disfraz

― _De seguro es ese niño , bien ire a encargarme de el personalmente_ ―Dijo El sujeto teniendo otra vez la voz de la cazadora J

Mientras Ash y sus Pokemons lo seguían buscando en todos los almacenes para verlos vacios cuando entraron a uno hay observaron una gran cantidad de Pokemons entre ellos los que buscaban a Newtwo y las crias de sus amigos

― _aquí están_ ―Dijo ash y tomo las captulsas

― _No iras a ningún lado niño_ ―Dijo "la cazadora J" observando a ash este se giro con una exprecion seria

― _ya vasta de Juegos Brodie quitate el disfraz_ ―Ash solo estaba serio

― _vaya que perspicaz me descubriste bien hecho Ash_ ―Brodie se quito la mascara y el disfraz para mostrar su verdadero ser

― _suelta a todos si no quieres que te haga lo mismo que el trio del lago le iso a la verdadera pero peor_ ―Mewtwo se lo veía furioso al fin alguien con quien desquitarse

― _eso lo veremos , Ditto transformate en Mewtwo_ ―El ditto de Brodie salto de su Hombro y se transformo

― _todos atáquenlo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y todos sus pokemons sin pensarlo lo atacaron solo algunos voladores llegaron Talonflame y Swellow atacaron con Ave brava mientras Staraptor y Pidgeot no fijaron su blanco a Ditto si no a Brodie quien recibió los golpes

― _no veo que seas pacifista como dijeron todos_ ―Dijo Brodie mientras se cubría la cara

― _a los que no les perdono nada son a la Cazador todos que se dediquen a robar pokemons tan descaradamente el Equipo rocket almenos pelea por ellos dan oportunidad de defenderse pero ustedes con sus artefactos no_ ―Dijo Ash enserio Enojado

― _y que aras? No serias capaz de acabar con alguien_ ―Dijo Brodie y luego algo lo choco y vio que fue su Ditto vencido

― _yo no pero dicelo a los padres_ ―Dijo el y todos los Pokemons de Ash estaban enojados y lo observaban con ganas de sangre en especial Mewtwo

Mientras los Pokemons de Ash impedían que brodie se acercarse el por el Hueco observo varias captulas de escape sus Hombres se fueron dejándolo solo el apretó los dientes cuando Ash libero a sus Pokemons observo a todos los demás que habían no eran muchos otros 10 Pokemons y dos que le llamaron la atención que eran una sola estatua este era un Zoroark que detrás de el un pequeño Zorua escondido Ash apretó los dientes a reconocerlo

― _Maldito…Mewtwo has lo que quieras con el pero alejalo de mi!_ ―Grito Ash y todos lo observaron vieron que unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro

― _Ash exploto…debió ver algo que lo lleno de ira_ ―Opino Charizard al observar eso luego vio a Mewtwo

― _llevatelo Mewtwo y ya sabes que hacer_ ―Dijo Charizard y Mewtwo lo empujo con sus poderes Psiquicos y ambos bajaron

Ash logro liberar a Newtwo quien al ver donde estaba solo tenia preguntas que luego respondería pero no era el momento

― _Newtwo aun estos pokemons viven rebiza quienes son sus Dueños por favor_ ―Pidio Ash y ella solo levanto su mano y comenzó a analizarlos

― _todos son Salvajes al parecer no encuentro conexión con nadie ―_ Dijo Newtwo y luego con sus Poderes elevo a todos los Pokemons

Todos bajaron de la nave mientras esta volaba solo Charizard se quedo observándola para luego derribarla con un Lanzallamas de igual manera Latias lo ayudo con un Hiperrayo la nave exploto en el aire mientras Ash volvia con los demás hacia el laboratorio mientras volaban Mewtwo se les hacerco

― _ya me encargue de el_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash desvió la mirada como no queriendo recordarlo

― _si quieres puedo borrarlo de tu Memoria así no te atormente Ash_ ―Dijo Mewtwo el negó

― _no esta bien …vamos_ ―Dijo Ash y al llegar no solo observaron a Articuno sobrevolar el lugar en busca de algo o vigilando si no los 4 regis estaban esperando

― _Ash veo que lograste traer a todos tenia la nave en la mira y Regigigas ya estaba por derribarla cuando Exploto_ ―Dijo Brandon

― _que paso con la cazadora J?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _no era J era otro Brodie un ex agente del equipo Magma al parecer uso su apariencia para ganar dinero_ ―Dijo Ash y en eso las estatuas comenzaron a bajar junto a los Pokemons

― _Regigigas utiliza poder Oculto_ ―Pidio Brandon y su Pokemon asintio y al usarlo devolvió a todos los Pokemons a la normalidad , el legendario se agoto y Brandon lo guardo para que descansara

― _eh? Donde estamos?_ ―Una vocesita Infantil capto la atención de todos los Presentes ellos giraron para ver al Pequeño Zorua que observaba el lugar

― _ya están Asalvo ambos_ ―Ash se les acerco y Zorua lo reconoció

― _ASH!_ ―Zorua salto a sus Brazos feliz de verlo

― _vaya un Zorua Parlante interesante_ ―Dijo el Profesor al observarlo

Mientras Ash tenia un rencuentro con Zorua y Zoroark los demás Pokemons capturados observaban el lugar donde se encontraban entre los capturados había una Greninja , un Honchkrow , una Charizard, Un lucario , una Roselia,una Altaria, Una Absol y un Umbreon

― _donde estamos? ―_ Pregunto la Absol desconfiada del lugar

― _estan Asalvo del que quería venderlos_ ―Charizard iso acto de Presencia junto a Infernape, Sceptille y Greninja quien estaba en un árbol

― _gracias..pero que es este lugar?_ ―Pregunto la roselia

― _es la reserva del Profesor Oak en Kanto nosotros vivimos aquí_ ―Dijo Greninja parado en la rama del árbol

― _no nos aran nada?_ ―Pregunto Pregunto La altaria observándolos

― _no lo creo sus Auras no muestran nada Malvado_ ―Lucario analiso las Auras de los Pokemons de Ash

En eso Mewtwo los observaba a todos como analizándolos

― _que aran ahora?―_ Pregunto Mewtwo serio a los Pokemons nuevos

― _eso queremos saber buscar un lugar tranquilo para vivir_ ―Dijo el Honchkrow

― _preguntare algo a mi Entrenador_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y se hacerco a Ash

Este esta aun seguía saludando a Zoroark y Zorua luego de no verlos en mucho tiempo al fin volvió a verlos a ambos cuando Mewtwo se hacerco

― _Ash ven un Momento ,Dawn tu también_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y ambos lo siguieron acompañados de los demás cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban los Pokemons nuevos

― _el es Ash mi entrenador es fuerte para las batallas un gran entrenador al que le guste luchar que venga con el , ella es Dawn su novia y coordinadora Pokemon a quien le guste lucirse en eventos y esas cosas vayan hacia ella si quieren vivir aquí déjense atrapar por ellos no son malos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y la mayoría se extraño de eso

― _Mewtwo nosotros…_ ―Ash no sabia que decir estaba desconcertado por aquello

― _si eso hay que hacer esta bien ―_Dijo la Greninja y camino hacia Ash al igual que La Charizard,Umbreon,Lucario y Honchkrow.

Mientras los demás Pokemosn caminaron hacia Dawn todos observaban aquello

― _eso quieren?_ ―Pregunto Ash y todos los Pokemons asintieron

― _bien,bienvenidos a la Familia_ ―Ash lanzo las pokebolas al aire atrapando a todos ellos al igual que Dawn

― _y nosotros que?_ ―Pregunto Zorua detrás de Ash

― _quieres quedarte Zorua?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el Pequeño Pokemon asintio

― _si junto con Mima lo habíamos discutido antes y fuimos a buscarte pero no te encontrábamos_ ―Dijo Zorua y Zoroark asintio

― _bien entonces ustedes también_ ―Dijo Ash y les dio dos Pokebolas ambos tocaron una para ser Atrapados

― _vaya la cantidad de Pokemons que Ash tubo en poco tiempo_ ―Opino Noland al ver aquello

Mientras en un lugar escondido

Giovanni observaba como varios datos eran pasado a su Monitor mientras sonreía malignamente imágenes de Ash combatiendo contra Brodie el solo sonreía mientras acarisiaba a Persian

― _Señor el traspaso de Datos ya esta Hecho_ ―Uno de sus Soldados hablo

― _Excelente Brodie fue un buen títere para conseguir eso su Muerte no me afecta en nada , vengan tenemos que encontrar a unas personas mas_ ―Dijo Giovanni mientras se levantaba de su Asiento

El fue a un castillo en la Region de Kanto al llegar observo casi todo quemado pero no le presto atención solo camino hacia el interior donde varios Pokemons lo acorralaron el ni se Inmuto cuando un sujeto con el Pelo celeste y lentes se le hacerco

― _Profesor Yung justo a quien buscaba_ ―Dijo Giovanni al observarlo

― _quien eres?_ ―Pregunto Yung

― _Mi nombre es Giovanni y vengo a ofrecerle un trabajo para el Equipo Rocket si acepta financiare su Investigacion de los Pokemons Espejismo por los próximos 10 años y si todo sale como planeo lo are permanentemente_ ―Dijo Giovanni

― _Lo escucho_ ―Dijo Yung

― _necesito que cree junto a un Colega un Clon de Mewtwo pero mas Poderoso con su habilidad en Pokemon espejismos podrá hacer que utilize todos los ataques que no tenga debilidades le parece?_ ―Pregunto Giovanni y Yung sonrio

― _Me parece bien_ ―Dijo el dándole la mano

― _pero Antes necesito que haga algo por mi quiero que cree un espejismo de esta Persona para atraer a mi colega_ ―Dijo Giovanni y le dio una foto Yung la miro y sonrio

― _No hay problema nos vamos? Así me pongo a trabajar_ ―Dijo Yung y Giovanni asintio

Pasaron 3 semanas desde lo Ocurrido y la mayoría de las cosas volvió a la Normalidad dentro de 3 Dias seria la liga Añil y Ash se prepraba para irse ya había escogido su primer Equipo para la primera ronda que eran Mewtwo,Zoroark,Greninja,Sceptille,Latias y Raichu ya a todos lo tenían en sus Pokebolas

― _bien latias nos llevas a la meseta Añil?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Latias asintio en eso Dawn llego junto a Lopunny y sus crias

― _perdon Ash pero los Pichu y Buneary quieren ir a ver a Raichu pelear_ ―Dijo Dawn y Ash asintio

― _bien no importa vengan entren_ ―Ash abrió la mochila para que los Pokemons entraran y lo hicieron

― _Los demás te verán en la Meseta Añil según lo que me dijo Serena ella ya se adelanto junto a los cerebros_ ―Dijo Dawn y subió en Togekiss

― _bien vamos!_ ―Grito Ash y ambos emprendieron vuelo hacia la liga Añil

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el Cap y como ven Brodie fue como dijo Giovanni un titere para lo que en verdad pasara y que planeara el lider del equipo rocket? para que contrato a Yung? lo sabran mas adelante ya comienza la liga luego unos pocos capitulos Post-liga y al final el desenlace de lo que planea Giovanni y por ultimo un Epilogo(que lo are muy largo para poder cumplir todo en un solo cap) y bueno nos vemos mas tarde que tambien tendran otro cap hoy(me emociona escribir en la liga) y como ven Ash tiene un Umbreon xD y bueno les digo que el Drama no me va ya que escribi y reescribi el cap para hacerlo un poco mas dramatico y nada! no salio nada! u.u bueno solo les aclaro si ven cualquier intento de drama Pobre , chao!**


	19. Liga Añil!

Capitulo 19

Ash volaba sobre latias ella no iba tan rápido para que Ash no saliera despedido mientras los Pichus y Buneary iban en su Mochila disfrutando del Paisaje al igual que Raichu cuando a la distancia divisaron la Meseta añil el decendio donde vio la Piramide de Batalla y los demás esperándolos no solo los Cerebros si no también sus demás Amigos lo curioso fue ver a Brock abrazado con lucy

― _veo que ya llegaste Ash_ ―Dijo brock con una sonrisa

― _estoy listo para la liga Añil y que onda con ustedes?_ ―Pregunto Ash y al verlos

― _no hacemos una Hermosa pareja?_ ―Pregunto Brock abrazando a lucy ella sonreía

― _quieren sinceridad o seguir con la amistad?_ ―Pregunto Greta dando un suspiro

― _no te pongas celosa de que lucy tenga a alguien Greta al gun dia encontraras a ese alguien especial_ ―Dijo Noland riendo un poco

Mientras mantenían esa pequeña conversación la Mochila de Ash comenzó a moverse a la mayoría le extraño eso de los que no vieron a las Crias de Raichu y Lopunny

― _oye Ash que hay en la mochila se mueve_ ―Dijo brock al observar eso el la abrió para mostrar a los 4 pokemon de hay

― _te presento a los Hijos de Raichu y Lopunny_ ―Dijo Ash y brock se asombro

― _Increible Ash no me esperaba que Raichu tuviera hijos jaja bueno será un buen Padre_ ―Dijo Brock

― _Ash antes de la liga quiero darte esto que tal vez te ayude_ ―Scott abrió un Maletin para mostrar 3 Mega piedras

― _una Sceptilita , Latiasita y Lucairita megas piedras para tus Pokemons Ash así tengas mas oportunidades se que daras todo de ti pero hay que estar precavidos no?_ ―Dijo Scott y Ash tomo las mega piedra y las guardo para luego ponérselas a sus Pokemons

Todos entraron al recinto donde se tenían que Inscribir y al entrar observaron a los demás Amigos de Ash May ,Max,Clemont,Serena,Bonnie,Cillan,Iris y Misty ellos al ver a Ash se acercaron a saludarlo

― _bien Ash espero y estes listo para esto_ ―Dijo Misty sonriéndole a el este asintio

― _Claro que lo estoy_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo confiado

― _pero que es lo que veo? Los Cerebros de la frontera?_ ―Una voz sono detrás de ellos los mencionados se giraron Ash incluido

― _lance,Lorelei,Bruno y Koga? Que paso con Agatha?_ ―Noland los observo curioso

― _ella se retiro de la Elite4 y paso a ser la ultima lider del Gimnasio , pero que trae a los Cerebros de la frontera a la liga añil?_ ―Pregunto Lance observándolos

― _venimos a ver como el octavo miembro gana la liga Añil_ ―Dijo Spencer

― _octavo miembro? Quien es?_ ―Pregunto Lorelei curiosa es raro ver a los Cerebros en ese lugar ya que ambas organizaciones Pokemon están al mismo nivel pero son muy distintas en si

― _soy yo_ ―Ash dio un paso al frente 3 de los 4 elite4 se sorprendieron menos Koga

― _Ash? Tu eres el octavo miembro?_ ―Pregunto Lorelei algo asombrada

― _ese Niño? Como puede ser un Cerebro de la frontera si cuando lucho contra nosotros no pudo derrotarnos_ ―Dijo Bruno algo arrogante

― _Ash a mejorado desde ese momento si vencio a Agatha y le sobro un Pokemon , además de que tiene las 7 Insignea Frontera_ ―Dijo Koga parado hay

― _ademas pronto los enfrentare a los 4 ya que al ganar el Tri-evento tengo permitido luchar contra ustedes y será en mi arena la Zona de la batalla_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo desafiante los elite4 dieron una sonrisa de la misma forma

― _ya quiero enfrentarte Ash si lo que dicen es verdad ya que lograste vencer al Antiguo campeón regional de Kanto ―_ Dijo Lance y observo a Brandon

Cuando estaban por separarse Koga toco el Hombro de Ash

― _estoy esperando volver a luchar contra ti y con mi nuevo Pokemon que traje de un pequeño viaje a Kalos Ash_ ―Dijo Koga y Ash sonrio desafiante

Cuando los demás Cerebros y los Amigos de Ash fueron a buscar unos asientos para ver el Combate el fue a Inscribirse al llegar solo observo mientras se iba como paso tobias con Darkrai , al acercarse para inscribirse otras dos Figuras Conocida le llamo la atención una Figura cruzo la puerta y el al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta de quien Era

― _Paul?que hace paul aquí?_ ―Ash no entendio pero la otra Figura se le hacerco

― _Ash! hola_ ―Marina se le había hacercado a saludar , Ash correspondió al saludo

― _ah marina que bueno verte estas lista?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _Dare mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar la liga_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo confiada

― _Marina! Ven!_ ―Una voz la llamo ambos se giraron y observaron un grupo de Chicos esperándola

― _bien Ash nos vemos Pronto_ ―Ella se fue junto a sus Amigos quienes la esperaban

"acontinuacion se dara el Orden de los combates para comenzar con la Liga añil " la voz de los altavoces anuncio que ya comenzaría la liga Ash fue hacia la Arena principal donde observo como la Llama de la liga era Encendida para dar comienzo a la Liga añil el al observar a todos los Entrenadores distinguió a 4 entrenadores tobias , su imaginación acertó el otro era Paul ,Marina y alguien que no espero ver que era Molly ella estaba un poco mas alta su cabello mas largo tenia un vestido azul con blanco

" _esto será Emocionante!"_ Grito en su mente entusiasmado

Luego de la Precentacion y todo lo demás Ash se preparo para su Lucha que seria en el estadio de Hierva contra un entrenador desconocido para el

― _comencemos con este combate será de 3 Pokemons ambos entrenadores se les permiten sustituir así que Comienzen!_ ―El referi dio las reglas y dio comienzo al encuentro

― _Rapidash yo te elijo!_ ―El entrenador saco a Rapidash para el combate

― _Raichu ve!_ ―Ash llamo a Raichu quien se posiciono para el combate

― _Miren Papá esta por luchar!_ ―Una de las Buneary hablo a sus Hermanas y hermano al ver a Raichu

― _Tu puedes Papá!_ ―Grito el Pichu emocionado seria la primera vez que vea a su Padre luchar

― _no te pongas nervioso Raichu_ ―Lopunny trato de calmarlo al ver como estaba

― _Rapidash envestida!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador a su Pokemon

― _esquiva y cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu esquivo el ataque y le dio con su Cola de Hierro en la espalda tirando al rapidash venciéndolo

― _Impresionante…_ ―Dijo el entrenador

― _wow Papá es muy fuerte_ ―Dijeron los Hijos de Raichu este rio apenado al escucharlos

― _Rapidash ya no puede continuar la victoria es para Raichu!_ ―Dijo el referi

― _Golem ve!_ ―El entrenador saco a su Segundo Pokemon que fue Golem

― _Raichu tacleada de Voltios!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu comenzó a correr hacia el golem

― _aplastalo!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador

― _ahora Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y raichu freno bruscamente la tacleada de voltios y le inpacto la cola de Hierro en la cara a Golem este giro pero aun podía seguir luchando

― _Golem Rodada!_ ―Ordeno El entrenador y Golem rodo hacia Raichu

― _Salta y trueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lo esquivo y lanzo el ataque eléctrico tan fuerte que lo vencio

― _Golem ya no puede continuar Raichu gana!―_ el referi dio la victoria a Raichu

― _Pidgeot ve!_ ―El entrenador saco a su Ultimo Pokemon que fue un Pidgeot

― _Raichu electro bola!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu la lanzo hacia Pidgeot

― _devuélvesela con ataque ala!_ ―Ordeno el entrenador y Pidgeot se la lanzo otra vez

― _cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque que al chocar fue devuelto con mas fuerza hacia el Entrenador Pidgeot no tubo oportunidad de esquivarlo y cayo vencido

― _Pidgeot ya no puede continuar Raichu gana la victoria es para Ash Ketchum!_ ―Sentencio el Referi y Ash y Raichu saltaron de la alegría

― _3 con un solo Pokemon impresionante_ ―Dijo Lucy observando la lucha Ash se había vuelto muy fuerte

Luego de algunas luchas siguió el combate de Molly ella lo gano un poco apretado ya que perdió a sus Dos primeros Pokemons pero vencio con Kingdra , luego siguió Paul que con Electrivire gano a los 3 Pokemons rivales pero Marina le toco luchar contra Tobias…

― _Greninja ya no puede continuar Darkrai gana la victoria es para Tobias!_ ―El referi anuncio la victoria de Tobias , Ash solo observo como Marina devolvió a Greninja a su Pokebola ella se arrodillo y apenas se notaban unas lagrimas

― _6 ligas…ya van 6 ligas…._ ―Decia ella se limpio las lagrimas y se fue del estadio

Ash fue a buscarla junto a Dawn y los amigo de este

― _Ash que tiene de especial esa Chica?_ ―Pregunto Misty

― _es una amiga ademas tiene similitudes con Ash_ ―Respondió Dawn tranquila ella sabia que Ash solo la veía como amiga ya que el es muy nulo en el amor

Cuando la alcanzaron solo la vieron parada junto a la puerta que daba a la Cafeteria como escuchando una conversación

― _Marina hasta que te encuentro…_ ―Dijo ash y ella lo iso callar para seguir escuchando

― _6 ligas va perdiendo 6 ligas vinimos de muy lejos para verla perder otra vez!_ ―Una de sus "Amigas" estaba enojada al parecer

― _sus padres son el asme reir de la ciudad ya que su Hija le da mala fama de perder siempre en las ligas jamás será una entrenadora_ ―Dijo otro muchacho

― _ella siempre fue descuidada , inmadura y de milagro llego hasta aquí_ ―Otra chica hablo de ella , Marina solo se derrumbaba al escuchar cada puñal que le clavaban por la espalda

― _No se porque nos preocupamos por ella seria mejor pedirle a ese Muchacho Ash que nos deje viajar con el o algo el si es un Entrenador_ ―Dijo otro muchacho

Marina no aguanto mas y entro a la cafetería y los observo detenidamente

― _Marina…que lastima que perdiste…_ ―Dijo una de las chicas fingiendo Tristesa

― _Malditos doble cara…ni se les ocurra volver a Hablarme_ ―Dijo ella enojada y comenzó a llorar para salir corriendo del lugar

― _Marina!_ , creen que nos escucho?―Pregunto otro al verla correr

― _oh los escucho fuerte y claro vaya amigos_ ―Dijo Brock serio , parado junto a todos Ash incluidos

― _Ash Ketchum que bueno verte de seguro llegaras lejos nos dejarías viajar con tigo?_ ―Pregunto una de las chicas a Ash

― _no , prefiero viajar solo que con alguno de ustedes , Amigos ire por marina ya regreso_ ―Dijo Ash y salió del lugar mientras todos se quedaban a encarar a esas personas

― _Porque se preocupa por esa perdedora? Acaso no tiene cerebro para ver que no vale nada?_ ―Pregunto uno pero una bofetada lo iso callar Dawn se la propino

― _el se preocupa por sus Amigos y ustedes no tienen derecho de hablarle así_ ―Dijo Dawn enojada

― _Ash si es un amigo al que se le pueda confiar nosotros confiamos en el y el en nosotros , como Marina el perdió 6 ligas seguidas pero nosotros si nos enojamos no porque lo creamos un perdedor o débil mostro mucho y perder nos llenaba de frustración el paso por mucho para terminar así nos sentíamos mal por el , no como ustedes , Ash siempre mostro fortaleza para las batallas se preocupaba por todos y nosotros nos preocupamos por el siempre lo ayudamos a levantar los animos cuando no lograba lo que quería pero jamás lo dejamos a su suerte o lo apuñalamos por la espalda Ash es como mi Hermano y daría mi vida por el_ ―Dijo Brock serio y sus amigos asintieron

Mientras Ash persiguió a Marina hacia el Bosque donde ella se detuvo a llorar solo observo sus Pokebolas sentía que ella no merecía tener a sus Pokemons se creía débil las palabras de sus"Amigos" le dolio mucho de solo escuchar

― _Marina!―_ Ash se hacerco a ella esta al verlo se limpio las lagrimas

― _Ash..no se porque pierdes tiempo con una patética entrenadora como yo…_ ―Dijo ella llorando

― _Marina no hagas cazo a los que esas Personas dijeron tu si eres Fuerte para los combates_ ―Dijo el tratando de animarla pero Marina se desabrocho su cangurera y se la extendió a Ash

― _mis Pokemons merecen a un verdadero entrenador que los guie no a una Perdedora como yo_ ―Dijo ella y dejo caer la Cangurera se giro para seguir caminando

― _Marina espera!_ ―Ash la sujeto del brazo

― _sueltame Ash ―_ Dijo ella y ash no lo hacia

― _escucha , no te rindas te paso lo mismo que a mi al perder las ligas me sentía devastado pero no me rendi y tu tampoco lo hagas , eres una gran entrenadora y lo aras confía en tus Pokemons no le hagas caso a esas Personas que hablaron mal de ti solo sigue y consigue tu sueño como yo hago , también perdi 6 ligas hasta lograr mi cometido así que tu también aslo así podamos tener una batalla algún dia_ ―Ash le entrego su Cangurera y Marina la abrazo y volvió a llorar para luego abrazar a Ash

― _Gracias Ash eres un buen amigo…_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _no fue nada tu también eres una buena amiga_ ―Dijo el aunque no llegaron a conocerse mucho ambos sentían que ganaron un nuevo amigo ya que sus Historias eran parecidas

Ambos volvieron a la Meseta añil donde los amigos de Ash lo esperaban al verlos llegar a ambos dieron un suspiro de Alivio , Marina vio irse a sus Viejos amigos dio una mirada de enojo pero luego dio un suspiro

― _y que aras ahora Marina?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _pues me quedare para apoyar a Ash y luego ire otra vez a Hoenn para tratar de ganar la liga y no se participar en los concursos Pokemon_ ―Dijo ella

― _Genial te parece si viajamos juntos? Mi hermano Max pospuso su viaje para el próximo Año_ ―Dijo May y ella asintio

― _que vello un nuevo ingrediente se adiere a este Delicioso estofado de Amistad_ ―Dijo Cillan cuando escucho dos estomagos rugir como un charizard

― _cuando Cillan habla de comida me da Hambre…_ ―Dijo Ash sosteniéndose el estomago

― _concuerdo con tigo_ ―Dijo Marina avergonzada

― _creo que ambos son Hermanos perdidos_ ―Bromeo Max al verlos todos rieron

Al dia siguiente siguió la segunda ronda donde Ash lucho contra otro entrenador desconocido donde Ash vencio a todo el equipo enemigo con Greninja , en la 3 ronda lucho contra otro desconocido donde los vencio con Sceptille sucedió lo mismo en la 4 ronda cuando llegaron los 8 de final a Ash le toco luchar contra Molly mientras que a Paul contra otro entrenador cualquiera al igual que Tobias

― _Ash! Que bueno verte sabes me entere que estabas aquí pero no podía encontrarte_ ―Molly fue a saludarlo el le devolvió el saludo

― _que bueno verte Molly estuviste grandiosa en las batallas pero ahora me toca a mi seguir adelante_ ―Dijo el Confiado y Molly devolvió una sonrisa retadora

― _ya veremos Ash_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo confiada

Cuando comenzó los octavos de Final ambos retadores se Posicionaron para comenzar Ash sonreía al igual que Molly listos para la batalla iba a ser una de 3 vs 3 en la Arena de roca

― _Ampharos ve!_ ―Molly saco a su Pokemon

― _Zoroark yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a su Zoroark

― _Zoroark Garra Umbria!_ ―Ordeno Ash a su Pokemon quien corrió para atacar

― _Impactrueno Ampharos!_ ―Molly ordeno a su Pokemon y Ampharos lanzo el ataque que alcanzo a zoroark quien retrocedió por aquel ataque

― _Pulso Umbrio!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Zoroark se recupero y lanzo el ataque que Ampharos recibió fuertemente

― _Mega puño!_ ―Ordeno Molly y el golpe dio fuerte a Zoroark causándole un daño considerable

― _Zoroark Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Zoroark lanzo el ataque dando de frente a Amparos quien solo se tambaleo para caer debilitado

― _Amparos ya no puede continuar Zoroark gana!_ ―Anuncio el referi

― _bien , Ursaring ve!_ ―Molly saco a Ursaring para la lucha

― _Zoroark Garra Umbria!_ ―Ordeno Ash y zoroark ataco

― _Frena el golpe!_ ―Ordeno Molly y Ursaring freno el ataque con su Garra

― _ahora Megapuño!_ ―Ordeno Molly y Ursaring lanzo el ataque que mando lejos a Zoroark vencida

― _Zoroark ya no puede continuar Ursaring gana!_ ―Dijo el referi dándole la victoria a Ursaring

― _Mewtwo ve!_ ―Ash saco a Mewtwo quien se posiciono para la lucha

― _vaya..un legendario …_ ―Dijo Molly sorprendida

― _Ursaring bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno a su Pokemon

― _Esquivalo y usa premonicon!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo esquivo el ataque luego varias esferas Azules entraron en diferentes Portales

― _Ursaring Hiperrayo!_ ―Ordeno Molly

― _Protegete Mewtwo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo solo puso su mano y el Hiperrayo fue desviado

― _Sugetalo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo con sus Poderes sujeto a Ursaring para que no se moviese

― _Ursaring!_ ―Grito Molly cuando los portales volvieron a aparecer y las esferas chocaron con Ursaring cuando el humo se fue apareció el pokemon derrotado

― _Ursaring ya no puede continuar Mewtwo gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi dándole la victoria a Mewtwo

― _Confió en ti vamos Entei!_ ―Molly saco a su Ultimo Pokemon que fue Entei

― _vaya entei… bueno no importa , Mewtwo Premonicion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque al aire

Mientras en las gradas

― _esa táctica de Premonicion no se les hace familiar?_ ―Pregunto Marina al observar aquello

― _si muy familiar….ya recuerdo!_ ―Grito Serena y recordó el combate de Ash contra Gojika

― _así? Que cosa Serena?_ ―Pregunto Clemont

― _Ash esta utilizando la técnica de Gojika con su Pokemon Pisquicos debilita el rival y deja que el ataque de Premonición haga el resto―_ Dijo Serena y Clemont comprendió aquello al instante

― _vaya que astuto que es Ash_ ―Dijo Scott al escuchar la conversación de los demás

― _Entei Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Molly y Entei lanzo el lanzallamas

― _esquivalo!_ ―Ordeno Ash a Mewtwo quien apenas y lo esquivo

― _Psiquico!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque que Entei evadió

― _Hiperrayo!_ ―Ordeno Molly y el ataque dio de Frente a Mewtwo quien cayo pero aun luchaba

― _Mewtwo Psicocorte!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque que elevo por los Aires a Entei mientras este estaba arriba subrio el ataque de Premonicion Entei apenas y se podía parar para seguir luchando

" _este entei no es el Alpha por eso ya esta cansado el Alpha daría mas pelea "_ Mewtwo hablo mentalmente con ash para decirle eso

― _Entei Bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Molly

― _esquivalo y Psicocorte otra vez!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo esquivo el ataque y lanzo el suyo venciendo a Entei

― _Entei ya no puede continar Mewtwo gana la victoria es para Ash!_ ―Sentencio el Referi

Luego de la victoria Molly fue a ver a Ash para felicitarlo

― _buena lucha Ash no me esperaba menos de ti , buena suerte_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole

― _Gracias Molly peleaste bien tu también_ ―Dijo ash

― _Bien Ash yo vuelvo a mi casa ya estuve lejos mucho nos vemos_ ―Molly se despidió de Ash y el la despidió la vio irse caminando

" _y ahora los 4 de Final donde se enfrentaran en la arena de Hierva en un combate 6 vs 6 seran entre Ash Ketchum y Paul Shinji_ " la voz de los altavoces iso que Ash se girara rápidamente y para su sorpresa Paul lo estaba observando ambos intercambiaron miradas retadoras para su Proximo enfrentamiento

* * *

 **bueno aqui termina el cap , aclaro que si les parecio Repentina la aparicion de Paul y Molly pues ambos volveran a aparecer mas adelante no es que solo para esto , bueno se que puse las luchas un poco cortas pero ahora seran de 6 vs 6 y seran mas largas sin mas me despido bye bye**


	20. Ash vs Paul la lucha vs tobias cerca!

**bueno aqui el cap20 del fic me quedo algo corto ya que en si mucha imaginacion no tuve pero queria publicarlo hoy asi que bueno disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 20

Ash y Paul compartían una mirada desafiante seria la segunda vez que se enfrentarían en una Liga Pokemon y esa sería la última vez en un tiempo para Ash así que Perder no era un Opción para el y tampoco para paul

― _veo que nos volvemos a enfrentar Ash_ ―Paul solo lo observaba serio y frio como siempre

― _si , eso parece_ ―Dijo Ash observándolo

― _ten entendido que esta vez el que pasara a Semifinales y ganara la liga Añil seré yo no tu_ ―Dijo Paul serio

― _eso lo veremos paul_ ―Dijo Ash serio también

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tomando rutas diferentes para prepararse para los cuarto de Final , Ash fue hacia un video teléfono para intercambiar Pokemons para la lucha dejo a Sceptille para meter a Charizard y a Zoroark para incluir a Infernape para la lucha

" _Atencion a los entrenadores los cuarto de final comenzaran en 5 minutos por favor los participantes preséntense en las respectivas arenas donde deben de Luchar_ "La voz de los Altosparlantes dio la noticia de que pronto comenzarían los cuartos de Final

Ash fue hacia el estado donde todos sus Amigos lo observaban el estaba ya parado en la Arena y Paul estaba del otro lado ambos listos para el combate el Referi se posiciono listo para comenzar con los Combates

― _Los 4 de final comenzaran dentro de unos Momentos cada Retador usara un máximo de 6 Pokemons ambos tienen permitido sustituir Pokemon , que el combate comienze!_ ―Dijo el Referi

― _Ursaring ve!_ ―Paul saco a su Ursaring

― _Greninja ve!_ ―Ash saco a Greninja

― _Usaring Puño dinamico!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Ursaring lanzo el ataque

― _Doble equipo y luego Navaja de Agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash a Greninja el habia aprendido nuevos ataques al entrenar con la Hembra de su especie en la reserva del profesor que se hicieron fuertes compañeros para los combates Doble

Ursaring lanzo el golpe el cual solo dio a una de las Copias de Greninja , el tipo agua junto a las copas restante formaron lo que parecían dos espadas de Agua donde corrieron hacia Ursaring este lanzaba puñetazos desapareciendo las copias pero el Original le asesto dos cortes con aquellas navajas Ursaring se agacho un poco pero aun podía pelear

― _Puño hielo!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Ursaring lanzo el ataque hacia Greninja

― _esquivalo y Shuriken de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja esquivo el ataque y lanzo la Shuriken que dio en la espalda de Ursaring

― _Ursaring regresa , Aggron ve!_ ―Paul devolvió a Ursaring y saco a Aggron

― _Greninja regresa, Infernape yo te elijo!_ ―Ash devolvió también a Greninja y saco a Infernape para la lucha

― _Aggron garra metal_ ―Ordeno Paul a su Pokemon quien fue a lanzar los ataques

― _esquivalo y combate Igneo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Infernape esquivo la garra metal para comenzar a golpear a Aggron este recibía los golpes y sufria daño ya que también era ataque del tipo fuego

― _Sujétalo y Hiperrayo!_ _―_ Aggron sujeto a Infernape y lanzo el Hiperrayo cerca de el causándole un daño consierable Infernape retrocedió por aquel ataque

― _Garra metal!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Aggron lanzo el ataque que volvió a dar contra Infernape derribándolo

― _Infernape no te rindas!_ ―Grito Ash y Infernape lentamente se lenvanto y lanzo un poderoso rugido activando su Habilidad de Mar de llamas

― _Bien , Infernape Combate Igneo una vez mas!_ ―Ordeno Ash a Infernape

Este dio un poderoso grito y corrió hacia Agrron para atacarlo

― _Garra metal!_ ―Ordeno Paul a Aggron

El lanzo el ataque pero Infernape lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara una línea de Fuego se vio en esta para luego volver a la Posición normal y darle dos Puñetasos que sacudieron a Aggron para luego con un gancho lo mando hacia el aire venciéndolo

― _Aggron ya no puede Continuar Infernape Gana!_ ―Dijo el referi

― _grr…Drapion ve_ ―Paul saco a Drapion para la lucha

― _Infernape Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Infernape lanzo el ataque que Drapion se cubrió

― _Drapion Veneno X!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Drapion lanzo el ataque que Infernape ya estaba cansado el Mar de llamas consumio mucha energía no logro esquivarlo y lo sufrió Infernape se levanto

― _Bien echo infernape ahora Lanzallamas una ves mas!_ ―Ordeno Ash pero antes de que lo lanzara Infernape comenzó a ver borroso para luego caer vencido

― _Infernape no Puede continuar Drapion gana!_ ―Dijo el referi y Ash volvió a meter a Infernape

― _Drapion es fuerte aun recuerdo la ultima vez bueno Latias ve!_ ―Ash saco a Latias quien se posiciono para luchar

― _que?! Una latias?!_ ―Dijo Paul y Tobias quien observaba la lucha abrió un poco la boca del asombro

― _Drapion Veneno X!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Drapion lanzo el ataque

― _esquivalo y Ala de Acero!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Latias con una gran velocidad que dejo sorprendidos a todos esquivo el ataque y dio fuertemente contra Drapion quien recibió fuerte el golpe que fue critico

― _Drapion Regresa_ ―Paul devolvió a Drapion

― _Ninjaks ve_ ―Paul saco a Ninjaks

― _Agilidad Ninjaks!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Ninjaks se apresuro a atacar a Latias perdiendoce de su vista

" _rayos olvide que era muy rápido"_ Penso ash observando que Latias buscaba y buscaba a Ninjaks

― _Cortefuria!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Ninjaks apareció detrás de Latias donde acerco el ataque pero no causo mucho daño

― _Latias Garra dragón!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Latias se reincorporo y en un santiamén se acerco a Ninjaks donde lanzo el ataque donde este salió despedido hacia la pared donde quedo vencido

― _Ninjaks ya no puede continuar Latias gana_ ―Anuncio el referi

" _se ah echo mas fuerte pero no bajare la guardia "_ Penso Paul

― _Ursaring ve!_ ―Paul saco otra vez a Ursaring

― _Latias regresa , Charizard yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Charizard para el combate

― _Ursaring Puño Hielo!_ ―Ordeno Paul a Ursaring quien lanzo el ataque

― _sujetalo!_ ―Charizard espero a que Ursaring estuviera cerca para tomar el Puño Hielo de este , el pokemon se sorprendió ante aquello trato de liberarse pero no podía

― _Lanzallamas a máxima potencia!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard achicharro a Ursargin quien cayo de rodillas vencido

― _Imposible!―_ Fue lo que dijo Paul al ver a Ursaring

― _Ursaring ya no puede continuar Charizard Gana_ ―Anuncio el referi

― _Magmortar yo te elijo!_ ―Paul saco a Magmortar

― _Charizard regresa , Greninja ve!_ ―Ash sustituyo a Charizard por Greninja

― _Magmortarl Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Paul a Magmortar quien lanzo el lanzallamas de sus brazos

― _corre y Navaja de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja iso lucir su gran velocidad esquivando el Lanzallamas para ir hacercandoce a Magmortar quien al tenerlo cerca Greninja iso dos cortes en forma de X causándole mucho daño a Magmortar por su ventaja de Tipo

― _Magmortar levantate!_ ―Grito Paul

― _que sucede Paul? Que sucedió desde la ultima vez que luchamos?_ ―pregunto Ash con una sornisa burlona

― _es imposible que te hayas vuelto tan fuerte en este tiempo no eh podido vencer a ningún pokemon y cuando lo logro se lleva a uno con el!_ ―Dijo Paul enojado esa lucha le recordó la palisa que le dio Brandon en la pirámide de Batalla

― _sucede que yo creo en mis Pokemons y ellos dan lo mejor de si para la lucha no los trato como Objetos para ganar ellos son mis amigos y como tales todos juntos aremos todo lo posible para ganar! , Ahora Greninja Doble Equipo y Navaja de Agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja volvió a ir contra Magmortar pero todos las copias en una sola fila todas saltaron y fueron chocando con Magmortar desapareciendo hasta que la ultima lo derribo y ese fue Greninja , Magmortar cayo vencido

― _Magmortar ya no puede continuar Greninja gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi y Paul devolvió a Magmorar

― _Drapion ve!_ ―Paul saco a Drapion otra vez este ya estaba cansado para seguir luchando

― _Greninja regresa , Latias ve!_ ―Ash saco a Latias para seguir el combate

― _Misil aguja!_ ―Ordeno Paul a Drapion quien lanzo el ataque

― _esquívalo y Garra Umbria!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Latias salió volando hacia los Misiles aguja

La pokemon mientras con la garra Umbria se abria paso entre los Misiles aguja destruyéndolos con el ataque hasta llegar a Drapion quien estaba sorprendido al verla llegar rápidamente hacia el donde solo vio la garra de Latias chocarlo para vencerlo

― _Drapion ya no puede Continuar Latias gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi dándole la victoria a Latias

― _Electrivire yo te elijo!_ ―Paul saco a su ultimo pokemon que era Electrivire

― _Latias regresa , Charizard ve!_ ―Ash dejo para la ultima lucha a Charizard

― _Electrivire Trueno!_ ―Ordeno Paul a Electrivire quien lanzo el ataque

― _Esquivalo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard comenzó a volar esquivando el ataque

― _Gigaimpacto ahora!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Electrivire al ver a Charizard cerca lo choco con el ataque mandándolo algo lejos este se levanto apenas para seguir la lucha

― _Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard lanzo el ataque

― _Puño trueno!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Electrivire salto y dio el puño trueno en el rostro de Charizard

― _Charizard!_ ―Dijo Ash al verlo este le devolvió una mirada asintiendo sobre algo

― _bien Charizard es hora de Mega evolucionar!_ ―Grito Ash y toco la piedra que llevaba en su Muñeca Charizard comenzó a mega evolucionar tomando por sorpresa a casi todos y paul estaba incluido

― _Que es eso!?_ ―Fue lo ultimo que logro decir Paul al ver a Mega charizard Y

― _se llama Mega evolución sucede con unas Piedras que consigues en Kalos y lo mas importante tener una fuerte coneccion con tus Pokemons , ahora Mega charizard Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ese lanzallamas fue con una gran Potencia hacia electrivire quien lo recibió y fue arrastrado unos metros hacia atrás

― _Electrivire Trueno!_ ―Ordeno Paul y Electrivire lanzo el ataque

― _vuela y cola de dragón para elevarlo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard con la cola de dragón lo elevo hacia los aires

― _Electrivire!_ ―Grito Paul al ver a su Pokemon

― _ahora Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Charizard empujo a Electrivire hacia el suelo con el Lanzallamas venciéndolo

― _Electrivire no puede continuar Charizard gana la victoria es para Ash ketchum!_ ―Dijo el Referi y Ash corrió hacia charizard

― _bien Echo charizard!_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo al igual que el pokemon que le mostro su felicidad con una lanzallamas en la cara Ash escupió Humo

― _Los viejos abitos no se acaban_ ―Dijo el con la cara negra por el ataque

Al salir del estadio fue a buscar a Paul pero no lo encontró al parecer ya se fue , Ash fue hacia sus Amigos y los demás que lo esperaban para celebrar la victoria

― _Bien Echo ash!_ ―Dawn lo abrazo y este correspondió

― _enserio gran combate se nota tu fuerza_ ―Dijo Greta animando a Ash

― _Les parece ir a comer algo yo Invito_ ―Ofrecio Scott y todos Asintieron

Cuando fueron a la cafetería de la liga todos los Presentes observaban como Ash devoraba su comida al parecer si tenia Mucha hambre

― _Oye ash buena pelea_ ―La voz de lance iso que Ash se girara para ver al miembro de la Elite4

― _Gracias Lance_ ―Dijo el agradeciendo el alago

― _apoco el Chaparro no es asombroso?_ ―Pregunto Noland sujetando del cuello a Ash y sonriendo

― _si lo es y Mucho luego de esta pelea estoy Ansiosa con pelear contra ti Ash_ ―Lorelei apareció en escena junto a los demás Elite4

― _digo lo mismo que Lorelei será interesante enfrentarte Ash_ ―Opino Bruno sonriendo confiado para sus próximos combates

Luego de ver el combate de Tobias quien gano con Darkrai siguió la siguiente lucha de Ash donde gano sin problemas ya que su rival fue fácil de vencer usando solo a Greninja y Infernape sustituyéndolos mutuamente , tobias igualmente gano su lucha rápidamente y para la siguiente batalla de el fue a llamar a Traicey para sustituir sus pokemons donde saco a Greninja, Infernape por Newtwo y Meloetta para el combate donde su equipo fue de Mewtwo,Newtwo,Meloetta,Latias,Charizard y Raichu ,

― _Buena suerte Ash y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyaremos en todo_ ―Dijo Dawn dándole animos a Ash para la final

― _vencelo ash tu puedes_ ―Animo Marina sonriéndole

― _aquí estaremos para ti Ash así que buena suerte_ ―Brock también dio su apoyo

― _Muchas gracias a todos_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo y fue hacia dentro del estadio

― _el combate Final de la liga Añil comenzara en breve entre los entrenadores Ash Ketchum contra Tobias un combate de 6 vs 6 ambos retadores tienen permitido sustituir Pokemons para la lucha ―_ Dijo el referi para dar comienzo a la lucha

― _Darkrai ve!_ ―Tobias saco a Darkrai

― _Newtwo yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Newtwo para su primer combate

Ambos entrenadores se observaban esperando el ataque de cada uno sabían que seria un combate muy fuerte de ambos ya que ambos subieron su nivel

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap espero y les haya gustado mañana publicare el ultimo cap de la liga añil , luego 3 Caps post-Liga tranquilos para el desenlase contra Giovanni y luego el epilogo para dar fin al Fic que espero les guste estos ultimos caps asi que bueno nos vemos bye bye**


	21. Fin de la Aventura una nueva vida

**bueno aqui el Cap lamento no haber publicado ayer pero es que tenia un dolor de muelas de los mil giratinas , me chupo la Mismagius ya que inventaba cualquier escusa para no ir al Dentista bueno me cayo y les dejo el cap**

* * *

Capitulo 21

Ambos adversarios se observaban listos para el combate que seria uno muy duro antes de Comenzar Ash ya habia notado que cometió un Error al meter a Newtwo al combate ella era Tipo Psiquico y tenia desventaja contra Darkrai

― _Newtwo ven_ ―Ash la devolvió a la pokebola

― _Meloetta sal!_ ―Ash saco a Meloetta

En las gradas

― _Porque Ash devolvió tan rápido a Newtwo y puso a Meloetta?_ ―Pregunto May sin entender

― _es Sencillo Meloetta por Canto arcaico puede cambiar de tipo Psiquico a Lucha que son efectivos contra el tipo Siniestro como lo es Darkrai_ _―_ Dijo Cillan serio

― _Así es y como Newtwo es Tipo Psiquico iba ser inútil contra ese pokemon_ ―Dijo Brock igual que Cillan

En el combate

― _Darkrai pulso Umbrio!_ ―Ordeno Tobias

― _esquívalo y canto Arcaico!_ ―Ordeno Ash y meloetta salto esquivando el ataque para utilizar canto Arcaico cambiando su tipo de Psiquico a lucha

― _Darkrai Garra Umbria!_ ―Ordeno Tobias

― _Desvíalo y doble patada!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Meloetta con sus brazos desvió el golpe de Tobias y le devolvió dos patadas en la cara a Darkrai quien retrocedió y Meloetta dio dos pasos de baile

― _Rayo de Hielo!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Darkrai lanzo el ataque que dio contra Meloetta dañándola un poco

― _Danza espada!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Meloetta comenzó a bailar con dos espadas de energía en sus manos para luego prepararse para la lucha

― _Pulso Umbrio!_ ―Ordeno Tobias

― _Meloetta baila!_ _―_ Ordeno Ash y meloetta comenzó a bailar esquivando los ataques de Darkrai quien ya comenzaba a cansarse

― _ahora Combate cercano!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Meloetta le dio una patada en la cara a Darkrai seguida de varios golpes con elegancia como una combinación de diferentes bailes entre ellos capoeira y Ballet causándole gran daño a Darkrai por ser tipo siniestro

― _Darkrai mismo destino!_ ―Ordeno Tobias cuando este recibió un fuerte puñetazo haciéndolo girar vencido las espirales de los ojos de Darkrai también pasaron a Meloetta quien miraba incrédula para caer vencida

― _Meloetta y Darkrai ya no pueden continuar es un Empate!_ ―Dijo el Referi

― _como Darkrai aprendió mismo destino?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _durante mucho entrenamiento logramos que la dominara_ ―Respondió Tobias

― _bien Ash vencio a Darkrai con su primer Pokemon_ ―Festejo Dawn

― _pero también perdió Meloetta y a ambos le quedan 5 pokemons_ ―Dijo Brock serio observando

― _Latios ve!_ ―Tobias saco a su Latios

― _bien tengo a su oponente Perfecto ,Latias yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Latias

― _Latios Gigaimpacto_ ―Ordeno Tobias

― _Latias ataque ala!_ ―Ordeno Ash

Ambos Pokemons fueron a atacarse rápidamente Por como venia latios parecería que el daría el golpe pero no conto con que latias lo desviara con sus alas este se deslizo por el piso antes de retomar altura

― _Ash…como puede ser que tu latias sea tan fuerte? Según tengo entendido de ambos Pokemon el mas poderoso es Latios_ ―Dijo Tobias intrigado

― _yo responderé eso , veras si en lo que va de la especie latios es mas fuerte pero en latias y latios normales en cambio con los Alphas los papeles se invierten por eso soy mas fuerte_ ―Dijo Latias usando su telepatía tobias se asombro de haberla escuchado hablar

― _Alphas?_ ―Pregunto el entrenador de legendarios

― _así es hay diferentes legendarios de la misma especie y los Alphas viven en diferentes dimensiones o en partes inalcanzables para los Humanos esos Legendarios son los que dieron inicios a las leyendas de dichos Pokemons y Ash es Poseedor de 4 Legendarios Alpha ya conociste a Meloetta que vencio a tu Darkrai sin menor esfuerzo y lamento decir que tus Legendarios de la escala mas baja de las especies si fueron capturados , en si los Legendarios somos muy difíciles de localizar y casi imposible de capturar por eso , bien sigamos con la Lucha_ ―Dijo Latias tranquila con asombro de la mayoría , su Voz fue de una joven adulta

― _bien Latios Pantalla de Luz!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Latios comenzó a brillar y a hacercarse a Latias

― _Latias garra dragón!_ ―Ordeno Ash y cuando Latios estuvo lo bastante cerca latias lo bajo de un golpe este quedo vencido

― _Latios ya no puede continuar Latias gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi

― _bien…Suicune ve!_ ―Tobias saco a otro Legendario a Suicune

― _Latias Regresa, Raichu ve_ ―Raichu se acerco a la arena para el combate

― _Suicune Rayo de Hielo_ ―Ordeno Tobias al legendario quien lanzo el ataque rápidamente

― _esquivalo!_ ―Ordeno Ash pero cuando Raichu salto su cola se congelo

― _Suicune ataque rápido!_ ―Ordeno tobias y Suicune corrió para darle el golpe Raichu no pudo esquivarlo ya que el Hielo le hacia peso en su Cola y recibió la envestida fuertemente

― _Suicune Hidrobomba!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Suicune lanzo el ataque

― _Impactrueno!_ _―_ Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el Impactrueno evaporando el agua de la Hidrobomba

― _Raichu Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu se giro rápido haciendo que su Cola pasara a un brillo metalico al igual que el Hielo que la cubria cuando lanzo el ataque giro mucho pero eso iso que diera 3 veces seguidas contra Suicune

― _Suicune Colmillo Hielo!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Suicune corrió para Moder a Raichu

― _Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y ambos Pokemons dieron los golpes neutralizandoce mutuamente

― _Raichu y Suicune ya no pueden continuar es un empate!_ ―Sentencio el Referi

― _Deoxys ve!_ ―Tobias saco a Deoxys en forma de ataque

― _este chico se saca cada legendario apoco no tiene un Rayquaza_ ―Iso un comentario Noland a todos

― _Raichu vuelve , Mewtwo yo te Elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Mewtwo quien se posiciono para pelear

― _conque por eso no te encontré en la cueva celeste_ ―Dijo Tobias observando a Mewtwo

― _De que hablas?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo extrañado

― _vine a Kanto a participar de la liga pero también para capturar a Mewtwo pero al llegar a la cueva celeste ya no estaba_ ―Dijo Tobias

― _Jamas seras digno de darme Ordenes el único Humano con ese Derecho es Ash!_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio

― _Mewtwo Bola sombra!_ _―_ Mewtwo cargo la bola sombra y la lanzo hacia Deoxys

― _esquivalo y Psicorrayo!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Deoxys esquivo el ataque con relativa facilidad al igual que Mewtwo

― _Premonicion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque

― _Psiquico!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Deoxys lanzo aquel ataque el cual Mewtwo bloqueo

― _tu pokemon esta a años de igualar mis poderes Psiquicos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio

― _eso lo veremos Deoxys Puño dinamico!_ ―Ordeno Tobias

― _Mewtwo es hora de probar ese nuevo ataque que inventamos , Psicolatigo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo se concentro y creo un latigo de energía pura de color azul este lo tomo con sus patas y lanzo hacia Deoxys quien quedo atrapado por el en eso las Esferas del ataque de Premonicion Hicieron su apariciendo venciendo a deoxys

― _Deoxys ya no puede Continuar Mewtwo gana!―_ Anuncio el referi

― _tal parece que los papeles se esta invirtiendo_ ―Dijo Dawn observando el combate

― _a que se refieren?_ ―Pregunto Marina

― _veras cuando Ash peleo contra tobias en Sinnoh el lo venció con dos Pokemons y Ash solo vencio dos aunque raichu y latios se noquearon mutuamente en ese entonces ahora Tobias va perdiendo 4 pokemons y Ash solo dos si sigue así ganara casi de la misma forma que perdió contra tobias_ ―Explico Brock y Marina asintio

― _Moltres yo te elijo!_ ―Tobias saco a su 5 pokemon que fue un Moltres

― _seguiras Peleando Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto ash y el asintio

― _si quiero enseñarles a las aves legendarias lo que es un Legendario nivel 9 ―_ Dijo el porque cuando conoció a las aves de Kanto ellas se burlaron de el diciendo que era un legendario de laboratorio mientras las Alphas lo aceptaron como su igual

― _Moltres Lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Tobias

― _Mewtwo sujetala!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo con sus poderes sujeto a moltres esta no podía liberarse

― _Onda Mental!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo cerro los ojos se escucharon como si algo chocaron contra Moltres que luego de 3 golpes cayo derrotado

― _No..puede ser…_ ―Dijo Tobias sorprendido al ver como sus Legendarios caian uno a uno

― _Moltres ya no puede continuar Mewtwo gana!_ ―Dijo el Referi

" _uno mas, solo uno mas y todo terminara"_ Penso Ash mientras observaba a tobiias

" _Atacare con todas mis fuerzas sin piedad no te preocupes no llegaste tan lejos como para perder"_ Dijo mewtwo en la mente de Ash este sonrio al escucharlo

― _Rayquaza yo te elijo!_ ―Tobias saco a su Ultimo Pokemon que fue Rayquaza negro

 _―Lo sabia! Sabia que este chico tenia un rayquaza que clase de magia usara para conseguirlos!_ ―Dijo noland pero fue tirado de la oreja por greta

― _tu tienes una articuno así que no hagas berrinche_ ―Dijo ella enojada

― _Rayquaza mega evoluciona!_ ―Dijo tobias y Rayquaza subió a los cielos donde cambio su forma a su Mega evolución

― _podras con el?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Mewtwo este asintio

― _Rayquaza V de fuego!_ ―Ordeno Tobias y Rayquaza se elevo y decendio para lanzar aquel ataque

― _Proteccion!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo se protegió con su barrera pero no fue suficiente ya que el ataque si impacto con Mewtwo causándole daño

― _Sentencia!_ ―Dijo Tobias tomando por sorpresa a entrenador y Pokemon

Rayquaza lanzo el ataque que Mewtwo logro esquivar apenas pero estaba cansado por la V de fuego

― _Mewtwo Psicolatigo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo otra vez el Psicolatigo pero no enrosco a rayquaza pero si le golpeo causándole daño

― _Rayquaza Asenso draco!_ ―Rayquaza volo hacia los cielos perdiendoce en las nubes para lanzar el ataque

― _tanto vuelo para un ataque o muy exagerado o muy épico diría yo_ _―_ Noland observaba el cielo en busca de Mega rayquaza

Cuando este decendio observo a Mewtwo parado esperándolo este acelero su decenso para golpearlo pero no conto con que 8 Portales se abrieran frente de el de eso varias esferas Azules lo golpearon dejándolo tan débil que perdió su mega y al chocar a tal velocidad con el suelo se termino de vencer solo

― _Rayquaza ya no puede Continuar Mewtwo gana ,La victoria es para el nuevo Campeo Ash Ketchum!_ ―Anuncio el referi y Ash no pudo evitar saltar de la alegría y abrazar a Mewtwo por ayudarlo a ganar

― _Lo hicimos , Gane , Gane ,Gane! Al fin!_ ―Gritaba Ash de la felicidad en eso Tobias se acerco

― _debo admitir que esta batalla fue una de las mejores que eh tenido admito que tu eres un gran entrenador Ash y tus Pokemons son poderosos mira que no es sencillo tener legendarios y tienes Alphas en verdad me encantaría luchar otra vez contra ti_ ―Tobias le dio la Mano a Ash y este apretó igual su mano con una sonrisa

― _yo también espero lo mismo Tobias diste una buena lucha_ ―Dijo Ash y Tobias se fue del lugar

― _Ash! Felicidades_ ―Dawn lo abrazo y el correspondió al abrazo

― _al fin lo lograste Ash felicidades_ _―_ Dijo Brock levantando el pulgar

― _si me siento muy feliz por esto gracias por el Apoyo de todos_ ―Dijo Ash limpiandoce las lagrimas

― _a no nada de lagrimas en este momento Ash_ ―Dijo Misty y este se limpio y asintio

― _bien vamos al cierre de la liga y luego al laboratorio del Profesor oak a celebrar te prepare un festin digno de un rey_ ―Dijo Cillan sonriéndole todos fueron hacia la arena principal donde se llevaría acabo el cierre del evento

Mientras en Pueblo lavanda

Fuji habia observando el torneo por televisión al igual que los demás celebraba la victoria de Ash frente a tobias pero no sabia que alguien lo observaba por detrás

― _Ah pasado mucho tiempo Doctor Fuji_ ―Esa voz iso que Fuji frenara en seco y se giro para ver quien era al reconocerlo frunció el seño

― _Giovanni que haces aquí?_ ―Pregunto Fuji serio

― _vengo a ofrecerte un trabajo si aceptas te pagare 3.000.000 millones de Pokedolares_ ―Dijo Giovanni sonriendo malignamente

― _ni aunque me dieras a Arceus Shiny aceptaría trabajar otra vez con tigo_ ―Dijo Fuji serio

― _supuse que lo diría y que piensa de esto?_ ―Pregunto Giovanni y de un maletín saco una carpeta con el nombre de "Amberthree" Dentro habia datos de progreso de hace 2 años , análisis de ondas cerebrales y varias cosas mas ademas de una foto de Amber en un tubo Fuji estaba mudo observando aquella foto de su difunta hija

― _que demonios es esto?_ ―Pregunto fuji ocultando su asombro enojado

― _desde la explocion de tu laboratorio ,en Kalos eh trabajado en Amberthree como pago por tus servicios mis mejores científicos genéticos ah trabajado en ella por 7 años y al fin lo ah conseguido ahora lleva un 90% de desarrollo y si haces lo que te digo te prometo que tu supervisaras su evolución y te la llevaras cuando este completa_ ―Dijo Giovanni y Fuji observaba la foto una oportunidad , tal vez la ultima de recuperar a amber le costo decidir pero tomo la decisión

― _no me estaras engañando Giovanni?_ ―Pregunto Fuji desconfiado

― _si aceptas ahora mismo te llevo para que lo veas con tus propios ojos_ ―Dijo Giovanni

― _….bien Acepto_ ―Dijo Fuji y estrecho la mano de Giovanni y ambos salieron del Lugar

Luego de la Premiacion ya en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak todos estaban en la parte de atrás para festejar

― _vaya esos son todos tus Pokemons?_ ―Marina observaba la gran cantidad de pokemon de Ash

― _si todos son mios ―_ Dijo Ash y ella se fue hacercando a cada uno miro para los arboles hay habia dos Greninjas parados al greninja de Ash lo observaba ya que en si era muy diferente a los Greninja comunes y mas al suyo en cambio el otro se veía un poco diferente pero este era un poco mas delgado y su figura mas formada

― _Oye Ash podrías hacer que tus Greninja salgan de los arboles quiero verificar algo_ ―Pidio Marina y Ash asintio

― _por favor bajen_ ―Dijo ash y ambos bajaron

Marina comenzó a observarlo a pesar del rostro del Greninja macho la Hembra era un poco diferente en primera era mas delgada se veía mas aerodinámica ,cuando pronuncio su nombre su voz sonaba mas aguada mas Femenina eso si llamo la atención

― _de seguros te preguntas que tiene mi segundo greninja verdad? Es que es Hembra y según el profesor oak sus Cuerdas vocales son mas delgadas y por eso tiene así la voz y su cuerpo es porque esta mas entrenada en la velociad ―_ Respondio Ash tranquilo

Mientras Ash y sus Amigos celebraban de su forma los Pokemons hacían lo mismo pero algo diferente todos estaban en el lago observando el atardecer cosa que era verdaderamente Hermoso

― _Ah luego de varios años al fin Ash pudo ganar una liga_ ―Raichu dio un suspiro y se relajo

― _y ahora que pasara?_ ―Pregunto Lopunny

― _no se …ahora solo nos quedara entrenar para las batallas de la Frontera y vencer_ ―Dijo raichu mientras tenia una buneary en su cabeza

― _escuchen a los que les interese les parece hacer un combate de todos contra todos? Para no perder forma para los futuros combates pondrán luchar solo o con pareja así que los que quieran luchar que se levanten_ ―Dijo Charzard decidido a participar , la charizard Hembra se paro como diciendo que lo ayudara ambos Greninja también se levantarpon ,Sceptille y Meganium,Staraptor y Pidgeot,Swellow y Talonflame,Infernape ,Lucario,Typhlosion,Emboar,Combusken ,Barixen ,Dewott ,Servine , Raichu y también Lopunny que le extraño al pokemon eléctrico

― _Te ayudare en esto_ ―Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa

― _Por favor los que no pelean pido que guarden espacio_ ―Dijo Charizard y los demás pokemon se alejaron un poco las crias fueron hacia donde estaban Ufezant y Honchkrow todos se pusieron a observar como estaban todos preparados para la lucha

― _Mewtwo darias el comienzo de la lucha?―_ Charizard observo a Mewtwo quien al parecer no iba a pelear este asintio

― _estos combates terminaran cuando el Pokemon no pueda levantarse bajo la cuenta de 10 Segundo se permite luchar individualmente como con un compañero cuando lanse la bola sombra al aire comenzara todo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo espero unos segundos y lanzo la bola sombra todos se lanzaron a atacar mientras los Espectadores observando el combate

En el aire Staraptor y Pidgeot confundían a Swellow y Talonflame cambiando de dirección constantemente mientras esquivaban los ataques de dichos Pokemons , Charizard tenia un conbate muy parejo contra Combusken esquivando las patadas de este y los ataques de Braixen , Lucario mantenía un combate mano a mano muy parejo contra Lopunny quien se defendia con sus Piernas en un estilo impresionante de combates con los pies , Los greninja hacia uso de sus tácticas de combate confundiendo a Dewott y Serperior quienes ya no sabían donde atacar pero Serperior logro frenar con su cola el Ataque aéreo de la Greninja mientras Dewott tenia un combate de espadas con Greninja , el mas impresionante fue raichu quien se aguantaba un combate contra Emboar,Infernape,Typhlosion ,Meganium y Sceptille eso llamo la atención a todos los Pokemons presentes

― _Vaya ese Raichu si que es fuerte si le da combate a todos esos Pokemons juntos_ ―Absol estaba asombrada observando el combate

― _Raichu es el primer Pokemon de Ash a entablado combate con multiples Pokemons y también legendarios es muy Poderoso_ ―Respondió Unfezan mientras cuidaba de las crias

Del pos Pokemons vencidos el primero fue Dewott cuando Greninja le dio un tajo con su espada de agua , luego lo siguió Swellow quien perdió por el ataque ala de Pidgeot ,Typhlosion fue el tercero por una Cola de Hierro de Raichu bien colocada.

Mientras ellos luchaban los Entrenadores no tenían idea de lo que sucedia hasta que el Lanzallamas de Emboar choco con el trueno de Raichu causando una explosión todos fueron a ver que sucedia tal fue su asombro al ver los multiples combates

― _que esta sucediendo!?―_ Grito Ash y Newtwo lo observo

― _no es nada malo son combates de entrenamiento ellos quisieron hacerlo hasta ahora Dewott,Swellow y Typhlosion fueron vencidos ….y Talonflame también_ ―Dijo al ver a talonflame caer de los aires por un ataque de Staraptor

― _Hasta ahora Raichu es el mas admirable peleando el contra 5 pokemons del cual ya saco a Typhlosion del combate_ ―Dijo Latias observando

― _que combate…bueno almenos no fuimos los primeros en ser eliminados_ ―Swellow se levanto un poco adolorido y ayudo a Talonflame en eso sus Hijos se acercaron

― _que gran pelea! Son muy fuertes los dos!_ ―Dijeron sus crias entusiasmadas ambos Padres solo se limitaron a sonreir

Pasaban los combates y cada Pokemon iba quedando eliminado hasta quedar solamente 5 quienes fueron los Pokemons mas poderosos de Ash ellos eran Charizard,Greninja,Sceptille,Infernape y Raichu los 5 se observaban mutuamente

― _Bueno amigos este es el momento de la verdad_ ―Dijo Charizard observando a sus Compañeros

― _si den lo mejor porque yo lo dare_ ―Dijo Infernape y todos se lanzaron a atacar

Charizard lanzo un lanzallamas que Infernape esquivo, Greninja arrojo una Shuriken de Agua el cual Fue dirigida hacia Raichu este la desvio con una cola de Hierro y Sceptille la corto con Hojas navaja , los pokemons y Personas estaban impresionados por ese combate incluso Noland estaba grabando la lucha , paso unos movimientos y los 5 estaban agotados observandoce ,Charizard lanzo un lanzallamas,Infernape también,Sceptille Lluvia de Hojas ,Greninja Hidropulso y Raichu Trueno los ataques chocaron entre si creando una gran humareda cuando el Humo se disipo todos observaron a los 5 Pokemons que se Noquearon entre todos

― _saben esto fue una lucha digna de verse_ ―Opino Brandon cruzando los brazos

― _y lo tengo todo grabado luego les doy una copia_ ―Dijo Noland guardando la cámara

Cuando los Pokemons ya se reincorporaron todos fueron por lugares Opuestos ,Charizard fue con la otra Charizard , Greninja con la Hembra de su Especie,Infernape subió a un árbol donde Ambipon estaba,Sceptille fue con Meganium y sus Crias y Raichu con lopunny y sus Crias

― _ahora quedo demostrado que los 5 somos igual de fuertes_ ―Sin saberlo los 5 Pokemons dijeron la misma frace ahora cosas nuevas sucederían tanto buenas como malas solo el tiempo diría que sucederá mas adelante

* * *

 **bueno espero y les haya gustado el cap quisiera aclarar algo se que es un AshxDawn pero no queria hacerlo centrado 100% en ellos y muy meloso si lo han notado no habido mucho romance pero si insinuaciones sucede que no me gusta hacerlo muy meloso ademas de darle algo de Protagonismo a todos en especial a los Pokemons por eso solo queria aclarar ese punto bueno nos vemos bye bye**


	22. nueva casa , nuevo torneo

Capitulo 22

En alguna parte de Kalos Giovanni junto a Fuji quien fue acompañado por su fiel Cubone por seguridad llegaron a una instalación en medio de unas montañas sin saber nada del lugar entraron a un laboratorio

― _bien aquí es Doctor Fuji el laboratorio de clonación mas avanzado que tenemos_ ―Dijo Giovanni caminando

― _Lleveme con amber Giovanni de inmediato_ ―Pidió Fuji serio

― _bien venga_ ―Giovanni lo guio hacia lo que parecía una bodega hay habia varios tubos con diferentes tipos de Pokemons en las captulas vacios científicos y en uno habia una niña…

Fuji al verla no sabia que hacer solo dejo caer sus cosas y fue corriendo hacia el tubo donde "Amber" estaba en tratamiento

― _como vera Doctor Fuji yo decía la verdad así que espero que usted cumpla su parte del trato si lo hace Amber será suya si no bueno será una poderosa miembro del team rocket sin conciencia de quien es su padre_ ―Dijo Giovanni sonriendo malignamente Fuji apretó los puños de mala gana lo observo

― _bien… que tengo que hacer?_ ―Pregunto Fuji

― _trabajara con un grupo de científicos ya elegidos en la creación de una versión mejorada de Mewtwo con ayuda de un colega el Profesor Yung_ ―Dijo Giovanni como si nada

― _acaso no aprendió lo que sucedió la ultima vez?_ ―Pregunto Fuji

― _eso fue antes ahora tendre todo controlado por eso quiero que ustedes trabajen en el Nuevo Mewtwo ,no, no lo llame Mewtwo llamelo Mewthree o como se le de la gana pero hágalo mas poderoso , mas rápido que pueda someter hasta al mismo dios Arceus_ ―Pidio Giovanni y se marcho dejando a Fuji con los demás científicos

Giovanni cuando salió justo se cruzo con Yung quienes ambos se frenaron sin observarse hablaron

― _se la creyó ahora tu has como si fuera verdad cuando todo este listo utilizalo para medir la fuerza del nuevo pokemon_ ―Dijo Giovanni y Yung asintio y ambos siguieron caminando

Pueblo Paleta

Pasaron 3 Dias desde la liga añil y los cerebros se habían marchado excepto lucy quien fue a visitar a la Familia de brock al parecer Brock al fin consiguió a alguien sus amigos estaban felices por el pero ahora la atención estaba centrada en Ash quien estaba en su casa junto a Dawn ambos se veian muy pero muy incómodos con los que sus madres les dijeron

― _ir a vivir solos?_ ―Pregunto Ash a su madre ella asintió

― _ya tienen 18 años cada uno así que es hora de que se Independicen que compren una casa para que ambos vivan y una grande para nuestros futuros Nietos_ ―Dijo Johanna

― _pero Mamá aun somos jóvenes para eso_ ―Excuso Ash

― _eso ya lo sabemos pero técnicamente ya son mayores para vivir solos así que no hay pero que valga de ustedes_ ―Dijo Delia y ambos suspiraron

― _bien mañana iremos a buscar casa_ ―Dijo Ash rendido sabia que era una batalla inútil contra su madre era como si un Caterpie se enfrentara a Arceus

― _ya llamamos a los vienes Raíces de ciudad verde vendrán dentro de poco para mostrarte las casas disponibles cercanas a pueblo paleta y la ciudad_ ―Dijo Johanna tranquila

― _bien…ven Raichu iremos a ver casas_ ―Ash observo a Raichu quien jugaba con sus hijos este se giro por lo curioso que dijo Ash

El teléfono sono y la que atendió fue Delia

― _Ash , el profesor Oak dice que enciendas el televisor están pasando algo sobre tu vida de entrenador_ ―Dijo Delia y Ash la observo

― _Mi vida de entrenador?―_ Ash encendió la Tv justo en el momento donde comenzaba la noticia

En el noticero

― _Ash Ketchum un entrenador oriundo de Kanto del pequeño pueblo paleta al comienzo un Don nadie que solo pasaba desapersivido para todo el mundo pero al pasar el tiempo ah demostrado su valía de varias formas―_ El locutor mostraba imágenes de grandes Incidentes donde Ash siempre estaba presente para evitarlos el del tentacruel gigante, el de las Aves legendarias , el de Hoopa y varios otros

― _este Muchacho con su gran valentía según algunos o su estupides según otros ah arriesgado su vida muchas veces pero en las ligas a mostrado tener esa forma vivas que al parecer lo caracteriza siempre mostrando amor por su pueblo de Origen Pueblo paleta en todos lados donde le preguntan de donde es siempre acompañado de un Pokemon tipo eléctrico que al parecer tiene gran poder si se enfrenta cara a cara contra los Legendarios_ ―Muestran imágenes de Pikachu luchando en la liga contra Latios , En los incidentes que ah habido contra los legendarios y por ultimo el combate contra Suicune pero como raichu

― _recientemente se ah echo campeón de la Liga de Kanto y según fuentes es ahora el Octavo miembro de los Cerebros de la frontera de Kanto una institución pokemon de gran proporción que según entrenadores , y la liga Pokemon esta al igual que el alto mando ya que pocos la crusan y son muy pocos los que consiguen solo 6 medallas sin poder vencer al Ex campeón regional Brandon también conocido como el rey pirámide_ ―Se mostro la grabaciones de la luchas de Ash donde derroto a todos los cerebros

― _hemos logrado entrevistar a los lideres de Gimnasio de kanto y algunos de diferentes regiones que han enfrentado al muchacho_ ―Dijo la presentadora y comenzaron las entrevistas

El primero en aparecer fue Brock

― _Ash es un gran muchacho siempre atento a sus Pokemons los trata como si fueran su familia , como entrenador nunca lo vi rendirse ante algo si pierde solo lo acepta y aprende de la derrota para luego superarlo , el para mi es como un Hermano_ ―Dijo Brock observando la cámara

La que siguió fue Misty

― _Ash es algo inmaduro , impulsivo y algo torpe pero siempre pone la seguridad de los demás por ensima que la suya se preocupa por todos y esos lo hace una gran persona es mi mejor amigo y siempre lo apoyare en todo_ ―Misty sonrio para la cámara mientras Ash observaba

El siguiente fue Surge

― _ese chico? Mostro gran fortaleza cuando combatió contra mi la primera vez venia de una racha impecable de victorias contra entrenadores y el me vencio con una pre-evolucion de mi Raichu pero tendre mi revancha pronto ya que lo enfrentare en la batalla de la frontera , escuchaste Ash pronto de venceré_ ―Surge observo la cámara apretando los puños con una sonrisa retadora

Después vino Sabrina

― _Ash tiene las cualidades dignas de un gran entrenador las dos veces que combate note un gran afecto a sus Pokemons y ellos hacia el donde en los combates mostraron gran entusiasmo y compañerismo_ ―Respondió Sabrina tranquila

― _y ahora de otras regiones la primera es de Kalos y hablamos de una de sus mas poderosos Lideres del Tipo Psiquico Gojika_ ―La cámara mostro una pantalla donde Gojika apareció

― _Ash Ketchum ese entrenador las estrellas mostraron un gran camino para el lleno de combates , amistades , derrotas , pero eh visto un gran potencial en el que ningún otro entrenador posee , eh visto por tv su desempeño en la liga añil y eh decir que su uso de Premonicion es muy poderoso y mas con tal Pokemon Psiquico que usa sin duda Ash espero verte pronto para luchar otra vez contra ti_ ―Gojika dio una sonrisa retadora

― _Lastimosamente no pudimos tener contacto con los lideres de Johto y varias regiones mas pero algunos han dejado palabras por ejemplo Clair ah dejado en claro que Ash es un gran entrenador y espera verlo otra vez , Volkner de Sinnoh ah dicho que gracias a el a reavivado su pascion por las batallas y espera verlo otra vez para la liga de dicha región_ ―termino la locutora

― _y hay un rumor que se dice que el Joven Ketchum ya ah encontrado a alguien especial pero aun no hay noticias de como se llama dicha chica pero se la ah visto junto al cerebro de la frontera varias veces ―_ Mostraron imágenes de Ash y Dawn en varios lugares , en citas , en sus Viajes y varias cosas mas

― _bien con eso concluye este pequeño informe mas adelante les traeremos mas sobre dicho entrenador hasta la próxima_ ―Diciendo eso el programa se acabo

Fin del repotraje

― _bien ya eres Famoso Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn observándolo

― _bien y parece que aun no se a revelado mucho la identidad de esa persona especial_ ―Ash observo a dawn y esta se sonrojo

El teléfono volvió a Sonar

― _si?_ ―Delia atendió

― _Señora delia soy Scott podria hablar con Ash por favor ―_ Pidio Scott desde el teléfono ella asintio

― _Ash es para ti_ ―Delia le paso el teléfono a su hijo

― _Hola?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _Ash soy Scott solo venia a decirte que dentro de 3 semanas será el torneo Anual entre los cerebros contra la elite4 y como octavo miembro estas invitado a participar para representar tu zona de batatalla pero es opcional dime planeas entrar?―_ Pregunto Scott y Ash sonrio por ese torneo verdaderamente fuerte

― _claro! Suena perfecto_ ―Dijo Ash entusiasmado

― _bien elige 12 Pokemons que llevaras 6 para tu equipo principal y 6 de reserva puedes llevar los que quiera aquí no importa el tipo ni nada Brandon ira por ti en la pirámide así entrenes y te prepares puedes llevar a una persona para que te acompañe , bueno yo me despido Ash hasta la próxima_ ―Scott corto y Ash dio un salto

― _quien era Ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _era Scott me invito a un torneo exclusivo de los Cerebros y el la elite4 , dime Dawn quieres venir me dejaron llevar a alguien_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _bien , ven me acompañarías al laboratorio del profesor para elegir a los Pokemons que llevare_ ―Pregunto el y ella asintio

Ambos fueron hacia el labortorio donde El profesor revisaba a una chikorita que se había lastimado

― _la próxima vez alejate de las rosas tienen espinas , anda ve a jugar_ ―El profesor la dejo en el suelo

― _Profesor Oak hola_ ―Ash le saludo cuando lo vio

― _hola Ash que te trae aquí hoy?_ ―Pregunto el

― _vengo a elegir a mis Pokemons para un torneo_ ―Dijo el

― _cual torneo?_ ―Pregunto el profesor Oak

― _un donde la elite 4 se enfrenta a los cerebros de la frontera_ ―Respondió Ash

― _oh tu hablas del Olimpo Pokemon ese torneo es uno de los mas poderosos y exclusivos dicen que para entrar o tienes que ser un Cerebro de la frontera o haberlo ganado al igual que la elite4 si formas parte o los venciste pero no al campeón te dan la oportunidad de participar es un torneo pago por evento pero pagaría por verte participar dicen que este año será un torneo en compañeros siempre hay algo nuevo en cada torneo para atraer gente a verlo_ ―Dijo el Profesor Oak admirado

― _si me invitaron a Participar y vine por 12 de mis Pokemons me dijeron que elija 6 como mi equipo principal y 6 de remplazo por si alguno se lastima_ ―Dijo Ash y el profesor asintio

El fue junto a Dawn a ver a los Pokemons que habia por suerte todos estaban reunidos y Ash los llamo a todos

― _AMIGOS VENGAN!_ ―grito ash y todos se acercaron

― _bueno verán les digo que me han invitado al Olimpo Pokemon un torneo sumamente fuerte y me dijeron que elija 12 de mis Pokemons así que elegiré a los que iran les digo que es uno sumamente fuerte por eso llevare a los mas fuertes y por su lucha que vi ya tome una decisión ―_ Dijo Ash y los observo a todos

― _primero llevare obviamente a Raichu a Charizard,Greninja,Sceptille,Infernape,Mewtwo,Newtwo,Lucario,latias,Gabite,Braixen y Combusken_ ―Dijo Ash y todos asintieron

― _lo siento Meloetta pero a ti no quería llevarte ya que aquí podrías resultar Herida pero descuida si quieres puedes acompañarme a ver haciéndote invisible_ ―Ash observo como meloetta iso un puchero por no poder ir

Una vez elegido a los Pokemons el volvió a casa donde al llegar un Auto los esperaba cuando Ash y Dawn se hacercaron observaron el logo de la compañía de vienes raíces , cuando entraron un sujeto con traje le enseñaban folletos de casas y todo a Johanna y delia ellos se acercaron

― _Ah joven Ketchum lo esperaban soy Vladimir vengo representando a los vienes raíces de ciudad verde vengo a mostrarle las casas que hay a disposición por la zona_ ―Dijo el y le comenzó a mostrar fotos y panfletos de casas

Revisaron varias imágenes hasta encontrar una que le gusto a Ash porque se veía que tenia un gran espacio para sus Pokemons y también para su arena claro si es que podía trasladarla

― _me interesa esta_ ―Dijo Ash y las 3 mujeres y el vendedor se impresionaron ya que Ash eligio lo mas parecido a una Mansion

― _esa mi joven amigo es la Casa Origen una de las mas caras que tenemos cuenta con servidumbre propia , un campo de 4 kilometros que cuenta con un pequeño lago , bosque y pradera, Piscina , con 25 abitaciones y 4 baños cuesta 740.000 pokedolares_ ―dijo el Sujeto y Ash casi cae de Infarto al escuchar el precio

― _me permite un segunda_ ―Ash se llevo a Dawn a otro lado para hablarlo

― _que sucede Ash?_ ―Pregunto ella

― _bueno quería consultártelo ya que por ende quiero que vivamos juntos , que dices la compramos?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Dawn lo pensó

― _no se es tu dinero yo no puedo entrometerme en eso Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn sinceramente

― _bien creo que la comprare servirá mucho para mi trabajo y habrá mucho espacio_ ―Dijo el y ambos volvieron

― _me interesa la casa ―_ Dijo el

― _bien si gusta lo puedo llevar para que la vea_ ―Dijo el Sujeto y Ash asintio y fue con Delia , Johanna y Dawn a observar la casa claro sin contar a Lopunny y Raichu

La Mansion estaba cercana a Ciudad Verde era un camino que Ash de sus viajes jamás habia visto mientras iban observaron que habia un pequeño bosque antes de llegar el camino tenia luces debajo , al llegar y observarla Ash y Dawn quedaron asombrados al verla era enorme

― _vaya…_ ―Dijo Ash del asombro

Una vez que comenzaron el recorrido le mostraron la mansión estaba amueblada y todo no habia nadie según el vendedor la servidumbre vendría el dia que comprasen el lugar , fueron a la parte de atrás un gran Jardín uno enorme Ash con solo verlo fue ubicando las Arenas por el lugar en su mente , habia unos establos para los Pokemons , una Piscina y mas atrás un lago todo era Hermoso , luego de una Hora de recorrido al salir de la casa ya era hora de negociar

― _bien que le pareció la casa?_ ―Pregunto el Vendedor

― _me gusta_ ―Dijo Ash y luego vio a su madre , a su novia y la madre de esta

― _la compro_ ―Dijo Ash y le estrecho la mano al vendedor

Luego de hacer el Papeleo necesario y Hacer la transferencia con la Pokedex de Ash le entregaron las Llaves , le aviso a Scott sobre si podía mover sus Arenas y este le dijo que tal fue el asombro que no lo creía pero habia una forma en que las aenas eran guardadas en contenedores subterráneos y podían ser transportadas al igual que los Invernaderos y así fue solo demoro un dia la Mudanza y Ash ya estaba despidicendoce de su madre y Johanna

― _Prométanos que nos visitaran seguido ―_ Pidio Delia

― _Claro Mamá_ ―Dijo el y la abrazo ella correspondió al abrazo

― _cuidate Hija_ ―Johanna abrazo a Dawn y esta correspondió

Cuando fueron en el auto de Gary quien les ofreció llevarlos por mera curiosidad quería ver la casa nueva de Ash , al llegar este casi se cae de espaldas al observar el lugar

― _esto es Enorme_ ―Fue lo único que pronuncio el Investigador

― _lo se jaja ―_ Dijo Ash cuando iba a abrir la puerta un Hombre de ya alcanzando los 50 aunque se lo notaba algo joven tenia el cabello peinado hacia atrás algo grisáceo , bigote pequeño y un traje de Mayordomo

― _buenos días , usted debe ser el Amo Ash y la Señorita Dawn no es así? Permítanme presentarme soy Alexander el Mayordomo de la Mansion es un placer conocerlos_ ―Dijo el haciendo una reverencia

― _mucho gusto ―_ Dijo Ash

― _bueno Joven Amo venga le presentare al resto de los Empleados de la mansión ―_ Alexander los guio hacia la mansión para que la vieran…

* * *

 **bueno como veran ash se compro una casita xD ademas ahora se acerca el final en este torneo sucedera todo lo ocurrido con giovanni , y bueno no hay mas que decir nos vemos bye bye**


	23. Festival

**bueno aqui un cap medio romantico para el fic ya que en si queria escribir uno asi para compensar que el fic no a sido muy meloso o romantico que digamos jeje pero bueno disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 23

Mientras recorrían la mansión acompañados de aquel Sujeto observaron que habían colocado varios cuadros que no habían estado la ultima vez en aquel lugar

― _Como verán se ah colocado cuadros de acuerdo a los gustos que se saben de Ambos entre ellos de batallas pokemons y Concursos_ ―Alexander les mostraba llegaron a la cocina donde Había un Chef cocinando junto a un Sneasel y Weavile era un hombre gordo del ancho de Scott tenia una sonrisa al verlos llegar a ambos

― _un placer jóvenes soy su Chef personal mi nombre Leonardo es un placer conocerlo señor Ketchum Lo que necesite esto a su disposición_ ―Dijo el chef saludándolo en eso el estomago de Ash lo traiciono

― _jaja no se preocupe el almuerzo estará en unos minutos_ ―dijo el riendo se veía que era muy animado

Fueron hacia afuera donde un Jardinero arreglaba los arboles y demás cosas cuando llegaron las cosas de la zona de batalla de Ash el venia acompañado de una roselia que lo ayudaba el ya era un hombre viejo del calibre de Fuji calvo pero con una pequeña barba

― _es un placer conocer a la joven pareja mi nombre es Ren , un placer conocerlos a ambos_ ―el anciano saludo a ambos

Siguieron caminando y encontraron a dos Mucamas algo jóvenes cada una acompañada por una evolución de Eevee mientras una tenia el cabello rubio corto piel blanca parecía un poco mas baja que su compañera tenia una espeon ayudándola mientras la otra era un poco mas grande de cabello castaño oscuro largo piel blanca y tenia una Glaceon

― _ellas son las Mucamas de la mansión_ ―Alexander las presento

― _es un placer soy Victoria y ella es mi hermana Esther_ ―la chica que tenia al Espeon se presento

Luego de la presentación y el recorrido Ash y Dawn fueron a ver las Habitaciones la mayoría estaban vacias uno que otro Mueble en el sótano habia un Gimnasio ademas de un lugar donde Dawn podía practicar sus rutinas para los concursos , pasaron todo el dia conociendo la casa o mejor dicho perdiendoce , los Pokemons de Ash y Dawn llegaron sin problemas al lugar y se instalaron rápido algunos en los establos y otros en los bosques los 30 tauros de Ash tenían gran lugar para correr al igual que varios Pokemons del muchacho como los de Dawn

Ya atardecía y se decía que llovería ese dia ya que en si habia grandes nubes de tormenta cuando se desato la lluvia los Pokemons que estaban en ese bosque corrieron hacia los establos los primeros y por obvias razones fueron los 3 charizards los dos de ash y el de Dawn , mientras los mencionados observaban la lluvia desde dentro

― _vaya que se largo fuerte_ ―Dawn observaba parado

― _si tienes razón…_ ―Ash puso su cabeza en el hombro de Dawn quien se sorprendió pero luego sonrio y ambos siguieron observando la lluvia caer

Paso un rato y decidieron sentarse en la sala para calentarse un poco como ya se Acercaba el invierno comenzaba hacer frio

― _Oye Ash quería preguntarte algo_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras observaba el fuego

― _que sucede Dawn?_ ―Pregunto el

― _bueno veras hemos salido por unos meces y no tuvimos una cita como corresponde digo ya que oh te retaban para batallas o estábamos ocupados por eso pensaba que mañana podíamos salir a ciudad verde dicen que hay un festival mañana en la noche_ ―Dijo Dawn observándolo

― _si tienes razón a decir verdad no hemos salido como corresponde , esta bien te parece si mañana vamos a ese festival_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndole

En la noche ya era hora de dormir y ambos iban a retirarse a sus Habitaciones cuando un fuerte Rayo iso que a ambos se les pusiera la piel de Gallina ya que corto la luz

― _o..oye Ash podria dormir hoy con tigo? No me gustan los relámpagos_ ―Dijo Dawn nerviosa

― _claro..ven_ ―Ambos entraron al cuarto de Ash para sorpresa de Dawn era enorme no solo el cuarto si no también la cama ambos se recostaron en esta para dormir

La lluvia seguía fuertemente y Ash ya se estaba durmiendo en un mero impulso se giro para abrazar a Dawn ella al sentirlo abrió los ojos y lo observo solo sonrio al verlo dormir y así siguieron en la noche ambos abrazados para dormir

Mientras en los establos donde la mayoría de los Pokemons se refugiaron bueno casi todos

― _enserio déjenme entrar!_ ―Raichu estaba afuera empapándose

― _La puerta se atoro y la única ventana esta detrás de los tauros y te digo que no es agradable ese lugar_ ―Se veía parte de la cara de Infernape por una pequeña regilla donde raichu si hubiera sido pikachu hubiera entrado sin problemas

― _descuida dile a los Mewtwo que te dejen entrar a su Invernadero_ ―Latias estaba adentro del establo

― _ya lo intente y no me contesta nadie enserio alguien que sea de gran corazón que me abra , Lopunny puedes?_ ―Raichu recurrió a su Pareja para que le abriera

― _lo siento pero no puedo ni moverme me encuentro atrapada entre Mamoswine y Snorlax_ ―apenas y se escucho a Lopunny

― _tratare de abrirla Raichu alejate de la puerta_ ―Charizard de un golpe la abrió y al hacerlo vio a raichu con un moretón en su mejilla

― _no te dije que te alejaras de la puerta?_ ―Pregunto Charizard este no contesto y ayudo a Lopunny a salir de donde estaba y fue a resoctarse en un rincón junto a sus crias y su pareja

El dia siguiente amaneció soleado y muy Hermoso

El despertador de la Habitacion del condimento sonó con puntualidad haciendo que este se despertara tras tratar de tirarlo parecía que cosas de su vida cambiaban al abrir los ojos solo pudo observar una cabellera azul en su cara este se sorprendió un poco pero recordó lo de anoche

― _Dawn despierta ya amaneció_ ―Ash le hablo y ella poco a poco abrió los Ojos

― _buenos días Ash_ ―Saludo ella y luego se estiro

En eso tocaron la puerta luego de que Ash diera permiso para que entrara era Alexander quien traia un Periodico y algo de café para ambos ademas de ropa venia acompañado de un Mr Mine

― _buenos días amo Ash , ama Dawn les traje algo de Café para comenzar el dia hoy esta impecable por si gusta practicar joven Ash el señor Scott ah enviado un mensaje diciendo que Brandon llegara dentro de 4 dias para llevarlo a Kalos donde se realizara el Olimpo Pokemon este Año , ademas les aviso que la cuenta regresiva para el gran Festival de Kanto será en 2 meses por si le interesa participar Joven Dawn ademas escuche su platica de Anoche y el festival de Ciudad verde será tematico de ropas parecidas a las de Pokemons si me lo preguntan podrían ir con un traje parecido al de Lucario y Gardevoir_ ―Dijo Alexander para luego dejar la ropa de ambos en la cama para que se vistiesen

― _Gracias por la idea pero tenemos ropa que podríamos usar solo hace falta hacerles unos retoques verdad ash?_ ―Dawn lo observo ella hablaba de los trajes que les obsequiaron de aquella película

― _claro podríamos usar esos trajes_ ―Dijo Ash asintiendo

Luego de Hacerlo y Desayunar ambos fueron hacia el Jardin a contemplar el paisaje era en verdad Hermoso ademas de los Pokemons de Ash y Dawn que estaban por todo el lugar

― _oigan joven Ash , Joven Dawn que les parece este camino de Rosas para cuando sea su boda , sus Madres llamaron temprano y cuando les comentaron sobre mis servicios de Jardineria me pidieron que vaya armando este Hermoso camino que a decir verdad la idea me encanto y a ti roselia?_ ―Pregunto Ren a su pokemon quien asintio sonriéndole a su entrenador

― _a decir verdad esta hermoso_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras observaba las rosas

― _veo que tomaste bien lo que nuestras madres planean_ ―Dijo Ash y ella asintio sin observarlo

― _si a decir verdad lo acepte muy bien en estos últimos momentos será porque la idea no me parece ya muy incomoda si no como decirlo…espero el dia que suceda_ ―Dijo Dawn observando el suelo roja de vergüenza

― _creo …yo también eh comenzado a pensar en eso y a emocionarme je…_ ―Ash iso lo mismo ya que mientras mas pensaba sobre ese tema ya le dejaba de ser Incomodo a decir verdad

Llevo la noche, Ash y Dawn se preparaban para ir así que decidieron cambiar de ropa para el festival habían alterado un poco los trajes que tenían de la Filmacion

― _Dawn te espero afuera voy por Charizard!_ ―Ash desde la la parte de Abajo grito para que ella lo escuchara

El traia una camisa negra con líneas doradas una Gabardina medio larga de color blanca con dorado un cinturón dorado con diferentes todos de color , botas vaqueras blancas y doradas ademas del pantalón blanco una bufanda dorada sin contar un sombrero como el de Aaron pero en blanco y negro , sin contar sus tradicionales guantes

El estaba en el patio donde sus Pokemons observaba la luna y las estrellas algunos nadaban bajo el manto de esta todo estaba tranquilo

― _Amigos yo voy con Dawn a ciudad verde alguno quiere venir?_ ―Pregunto Ash y los que se ofrecieron fueron Braixen y Combusken

― _bien Charizard nos llevarías luego podras volver nos comunicaremos a la casa cuando te necesitamos para que vayas por nosotros_ ―Explico Ash y su pokemon asintio

Se quedo un rato con sus Pokemons observando la luna mientras esperaba a Dawn , cuando se escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse el se giro para observar a Dawn

Ella tenia una chaqueta azul con tonos dorados y una cola larga , una falda negra , medias del mismo color ademas de unas botas algo largas negras y doradas clara , su cabello atado un poco para no parecer tan largo un hermoso collar de diferentes colores y aretes con la forma de una X azul

― _y que te parece?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _te vez hermosa_ ―dijo Ash haciendo sonrojar a Dawn

― _bien nos vamos?_ ―Pregunto Dawn y Ash asintio ambos subieron a Charizard quien los llevo hacia ciudad Verde

Descendieron cerca del centro pokemon

Al decender del Pokemon este volvió a retomar vuelo hacia la Mansion mientras Ash y Dawn solo paseaban por el festival la verdad se veía muy pintoresco varios entrenadores y personas con trajes tematicos de Pokemons , al parecer por los trajes no los habían reconocido así que podían tener paz por un rato

― _Bien a donde quieres ir Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella observaba todos los lugares hasta ver un puesto de comida

― _Te parece ir a comer algo?_ ―Pregunto ella y asintió

Ambos fueron a un puesto que vendia Salchicas Ash compro para ambos y se dedicaron a disfrutar de las atracciones del festival eran varias algunas para niños otras para jóvenes ademas de los típicos juegos de Feria habia un desafio para parejas cercano a una fuente donde habia una imagen de Luvdisc besandoce hay parados habia un grupo de Chicas cada una con un traje de alguna evolución de Eevee al parecer patrocinando un juego ya que habia varios muñecos de dichos pokemons

― _vengan y ganen un muñeco de evolución de Eevee lo único que debes hacer es vencer a alguna de nosotras y recibe el muñeco de la evolución que venciste_ ―anuncio una chica disfrazada de Sylveon se le notaba por un que tenia un traje parecido a de maga con un moño y varias coletas de diferentes colores

― _Dawn gustas participar?―_ Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _pero no traje a ninguno de mis Pokemons_ ―Dijo ella y Ash le dio la Pokebola de Braixen

― _ten te presto a Braixen_ ―Dijo el sonriendo y ella tomo la pokebola

― _oigan nosotros aceptamos el reto!_ ―Ash las observo no se observaba bien el rostro de Ash por el sombre y la oscuridad las chicas lo observaron

― _bien así que quieren ganar un peluche para cada quien elijan contra quien quieren luchar_ ―Pregunto la Chica con el traje de Sylveon

― _cual peluche quieres?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Dawn

― _me gustaría el de Leafeon y a ti?_ ―Pregunto Dawn

― _Jolteon estaría bien_ ―Dijo el y ella asintio

― _pelearemos por los peluches de Leafeon y Jolteon_ ―Dijo Dawn y las que tenían el traje de esas Pokemons dieron un paso al frente

― _pelearan ambos al mismo tiempo? Les debo decir que nuestro puesto es el mas difícil de vencer siempre en el festival somos las mejores entrenadoras de ciudad verde nos conocen como las Hermanas Eevee_ ―Dijo la chica que tenia un traje como de Jolteon que era una playera blanca, chaqueta amarilla , falda del mismo color y botas amarilals ademas de unos pendientes de forma de rayo ,la otra muchacha tenia un traje parecía un vestido color crema con partes en verde ademas de una pequeña liga verde en su cabeza

― _bien eso será interesante_ ―Dijo Ash y saco la pokebola

― _Leafeon ,Jolteon vayan!_ ―ambas chicas lanzaron sus pokemons

― _Braixen yo te elijo!_ ―Dawn saco a la braixen de Ash

― _Combusken ve!_ ―Ash saco a Combusken

― _Braixen en esta lucha obedece las ordenes que te de Dawn de acuerdo?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _Leafeon paralizador!_ ―Ordeno la chica con el traje de Leafeon

― _Combusken giro fuego!_ ―Ordeno Ash y con aquel ataque logro evitar el paralizador

― _Braixen Psiquico!_ ―Ordeno Dawn y Braixen lanzo el ataque hacia Jolteon

― _esquivalo y tacleada de voltios!_ ―Ordeno la muchacha cuando Jolteon evadió el ataque corrió hacia Braixen

― _Combusken desbia aquel ataque con patada Ignea!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Combusken corrió hacia Jolteon quien iba a envestír a Braixen este lo freno de una patada bien puesta mandándolo hacia atrás

― _Leafeon Hoja afilada!_ ―Ordeno la otra muchacha a su Pokemon

― _Lanzallamas Braixen!_ ―Ordeno Dawn y Braixen lanzo el lanzallamas a tal potencia que termino quemando incluso a Leafeon venciéndola las hermanas estaban asombradas de que ella perdiera tan rápido

― _combusken lanzallamas!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Combusken lanzo el ataque dando contra Jolteon quien termino noqueado también

― _nos…vencieron rápido…_ ―Dijo la chica con el traje de Jolteon

― _deben de ser muy fuertes…quienes son?_ ―Pregunto la chica con el vestido de Leafeon

― _mi nombre es Ash Ketchum_ ―Ash se quito el sombrero haciendo notar mejor su rostro aquellas muchachas lo observaron atónitas tenían en frente al octavo miembro de la batalla de la frontera

― _y yo soy Dawn_ ―Dawn se presento ante ellas y también la reconocieron en el tiempo que no viajo con Ash ella se habia hecho con el gran festival de varias regiones sin contar la de Kanto

― _no puedo creerlo..acabamos de pelear contra dos celebridades…_ ―una de las Hermanas con el traje de Vaporeon no caia en si por ver la derrota de sus hermanas a manos de un poderoso entrenador y una gran coordinadora

― _vaya…no me sorprende que las vencieran tan rápido aquí tienen los peluches_ ―una de las hermanas con el traje de Flareon les entrego a ambos los peluches a Ash el de Leafeon y a Dawn el de Jolteon

― _ten Ash_ ―Dawn le entrego el peluche de Jolteon

― _ten Dawn_ ―el le dio el de Leafeon

Paso unas horas y ambos habían echo de todo en el festival ahora se encontraban en la misma fuente observando la estatua como si nada

― _y que te pareció?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _fue una gran Cita_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo y abrazando al peluche de Leafeon

― _que bueno que te gusto_ ―Dijo el y se acerco un poco

― _Fue divertido_ ―Ella lo beso y el correspondió sin saber que de la fuente dos Luvdisc saltaron y se besaron al mismo tiempo que ellos los presentes que observaron tal escena se asombraron ambos se separaron y los luvdisc se volvieron a meter en la fuente

― _Felicidades según la leyenda si besas a tu pareja justo en el momento que unos luvdisc lo hacen quiere decir que están destinadas a estar para siempre_ ―Una anciana se les acerco a ambos

― _osea que cuando la bese aparecieron dos Luvdisc?_ ―Pregunto Ash y la anciana asintio

El observo a Dawn y ella le sonrio Ash le devolvió la sonrisa , ambos decidieron que era hora de irse y llamaron a la mansión para que charizard fuera a los pocos minutos el pokemon apareció y los llevo a ambos, ya en la mansión Ash y Dawn volvieron a dormir en la habitación de Ash cosa que no le molesto es mas le parecía bueno que duerman en la misma habitación ahora

― _Ash pronto será el Olimpo pokemon buena suerte yo estare apoyándote_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras lo abrazaba para dormir

― _muhas gracias Dawn yo siempre te apoyare en lo que tu hagas_ ―Dijo Ash y le dio un beso para luego irse a dormir ambos

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap ya habiso que aqui no puse nada sobre el experimento ya que no me parecia para la escencia del cap pero en el olimpo pokemon ya sucedera todo con el clon de Mewtwo bueno sin mas me despido luego del spoiler XD bye bye**


	24. El olimpo Pokemon algo se acerca

Capitulo 24

Pasaron unos pocos días y Ash y Dawn se habían mostrado mas animados en su Relacion que los empleados a quienes ya consideraron amigos igual ellos a los dos dueños ya era hora de que vayan hacia aquel torneo así que Ash preparo a sus Pokemons y ademas sus cosas al igual que Dawn solo esperaban que Brandon llegase para llevarlos hacia Kalos para aquel evento

― _bien tengo todo listo ahora solo queda esperar a Brandon_ ―Dijo Ash mientras preparaba sus Pokebolas y su mochila al igual que Dawn

― _si será un gran reto para ti no crees?_ ―Pregunto Dawn al ver a Ash callado y observando el cielo

― _si..jamas pensé llegar tan lejos temo caerme desde esta altura y perder todo…_ ―Dijo Ash para luego ver para el suelo

― _siempre estare con tigo Ash , pero lo lograras es mas llegaras mas lejos aun_ ―Dawn lo abrazo por detrás y beso su mejilla este sonrio un poco

― _Gracias Dawn…_ ―Dijo Ash con una pequeña sonrisa

Pasaron así unos momentos cuando la Piramide de Batalla iso acto de presencia en el cielo eso solo indicaba que Brandon ya llego para llevarlo cuando decendio solo salieron Brandon,Anabel y Noland cada uno para sorpresa de Ash con ropa diferentes que Ash casi los confundió con la Elite4 por su vestimenta podria considerarse una que se pone dichos entrenadores entre elegante,casual y Imponente

― _ya llego el Guardian de la frontera_ ―Noland estaba cruzado de brazos con su típica sonrisa esta vez no traia boina su cabello se lo veía en parte en punta , tenia un Chaleco gris corto , playera de mangas corta negra un pantalón del mismo color y Zapatos

― _porque solo están ustedes 3?pense que estarían todos_ ―Pregunto Ash intrigado

― _es algo relacionado al Torneo Ash_ ―Dijo Anabel dándole una sonrisa ella traia una playera de manga larga morada y un chaleco Rosado oscuro con líneas amarillas abotonado , Pantalon blanco y zapatos un poco altos morados

― _como relacionado? No entiendo_ ―Dijo el confundido

― _Veras Ash este torneo fue creado desde que existen la elite4 y los cerebro de la frontera cada Año se hace este torneo para ver que entrenador de dicha institución es el mas poderoso y mientras la elite4 van todos los cerebros debemos elegir 4 representantes para ir y hay frentes de batallas en todas las regiones pero los mas conocidos son los de Sinnoh y Kanto ademas de los mas fuertes_ ―Explico Brandon cruzado de brazos el traia su traje igual que siempre sin contar que su pantalón era mas largo a demas de llevar botas militares

― _si hasta ahora Brandon va ganando 8 torneos al principio como elite4 luego como Cerebro de frontera , yo no eh ganado ninguno ya que esta es la primera vez que vengo y Anabel gano 3 nada mas_ ―Explico Noland tranquilo mayormente siempre iban Brandon,Spencer,Anabel y Lucy

― _fuiste parte de la elite4 brandon?_ ―Pregunto Ash y el asintio

― _asi es antes de que nacieras ash en mi juventud me especialice en pokemon del tipo roca , al pasar a ser campeón mi equipo se volvió variado y hasta llegar a ser lo que soy como cerebro de la frontera_ ―Explico Brandon

― _vaya los cerebros de la frontera tienen historias impresionantes_ ―Dijo Dawn quien había estado atenta escuchando todo

La pirámide despego y comenzó el viaje hacia Kalos no demoraría mucho ya que aumentaron la velocidad de la pirámide mientras iban venían charlando Anabel,Noland , Ash y Dawn

― _sabes Ash creo que deberías ir con otra ropa digo así quedaría bien ya que en lo personal esto se me hace divertido al parecer a la elite4_ ―Dijo Noland y tenia razón ya que en si los 4 parecian del alto mando

Por suerte Dawn guardo algo de ropa para Ash y este fue al baño de la pirámide para cambiarse era algo que ella le confecciono sin que se diera cuenta para un momento especial ya que Serena le mostro una foto de Ash con un traje parecido al de un príncipe y ella desde que lo vio ah estado trabajando en uno parecido para el pero con el aire de Ash

― _y que les parece?_ ―Ash entro otra vez a la cabina donde todos lo esperaban

― _Wow.._ ―Solo dijo Anabel y Noland al verlo

Tenia una camisa azul con partes en blanco en forma de un camino , lo que parecía una hombre donde bajaba algo de tela escondiendo su brazo derecho era de color rojo oscuro , un pantalón negro con tonos en dorado , unas Deportivas negras que hacían juego sin contar su tradicional gorra pero de color rojo fuerte

― _Dawn tu lo hiciste sola?_ ―Pregunto Anabel curiosa ella asintio

― _si yo sola lo hice_ ―Dijo ella sonriendo

― _Cuanto quieres para hacerme ropa para mi te pagare bien_ ―Noland estaba en serio sorprendido por la ropa que quería que le fabricaran ropa

― _lo siento pero no hago esto para ganar dinero si no por diversión_ ―Dijo Dawn algo nerviosa

― _bueno , pero mi cumpleaños es en septiembre por si gustas hacerme un regalo_ ―Dijo el y Dawn se puso mas nerviosa Ash carraspeo un poco su garganta

― _cuanto Falta brandon?_ ―Pregunto Ash curioso

― _pues en dos Horas ya estaremos en Kalos_ ―Dijo Brandon y la pirámide aumento su velocidad

Ya pasado ese tiempo todos llegaron hacia Kalos hacia el norte de Ciudad Luminalia en lo que parecía una especie de Castillo al descender del lugar observaron un tumulto de Camaras al parecer grabando lo que parecía que será el torneo

― _vaya…_ ―Ash solo observaba el lugar asombrado

― _Cuantas cámaras_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras observaba la cantidad de cámaras de televisión

― _Les parece si entramos?_ ―Brandon comenzó a caminar y todos lo comenzaron a seguir

Mientras una mujer daba un informe para el noticiero local de Kalos sobre los sucesos de dicho torneo comenzó a entrevistar al primer grupo que llego que fue Ash y compañía

― _y aquí tenemos a los primeros en llegar desde Kanto los representantes de la batalla de la frontera de dicha región algunas palabras?_ ―Brandon paso sin contestar, Anabel saludo a la cámara al igual que Noland pero Ash no tuvo mucha suerte

― _aquí tenemos al muchacho que quedo en segundo lugar la liga pasada al parecer como uno de los 4 representantes de la batalla de la frontera dinos Muchacho que se siente estar en este torneo tan difícil?_ ―Pregunto

― _bueno a decir verdad estar en este torneo me emociona mucho y dare lo mejor de mi para ganar y llevar el trofeo o lo que den de premio para kanto_ ―Dijo Ash de forma decidida

― _y otra pregunta , desde que se supo de su victoria en su región natal ademas de su asenso y del tiempo que lleva viajando por lo que cuentan , ah tenido a esa persona especial ahora o aun sigue siendo un Pokemon salvaje?_ ―Pregunto la conductora tratando de comenzar con un chisme o algo por el estilo

― _bueno…a decir verdad si lo pone de esa forma , Ya me ah atrapado jajaja_ ―Dijo Ash mirando el suelo medio rojo

― _oh y quien pudo capturar a tan raro y Poderoso pokemon?_ ―Pregunto la conductora ahora también interesada

― _Lo siento pero Ash a usado teletransporte y a escapado , luego dara una entrevista mas a fondo_ ―Dawn estaba roja y se lo llevo arrastrando

Dentro Anabel y Noland compartían una carcajada al ver aquello

― _Dawn uso fuerza y logro mover a Ash jajajaja―_ Se reia Noland al observarlos

― _es super Efectivo Ash se a debilitado jajajajaja_ ―Continuo con las risas Anabel

― _Dawn porque hiciste eso?_ ―Pregunto Ash

― _estabas apunto de revelar nuestra Relacion y eso implica rumores , implicara que cada cosa que haces se la tomara con cuádruple sentido y al igual a mi no es por ser mala pero eso nos llenara la casa de Reporteros y será feo_ ―Dijo ella tranquila

― _Ash,Dawn tiene razón ademas no eres la luz de la razón siempre cualquier cosa que hagas te la sacaran en cara aunque sea sacar la basura mal_ ―Explico Anabel

― _esta bien me equivoque ok?_ ―Dijo el ya vencido

Los 4 entraron al gran salón donde esperaban a los demás elite4 y cerebros de frontera al parecer eran los primeros ya que no habia nadie o eso creían

― _vaya , Brandon ,Anabel,Noland que gusto verlos_ ―una Mujer de la edad de Brandon se acerco junto a otro grupo de personas

Ella tenia el cabello azul claro ondulado, un vestido corto amarillo , pantalón blanco , zapatillas de tacon mediano , y chaleco blanco

― _Electra digo lo mismo_ ―Dijo Brandon al observarla

― _Electra?_ ―Ash no la conocía

― _Lider del la tormenta de la batalla en Unova_ ―Dijo Brandon observándola

― _tu debes ser Ash , eh escuchado cosas sobre si y te digo me pareció raro no verte en la batalla de la frontera de Unova_ ―Ella lo saludo

― _sucede que no la conocía jamás la escuche mencionar_ ―Dijo el tranquilo

― _no importa es común es como las demás batallas de frontera pero la nuestra es elemental cada cerebro se especializa en un tipo de pokemon bajo un tipo de elemento yo soy la reina relámpago me especializo en tipo eléctrico_ ―Se presento ella y sus compañeros se acercaron un total de una mujer y dos Hombres

― _ellos son los representantes de otras partes de la batalla de la frontera de Unova te los presento_ ―Electra acerco a Ash a sus compañeros

― _el es Drake maestro del magma su lugar es el fuego de la batalla_ ―Ella presento a un hombre de 26 años cabello marron , tenia una playera roja carmesí , pantalón negro y deportivas negras y rojas

― _es un placer_ ―el saludo a Ash

― _ella es Aura lectora del espacio su lugar es la Dimensión de la batalla se especializa en tipo Psiquico_ ―Electra presento a una Mujer de 30 años cabello corto rojo tenia un vestido mediano y una capa negra que la cubria

― _eh escuchado de usted me entusiasma pelear contra usted_ ―Ella le dio la mano a Ash

― _y por ultimo a Dimitri el lord de la oscuridad su lugar es la oscuridad de la batalla se especializa en dos tipo el tipo Fantasma y tipo siniestro_ ―Ella presento a un hombre de 46 años pelo hasta los hombros peinado hacia atrás con un traje todo negro

― _hola_ ―Saludo el serio

― _vaya…_ ―Ash estaba asombrado al conocer a esos Cerebros de frontera

― _diganme algo hay una batalla de la frontera en Kalos?_ ―Pregunto Ash a Electra

― _pues tengo entendido que si pero ya van retrasados ellos deberían estar aquí hace horas ―_ electra estaba intrigada por ese retrazo

En eso comenzaron a llegar todos los demás Ash iba reconociendo a la mayoría que iba llegando entre ellos de Kanto ,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh ,Unova y Kalos conocía mas a los de Sinnoh y kanto que a los demás pero le extraño ver a Agatha

― _hola Agatha_ ―Ash se acerco a la ansiana

― _hola Ash , vi tu lucha en la liga añil y puedo decir que no me equivoque barriste el suelo con ellos_ ―Dijo Agatha sonriendo como siempre

― _esta aquí para participar?_ ―Pregunto Ash y ella asintio

― _así es como Koga pertenece a dos elite4 tiene que estar en uno y como este año le toca a Bruno permanecer en la elite4 de kanto a koga en la de Johto así que estoy yo para remplazarlo_ ―Dijo Agatha tranquila

― _esta bien Agatha y dime que me podrías decir de este torneo_ ―Pregunto Ash ya que no pregunto mucho

― _bueno el torneo de este año será un combate de Parejas donde al final el equipo que quede peleara entre ellos para elegir al ganador y te digo Ash que planeo ganar así que da lo mejor de ti_ ―Dijo Agatha dando una mirada retadora

― _bueno, bueno Ash Ketchum en el Olimpo pokemon quien lo diría_ ―Ash se giro para ver a la elite4 de Sinnoh y quien hablo fue Aaron junto a los demás elite4 y Cynthia

― _Aaron hola a pasado tiempo_ ―Saludo Ash dando una sonrisa desafiante

― _sera interesante luchar contra ti ash en este Torneo_ ―Aaron dio una sonrisa desafiante hacia ash

― _espero y tengas una gran equipo para el torneo Ash que esto será difícil_ ―Flint tenia una sonrisa confiada observando a Ash

― _Infernape tiene ganas de luchar contra el tuyo para el torneo_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo de la misma forma

Luego de una charla con ellos se retiraron a diferentes partes , cuando ya estaban todos menos los Cerebro de frontera de Kalos en eso Dianta se paro en un Escenario que habia antes de todo, todos los presentes la observaron

― _atencion a todos , gracias por venir al Olimpo Pokemon este año hay caras nuevas representando a diferentes regiones como a la elite4 o a los cerebros de la frontera entre ellos tenemos al 8 miembro de la batalla de la frontera de Kanto a Ash Ketchum el guardian de la zona de batalla_ ―Una luz se prendió sobre Ash y todos aplaudieron

― _ahora aquí están los Anfitriones del torneo de este año los Cerebro de la frontera de Kalos_ ―Un grupo de 4 personas se acercaron en total 3 mujeres y un Hombre

― _parece que en Kalos el poder femenino manda_ ―Anabel le iso un comentario a Lorelei quien estaba junto a ella y esta asintio

― _bien , el torneo queda oficialmente inaugurado ahora como es costumbre se ara un combate de apertura y el primero en pelear será el nuevo cerebro el joven Ash_ ―el hombre que era uno de los cerebros de Kalos anuncio eso

― _ahora quien quiere luchar contra el o se tendrá que elegir al azar?_ ―el sujeto pregunto y todos se observaban entre si

― _yo peleare contra el_ ―una de las cerebros que estaba hay dio un paso al frente

La chica aparentaba tener 22 años tenia el cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros , un pantalón largo azul marino , una camisa blanca y lentes

― _soy Helena la reina del Arsenal de batalla y no planeo perder contra ti será un combate uno a uno_ ―La chica saco una Pokebola al igual que Ash todos se alejaron un poco para observar el combate

― _Lucario ve!_ ―Helena saco a su Lucario quien tenia una mega piedra

― _Greninja yo te elijo!_ ―Ash saco a Greninja quien entro en un torbellino de agua

El referi que para Anabel y el resto de los cerebros se le veía muy familiar por su cabello se posiciono para dar comienzo al combate

― _sera una Paliza a una caída el combate terminara cuando algún pokemon quede mirando estrellas que comienzen las bofetadas!_ ―Hablo el referi para dar comienzo el combate

― _Lucario Aura esfera!_ ―Ordeno Helena

― _Cortalo con navaja de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja corto el aura esfera como si nada

― _ataque Oseo!_ ―Ordeno Helena

― _bloquealo con navaja de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash

Ambos ataques chocaron pero no una vez ambos se lanzaban los ataques dejando a los presentes muy entretenidos por dicha pelea de gran nivel luego de un choque ambos se fueron hacia atrás

― _Combate Cercano!_ ―Ordeno Helena

Lucario corrió para golpear a Greninja quien recibió una patada pero evadía los demás ataques

― _Levántalo al aire con Shuriken de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja aprovechando la posibilidades levando de un golpe con la shuriken a lucario quien fue enviado lejos

― _bien…Lucario mega evoluciona!_ ―Helena iso evolucionar a lucario

― _preparate!―_ Dijo ash y Greninja se preparo para cualquier cosa

― _ataque oseo!_ ―Ordeno Ella

― _navaja de agua!_ ―Ordeno Ash

Lucario esta vez creo dos huesos con los que si logro conectar golpes hiriendo a Greninja pero este no se rendía

― _Greninja sujétalo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja sujeto un bastón de los que le iban a golpear

― _ahora lanzalo al aire!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja mando por los aires a Lucario quien iba a caer de pie

― _ve debajo de el y Golpe aéreo!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Greninja corrió

Fue mas rápido que antes de que llegara al suelo lo volvió a levantar de un rodillazo hacia los aires para luego bajarlo con una patada al chocar el suelo greninja siguió el golpe hasta que toco el suelo una ves hecho eso Lucario volvió a su forma normal y perdió

― _lucario ya tiro la toalla el rey del barrio es Greninja!_ ―Dijo el referi levantando la bandera a favor de greninja quien al escuchar eso se dejo caer estaba muy herido los golpes fueron muy efectivos pero no por eso iba a rendirse

La parte inicial continuo con tranquilidad ahora era una pequeña cena como inicio hay la mayoría hablaba de la lucha que acabaron de ver y lo fuerte que era Grenina cosa que a Ash le emocionaba escuchar que varios querían luchar contra el

Mientras fuera del lugar El referi se quito la gorra y los lentes mostrando a James

― _no salimos en lo que queda de la serie y lo hacemos ahora y no para capturar a la rata si no solo para ver si están todos estos que mal_ ―Se quejo James

― _el jefe quiere que todos los elite4 esten aquí para probar a su nuevo pokemon James_ ―Dijo Jessie

― _si el jefaso no se que planes tenga pero de seguro será atrapar a todos sus pokemons_ ―Dijo Meowth

Mientras en una parte de Kalos

Fuji y Yung estaban en un cuarto observando a un Pokemon parecido a Mewtwo pero de color negro ademas de un cristal que le salía de un lado

― _las Hondas cerebrales se ven estables si mis cálculos no fallan no falta nada para que despierte_ ―Dijo Yung observando a su creación con una sonrisa malvada

― _Ire a ver como van las cosas con Amber puedes encargarte tu solo por ahora Yung?_ ―Pregunto Fuji y el asintio

Cuando lo vio irse de su relog lo apretó como haciendo zonar una señal para Giovanni a este la pantalla del lugar de Amber se encendio y hay el señor fuji apareció

― _Amber..mi pequeña pronto te tendre otra vez_ ―Dijo fuji y cuando toco el cristal amber parpadeo eso le extraño mucho al científico

― _que sucedió?_ ―Volvio a tocar el cristal y este volvió a parpadear

― _enserio creía que aria algo así? Jajajaja_ ―El espejismo se fue y de hay la imagen de Giovanni apareció

― _Giovanni…_ ―Dijo Fuji enojado

― _me sirvió bien Fuji pero no puedo dejar que escape se quedara hay para siempre acompañando a su pequeña jajajaja_ ―Diciendo eso la puerta se cerro y volvió a aparecer el espejismo de amber mientras fuji estaba en shock lo habían usado

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el capitulo espero y les haya gustado , aclaro invente las demas batallas de frontera para hacer el torneo un poco mas grande(no narrare el torneo completo solo algunas partes) para asi ser parejos pero bueno el fic ya se acaba quedan pocos caps y me gusta que les haya gustado el fic ahora si les propongo algo que digan el equipo pokemon de algun Cerebro de la frontera creado o quieran poner alguno propio solo digan uno asi luche contra Ash o contra quien ustedes quieran (aclaro que Hoenn tendra otros cerebros ya que en si en el anime Brandon y los demas son de Kanto ) sin mas me despido bye bye**


	25. La batalla comienza

Capitulo 25

En aquel laboratorio Yung observaba su experimento comenzar a mostrar señales de que despertaría este estaba con una sonrisa al ver lo que su intelecto lo habia llevado a crear tal criatura

― _el pokemon perfecto…las ventajas de un pokemon espejismo sin su defecto y capaz de usar todas las habilidades_ ―Yung observaba aquella criatura de su invención quien poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos

― _bien… ya esta casi listo solo falta medir sus habilidades y que mejor forma de hacerlo que contra los mejores entrenadores del mundo_ ―Yung observaba desde un monitor los combates del Olimpo Pokemon

Mientras en ese lugar

― _Regice rayo hielo!_ ―Brandon ordeno y su pokemon ataco a un altaria quien quedo congelado

― _Infernape lanzallamas a todo poder contra Scizor!_ ―Ordeno Ash y el ataque fue tanto que evito que este mega evolucionase tomo lo tenia pensado su entrandor y cayo vencido al igual que altaria

― _Altaria y Scizor ya no pueden continuar Infernape y regice ganan la victoria es para el equipo de la zona y pirámide de batalla!_ ―El referi dio final del combate dando la victoria a ambos lideres quienes guardaron sus pokemons

― _los cerebros de Frontera Brandon y Ash pasan a la siguiente ronda contra los cerebros de frontera Drake y Aura pero antes un descanzo_ ―explico un presentado para que todos descansaran ya llevaban 6 de 10 rondas ganadas para pasar a la final a Ash y brandon les iba bien mayormente usando Pokemon con ventaja de tipo contra su adversario o cuando ellos estaban en desventaja formaban una estrategia al instante para la lucha

Ash y brandon fueron hacia un comedor que habia mientras los demás aun salian de su combate ambos se quedaron observaron a Dawn quien estaba hay observando los combates desde la TV del lugar

― _Ash , brandon vengan miren la lucha de Anabel y Noland_ ―Dawn observaba la tv ambos se acercaron a observar la lucha y era entre Anabel y noland vs Dimitri y Electra que por desgracia Articuno perdió al igual que Alakazam

― _que mal por ellos_ ―Dijo Ash al observar la Tv

― _si aunque sea llegaron lejos y mas por Noland contando que es su primera vez en este torneo_ ―Brandon observaba como el televisor pasaba a otra lucha

― _que mala suerte perdimos_ ―Noland se acercaba junto a Anabal se los veía tranquilo a ambos

― _sera el Proximo año_ ―Dijo Brandon mientras observaba a ambos llegar

― _eso espero este torneo si que es divertido pero en mi opinión si hubiéramos pasado nosotros y le ganaban a Drake y Aura nosotros a los que nos seguían nos hubiéramos enfrentado y nos hubieran hecho polvo_ ―Noland se sentó a beber algo

― _no exageres Noland_ ―Dijo Anabel

― _no exagero un campeón de liga y un ex campeón regional no es cosa para tomar a chiste_ ―Dijo noland observando a Anabel

Mientras ellos charlaban Ash fue a un cuarto que le tenían asignado por sus Pokebolas al tenerlas las llevo hacia afuera para Darles de comer claro que Latias y Ambos mewtwo no tenían hambre en esos momentos así que no los saco pero los demás si y cuando lo iso se dio cuenta de que no estaban Gabite y Lucario si no Zorua y Zoroark

― _hola Ash_ ―Saludo Zorua feliz de verlo mientras el tenia una mirada confusa

― _Zorua,Zoroark que hacen aquí? Creí que traje a Gabite y Lucario_ ―Dijo Ash confuso

― _si veras te confudiste de Pokebolas cuando guardaste a tus Pokemons y al arrojarlas para guardarnos nos guardaron a Mima y a mi en vez de Gabite y Lucario_ ―Explico Zorua subiendo a la cabeza de Ash

― _aunque Mima puede luchar en este torneo ella es fuerte y promete no desilusionarte como en la liga añil_ ―Zorua observo a Ash y este observo a Zoroark quien observaba el suelo

― _Zoroark hiciste lo que pudiste en la liga pero esta bien en la próxima lucharas_ ―Dijo Ash ella asintió

Mientras en aquel Laboratorio

Giovanni fue hacia Yung para observar como iban los experimentos pero se dio conque varios soldados del equipo Rocket estaban junto a Yung y este observaba al Mewtwo que creo con una sonrisa malvada

― _que esta sucediendo aquí?_ ―Pregunto Giovanni pero sus Soldados tenían la mirada Perdida

― _Señor,Giovanni acaba de llegar_ ―Un soldado hablo con Yung quien se volteo

― _respondan soldados que sucede!_ ―Grito Giovanni perdiendo la paciencia

― _ellos ya no son sus soldados ahora son mios_ ―Dijo Yung sonriendo malignamente sus soldados tenían una mirada Perdida como si estuvieran bajo algún control

― _Shadown Mewtwo abre un portal al mundo distorcion_ ―Yung ordeno y Shadow Mewtwo con sus manos abrió dicho portal 

_―que es esto?!_ ―Giovanni iba a sacar una de sus Pokebolas pero fue empujado por los otros soldados hacia el Portal donde Shadow Mewtwo lo cerro

― _bien escuchen quédense cuidando al Doctor Fuji yo ire a probar las habilidades de Shadow Mewtwo_ ―Yung guardo a Shadow Mewtwo en una Pokebola negra como las que uso el otro Mewtwo antes y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del lugar

Este subió a uno de los Helicópteros de Giovanni al hacerlo antes ordeno a Shadow Mewtwo que rescribiera la memoria de todos los agentes y los haga creer que siempre estuvieron bajo el mando de Yung y así sucedió o creía que a todos ya que habia un grupo de tres agentes que estaban lejos del lugar

― _es extraño no eh tenido noticias del Jefe sobre la misión para saber que hacer_ ―Jessie estaba tratando de hacer anda un aparato en bano

― _si a demás tengo un mal presentimiento de todo lo que sucede_ ―Dijo Meowth

En eso en uno de los cristales de la ventana que estaban el Ojo de Giratina apareció haciendo asustar a Meowth pero lo curioso fue que se abrió un portal del Mundo distorsión y de hay salió Giovanni

― _JEFASO!_ ―Grito Meowht al verlo caer en ese lugar

― _Jefe!_ ―Gritaron Jessie y James mientras lo ayudaban a levantar

― _aun saben quien soy?_ ―Pregunto el confundido y ellos asintieron

― _si es nuestro Jefaso_ ―Dijo James

― _veo que no les afecto el cerebro a ustedes pero no habia mucho que afectar en sus cabezas_ ―Dijo Giovanni serio y ellos se sintieron ofendidos pero sin entender

― _de que Habla jefe?_ ―Pregunto Jessie

― _no les importa pero tenemos que salir del lugar inmediatamente_ ―Dijo Giovanni y los 3 asintieron pero…

― _Alto hay!_ ―todos se Giraron para observar quienes hablaron y Eran Ash y sus amigos

― _el bobo! , la boba y los bobos importantes!_ ―Grito Meowth al verlos

― _Equipo Rocket debi imaginar que estaban aquí_ ―Dawn estaba seria

― _no hay tiempo para hablar Golem detenlos!_ ―Giovanni saco a su Golem pero no conto que pronto se vieron rodeados de todos los elite4 y Cerebros de frontera

― _Raichu Atactrueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el atactrueno tan poderoso que los electrocuto a los 4 pero no los mando a volar por suerte pero quedaron tostados

― _ahora entiendo porque siempre insistían con enviarme a ese Raichu su trueno fue muy poderoso…_ ―Giovanni hacia una cara por el dolor

― _desde que comenzó la serie y jamás supo porque queríamos enviarle a esa rata?_ ―Meowth estaba igual de achicharrado que todos

― _quedan Arrestados!_ ―La oficial Jenny apareció en escena junto a sus Demas oficiales y los arrestaron a todos

― _que estarán haciendo el Equipo Rocket aquí?_ ―Dawn observo a Ash y este negó sin saberlo

― _miren!_ ―Uno de los Cerebros de Kalos señalo hacia el cielo donde un Helicoptero con la R se acercaba este al llegar aterrizo y de el salió solo Yung quien caminaba como si nada

― _buenas tardes a todos soy Yung el nuevo lider del Equipo rocket y les pido amablemente que se rindan si no quieren salir lastimados_ ―Dijo el calmado

― _eso crees tu , la mayoría de los Equipos de las regiones fueron desmantelados que te hace creer que el Rocket no le pasara lo mismo?_ ―Pregunto un Cerebro de frontera de Hoenn

― _entonces quieren una batalla?_ ―Pregunto Yung sacando esa Pokebola extraña

― _si es lo que Quieren bueno Shadow Mewtwo sal_ ―Yung saco a Shadow Mewtwo quien solo al aparecer comenzó a observar a todos analizando a sus adversarios

Todos sacaron a sus Pokemons listos para la lucha Ash hiso lo ismo con los suyos pero saco solo a Zoroark,Mewtwo ,Newtwo y Latias por cualquier cosa

― _Shadow Mewtwo encárgate_ ―Dijo Yung

Los Pokemons se acercaron rápidamente para atacar mientras Shadow Mewtwo los observaba , la altaria de un oquiso atacarlo pero fue esquivada con facilidad

― _Enemigo Altaria , ataque efectivo Garra Metal_ ―Shadow Mewtwo lanzo un tajo con aquel ataque lastimando mucho a esa altaria un Hitmonchan quiso darle una patada pero fue sujeta por este

Shadow Mewtwo le devolvió un ataque Psiquico dejando inconciente a dicho Pokemon la mayoría veía como uno a Uno sus Pokemons eran vencidos por ese Extraño Pokemon cuando Zoroark se lanzo para atacar logro conectar una Garra Umbria y Shadow Mewtwo fue arrastrado un poco

― _Enemigo Zoroark , ataques hábiles para el Misil Aguja_ ―Shadow Mewtwo lanzo agujas de la nada del Cual Zoroark comenzaba a esquivar para atacarlo

― _Cambiando a Forma Mega Mewtwo X_ ―Shadow Mewtwo cambio de Forma a Mega Mewtwo X para cuando Zoroark se acerco le dio una patada mandándola hacia donde estaba Ash en eso Zorua salió de su Pokebola

― _MIMA!_ ―Zorua se puso en frente de Zoroark quien trataba de levantarse mientras Shadow Mewtwo se acercaba

― _Alejate de Mima!_ ―Zorua lanzo una bola sombra la cual Shadow Mewtwo freno con su Palma y se la devolvió

― _Zorua!_ ―Ash se puso en frente para recibir la Bola sombra que nunca llego

― _MIMA!_ ―Zoroark cayo derrotada por aquel ataque por suerte quedo inconciente y no peor aunque Zorua pensó lo peor

― _mima..no .. no otra vez no!_ ―Zorua en un grito augado comenzó a brillar para cambiar de forma a Zoroark habia evolucionado

― _me las pagaras!_ ―La voz de Zoroark paso de la de un Niño a la de un joven pero enojado este corrió hacia Shadow Mewtwo para atacarlo con Garra Umbria mientras este le freno el ataque con su palma y le devolvió un Puñetaso quien fue mandado lejos

Pero fue sujeto por Newtwo en su forma Mega

― _dejame ir tengo que vengarla , debo vengar a Mima!_ ―Zoroark estaba furico y tratando de liberarse para ir contra Shadow Mewtwo quien estaba hay parado observando a los nuevos adversarios los otros cayeron fácilmente

― _ella esta inconsciente pero esta bien_ ―Dijo Newtwo y Zoroark se calmo al escucharla

― _es verdad eso?_ ―Pregunto el a lo que Mewtwo cuando se acerco asintio

― _si ella esta inconsciente pero esta viva_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Zoroark se calmo y Newtwo lo solto este fue corriendo hacia Mima y se quedo con ella

― _Identificando enemigos , Pokemons legendarios , Rango tipo 9 , Nombre de Especie Mewtwo forma de vencerlos , Desconocida se recomienda atacar con todo_ ―Shadow Mewtwo hablaba como si tuviera una computadora en su cabeza

― _Ash dile a todos que guarden sus Pokemons y huyan esto no es algo para ellos aunque sean grandes entrenadores_ ―Dijo Mewtwo

Todos escucharon aquello y guardaron a sus Pokemons pero no huyeron si tenían que hacer frente de esa forma lo arian

― _Shadow Mewtwo enfoca tu ataque contra esa Chica_ ―Yung señalo a Dawn ella estaba en Shock al escucharlo

― _Porque ella?!_ ―Mewtwo se puso en medio para evitar el ataque

― _si eh de destruir a Ash primero destruiré lo que mas adora en su vida ahora Shadow Mewtwo ataca_ ―Yung ordeno el ataque y Shadow Mewtwo cargo un Pulso Umbrio que lo lanzo hacia Dawn

― _DAWN NO!_ ―Ash la empujo y el ataque dio contra Ash

― _Ash!_ ―Grito Dawn al verlo caer por el ataque

Todos quedaron en Shock al observar aquello Mewtwo y Newtwo perdieron la poca pasciensia que les quedo al ver caer a su amigo cuando sucedió Zoroark quien estaba con su madre solo sintio un dolor igual de fuerte cuando creyo que su madre paso a otra vida

― _ASH!_ ―Gritaron los 3 al observarlo en el suelo

― _maldito…_ ―Mewtwo lanzo una bola sombra a todo poder mientras Newtwo una aura esfera que impactaron contra Shadow Mewtwo quien no recibió mucho daño pero podía luchar pero no conto con que un trueno le golpeara este retrocedió al ver a Raichu emanar fuertes descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo se le veía enojado y llorando

― _Desgraciado…_ ―Raichu apretó los dientes en eso varios destellos mas salieron de las pokebolas de Ash sus demás Pokemons al sentir aquel golpe decidieron salir para ver aquella desgarradora Escena de su entrenador en el suelo mientras Dawn trataba de levantarlo estos quedaron igual que Raichu otros mas afectado que los demás

― _Ash…_ ―Infernape al ver eso estallo de ira con su habilidad Mar de llamas y dejando su cordura uso rueda fuego para atacar a Shadow Mewtwo quien lo freno y mando lejos este se volvió a levantar para lanzar el ataque una vez mas

Shadow Mewtwo se preparaba para recibir el ataque pero no conto con que varios lanzallamas le dieran en la espalda este se volteo para observar a Charizard,Braixen y Combusken furiosos , Shadow Mewtwo espero y lanzo una hidrobomba simultanea a cada uno estos fueron jalados hacia atrás , Greninja salió de ese ataque con sus Navajas de agua el cual corto varias veces a Shadow Mewtwo cuando iba a ser una vez mas un Puño trueno lo mando hacia un árbol , Sceptille lanzo balas semillas hacia el Pokemon quien se cubria del ataque pero le devolvió un potente lanzallamas que lo mando hacia el mismo lugar que Greninja

Mientras los Pokemons peleaban Dawn sostenía a Ash que no respondia ella no aguanto y comenzó a llorar tratando de aguantar el dolor de ver así a Ash por su culpa

― _Ash…no te vayas…_ ―Dawn lloraba cuando una Luz ilumino a Ash ella observo lo que sucedia las plantas y todo lo demás marchito , los pokemons vencidos todos recuperaban su fuerza ella observo a un lado de donde venia aquello y observo a un Pokemon parecido a un Ciervo con cuernos de color Azul y negro acompañado de otros dos uno parecía un ave negra y roja y el otro una serpiente verde y negra

― _Xerneas,Yveltal y Zygarde… los legendarios de Kalos…_ ―Brandon observaba aquello mientras los regis mantenían un escudo para proteger a Ash

Xerneas se acerco a Ash y lo toco con su osico este comenzó a brillar y abrió los ojos fuertemente dando una gran bocanada de Aire para luego observar a Xerneas

― _estoy…vivo? Pero como..ese ataque fue muy poderoso…_ ―Dijo Ash cuando los brazos de Dawn lo apretaron

― _idiota! Porque hiciste eso! Por un momento te perdi!_ ―Ella lloraba mientras lo abrazaba este correspondió al abrazo para calmarla

― _quise salvarte no podía pensar que algo te pasaría_ ―Dio el tratando de calmarla

― _pues te paso algo a ti y es algo que no quiero ver otra vez en mi vida pensar que pude perderte!_ ―Le grito ella

Un aro apareció al lado de ellos y del cual salió un Pokemon parecido a un Genio Ash lo reconoció era un viejo amigo suyo

― _Hoopa!―_ Dijo Ash al verlo

Este solo le sonrio y lanzo sus anillos al aire del cual comenzaron a salir varios Pokemons mayormente los de Ash quien Hoopa los llevo para ayudar , ademas de otros mas poderosos entre ellos salió las dos Aves legendarias faltantes ya que Articuno también estaba luchando , Victini apareció , Zekrom , Lugia y Suicune ademas de uno pequeño que era Mew

― _cuando un enemigo poderoso amenaza al mundo los legendarios son los primeros en hacerle frente…_ ―Dijo brandon al observar a todos esos Legendarios apunto de pelear contra Shadow Mewtwo…

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el cap fue algo corto lo se pero hasta aqui queria dejar el cap para seguir mañana les digo que luego de este quedan alrededor de 2 caps mas de lucha para luego el epilogo que por como lo vengo pensado sera dividido en 2 partes jajaja , sin mas les agradesco a todos haber leido este fic y que les haya gustado digo que no tenia pensado desde que comenze en el fandom de Pokemon escribir algo asi pero bueno jaja , les dire que tengo otros fics en mente para mas adelante aunque no creo que sea de esta pareja , claro seguire escribiendo de ellos pero tengo otras ideas que quiero probar entre ellas algo de Mundo misterioso , bueno sin mas me despido bye bye**


	26. Refuerzos

Capitulo 26

Shadow Mewtwo observaba a sus nuevos adversarios que eran ni mas ni menos que Legendarios que al parecer fueron a luchar contra el , observándolos mientras los Analizaba ademas de ellos habia otros Pokemons que salieron de aquellos aros sin contar a los que ya estaba combatiendo hace minutos volvieron al combate

― _analizando enemigos…total de prioridad legendarios , estrategia recomendada dividirse_ ―en eso el cristal que sobresalía de su hombro comenzó a brillar creando varias copias de Shadow Mewtwo cada una para luchar

Sin previo aviso las copias se llevaron puesta a varios legendarios estos comenzaron a atacar , Victini ataco con Lanzallamas a una de las copias que le esquivo el ataque y le lanzo un trueno , Lugia ataco con hidrobomba a lo que la copia se la freno con protección y le lanzo una bola sombra , Latias era perseguida por una de esas copias por toda la ciudad mientras las personas corrian a esconderse al observar aquella lucha ella le lanzo un Hiperrayo y cambio a forma mega para poder escapar , Latias habia logrado mega evolucionar sin ayuda por mucho entrenamiento , Yveltal lanzo un pulso umbrío a una de las copias quien se cubrió y fue arrastrado metros hacia atrás mientras al querer luchar un rayo solar de Xerneas lo lanzo hacia un árbol la copia de Shadow Mewtwo se levanto y en lanzo un lanzallamas a ambos legendarios , Zygarde quien peleaba en su forma de 50% le daba una paliza a la copia esta se desintegro al perder su concentración ,Zekrom esquivaba como podía los ataques de la copia ya que le era mas veloz pero en un descuido del clon recibió de lleno un Hiperrayo proveniente del legendario ,Suicune esquivaba los lanzallamas de su enemigo con elegancia este corrió hacia un edificio donde usando la pared para tomar impulso y usar destello segando a la copia y luego mandarla lejos con Hidrobomba pero esta regreso dándole un puño trueno haciéndolo chocar con la pared , Moltres ,Zapdos y Articuno concentraron sus mas poderosos ataques hacia el original al arrojarlo les fue devuelto por este , las aves calleron derrotadas ya que el ataque fue muy fuerte mientras el original aguantaba una lucha contra todos los pokemons de Ash.

Shadow Mewtwo esquivo una patada de Infernape, se protegió de un trueno de raichu , reflecto el lanzallamas de Braixen hacia Sceptille , Atrapo una shuriken de Greninja y la lanzo a Charizard cuando iba a ejecutar su ataque una bola sombra y aura esfera lo frenaron ambos Mewtwo se prepararon para luchar , Mewtwo quien aun no estaba en forma mega se enfrento a su clon quien mantenía una lucha pareja

― _Shadow Mewtwo termina con esto ataquen todos a la vez!_ ―Yung quien seguía parado hay ordeno el ataque de su creación

Shadow Mewtwo se concentro , sus copias dejaron de atacar y desaparecieron Shadow Mewtwo lanzo un grito y una honda expansiva se llevo puesto a todos los legendarios quien los que volaban cayeron rendidos , mientras los demás aun podían pelear un poco

Mientras Ash estaba junto a Hoopa el a ver lo que ocurrió creo un aro mas grande del cual salieron mas Pokemons una segunda oleada de Legendarios estos fueron Rayquaza pero en Shiny , un Latios ,Deoxys,Reshiram,Ho-oh ,Raikou,Darkrai , Groudon y Kyogre Primigenio

― _lanzen los legendarios que quieran nunca podrán vencerlo! Jajajajaja!_ ―Reia Yung al ver a Shadow Mewtwo cambiar de mega X a mega Y para aumentar velocidad

Este al llegar contra los legendarios freno de seco frente a Raikou y con sus poderes Psiquicos lo levanto para arrojarlo lejos , Reshiram quiso lanzarle un anilo ígneo pero una Hidromba fue mas Potente , Darkrai lanzo un pulso Umbrio el cual Shadow Mewtwo esquivo y cambio otra vez a mega X para darle dos patadas en la cara , Latios iba a envestirlo pero un golpe lo descencio al suelo , Mewtwo quien se unió a la lucha lo atrapo con Psicolatigo pero se libero y creo uno parecido pero de color rojo el cual arrojo a Deoxys para luego mandarlo hacia un edificio de un Hiperrayo , Groudon y Kyogre le atacaron pero no fue suficiente ya que el clon lanzo lo que sorprendió a varios uso el ataque sentencia para frenar a dichos pokemons, Ho-oh le lanzo un lanzallamas acompañado de Charizard y los demás tipo fuego que luchaban pero este lo esquivo como si nada

― _Debe haber una forma de vencerlo…_ ―Dijo Ash al ver como luchaban todos los Pokemons

Rayquaza cambio a su forma mega y asendio a los cielos para usar asenso draco pero cuando bajaba Shadow Mewtwo lo tomo de las protuberancias que salian y lo arrojo al suelo este de inmediato perdió su mega , Ash y todos los presenten observaban atonitos aquello los Pokemons mas poderosos del mundo caian uno a uno contra aquella criatura de los Pokemons legendarios aun de pie eran ambos Mewtwo , Mew y Zygarde

― _Zygarde yo tratare de sostenerlo tu derribalo_ ―Tanto Mewtwo como Newtwo usaron sus Habilidades Psiquicas para sostener a Shadow Mewtwo en vano quien se libero rápidamente de aquel agarre

Zygarde al ver el poder de Shadow Mewtwo decidió usar su ultimo recurso y dando un grito comenzó a brillar para pasar a su forma de 100% ,Yung enboso una gran sonrisa al ver su maravillosa creación vencer a los legendarios a tal punto que Zygarde tubo que usar su forma máxima para luchar

― _No te detengas! Usa Sentencia!_ ―Ordeno Yung asombrado por su creación

Cuando Shadow Mewtwo iba a arrojar el ataque algo ocurrió el cielo se oscuresio de este 4 portales se abrieron 3 en el cielo y uno en un espejo de los cuales salieron las máximas deidades Pokemon Dialga,Palkia , Giratina y Arceus

― _si Arceus y los demás legendarios están aquí es..que en verdad el mundo peligra…_ ―Brandon observaba aquello mientras los Regis protegían a las personas los legendarios de roca , hielo y acero formaron una barrera para proteger a las personas de que nos les ocurriera nada mientras Regigigas mantenía a raya a Shadow Mewtwo de que no se acercase

― _Arceus_ ―Ash lo observo y este le devolvió la mirada

― _hemos venido para terminar esto Ash tu ya has hecho suficiente hasta el punto de dar tu vida para proteger a todos_ ―Dijo Arceus y luego dirigió su mirada a Shadow Mewtwo

― _no eres un Pokemon eres una aberrasion y como tal mereces ser destruida y yo me encargare personalmente de eso_ ―Arceus , Dialga ,Palkia y Giratina lanzaron varios ataques a lo cual Shadow Mewtwo esquivo pero un golpe de Zygarde lo mando hacia atrás cuando quiso estabilizarse una bola sombra de Mewtwo lo iso girar otra vez , luego una envestida de Newtwo lo iso girar cuando se recupero e iba a lanzar un ataque Mew usando anulación cancelo el ataque

Mientras esa lucha sucedia Ash no sabia que hacer hasta que algo paso por su cabeza tal vez podria lograrolo con ayuda de Hoopa encontrar una debilidad de Shadow Mewtwo

― _Mewtwo ven!_ ―Grito Ash y Mewtwo bolo deprisa hacia donde estaba su entrenador

― _que sucede Ash estamos en una situación seria tiene que ser algo importante_ ―Dijo este

― _Hoopa nos abrirá un portal al laboratorio donde fue creado Shadow Mewtwo tal vez hay consigamos una debilidad de dicho Pokemon_ ―Dijo Ash y Hoopa asintio

― _bien_ ―Dijo Mewtwo serio

― _lo detendremos pero si tenemos la oportunidad lo destruiremos apresúrense_ ―Dijo Brandon mientras daba la orden a Regigigas que dispare un Hiperrayo a Shadow Mewtwo quien lo esquivo

Hoopa consentro toda su Energia en abrir con su anillo el portal hacia donde se creo a Shadow Mewtwo ya que le costo encontrar el laboratorio , Ash guardo a sus Pokemons que ya habían luchado lo suficiente y fue con Mewtwo a dicho lugar para buscar una forma de detener a esa criatura

Mientras aun seguía la lucha , Shadow Mewtwo sin problemas le plantaba cara a Dialga y Palkia pero Giratina siempre atacaba de improvisto al igual que Arceus ,Newtwo, Mew y Zygarde

― _Shadow Mewtwo desaste de Zygarde!_ ―Ordeno Yung

Shadow Mewtwo cargo un Hiperrayo a gran poder que fue dirigido a Zygarde quien al recibirlo salió volando hasta un edificio donde perdió la consiencia

Sin Zygarde ahora Shadow Mewtwo se concentraba en las 5 deidades que quedaban y Newtwo este se preparo para seguir la lucha

Mientras Ash y Mewtwo cruzaron el portal y observaron que estaban en el laboratorio del equipo Rocket esto comenzaron a correr en busca de algo pero no encontraban nada el lugar estaba vacio hasta que..

― _ayuda…_ ―La voz de Fuji llamo su atención hacia una puerta cerrada Mewtwo la tiro y observo a Fuji arrodillado en el suelo se le veía mal ademas de que Habia un tubo vacio atrás de el

― _Fuji que hace aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Fuji no dijo nada

― _aunque no lo diga lo sabre_ ―Mewtwo usando sus Poderes dibago en los recuerdos del anciano este cerro los ojos esperando a que Mewtwo terminase

― _usted…es responsable de esto!_ ―Mewtwo cargo una bola sombra al corroborar parte de los recuerdos de Fuji

― _de que hablas Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Ash sin entender

― _Fuji creo junto a ese tal Yung a Shadow Mewtwo y causo todo este problema_ ―Dijo Mewtwo enojado y apuntando la bola sombra pero Cubone se puso en medio para defender a Fuji

― _que fue engañado? Mentira! El de seguro lo iso con plena Consiencia_ ―Mewtwo hablaba con Cubone quien no quería moverse de donde estaba parado para defender a Fuji

― _Ash que debo hacer_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo sin bajar la bola sombra , Ash estaba serio y cruzado de brazos

― _explique porque lo iso Fuji y si miente Mewtwo se encargara de usted así que elija bien sus Palabras_ ―Dijo Ash cruzado de brazos

― _bien..lo are pero si no me creen que Mewtwo indague en mis recuerdos pero mas a fondo_ ―Dijo Fuji cabizbajo

Mientras el narraba los sucesos la lucha seguía pero para sorpresa de varios la balanza iba inclinada al lado contrario

― _Vencelo!_ ―Yung ordeno a Shadow Mewtwo quien lanzo un Electro cañon a Palkia este se electrocuto causándole mucho daño

Giratina ataco con Pulso Umbrio pero Shadow Mewtwo bolo hacia este y con garra Umbria lo derribo pero aun podía luchar, Dialga lanzo un Hiperrayo el cual dio contra Shadow Mewtwo mandándolo a una distancia considerable pero no se inmutaba para seguir luchando este ataco con Trueno a Arceus el cual cambio de tipo para hacerse Inmune , volvió a atacar pero a Mew con aura esfera este se la devolvió con el doble de fuerza , Dialga y Giratina atacaron al mismo tiempo el cual Shadow Mewtwo esquivo el ataque y les dio a ambos con un electro cañon dejándolos muy débiles es el suelo quedando solo 3 contrincantes Arceus ,Mew y Newtwo los 3 observaban a Shadow Mewtwo este solo los observaba decidido a luchar contra ellos

Mientras en el laboratorio

Fuji termino de narrar su historia con el semblante serio de Ash quien lo observaba desconfiado por lo que dijo de que fue manipulado otra vez con la falsa ilucion de que le devolverían a Amber

― _Mewtwo revisa sus recuerdos si dice la verdad dejalo pero si no ya sabes que hacer_ ―Dijo Ash ya habia pasado por muchas cosas y lo habían endurecido algo pero en ciertos puntos

Mewtwo rebiso los recuerdos De Fuji observando cada uno , analisandolos , recordando lo que conto para ver si coincidían y si lo hacían cada recuerdo era como el conto , al final de la liga Giovanni le ofreció a Amber a acambio de hacer a esa criatura , cuando se entero de la verdad lo encerraron en ese lugar para que se pudriera Mewtwo dejo los recuerdos del Anciano y lo observo

― _Dice la verdad_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observándolo Fuji dio un suspiro de alivio no le arian nada

― _bien , digame Shadow Mewtwo tiene alguna debilidad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Fuji asintio

― _si..el cristal de su hombro rompe una pequeña parte con un golpe bien colocado y liberaras un virus que destruirá toda su información y base de datos el es mitad robot esqueleto y cerebro metalico pero cuerpo organico aslo y solo se autodestruirá pero tienes que ser rápido ya que Shadow Mewtwo aprende mientras pelea si nas peleas con el le enseñas a como acabarte_ ―Dijo Fuji mientras se levantaba

― _bien ya sabemos como vencerlo Ash ahora necesitare mega evolucionar para lograr derrotarlo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash asintio

― _llevenme con ustedes podre decirles cuando atacar ademas quiero remediar el daño que estoy causando…_ ―Dijo Fuji en verdad Arrepentido por todo lo que ocurria ambos asintieron y se lo llevaron

Cuando iban a llegar al cuarto donde estaba el Aro de Hoopa un grupo de soldados del Equipo rocket le bloquearon el paso , Mewtwo sin perder tiempo los mando a volar a todos con sus Poderes para llegar lo mas rápido

Mientras en la lucha

Shadow Mewtwo trataba de conectar un ataque contra Newtwo quien le era difícil de golpear por su velocidad , mientras Arceus usando Tornado lo mando hacia atrás y luego Mew con aura esfera lo golpeo otra vez este se cubrió y trato de atacar lanzando un Hidrocañon hacia Mew que dio justo y lo mando lejos pero este volvió rápidamente

― _esta..al mismo nivel que nosotros…_ ―Newtwo estaba cansada del combate pero Shadow Mewtwo se observaba tranquilo como si pudiera luchar por toda la eternidad

* * *

 **bueno aqui dejo el cap de Hoy les dire que luego de este viene el Final del fic y luego un epilogo en 2 partes , luego de este fic tenia pensado escribir otro si gustan saber de que trata y gustan ayudarme(porque lo necesitare en unas pequeñas partes) mandenme un MP asi les diga de que trata , bueno un saludo y nos vemos bye bye**


	27. Fin de la lucha

Capitulo 27

Newtwo evadía el ataque de Velocidad esas estrellas por poco y le daban pero algunas si llegaron a darle , Mew se protegía con barrera de los multiples ataques Shadow Mewtwo quien podía lanzar múltiples ataques simultáneos mientras ellos se Protegian Arceus solo cambiaba de tabla rápidamente para evitar los ataques y esperando el momento para atacar cuando vio la oportunidad ataco con Premonición pero esta solo las esferas azules aparecieron cayendo sobre Shadow Mewtwo quien se protegió para evitar el ataque pero aun así lo recibió pero fue poco daño.

― _Donde estará Ash? Aun no aparece_ ―Dawn quien estaba preocupada por lo sucedido ya que Ash se fue y aun no aparecia ella no podía hacer mucho como los demás alto mando que en verdad se creían inútiles al ver que ellos no podían hacer nada

― _Shadow Mewtwo V de fuego mas puño trueno!_ ―Ordeno Yung y Shadow Mewtwo cn sus brazos creo la V de fuego y esta se electrifico por el puño trueno que fue dirigido hacia Mew el pequeño legendario al ver el ataque no pudo llegar a esquivarlo y fue arrojado hacia donde estaban los regis

― _Te tengo!_ ―Dawn tomo a Mew quien perdió la consiencia ya que estaba cansado

― _ya solo quedamos nosotros…Regis si no llegamos a logralo protegan a toda costa a las personas_ ―Newtwo quien junto a Arceus observaban a Shadow Mewtwo quien estaba parado sus ojos amarillos brillaban fuertemente

― _Muere!_ ―Arceus lanzo su ataque Sentencia hacia Shadow Mewtwo quien al verlo volar el proyectil fue a interceptarlo este exploto y al ver eso comenzó a patear los proyectiles todos a las direcciones de ellos

Arceus cambio de tipo para protegerse mientras Newtwo usando su protección logro sobrevivir al ataque , Shadow Mewtwo volvió a observarlos mientras estos igual cuando otra vez el portal del anillo de Hoopa se abrió y de el salió Ash , Mewtwo y Fuji quienes observaron a Yung y a Shadow Mewtwo

― _Shadow Mewtwo …acabala_ ―Yung señalo a Newtwo quien se giro rápido a ver a Shadow Mewtwo este comenzó lanzar fuertes puñetazos a una velocidad increíble haciéndole imposbile a Newtwo de esquivar incluso con su mega

― _Newtwo!_ ―Ash corrió hacia ella pero Regigigas lo detuvo este observo como Mewtwo se apresuro hacia donde era el combate

Por aquella cantidad de golpes Newtwo perdió su mega forma pero aun recibia castigo por parte del clon quien no tenia intenciones de detenerse

― _Basta!_ ―Arceus lanzo un potente lanzallamas haciendo que Shadow Mewtwo tenga que esquivarlo y dejando a Newtwo quien cayo al suelo justo cuando Mewtwo se Acerco ella estaba inconciente por suerte

― _Newtwo…_ ―Mewtwo la observo y luego miro hacia atrás donde Shadow Mewtwo dio un destello de sus Ojos como insitandolo al combate

― _Ash ahora!_ ―Grito Mewtwo y Ash activo su mega piedra

Mewtwo cambio su aspecto a Mega Mewtwo X y corrió para enfrentar a Shadow Mewtwo quien estaba en esa forma también este al acercarse lanzo un puñetazo el cual Shadow Mewtwo esquivo y le devolvió un puño trueno cuando la recibió giro un poco para darle una patada pero la volvió a esquivar , Mewtwo retrocedió y lanzo Psicocorte el cual Este se protegió , mientras ambos luchaban Arceus lanzaba varios ataques para que Shadow Mewtwo se concentrara en el y dándole oportunidad a Mewtwo para atacar.

Mientras lo hacían la Gardevoir de Diantha utilizaba pulso cura para curar a algunos legendarios lo intentaba con Mew quien lo logro curar pero seguía inconciente , todos observaban aquello mientras Fuji observaba el combate buscando algún patrón extraño en Shadow Mewtwo parecía no encontrarlo hasta que..

― _hay! Cuando carga un poder tiene que esperar unos 5 segundos_ ―Dijo el al observar como demoraba un poco en lanzar la bola sombra mas que un pokemon normal

Mewtwo escucho eso y lanzo una bola sombra para que Shadow Mewtwo lanzara otra este observo que demoro un poco en cargar el ataque y aprovecho para lanzar un pega puño dando en el cristal el cual se quebró

― _Lo logro!_ ―Dijo Ash pero observo que Yung comenzó a reir

― _crees que no me di cuenta de su debilidad? Destruí ese Virus y lo remplace con algo peor para ustedes jajajaja_ ―Dijo Yung sonriendo Malignamente

Shadow Mewtwo este se iso para atrás y comenzó a moverse mucho su apariencia cambiaba volvió a parecer a su forma original el cristal que traspasaba su hombro se achico aparte de estar dañado a uno en forma de un Rombo de color amarillo , sus piernas tomaron una convinacion de sus forma normal y la mega , su cuerpo volvió a su forma original pero partes de el se hicieron mas duras , sus Ojos se tornaron verdes y amarillos , unos cuernos que tenia se agrandaron haciendo una especie de V ademas de su cola que volvió a aparecer caída

― _Contemplen a Mega Shadow Mewtwo Z jajajajaja!_ ―Grito Yung y todos quedaron en Shock al observar a dicha criatura se veía que su fuerza habia aumentado

― _Mega Shadow Mewtwo Z destruye a Mewtwo!_ ―Ordeno Yung y Shadow Mewtwo arrojo una bola sombra que dio en el collar que Mewtwo llevaba este se quebró en miles de pedazos junto a la mega Piedra este volvió a su forma original y cuando observo a Shadow Mewtwo este recibió una patada el cual mando hacia Ash

― _Fa..falle…_ ―Mewtwo quedo inconciente mientras solo quedo Arceus para hacerle frente

― _Seremos..tu contra mi aberración_ ―Dijo Arceus cuando ataco con Rayo solar y Shadow Mewtwo con Hiperrayo ambos poderes chocaron y los dos Pokemons se observaban al chocar ninguno con daño alguno

Shadow Mewtwo corrió para darle una mega patada pero Arceus usando sus tablas iso que este pasara de largo , Arceus uso Tri-ataque para darle a Shadow Mewtwo quien lo esquivo este le devolvió una Hidrobomba el cual Arceus volvió a cambiar para protegerse pareica una lucha eterna

― _Ash…lo volveré a intentar…pero..dame ordenes.._ ―Mewtwo se levantaba lentamente y Ash lo observaba

― _Estas seguro?_ ―Pregunto Ash y este asintio se levanto lentamente pero para seguir luchando

Raichu se coloco a su lado pero Mewtwo le puso la mano para que no se moviese

― _esto es algo que yo debo hacer Raichu…_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y comenzó a caminar hacia el combate

― _Mewtwo Rapidez!_ ―Dijo Ash y Mewtwo aplaudió y al separar sus manos varias estrellas salieron disparadas hacia Shadow Mewtwo quien al observar eso se protegió y Arceus se iso a un lado

― _Psicocorte!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque el cual para sorpresa Shadow Mewtwo sufrió algo que no pudo esquivarlo el cristal de su pecho titilaba

― _que sucede?!_ ―Pregunto Yung al ver eso y Fuji reia

― _nunca pensaste que pudo haber dos virus dormidos? Uno era el principal que destruiste pero el segundo borra lentamente los datos haciéndolo vulnerable a todo ataque lo activaste cuando usaste su forma Z jajajaja_ ―Reia Fuji mientras miraba el suelo junto a Cubone el viento hacia que su bata y corbata flameen un poco

― _Anciano idiota!_ ―Grito Yung

― _Mewtwo bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el ataque

― _Proteccion!_ ―Ordeno Yung y Shadow Mewtwo creo una barrera pero esta se desvaneció al instante por culpa de aquel virus

― _Premonicion! Y bola sombra!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo abrió los portales para la premonicon en el cual no solo entraron las esferas Azules si no también las bola sombras

― _Lanzallamas y Trueno!_ ―Ordeno Yung y Shadow Mewtwo lanzo el ataque el cual fueron patéticos de potencia , Shadow Mewtwo observo sus manos con duda porque fue tan débil el ataque

― _Psicolatigo y mandolo al aire!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Mewtwo lanzo el Psicolatigo tomandolo y lanzándolo al aire cuando estaba hay los dos ataques le dieron de lleno mandándolo mas lejos

― _Arceus utiliza rapides_ ―Ash observo a Arceus y este asintio cumpliendo la orden Arceus lanzo el ataque pero las estrellas fueron miles ademas de un color rojo carmesí eran de fuego al chocar Shadow Mewtwo se prendió fuego quemando parte de su forma Organica

― _Raichu Trueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque y electrocuto a Shadow Mewtwo

Cuando observo a su lado todos los Legendarios ademas de los Elite4 y cerebros estaban parados junto a sus Pokemons al igual que los de el y Dawn

― _todos ataquen!_ ―Grito Ash y todos atacaron haciendo un gran ataque que al dar contra Shadow Mewtwo su cuerpo metalico no pudo soportar y exploto

― _Ahora usted_ ―Mewtwo observo a Yung quien retrocedió apretando los dientes retrocediendo pero cuando iba a dar un paso un portal se abrió detrás mostrando el mundo distorcion

― _Nosotros le daremos su castigo , Darkrai usa mal sueño , Xerneas utiliza canto para dormir a Yung_ ―Ordeno Arceus a sus Legendarios y Xerneas uso Canto pero solo audible a Yung quien se dormía y luego Darkrai uso su ataque haciéndole tener pesadillas eternas , Giratina lo tomo y se lo llevo con el al mundo distorcion para siempre

― _Ya no volverá…Debo decir Ash,Mewtwo ustedes me sorprendieron Mewtwo luego ven a la Sala del Origen para recompensarte tu ayuda en esta victoria , Ash tu también tendras una recompensa por todo lo que has hecho hasta luego_ ―Arceus se elevo y cambiando su color restauro todo lo destruido en la batalla y abrió diferentes portales para que los legendarios volvieran de donde vinieron todos se fueron quedando solo los de Ash

― _vaya…creo que el torneo deberá suspenderse un rato no creen?_ ―Noland quien habia estado evacuando a la gente observo aquello

― _para mi creo que ya termino no creen?_ ―Helena traia el trofeo del torneo ya que fue reconstruido todos asintieron al entender eso

― _ash debido a los acontecimientos y viendo que el único que le iso frente a esa criatura todos los elite4 y Cerebros de frontera queremos entregarte este trofeo de Campeon del Olimpo pokemon_ ―Helena le entrego el trofeo a Ash quien sonrio al ver aquello

Fuji estaba por irse cuando Mewtwo lo detuvo con sus poderes y lo observo serio este cerro los ojos esperando lo peor que nunca paso

― _usted y yo tenemos algo que hacer_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Fuji comprendió y sonrio calmado

― _Ash te vere en tu casa Fuji y yo tenemos que ir por alguien_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y comenzó a volar rumbo al laboratorio indicado por Fuji

Paso todo y el susto se calmo Ash ya estaba por irse de Kalos junto a los demás Cerebros cuando un tumulto de Reporteros los acorralaron con preguntas de diferentes cosas al tema hasta que una especial salió a la luz

― _Porque uso su cuerpo para proteger a esa Joven?―_ Pregunto un Reportero intrigado ya que todos observaron aquello pero lo cuando Ash despertó

― _bueno verán lo ise porque ella me ah ayudando mucho , ah estado con migo siempre en las buenas y en las malas es no solo mi amiga si no también una persona muy especial para mi ella es mi Novia Dawn_ ―Dijo Ash observando la cámara y para luego tomar desprevenida a una roja Dawn para besarla

Ash habia vuelto a Kanto donde decidió descansar unas semanas desde lo ocurrido Mewtwo aun no habia llegado desde que se fue con Fuji, un dia Ash estaba junto a Dawn en la parte de atrás en la Piscina este nadaba mientras Raichu estaba en un juguete inflable para la piscina cuando observo al aire a 3 cosas que venían volando esos eran Mewtwo acompañado de Mewtwo y de alguien mas una niña menor que el de cabello celeste y llevaba un vestido azul con blanco

― _y que hicieron?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlos

― _Mewtwo a cumplido el sueño que eh tenido desde hace mucho me ah devuelto a mi querida Amber_ ―Dijo Fuji mientras abrazaba a la niña ella correspondió al abrazo de su padre

― _ahora debo ir a ver a Arceus Ash_ ―Dijo Mewtwo

― _si pero antes deberías ir a ver a Newtwo no ah salido del invernadero y ah actuado muy extraño estos días_ ―Dijo Dawn entrando en la conversación

Mewtwo asintio y fue hacia el Invernadero mientras Ash se acerco a Fuji

― _Me podria explicar que sucedió para que vuelva? Mewtwo me conto sobre de Amber y quisiera saber…_ ―Pidio Ash curioso

― _si veras esto sucedio_ ―Fuji comenzó a contar

Flash Back

Fuji y Mewtwo habían llegado al laboratorio que fue abandonado por los soldados a ver que no estaba su jefe ni nadie cuando entraron se dirigieron a la cámara donde crearon a Shadow Mewtwo

― _Antes de comenzar quiero saber tiene algo de Amber? Algo que contenga su ADN_ ―Pidio Mewtwo y Fuji asintio de su camisa saco un pañuelo lo abrió para mostrar un cabello

― _es lo único que tengo de ella_ ―El la volvió a guardar en el pañuelo

Mewtwo asintio y comenzó a destruir todo los aparatos a sorpresa de Fuji

― _que haces?!_ ―Grito Fuji sorprendido

― _espere_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y con sus poderes rearmo las maquinas de diferente forma mejorada como las que el uso pero un poco mas vieja ya que no estarían al instante el clon pero seria perfecto

― _deme el cabello por favor_ ―Pidio Mewtwo y Fuji le entrego el cabello Mewtwo con sus poderes lo deposito en una vandeja el cual lo escaneo y apareció la imagen de Amber en la pantalla , Mewtwo con sus habilidades comenzó a apretar botones y estos comenzaron con la clonación

― _parece junto a ese Interruptor cuando le diga bájelo_ ―Pidio Mewtwo y Fuji asintio y se coloco hay

― _Ahora!_ ―Grito Mewtwo y Fuji tiro de la palanca el cual lanzo una descarga eléctrica al tubo de ese comenzó a formarse lentamente Amber

― _estara en alrededor 5 dias completo con todos su recuerdos intactos inclusive los de AmberTwo sobre mi…_ ―Dijo Mewtwo cuando toco el cristal

Pasaron los 5 dias y al ultimo ya estaba el cuerpo de Amber completo Fuji no habia dormido en todo esos días y si lo hacia era una hora o dos máximo quería ver todo sobre su hija Mewtwo la supervisaba cualquier anomalía la arreglaba al instante su vasto conocimiento de Genetica era mas avanzada que la de Fuji y pudo superar los obstáculos que el no habia logrado ,

― _en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos_ ―Dijo Mewtwo observando el tubo graciosamente para Fuji el llevaba una bata de laboratorio como un científico mas cosa que en parte le hacia gracia a fuji pero no quería hablar en voz alta tenia miedo a la muerte , mientras Fuji observaba los datos cerebrales de Amber que iban normal

En eso Amber comenzó a moverse haciendo que humano y pokemon lo observaran ella abrió los ojos lentamente y los observo Fuji tiro la tabla al verla y se Acerco con los ojos vidriosos

― _a..amber?..._ ―el toco el vidrio y Amber iso lo mismo en el lugar donde fuji iso aquello

Mewtwo quito el liquido del tubo y ella comenzó a respirar algo dificultado pero al pequeño tiempo normal era hasta que se estabilizase ella se levanto y el tubo se abrió Fuji con su bata la cubrió y abrazo

― _papá…_ ―Dijo ella abrazando a Fuji

― _Mi pequeña..despues de tanto al fin puedo abrazarte una vez mas…_ ―Dijo el llorando abrazando a amber

Mewtwo se Acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro amber lo observo y sonrio al reconocerlo

― _ya eres mayor Mewtwo_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole

― _eh madurado Amber , no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte mi viaja amiga_ ―Dijo el sonriéndole

Los otros días que pasaron fue para monitorear a amber para ver que no haya fayas en nada gracias a Arceus todo estaba normal solo que su capacidad cerebral era mayor a la de una Humana promedio en otras palabras Amber era una superdotada de gran inteligencia ,cuando estaban por irse Mewtwo destruyo aquel laboratorio y se llevo a Fuji y Amber hacia Kanto , Amber habia hablado con su padre sobre que dentro de un tiempo quería ser entrenadora Fuji no le negó el gusto a su Hija aunque por suerte le dijo que seria mas adelante no cuando cumpliera los 10 años , le pidió a Mewtwo acompañarla pero el negó diciendo que ya tenia entrenador pero Amber le prometió visitarlo seguido cosa que el acepto

Fin del Flash back

― _y eso fue lo que paso_ ―Termino de Decir Fuji mientras observaba Amber jugar con las Crias de los Pokemons de Ash

― _vaya debe estar muy feliz_ ―Dijo ash al ver a Fuji el asintio

― _no sabes cuando Ash_ ―Dijo Fuji y observo como Mewtwo y Newtwo llegaban aunque Newtwo venia atrás de Mewtwo que solo se veía su cabeza

― _que sucedió Newtwo para que no salieras?_ ―Pregunto Dawn curiosa al verla

― _bueno..esto…_ ―Dijo ella y le mostro lo que le asombro a todo el mundo presente menos a Fuji

Un Huevo blanco con una franja Morada que era sujetada por Newtwo y Mewtwo quien estaba a su lado quien solo mostraba una sonrisa diferente a las que mostro siempre

― _así que eso Era? Tomo te lo tomaste Mewtwo?_ ―Pregunto Fuji observando a Mewtwo

Flash Back

Mewtwo habia dejado hablando a Ash y Fuji este llego hacia el Invernadero donde Latias y Meloetta estaban afuera observándolo Preocupadas

― _Mewtwo volviste_ ―Latias hablo en el idioma Pokemon

― _Que tiene Newtwo?_ ―Pregunto Mewtwo

― _no lo sabemos no quiere abrirnos la puerta_ ―Dijo Meloetta igual de Preocupada que Latias

― _Newtwo abre soy yo_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y se escucho como si el seguro de dentro se abriera Mewtwo abrió la puerta

El invernadero era un lugar gris pareciendo pantallas donde Mewtwo y Newtwo usaban para meditar con sus poderes podían hacer que apareciera cualquier paisaje a demás de generar los sonidos de dicho lugar

― _que tienes Newtwo? Me dijeron que no has salido de aquí en todo este tiempo_ ―Mewtwo la observo ella estaba en una esquina donde habia dos plataformas que usaban ambos para dormir ella estaba mirando a la pared

― _que tienes?_ ―el se Acerco y Newtwo se giro

― _mira …_ ―Dijo ella y le enseño el Huevo que lo dejo atonito jamás se espero aquello aunque desde que la conoció esperaba tener familia

― _pe..pero como?_ ―Pregunto el atonito

― _como si no lo supieras_ ―Dijo ella riendo un poco al ver su expresión

― _no me refiero a eso yo me refiero a cuando…salió el huevo_ ―Pregunto el

― _Dos días después de lo ocurrido con Shadow Mewtwo dormía aquí y sentí un gran dolor para cuando me di cuenta el Huevo ya estaba a mi lado_ ―Explico ella

― _entonces peleaste estando apunto de tener Un huevo!?_ ―Grito Mewtwo al recordar aquella lucha

― _oye no es mi culpa yo tampoco lo sabia ademas debíamos detruir aquella cosa_ ―Le reclamo ella y Mewtwo se calmo

― _bien , entiendo …puedo cargar el huevo?_ ―Pregunto el y ella se lo dio

Mewtwo lo tomo lentamente tenia miedo de tirarlo y que se rompiera lo observo era del color de su piel ahora la duda era que seria Hembra o Macho al salir

― _deberias ir a hacerle ver a Ash el esta preocupado por ti_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y ella asintio y lo volvió a agarrar para irse junto a Mewtwo

Fin del Flash Back

― _vaya , felicidades_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndoles mientras lo miraba

― _el Huevo eclosionara en alrededor 3 meses como un pokemon normal Mewtwo pero la diferencia de genero de ustedes es que el Osico Newtwo lo tiene ma alargado ademas de su color solo así se sabrá que genero es_ ―Dijo Fuji

― _Ash Newtwo y yo iremos a ver a Arceus ademas llevaremos el Huevo para que lo conozcan regresaremos mañana en la tarde_ ―Dijo Mewtwo y Ash asintio y los observo irse

Al dia siguiente Fuji se habia marchado con Amber en la mañana hacia pueblo lavanda mientras Ash y Dawn estaban en la casa preparando unas cosas junto a las mucamas y el mayordomo en el jardín Ash habia organizado una fiesta para sus amigos diciendo que quería celebrar algo especial

― _Joven Ash el Almuerzo ya estará para cuando sus amigos lleguen_ ―Leonardo le dijo a Ash cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina y tomar un poco de Juego de la nevera

― _esta bien_ ―Dijo Ash y salió de la cocina cuando paso por la sala observo a Alexander quien abrió la puerta y de los cuales entraron todos los amigos de Ash la mayoría tenia la boca abierta del asombro al ver el lugar

― _hola a todos_ ―Saludo Ash sonriendo

― _Ash que casa la tuya!_ ―Grito May observando la casa de su Amigo

― _escuche que vivías en pueblo paleta pero en una casa así jamás me cruzo por la mente_ ―Marina observaba la casa

― _si jeje es algo que compre con mi dinero que les parece?_ ―Pregunto el sonriendo nervioso

― _es impresionante_ ―Dijo Serena al observar aquello

Paso el dia y todos estaban en el Jardin para la fiesta los Cerebros llegaron y se unieron a la fiesta en varias sorpresas en eso se confiro la formalización de la relación de Brock y Lucy que la mayoría estaban felices por Brock luego de miles de intentos lo logro , ya estaba Anocheciendo y todos observaban el atardecer Cuando Ash carraspeo la garganta para que todos lo escucharan

― _bueno creo que todos saben por lo que vivi hace días verdad?_ ―Pregunto Ash y todos asintieron

― _bueno me puse a pensar y creo que seria momento de hacer algo_ ―Ash de su bolsillo saco lo que parecía una Pokebola este se acerco a Dawn

― _Pokebola ve_ ―Dijo Ash y la choco despasio en su cabeza la cual se abrió mostrando un anillo con la forma de una pokebola en diamantes

― _es hora de ver si puedo capturar al pokemon mas raro que eh visto y el mas valioso_ ―Dijo Ash sonriendo en su interior estaba muy nervioso y lo único con lo que podía ocultarlo era de esa forma

Dawn solo lo observaba y no podía ocultar el llanto ella solo lo abrazo con fuerza

― _si lo has atrapado_ ―Dijo Dawn abrazandolo el correspondió y luego le coloco el anillo

― _te importaría quisiera hacer algo_ ―Dijo Ash y ella entendio que era Ash cerro el estuche y lo elevo con su puño

― _Si atrape a Dawn!_ ―Grito el y todos sus Pokemons festejaron detrás de el todos sus amigos no pudieron aguantar la risa ante la típica escena de Ash cuando logra algo

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el capitulo final de la lucha ahora seguiria el epilogo de 2 partes asi se termina el fic y les digo que tengo en mente otro fic que quiero asi para remplazar este si gustan saber de que trata solo preguntenme y yo les respondere bueno me despido bye bye**


	28. Epilogo

Epilogo

Pasaron 2 años desde que Ash le propuso matrimonio a Dawn como habían acordado casarse a los 20 y así sucedió en ese corto tiempo Ash venció a la elite4 de Kanto proclamándose campeón regional de Kanto , Dawn logro vencer los Gran festival de diferentes regiones como una vez lo iso su madre asiéndose famosa en esa rama , el número de Integrantes en la Basta familia de Pokemons que había en su casa aumento con dos chimchars uno macho y otro hembra , 3 pidove Hembra , una vulpix y Growlithe ,2 ralts , dos pequeños Fennekin y Torchic ,un Cyndaquil , un Froakie , 3 Charmanders , un Oshawott y Snivy , Zorua y Riolu además del nuevo integrante de la familia legendaria una pequeña Newtwo como el nombre del genero de su madre.

2 años antes

Ash y los demás luego de que pasara el alboroto de la proposición de Ash hacia Dawn todas las chicas se pelearon diciendo que ellas querían organizar la boda y no le quedo mas remedio a la pareja que Aceptar , mientras mantenían una pequeña charla entre todos se observo a la distancia a Mewtwo y Newtwo quienes llegaban hacia la casa y los sobrevolaba Mew y para sorpresa de Latias un latios quien los siguió , ambos descendieron mientras Newtwo llevaba el Huevo en sus brazos ambos tenían algo diferente una pequeña marca en sus Frentes Mewtwo de color azul mientras Newtwo de color rojo

― _y como les fue a ambos?_ ―Pregunto Ash al observarlos

― _Arceus nos recomenzó con el mas grande honor de un legendario nos acendio al rango de Deidades a la altura de Mew ademas darme la habilidad de Mega evolucionar sin mega Piedra_ ―dijo Mewtwo observándolo

― _vaya que bueno por ustedes_ ―les Felicito Ash a ambos

― _si no te molesta Ash Mew quiere quedarse hasta que el Huevo eclosione_ ―Pregunto Newtwo mientras Mew observaba el Huevo

― _no hay problema, pero y aquel latios?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlo

― _el es un latios Herido que encontramos cuando volvíamos al parecer capturaron a su Hermana y no pudo ayudarla así que nos siguió cuando le dijimos de latias_ ―Explico Newtwo observando al latios volar junto a Latias

Pasaron los 3 meses debidos para la eclosión todo habia estado normal esos días las Chicas se quedaron en casa de Ash para preparar todo para la boda en menos de dos meses ya tenían todo listo pero aun debían esperar para aquello en ese tiempo la mayoría de los Pokemons de Ash llegaron a su etapa final entre ellos los Ralts que ahora eran un gallade y Gardevoir , vulpix y Growlithe también evolucionaron al igual que Dewott ya era un Samurott pero seguía con su actitud de siempre incluso Eevee ahora era una Jolteon ,Braixen y Combusken también evolucionaron a su etapa final siendo que Blaziken en cada pelea intimidaba a los retadores por su cicatriz , Ahora Ash y Dawn se encontraban en el jardín disfrutando de la agradable brisa de la mañana mientras Dawn entrenaba con lopunny para el próximo concurso que habria las crias de ella imitaban torpemente a su madre ya que les encantaba lo relacionado a concursos pokemons mientras el Pichu macho solo observaba a su padre luchar a el le encantaba las batallas

― _bien creo que estamos lista Lopunny_ ―Dijo Dawn a su Pokemon quien asintio sonriendo

Mientras ella se acercaba a Ash para hablar con el noto algo que salía de los Arbustos del pequeño bosque que habia de hay salió un pequeño Cyndaquil , junto a dos Chimchar , la pareja quedo aturdida al ver a los Pokemons salir de hay mas cuando de los arboles salieron 3 Pidoves siguiéndolos

― _oye ash y esos pokemons?_ ―Pregunto Dawn curiosa al verlos

― _no se vamos a investigar_ ―Dijo Ash y fueron ambos al bosque

Cuando estaban por entrar escucharon que alguien los llamaba desde la casa ambos se giraron para ver a Leonardo acompañado de Weavile quien tenía en su espalda un Pequeño Riolu escondido

― _Leonardo que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verlo

― _le quería decir que encontré a este Riolu queriendo sacar comida del estante para comida Pokemon pero Weavile no me deja acercarme al pequeño_ ―Dijo Leonardo mientras Weavile protegía a Riolu el pequeño dio un grito cosa que de los arbustos el lucario de Ash salto y se fue hacia donde estaba el pequeño Riolu este salto a los brazos de Lucario

― _parece que es su cria pero mi lucario es macho_ ―Dijo Ash observando como Lucario cargaba a Riolu

― _mi Weavile es Hembra…oh por Arceus como no me di cuenta antes_ ―Leonardo solo observo a Weavile quien le observaba como diciendo"como no te diste cuenta"

― _tal parece que tuvieron una cria ambos_ ―Dijo Dawn observo como Lucairo y Weavile cuidaban de Riolu

Luego de que Leonardo volvia a la cocina con Weavile quien le seguía Riolu Ash y Dawn se adentraron en aquel pequeño bosque a buscar a sus Pokemons los primeros en encontrar fueron a Infernape y Ambipom quienes salieron de la ramas de los Arboles

― _Infernape Ambipom hola_ ―Saludo Ash a ambos de eso del árbol bajaron dos Pequeños Chimchar los mismo que hace rato

― _Así que de Hay venían vaya felicidades_ ―Dijo Ash y los 4 volvieron hacia la copa del Arbol

Mientras Ash y Dawn caminaban mantenían una pequeña conversación

― _Ash no crees que esos Pokemons son sus Hijos digo mira encontramos un pequeño Riolu , un Cyndaquil y los Chimchar ademas de esos Pidove de hace un momento_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras caminaba

― _si puede ser que no nos enteramos cuando tuvieron sus Huevos y al esperar el tiempo necesario nacieron estos Pokemons , mejor sigamos buscando_ ―Dijo Ash y ambos siguieron caminando

Llegando al Claro donde había un estanque donde los Pokemons se reunian , sus dudas se aclararon hay estaban sus Pokemons con pequeñas crias un ejemplo era la Absol de Dawn con Zoroark , quien corria de un pequeño Zorua mientras Absol solo estaba Echada observando , Ambos Typhlosion cuidaban de aquel Pequeño Cyndaquil , mientras el Gallade y Gardevoir vigilaban a 3 pequeños ralts que jugaban junto a una Vulpix yGrowlithe , en los arboles ambos Greninja estaban parados de cabeza como meditando mientras un Froakie los observaba desde el árbol , mientras en el suelo unos Charmanders corrian de dos fennekin y Torchic , ademas en el agua estaba Samurott nadando junto a un Pequeño Oshawott

― _vaya…no me esperaba esto_ ―Dijo Ash al observar aquella escena

― _si yo tampoco creo que debimos darnos cuenta antes_ ―Dijo Dawn observando esa Escena

― _si eso creo… no nos dimos cuenta_ ―Dijo Ash pensativo al ver aquello

Cuando volvían hacia la casa observaron a Latias volando como buscando a alguien cuandos los vio se acerco rápido a ellos

― _Latias que sucede?_ ―Pregunto Ash al verla

― _El huevo de Mewtwo y Newtwo esta por nacer!_ ―Grito ella de forma telepática

Ash y Dawn fueron corriendo hacia aquel lugar donde encontraron a la mayoría de los Pokemons hay ya que Meloetta les aviso cuando Ash y Dawn llegaron todos los Pokemons le dieron lugar para que entrasen y lo hicieron dentro estaban ambos Mewtwo observando al Huevo que este brillaba una vez que dejo de hacerlo dejo espacio a un Pequeño Mewtwo quien tenia los colores mas claros además del hocico un poco largo era Hembra así que su especie era Newtwo la pequeña abrió los ojos para observar a Mewtwo y Newtwo quienes la observaban con una pequeña sonrisa ella les sonrio igual

― _que linda_ ―Dijo Dawn al observarla

La Pequeña Newtwo se levanto un poco y camino como pudo hasta acostumbrarse Mewtwo y Newtwo estaban pendientes por si caia oh algo pero no solo camino un poco y ya se pudo mantener de pie ambos solo la observaban con una sonrisa , los 3 Salieron del Invernadero y la Pequeña Newtwo se encontró con las demás Crias quienes la saludaron con una sonrisa mas Riolu que se acerco sonriendo a ella y ambos comenzaron a jugar , Mewtwo no estuvo muy feliz al ver eso aunque sabe que los podrá mantener vigilados ya que ambos vivien hay aun así sus instintos asesino/Paternales salieron a flote , Newtwo al ver su gesto rio un poco

― _que ya empezaron los celos?_ ―Pregunto Newtwo riendo un poco , Mewtwo solo se iso el desentendido y fue por una manzana de un árbol

Mientras Newtwo solo observaba a su Hija jugar con aquel Riolu Lucario también los observaba ya que bueno tenia miedo y era de Mewtwo por como es con su temperamento

2 Años después

Llego el dia , el gran dia para Ash y Dawn la casa de Ash estaba perfectamente adornada para aquella ocasión todos habían llegado y terminaban los últimos detalles el gran pastel de botas estaba listo y se les encargo a Lucario,Mewtwo,Zoroark , Greninja y varios mas mantener alejado a Snorlax de el ya que si sucedia seria el 5 pastel de bodas que se come y Leonardo ya no podía con eso que le comieran el pastel que le toma 4 horas armar siempre

― _espero que no llueva oh se arruinara todo_ ―Dijo Misty observando las nubes que habia en el cielo

― _el pronostico dijo que no habría lluvia y la Absol de Dawn lo confirmo_ ―Dijo Iris mientras acomodaba bien las cillas para la boda

Era cierto nadie se espero ese dia la mayoría creyo que Ash conseguiría novia cuando ganara una liga pero fue al revés consiguió novia y gano la liga eso le causo algo de gracia a todos ahora la boda se reliasara bajo la mirada de Arceus con sacerdote y todo para hacerlo mas hermoso

Mientras la novia se arreglaba en un cuarto las Madrinas la ayudaban arreglarla ella solo se observaba en el espejo su cabello recogido un poco un vestido con una cola algo larga ligeros diseños en la parte del pecho , unos guantes hasta mas arriba de los codos que hacia juego un hermoso collar de plata con un Solrock en el medio estaba Hermosa

― _te vez Hermosa Dawn_ ―Serena quien le ayudaba con el velo

― _espero y Ash no se acobarde a ultima hora_ ―Dijo May terminando de maquillarla

― _saben que Ash no se acobarda pero de seguro estará muy nervioso yo lo estoy_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras se observaba en el espejo

Mientras en el lado del Novio

Ash se observaba en el espejo mientras se acomodaba su traje mentiría si no decía que estaba nervioso y emocionado ese dia se casaba , al principio no pensó que terminaría así el creía que a esa edad seguiría de viaje pero no su viaje termino y cumplió su sueño ahora estaba por casarse con Dawn , las cosas que vivieron juntos que les sorprende a el también pero era hora de la verdad de unir sus vidas para siempre

― _Ash listo?_ ―Brock entro y Ash se giro

― _si un momento_ ―Dijo el y se coloco la corbata para bajar junto a su Padrino de bodas

Fue hacia le Jardin donde todos ya estaban listos observo el cielo y estaba nublado le rogo a Arceus de que no lloviese ese dia y como si lo hubiera escuchado el cielo se despejo y Ash se paro en el altar para esperar a Dawn ,Brock se paro a su lado mientras los invitados comenzaban a tomar lugar en cada lado amigos de la pareja y familiares , el sacerdote observo a Ash

― _estese tranquilo vera que todo saldrá bien_ ―Le dijo el hombre a Ash este asintio aun nervioso

― _Ash calmate no te pongas así mira que raichu puede calmarte de un impactrueno_ ―Dijo Brock observándolo

― _claro hijo veras que este dia Arceus desde lo alto vera como uno de sus Hijos se casa bajo su mirada_ ―Dijo el Sacerdote

― _oh claro que lo vere pero de aquí cerca_ ―esa voz iso que los tres se giraran para ver a Arceus en el cielo

― _Arceus! ―_ Dijo Ash con una sonrisa mientras lo observaba

 _―vine para observar personalmente esta unión tuya Ash_ ―Dijo Arceus tranquilo y el sacerdote iba a hablar cuando

― _si se pregunta porque vine personalmente es que Ash aparte de ser el elegido es un buen amigo mio y seria descortés de mi parte no venir a su dia especial_ ―Dijo Arceus tranquilo y el cura se cayo

Cuando todos se posicionaron Arceus usando sus habilidades se torno invisible y la boda comenzó Ash esperaba a Dawn desde el altar y ella venia caminando lentamente hacia el altar Ash no paraba de sonreir con solo verla cuando se llego se paro junto a Ash y la boda comenzó , el sacerdote dijo todo lo relacionado y llego lo principal

― _Ash aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?_ ―Pregunto el

Ash observo a Dawn y sonriendo respondió

― _Acepto_ ―Dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro

― _y tu Dawn aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?_ ―Pregunto el hombre

― _Acepto_ ―Dijo ella sonriéndole a Ash

― _pues los declaro marido y Mujer puedes besar a la novia_ ―Dijo el y Ash tomo a Dawn y la giro un poco para besarla todos aplaudieron ante tal escena

La fiesta transcurrió con total normalidad y llego el momento de lanzar el ramo todas las chicas se pusieron detrás de Dawn listas para esperar

― _listas? Hay va!_ ―Grito Dawn y lo lanzo todas las chicas observaron el ramo bolar esperando a que aterrize para atraparlos y la que lo atrapo fue Lucy

― _vaya que sorpresa_ ―Dijo ella observando el ramo y luego a brock quien solo le sonrio

Ya oscuresia y la mayoría se fue Ash se acerco al bosque donde Arceus habia permanecido hay desde la boda

― _bien Ash yo me debo ir buena suerte en tu vida si necesitas algo solo dimelo_ ―Dijo el tranquilo y Ash asintio

― _fue un placer verte aquí_ ―Dijo el sonriendo mientras lo veía irse

Volviendo a la fiesta solo quedaron los amigos de los novios charlando en la sala

― _y bien a donde piensan ir de luna de miel?―_ Pregunto May curiosa

― _pues pensamos ir a Kalos el premio del Tri-evento que Ash participo aun es balido así que podemos usarlo_ ―Dijo Dawn mientras bebía un poco de Kafe

Dias después

Ash y Dawn se encontraban en una de las Playas de Kalos disfrutando del sol y la tranquilidad por su luna de miel ellos habían llevado dos Pokemons nada mas raichu y Lopunny con ellos ambos se encontraban descansando junto a sus entrenadores

― _que tranquilo_ ―Dijo Dawn dando un suspiro de relajación

― _Ash? Dawn? Que sorpresa!_ ―una voz detrás de ellos se iso sonar ambos se giraron para vera Marina hay quien llevaba una sombrilla y una canasta al parecer los encontró cuando llegaba

― _Marina!_ ―Dijeron ambos al encontrarla

― _primero quiero disculparme por faltar a su boda pero el combate por el campeonato regional fue ese dia pensaba que me liberaría rápido pero tomo mas de lo normal_ ―Se discupo ella ya que falto a la boda de sus amigos pero por teléfono les juro y re juro que les compensaría todo

― _no te preocupes , como has estado?_ ―Pregunto Dawn con una sonrisa

― _bien no me quejo gane el titulo de campeona regional de Kalos ja quien lo diría_ ―Dijo ella riendo un poco y sentandoce junto a ellos

― _vaya Felicidades por haber vencido a Diantha_ ―Dijo Ash sonriéndole

― _gracias les digo que no fue nada Facil , Dawn me permites unos minutos quiero hacer algo con Ash desde que nos conocimos_ ―Dijo ella y de su canasta saco una pokebola

― _oh comprendo bueno háganlo yo también quiero verlos luchar a ambos_ ―Dijo Dawn observándolos

― _trajiste algún Pokemon ash?_ ―Pregunto Marina

― _traje a Raichu_ ―Dijo el y ella asintio

― _bien será una lucha de uno contra uno_ ―Dijo ella y se alejo un poco al igual que Ash

Las personas que estaban hay observaron que pronto abria una batalla pokemon y les sorprendió quienes eran cuando Marina se quito el sombrero y los lentes todos la reconocieron como la campeona regional de Kalos y a Ash también ya que observaron que venia con su raichu un gran tumulto de gente se paro para ver la lucha

― _Greninja ve!_ ―Marina saco a su Greninja quien se preparo para la lucha

― _Raichu ve_ ―Dijo Ash y Raichu se paro en frente lanzando descargas eléctricas de sus Mejillas

― _Greninja hidrocañon!_ ―Ordeno Marina y Greninja lanzo el ataque a toda potencia

― _esquivalo y trueno!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu esquivo el ataque y ataco con trueno hacia greninja

― _Salta!_ ―Ordeno Ella y Greninja salto esquivando el ataque raichu lo observo en el aire

― _Navaja de agua!_ ―Ordeno Marina y Greninja desendio rápido para lanzar el ataque

― _Cola de Hierro!_ ―Ordeno Ash y el ataque chocaron entre si creando una barrera de Humo

Cuando se disipo ambos pokemons estaban de pie pero con algunas heridas por los ataques pero aun podían pelear

― _Shuriken de agua!_ ―Ordeno Marina y Greninja lanzo el ataque

― _electrobola!_ ―Ordeno Ash y Raichu lanzo el ataque ambos ataques no chocaron entre si no que pasaron chocando a cada uno dejando K.O a cada Pokemon

Todas las personas aplaudieron por el combate no todos los días se podía observar el combate de dos Campeones y mas que terminen en Empate demostrando su fuerza de cada uno

― _bueno Ash fue una gran pelea recuerda que un dia de estos les caere de visita como no tengo muchos enfrentamientos porque la liga termino hace dos semanas estare libre y prometo compensarles por faltar a su boda_ ―Dijo Marina con una sonrisa a ambos

― _bueno que tengan una linda luna de miel si quieren saber de algún lugar turístico o algo llámenme y con gusto los llevare hasta aya_ ―Dijo ella para luego tomar sus cosas y dejar a la pareja en privado

― _sigo pensando que ambos son como hermanos sus actitudes son iguales_ ―Dijo Dawn riendo un poco al ver a Marina irse

― _no creo, o si?_ ―Pregunto Ash con duda

Un mes después

Dawn se encontraba en el baño de su casa se habia sentido mal esa semana habia comido muchas cosas de extrañas ademas de cantar guakala muy seguido cosa que le extraño cuando salió del baño se encontró con Alexander

― _Ama Dawn como se encuentra?_ ―Pregunto el al observarla taparse la boca

― _pues no muy bien últimamente me eh sentido mal_ ―Dijo ella

― _ah estado comiendo mucho no? Ademas de sus nausesas no soy medico pero puedo decirle que usted esta embarazada es algo común pero si gusta puedo llevarla al doctor para que la revise , el amo Ash ahora esta batallando contra otro entrenador que llego y le pidió un combate 6 vs 6_ ―Dijo Alexander y Dawn asintio

― _me podria llevar con Brock el es medio ademas le tengo mas confianza_ ―Pidio ella y el asintio ambos subieron al auto que tenían y comenzaron a manejar hacia ciudad Plateada

Ya era de Noche y Ash estaba junto a Dawn en la sala observando el fuego de la chimenea Ash descanzando un poco estos dos últimos días tubo 3 combates contra entrenadores verdaderamente fuertes pero a todos los vencio y le dijeron que volverían por la revancha ahora el tomaba su merecido descanso

― _ash?_ ―Pregunto Dawn al observarlo

― _si? Que sucede Dawn?_ ―Pregunto Ash al observarla

― _bueno como decirlo…dentro de unos meses la familia aumentara en esta casa_ ―Dijo ella algo avergonzada ya que no sabia como decirlo

― _los Pokemons tendrán mas crias?_ ―Pregunto Ash Dawn negó

― _nuestras madres vienen a vivir aquí?_ ―Pregunto Ash y Dawn otra vez negó

― _no entiendo_ ―Dijo el y Dawn suspiro Ash jamás cambiaria

― _lo que quiero decir es que…vamos a ser padres Ash_ ―Dijo Dawn observando a otro lado

― _vaya…eso es grandioso! Pudiste empezar por eso Dawn_ ―Dijo el con una gran sonrisa y besándola

Paso el tiempo y Dawn dio aluz a dos bebes gemelos una niña y un niño el chico era idéntico a Ash pero el color del cabello era como Dawn a el lo llamaron Hector Ketchum mientras a la niña quien era la viva imagen de Dawn pero de cabello negro se llamo Cassandra Ketchum ya que les gustaba decirle Cassie de Cariño a la pequeña , ambos niños crecieron felices eran como sus padres pero invertidos mientras que a Hector le encantaba lucirse en los concursos Pokemons a Cassie le gustaban las batallas , ya paso 10 años desde que los gemelos nacieron y ambos se encontraban en su cuartos listos para dormir mañana recibirían su primer pokemon ese dia en la tarde estuvieron con los Pokemons de sus padres mas precisos con sus hijos preguntando si querían acompañarlos en sus viaje todos los pequeños aceptaron acompañarlos mientras Hector tenia apego a la mayor de las Buneary ya que tenia mas conocimiento en rutinas , Cassie se concentraba en el Pikachu recién evolucionado que le encantaban los combates ya que creció viendo a su padre plantarle frente a varios pokemon que lo superaban de tamaño tipo incluso contra legendarios de otros entrenadores , ambos Gemelos no podían dormirse ya que solo saltaban en sus camas ya que compartían habitación

― _Cassie estas emocionada por mañana?_ ―Hector solo observaba el techo sin poder dormirse

― _si ya quiero iniciar nuestra aventura quiero tener mi primer pokemon poder retar a los gimnasio no solo vencer al Hermano del tio Brock si no también a la tia Misty vencer la liga y poder retar la batalla de la frontera para luchar contra Papá_ ―Dijo ella entusiasmada ya que ya tenia su viaje planeado retar los Gimnasios de Kanto ganar la liga y retar la batalla de la frontera para enfrentarse a Ash

― _yo quiero ganar el gran festival para tener la gran cantidad de trofeos y honores como Mamá quiero llegar a ser igual a ella en los concursos_ ―Dijo el entuciasmado

― _Niños a dormir ya es tarde_ ―Dawn entro junto a Ash quienes los observaron que aun estaban despiertos

― _pero mamá no tenemos sueño_ ―Dijeron ellos

― _sin peros no quieren que se les haga tarde y les pase como a su padre_ ―Dijo ella y observo la cara de duda de los gemelos

― _que le paso a papá?_ ―Pregunto Cassie curiosa

― _se quedo dormido y no obtuvo su pokemon_ ―Dijo ella riendo un poco

― _pero ese dia obtuve a Raichu_ ―se defendió el

― _si pero primero saliste en pijama y corriste hacia el laboratorio cuando llegaste el profesor Oak ya no tenia pokemons y te dio a Raichu creo que de lastima_ ―Se burlo Dawn y Ash no sabia que decir

― _bueno ya , niños es hora de dormir_ ―Dijo Ash y apago la luz y cerro la puerta

Ambos niños no podían dormir y estuvieron charlando casi toda la noche hasta caer dormidos soñando con recibir su primer pokemon y emprender su viaje cuando despertaron y observaron la hora casi les da un infarto a ambos eran las 11:34 y tenían que estar en el laboratorio a las 10:00

― _Cassie nos dormimos!_ ―Grito Hector y su hermana salto como resorte tomo su ropa y se vistió en el baño mientras Hector batallaba pero logro hacerlo

Ambos niños corrieron al jardín rogándole a Arceus que Charizard este cerca y hay estaba charizard tomando sol ambos se acercaron

― _Charizard por favor por lo que mas quieras llevanos hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak nos dormimos y puede ser que ya no tenga ningún pokemon_ ―Rogo Hector al pokemon de su padre este los observo y dio un suspiro se levanto y espero a que los niños subieran y emprendió vuelo

No tardo ni 5 minutos en llegar y decendio en la entrada justo cuando Gary salía junto a su Hija ella al verlos no pudo evitar reir al ver a los Hermanos Ketchum llegar

― _vaya , vaya la pequeña Cassie llego tarde yo ya tengo mi primer Pokemon y obtendré mis medallas antes que tu buena suerta para la próxima , hola Hector_ ―Dijo ella y salió de hay no sin antes giñarle un ojo a Hector y Cassie hervir de furia ante su rival , Gary y Ash siempre que veian la rivalidad de sus Hijas les recordaba a la suya cuando eran niños

― _Profeor Oak tiene aun algún Pokemon?_ ―Pregunto Hector y Gary los miro y suspiro

― _en verdad son como Ash vengan_ ―Dijo el y volvió a entrar los llevo a una parte donde habia 3 pokebolas

― _yo elijo a Charmander_ ―Dijo Hector y tomo la pokebola pero estaba vacía

― _lo siento pero ya se llevaron a Charmander_ ―Dijo Gary

― _lo siento Hector yo me llevo a Squirtle_ ―Cassie tomo la pokebola también vacia

― _al que madruga arceus ayuda o en este caso elije primero su pokemon_ ―Dijo gari riendo un poco

― _apuesto a que no esta bulbasaur verdad?_ ―Pregunto Hector deduciendo y Gary asintio

Ambos gemelos dieron un suspiro de resignación ya que les sucedió como a sus padres pero cuando iban a irse Gary los detuvo

― _esperen aquí me dijeron que les entregara a cada uno estos Pokemons porque dedujeron que llegarían tarde_ ―Gary de un estante saco dos pokebolas una con un rayo y la otra sin nada

Ambos Gemelos sacaron a los Pokemons de las pokebolas y resultaron ser una Buneary y un Pikachu y nada mas y nada menos con los que crecieron jugando ambos pokemons saltaron a sus entrenadors y ellos estaban felices de verlos

― _bien aquí tienen sus Pokedex y pokebolas buena suerte a ambos_ ―Dijo Gary y los vio irse a ambos , quienes se subieron en Charizard y se fueron otra vez a la casa donde Ash y Dawn los esperaban

― _y la historia se repite_ ―Bromeo Ash al ver a sus Hijos llegar junto a Buneary y Pikachu

― _bien niños vengan les quiero decir que tengan un buen viaje y espero que logren sus sueños si no lo hacen a la primera no se pongan mal lo lograran solo mirenme a mi yo no lo logre la primera vez pero no me rendi y o logre así que ustedes tampoco lo hagan esta bien?_ ―les dijo Ash a sus Hijos y ellos asintieron

Ambos niños observaron para atrás donde los demás Pokemons estaban como hablando con sus crias solo con algunas que decidieron ir con Hector y Cassie al final luego de hablar cada uno tomo su camino hacia su entrenador , mientras Cassie tubo a uno de los Chimchar, a la starly Shiny , Zorua,Charmander y Froakie completando su equipo pokemon , Hector conto con la Ayuda de una de las Chikorita,Cyndaquil,Fennekin,Snivy y Oshawott también completando su equipo ambos chicos comenzaron su travecia hacia su aventura

― _Hasta luego!_ ―Gritaron los Hermanos mientras caminaban lejos de la casa mientras sus padres los despedían ,

La aventura de Ash y Dawn termino ahora era dejar espacio a la nueva generación sus Hijos quienes tendrían nuevas aventuras , nuevos amigos y nuevos retos pero esa es otra historia …

* * *

 **bueno eh aqui el final del Fic me encanta que les haya gustado les digo que a esto en un principio salio todo a lo random no tenia pensado escribirlo pero lo hice y bueno aqui el final ahora si quieren que cuente la historia de los niños solo diganme pero ahora tengo en mente dos fics que voy escribiendo "Pokemon The Sage" y "El Rey Pyroar" ya que son los nuevos que estoy haciendo si gustan leanlos bueno nos vemos bye bye**


End file.
